Changes
by bigSEED
Summary: Will Ilumi ever give in to Hisoka's game of love? Will he ever leave his weird ass family like killua did? Machi and Shei, 2 girls trying to stay alive in high school with memories of the past haunting them...AU/YAOI/YURI Hiso/illu,Machi/Shei
1. chapter one

**This is an edited version. You do not have to read this again if you already did. If this is your first time then go ahead and enjoy. My good friend 'CHARLIE' helped me out with my horrible grammar. Thank you so much, I had no idea how badly i sucked until I saw your version :p. **

**Anyway Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi. Shei Nonoka belongs to me, and only me. **

**Warnings: Yaoi. Mild Yuri.**

**Chapter 1 **

**(Machi now...)**

**Whale Island**

"Why are you doing this to me, Aunt Mito?!" Machi protested in anger. Mito remained calm at her fuming niece, and continued preparing dinner, cutting small slices of onion for the Mito's special onion soup, which Machi didn't particularly like.

"Look," her aunt calmly said, her eyes still fixed on the chopping board before her," you are an excellent student and this school you are attending is just a waste of our money and your great potential sweetie..."

" ..But why wait all this time? I'm almost grade eleven now, just two more years left for me. Why change me now? What about all my friends?" Machi interrupted. "I've been in this school my entire life, ever since kindergarten and all my friends expect to see me next year, now that there are only a few more weeks left for school to end."

"I know how you're feeling, trust me, but there's nothing I can do about it, your parents didn't realize that this school was just a rip off and now that they've passed away it's my job to make sure you get the best education, we have the money you know that, but I am not going to spend it on a school that doesn't even have a proper science lab, or a gym. Come on Machi we both know that Zeto Grammar School is just a school that wasted your time and money," her aunt said, now dropping the onions in the pan and stirring them around.

Machi was too irritated to have anything to say back. She knew her aunt was right, but why now? Now that Machi was already at the top of the social ladder at her school, it was almost like her second home now. And she wasn't about to let go of what she valued so deeply.

The kitchen was filled with silent tension as they both ate dinner in silence. Machi was about to thank her aunt and retreat to her room, but her aunt stood up and took her plate to the sink, then walked over to Machi and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look I already registered you in your new school, and trust me you will make new friends easily. Sometimes change is good Machi, we all go through it someday and now is your time. You will thank me some day. I know what is good for you Machi and Stanispolous High School is good for you, one of the best high schools in the country. They actually teach in that school Machi, unlike this school where everyone just spends their time having fun. Besides, you need to start worrying about your university."

Her aunt gave her a friendly pat on the back and left the kitchen without another word. Machi pondered her aunt's words, and her aunt was right.

Honestly, Machi had started to get a little bored with her school, even though it was all about wasting time and having fun. She did need a change, but how was she going to tell her friends, especially since her new school was going to be situated four and a half hours away by sea and that she would be living for the upcoming two years in the dorms of her new school's campus.

She's was going to leave the peaceful quiet Whale Island by ship to the loud city of York. She was going to leave her fun Zeto Grammar School, to join the Stanispolous High School (SSH) of Yorkshin city. The most expensive school of that region, worthy of every Zenny spent.

How was she going to tell her boy friend about this? Machi never liked long distance relationships and she wasn't going to make an exception. She had to break up with Hanzo. But how would he handle it? He loved her loads, but she wasn't sure she felt the same way.

Machi stood up and emptied the remains of her dish into the bin; her aunt usually served more than what Machi could handle. Mito thought that she was too skinny, so she needed more nutrition. Machi was a little underweight, but she wasn't skinny at all. She had huge, radiant hazel eyes and blue frizzled shoulder-length hair.

Machi then went to her room after turning off the kitchen lights. The house lights were off by nine at night. She was expected to go to bed at nine; it was one of the house rules.

Machi lived alone with her aunt – the only family member she had left other than distant relatives whom she didn't even know about. Machi was the only child her parents ever had, but wasn't particularly lonely - she had a lot of amazing friends by her side. Her parents passed away two years ago in their place of work. Machi's life after her parents' death had been nothing but a series of highs and lows, some fortunate good and the unfortunate bad. It was either the best two years of her life, or the absolute worse.

In these past years, she had made the perfect friends, went to awesome parties, and lived the life - not bad for a 16 year old. But the downs, were all the pain she's been through emotionally; dealing with backstabbers and haters, people from her past, friends she abandoned, finding out about moving to a new school just now, getting in trouble all the time and getting grounded all the time because of how strict her aunt was.

It was only around 9 at night and Machi never really obeyed any rules, let alone the house rules, so it wasn't surprising that she always got herself in trouble. She turned on her desk light and sat at her school desk.

Usually, she would wait an hour till her aunt was fully asleep so she could sneak out to meet up with her friends and go on a drinking adventure, or join a random party at someone's house. Everyone in Whale Island knew everyone else in one way or another. If you didn't know a particular someone, you probably knew his brother, or his best friend. She decided against sneaking out this time; she had a test first class tomorrow. Not that she needed the study or the sleep.

And plus, she still didn't know how to confront her friends about the news, so sneaking out wasn't the best thing to do at that moment.

She looked around her room. Purple painted walls, black mahogany wooden bed, dresser and desk, and lilac velvet covers and matching curtains. She stared at her laptop in front of her, but she also decided against it, not wanting to sign on to msn and talk to annoying people she didn't want to talk to.

So she took her favorite Naruto Yaoi fan fiction, all printed out. It was called roommates, by a writer nicknamed Fast Forward. Machi found this amazing fanfic at an online website and fell in love. She had read a good sixty pages or so, and could've finished it, but she was too tired for some unknown reason - it was too early to be tired…

She put the fanfic back in her drawer, away from the sight of her aunt who tended to stride in on her, ignoring her privacy. She turned off her desk light, got off her desk, and tucked herself in the velvet covers of her warm, welcoming bed.

**Meteor City**

**(Shei Nonoka now...)**

While Machi was sleeping, Shei Nonoka was walking along a gravel path as she surveyed the patio of the small residence of her target Asuma Akamatsu. She enjoyed the sound of the gravel crushing under her leather boots as she stepped forward.

Asuma was a man in his late sixties, the leader of one of the many organizations connected to the mafia, and his death would mean the failure of one of the auctions held at York Shin. She had to get the job done, to kill the man but was disappointed by the mission she had been assigned. Had Hisoka underestimated her skills? She was a professional hunter after all. In the end, the money was good, so whatever mission was assigned to her she'd accept as long as the pay was good. Still though, killing this man, as old as he was, meant destroying the mastermind behind the success of the auction. She only had that day to kill him; it was a rare day because he was alone, without his nen-user security guards.

She was going to make this quick - kill the man and leave. Shei bent down in front of the door of the house and expertly picked the lock with a lock-picking kit. Once the door clicked, she inched it open before standing and replacing her tools. She entered and closed the door behind her leaving it slightly ajar. Then, she carefully took out her silenced gun from the side pocket of her jumper and slowly made her way toward Asuma's bedroom. She made sure that not even her own footsteps made any sound. She was, without any doubt: an expert.

Shei had planned this on her way here; it wasn't a difficult job. As a matter of fact, it was like a walk in the park for her. There was no thrill of the hunt, no excitement. Still, this was an important man. She reached his bedroom which wasn't that difficult to find since she has already been told everything she needed to know to get the job done.

She knew that the body wasn't going to be found until at least a week later; this man's house was in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of Meteor city. He thought no one knew about this new location, and that no one could trace him down, but Hisoka did, with the help of Rippo.

By the time they'd discover the body, any evidence suggesting Shei was ever there would be gone and even the bullet wouldn't be retraceable. Shei's bullets were custom made and had no retraceable number on them. They were clean, and she had three custom made guns at the moment, all especially made for her. The silenced gun being one, a handgun for other-kill and-run jobs and a golden gun with the number thirteen engraved on it in roman numerals the third. It was her favorite handmade weapon and she called it her "Bad Luck 13", made by her favorite illegal weapon manufacturer, Rippo. He gave it to her as a gift for her fourteenth birthday. She decided to only use it if she was on an exciting thrill-of-the-hunt-job, or if she was killing someone worthy enough to be shot down by one of her golden bullets. She had only used it once before, in her four year experience of assassination and thievery, to kill her own brother on one of her missions. She knew it was her brother, and the last direct family member she ever knew she had.

She slowly turned the doorknob to Mr. Asuma's room, and she poking her head inside first, then letting herself in before shutting the door behind her. She wore black leather gloves, she didn't want her fingerprints to be all over the place and risk exposure. She saw the old man sleeping soundly on his bed. She didn't interrupt his sleep; just walked over to his bed, ever so casually, and she stood at the side where he slept.

She aimed her silenced gun at the face of the sleeping man, one hand was tightly clasping the gun, and the other inside the other jumper pocket. The calm and serene look on the sleeping man, wrinkles, and the aged features made Shei flinch. How could a man who look so old and innocent, be the master mind behind deadly mafia projects?

And just before she pulled the trigger, Asuma's old, sleepy eyes peeked opened, and the last thing he ever saw were the piercing, emotionless silver eyes of his murderer.

**(A little about Machi...)**

Both Machi's  
parents passed away in a tragic car accident on their way back from work at  
the local Bank of Whale Island. Her aunt does a great job as a legal guardian,  
but she can be over protective at times.

Machi was informed about her parents' death while she was attending school.  
She didn't cry, matter of fact she felt no emotions at all. She just felt  
this hollowness, this void inside of her, something she couldn't describe.  
She loved her parents. She loved being with them, but why didn't she cry?  
Why isn't she the least bit sad? All these thoughts and questions ran  
through her head as she unconsciously solved the mathematical equations.

Later the same day, when she arrived home, it finally hit her. That's when  
tears started to well up in her eyes, she didn't cry heavily but she was  
very depressed later and her life became a series of highs and lows, the good  
and the bad.  
And now, that she had to leave her own school and start somewhere else, she  
felt frustrated that she had to leave all her friends behind. What's harder  
is the fact that she has to break up with her boyfriend Hanzo. She never liked  
long distance relationships and she wasn't about to start.

The problem with Hanzo is that he's too in love with Machi, and she tried to  
explain to him that she just likes him a lot, but not love, it's not her fault  
she didn't love any of her boy friends, she can't argue with her heart.  
But he was too blind to see where she was getting at. It's true what they say,  
love is blind.

She hated him at other times, because he wouldn't give her space, he would  
literally stalk her. He would call her every minute, and when her cell is off  
he would call her house, when he knows what her aunt's position is with her  
niece dating. He would literally cry if she doesn't pick up or if she leaves  
him alone for some time. There was going to be an end to this sometime, and  
Machi thought that this was the perfect time to do it. He was really selfish,  
he'd always say he cared about her, but really all he cared about was his  
own self.

Machi leads a very complicated life. But, who else is the reason behind the  
complexity other than her.

**Props to Lumi75 on this short section about Machi..its been bothering me for ages but this brilliant author helped me out! heh..made it seem so easy! thank you!**

**( A little about Shei's past…)**

Thirteen may be an unlucky number for some people, but for Shei Nonoka, it's the number that saved her life. It's when she was saved from life on the streets.

She used to be a homeless thirteen year old, not knowing who her parents were, living with unknown groups of homeless people, under various bridges. She roamed the streets of York shin, eating things off people's garbage and leftovers.

Until her savior, her boss, Hisoka, saved her from her miserable life on the streets. He was a cold heartless bastard when he took her, however still, he took her, unlike her parents who just left her.

He trained her, to become what she is now, a cold-hearted assassin. She never experienced love, but Hisoka, as a trainer, showed her that she has to be strong in life and that not everything is made up of peaches and candy.

Later on, when she was 15, she finds out she has a brother, who lived with a wealthy family, he knew he had a sister out there, they were twins, but apparently when they were given up for adoption by apparently her whore of a mother, the couple only wanted the brother, they didn't want any girls, and Shei was sent to a foster home, she managed to escape when she was eleven after years of unhealthy diets and inhumane treatments.

Later on, she was assigned to murder the entire family who fostered her brother, and she gladly agreed, not that she had a choice. She could've just burned down the entire estate and watched them burn, but she decided she would kill each member personally, starting with the parents who didn't want her just because she was a girl, who pathetically begged for their lives, and ending with her brother, who knew about her all these years, who knew about her life on the streets and did nothing to get her back, she knew that because he told her, before she killed him using her Bad Luck 13 golden bullets. After that she just burned down the entire house.

She killed her brother…and at that moment, she felt superior. When she had aimed her gun at his temple and shot him down. She was left standing over his bloody corpse.

No family member of mine deserves to live, they're all a bunch of lowlives, Shei thought as she walked away from the burning house.

**Guys Reviews Are Very Well Appreciated..^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So uh.. this is my second chapter and well yeh hunter x hunter rox!**

**Oooh and thanx for my first reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 2**

**Whale Island **

Machi alarm clock woke her up at 7 am. She was really tired even though she just had like ten hours of sleep, she usually wouldn't sleep that long, and she's never really tired but something's up with her today. She slowly lifted her upper body, and then she swung her legs to the floor. She sat hunched down both her elbows on her knees and her hands on her head. She had a major headache. She gave her head a quick rub hoping somehow the pain would go away.

"Are you up yet?" Machi's aunt's voice echoed through Machi's head.

She didn't even hear it properly, the pain was too strong. She looked around and the whole room was moving around in circles. She rolled her eyes from the dizziness. She desperately rubbed both sides of her eyes, to get her eye sight into focus. She felt like she was about to faint.

"Machi?" Her aunt was now concerned because usually Machi would be up before she was up. And her aunt was now already halfway up the stairs to check up on Machi. When she saw the door click, and Machi stepping out into the hallway. "What took you so long?" her aunt asked.

"Uh...nothing I just have this headache. Is Neon here yet?" Machi asked now feeling somewhat better than a few minutes ago.

Neon is one of Machi's closest friends and she lives four houses away, she usually passes by and picks up Machi in mornings to go to school.

"She's waiting for you in the kitchen, come on I'll make you some tea for your headache, you go get changed." Mito ordered.

And Machi went back to her room, wondering where this headache came from. She quickly threw on a white shirt with the school's logo on it, and she slipped on a black, grey-striped mini-skirt, and she wore black slippers. That was her school's dress code, the white school shirt and black pants or skirt. Casual, she thought.

She went downstairs to the kitchen after shutting her bedroom door behind her.

"Machi!" Neon jumped as soon as Machi entered the kitchen and gave her a huge breathe stopping hug." Good to see you again, it has been such a long time." Neon was now squealing with joy.

"Hey, hey, you're acting like I have been away for months, what's wrong with you?" Machi tried to free herself from her friend's almost deadly hug, and it annoyed Machi even more with the headache she had.

"I just missed you, we didn't hang out this weekend and now it's a Monday we finally see each other. It's not my fault you're always ditching our hang out days for that gay fanfic of yours," Neon said as she let go of Machi.

"Now come on you two, sit down and eat. Here Machi, this special tea will make you feel better dear." Mito said as she handed the mug to Machi. Machi drank the tea in a few sips.

And she started to head for the door to the house which was right behind the kitchen door.

"The tea was enough aunt Mito, thanks I feel better now," Machi said, even though she still felt a little bit dizzy but not as much as when she woke up, " I can't sit for breakfast, let's go Neon its already seven and a half and school starts at eight, we'll be late since we're walking." Machi grabbed Neon by her arm as she went past by her aunt.

"Hey!...that hurt." Neon said annoyed.

"But don't you guys want your breakfast?" her aunt asked.

"No thanks we're fine, thanks for the tea, see you after school," Machi blurted out. She wanted to leave the house as quick as she can and she just dragged Neon behind.

Before her aunt could say another word, Machi was already out the front door and she was on the street.

"What was that for? We had plenty of time to eat." Neon complained as she walked next to Machi, fixing her sleeve where Machi had almost torn it.

"Nothing, I didn't want to eat that's all." Machi replied.

"You almost ripped out my arm for Christ's sake; you don't realize how strong you are man." Neon said as they both walked down the road to get to school.

"Ha! I'd love to see the day your arm gets ripped out." Machi said with a smile on her face, almost imagining what she just said.

"You're so mean!" Neon said using her squeaky voice.

"Ha-ha! You know I'm just kidding, I love you." Machi told Neon and gave her a pat on the back. She thought of Neon as an amazing friend whom she loved being around.

Neon smiled at Machi. Neon was very honest, and she spoke her mind. Machi likes that about people.

They both kept on walking down the straight road. And they made a turn at the end of it. Now, the school was at the end of the road. Machi stopped before walking any step further and looked at Neon. Neon stopped too.

"Neon, before we get there, I have to tell you something." Machi was being real serious.

"Make it quick, I want to be there before the bell." Neon said unaware of what Machi is about to say. Taking sideway glances at the school while facing Machi.

Machi wasn't good at this so she just blurted out, "I'm moving next year, to another school."

Neon almost laughed at what Machi said. "Machi oh my gosh seriously I'm going to crack up, come on, you can think of better jokes."

Machi sighed heavily. This was going to be harder than she though." I am not kidding, I am already signed up for my new school, Stanispolous High school in Yorkshin city, I swear to God." Machi said now locking her eyes with Neon's eyes.

"Wait a second Come on Machi, tell me you're just kidding please, you're lying." Neon was in obviously in denial.

"No Neon. I don't lie to you. It's the truth. Go back and ask my aunt, that's why I made us leave so early, I didn't want her to blurt out anything about this before I do, you know my aunt and her big mouth" Machi said. And now she finally got Neon's undivided attention.

Neon realized that Machi was for real this time. "Oh my god. Machi why? You've been here all you're life with me, why now? Can't you do something about it? Please Machi you can't do this to me. You can't leave me here all alone." Neon was now blurting out random desperate words as if Machi was going to die.

Machi shook her head. "Let me tell you this now, there's nothing I can do about it. I already tried arguing with my aunt, but I'm already enlisted in the new school, in Yorkshin city, and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone unless I do first and that's that. Nothing can change what's going to happen and you will just have to live with it."

"Yorkshin fucking city! Oh god...that makes things worse Machi. I can't even see you now, because you're going to be out of this fucking island. Come on Machi tell me you're kidding." Neon forgot about going to school early and started to over react about this, that's what Machi thought.

"No I am not. Not the end of the world Neon. I'll still visit on national holidays. And I will email you. Plus we'll still go to the same University. Please just look at it another way. We both know we only go to Zeto because its all just fun isn't that why you want to get there early? I want to experience change now, I mean sure I was angry before. And I was more frustrated than you, but now I know it's for the best. Come on Neon we can't change what's going to happen so let's just make the best out of the rest of my time here. Please don't argue with me, there's nothing I can do about it, just help me out here"

Neon absorbed what Machi had said. She knew deep down in her guts that Machi was right; she just didn't want to admit it. "But..." Neon cut herself off and looked into Machi's determined eyes so she helplessly nodded and promised to Machi she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hey look, I promise I'm not going to ditch you no more for my gay fanfic okay? And we'll hang every day if you want to. Come on Neon cheer up it's not the end of the world." Machi tried to be nice about it.

Neon tried to smile, but she couldn't, she felt like crying instead. Machi stepped closer and she just gave Neon a nice long warm hug. Then she stepped back and held Neon's shoulders and looked straight at Neon's azure blue teary eyes. "I promise you. This is better. To have some time apart. To experience different things. I wont be gone forever Neon. Please understand. I care about you. I don't want you to worry okay. Tell me you're okay." And Machi wiped her friend's tears off using her fingers, and smiled genuinely at her.

It took some time and holding back tears, but finally Neon managed a "...Yeh...I'm Okay." And she managed a helpless smile before hugging Machi again, this time one of her deadly bone crushing hugs.

"No...Please don't," Machi could barely speak before Neon finally let go. They heard the school bell in the distance." Oh shit man, we're going to be late, come on lets run for it."

They both ran towards the school. Machi didn't know that it was going to affect Neon that much, but she's glad that Neon is better now and she's accepted things.

Neon was just running ahead of Machi because she didn't want her to see her streaming tears, she loved Machi and she didn't want her to leave, but she knew, from Machi's serious talk that she couldn't do anything about it, she just had to suck it up and live with it. She had to stick on Machi's side on this issue. And she's not going to let her stupid feelings get in the way.

**

* * *

**

**9:00 am**

**Meteor City**

Hisoka was taking a hot shower when Shei walked in his one bedroom apartment. She made herself comfortable on his sofa as she waited for him to get out of the bathroom. It was the morning following the night of the murder. She was sitting down on the middle of the couch, her head tilted backward and her both her arms stretched out to the side. Her legs were crossed and had her eyes closed. She was sitting facing the bathroom.

What seemed like half an hour later to Shei, the bathroom door clicked and Hisoka stepped out wearing nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was orange again; Shei thought the blue dye was ridiculous.

"I didn't hear you come in," Hisoka said smiling as he walked casually toward Shei, his hands brushing against his wet hair.

Shei was still sitting down, now facing Hisoka with determined eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of this bullshit Hisoka. What was yesterday about? The man was going to die anyway; he was a fucking old geezer, why don't you give me something better like hunting down your rival Jin freaks or something, seriously, I am fucking tired of these shitty assignments. When will the real fun begin?" said a terribly annoyed Shei, still sitting on the couch but now her arms were crossed and Hisoka now standing exactly a meter away.

"Now that's not a nice way to start our morning together Shei, where are your manners." Hisoka said ignoring her complains his towel dangerously close to falling off. Hisoka had well-built muscular body, and he was well endowed, but Shei didn't let that affect her in any way, she wasn't attracted to men, she found them terribly disgusting, her sexual interests were more towards the female sex. Shei remained silent and shot Hisoka a deadly stare.

"Now, now Shei. Don't cry about it. I have a huge one coming for you, this is just warm up don't worry, its only temporary. I have to give you easy ones now, you just recovered and it always takes a while to get back into the game." Hisoka gave her a smirk as he took off his towel in front of her and made his way toward his room to put some clothes on.

Shei had the same face on, the deadly stare; she didn't even flinch at the sight of Hisoka's crotch. She wasn't the least interested. But she felt relieved inside when Hisoka told her this was just warm up, she was excited to know what's coming for her. Hisoka walked back in the living room dressed in a tight sweat shirt and a pair of slacks and a folder in his hand. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of Shei, now locking eyes with her.

"Here's the deal, you have an assignment left, just one more before the real fun starts. You have to kill this guy, but it has to look like a suicide," he said as he handed her a folder about the man, "his name is Hanzo, a teenager no older than you are, you'll find all the information you need in this folder, anyways everyone's going to believe it was a suicide because this boy was known to be suicidal. I promise, this is the last time I'm going to ask you to do this, but I need certain people dead for a bigger assignment in Yorkshin city."

Shei looked at the folder, and asked "What bigger assignment?"

Hisoka, "I'll tell you about it some other time, the sooner you get this job done, the sooner you can be involved in the new Yorkshin city assignment. And it involves the Spiders."

Shei's eyes lit up as soon as she heard the words 'The Spiders'. Was she really getting involved with the world's most feared thief group? She knew she wasn't going to get anymore out of Hisoka unless she got this job done first. She got off the couch and left his apartment without another word, she felt relieved this time.

She was now in the elevator, she wondered why Hisoka lived in the shithole he lived in, he's very rich, well obviously he's a professional hunter, he could've been living in a million Jenis mansion somewhere, but instead he decides on this small apartment in a ramshackle building.

She quickly skimmed through the papers in her hand and noticed that the man she had to kill is currently residing on Whale Island. Two hours away on ship.

Why the fuck would Hisoka want a teenager dead over there? She thought. She'll find out soon enough after the gets the job done; now she has to eat. Her eyes still fixed on the papers before her." Hmm. Hanzo Ono aged sixteen, attends Zeto Grammar School, so young, this should be fun," Shei spoke to herself sarcastically. The elevator door opened and she headed for the front door. She walked down the road smiling to herself. "Genei Ryodane, here I come."

Hisoka watched Shei as she left the apartment. This girl doesn't even know what she's getting in with. This should be fun he thought.

He walked around the apartment still drying his hair with a towel. Looking around he saw nothing but a TV set, a couch and a coffee table in the living room. All on an Earth green carpet, and faded beige walls threatening to collapse any second.

"Don't you ever get disgusted of this place?" Hisoka heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around to face the tall Zoaldyeck.

"You're really good at walking up at someone Illumi. You hide your nen well, your zetsu is perfect. I didn't even hear the door." Hisoka said, "And no, I love it here." Was Hisoka's response.

"I don't see why. This place looks like it's going to collapse any second now." Illumi said as he gracefully flipped his hair with his candle-like fingers.

"What do you want Ilumi? You never show up at my place, I am usually the one coming to you? What is it your after?" Hisoka said, his hands now in his pockets still standing in the middle of the living room, Ilumi just standing in front of the door.

"So, I come to visit you after a few months apart. I've missed you and now you think I came because I want something from you. What if I just came to say hi to a, perhaps lets say, friend?" Ilumi said back, now toying around with his silky black locks.

"You? Ilumi Zoaldyeck finally thinks that I, Hisoka, am your friend? Oh My, I must be dreaming! Since when do you think of me as a friend? I thought we were just business companions, only meeting up when we need favors, or when we're hunting the same target." Hisoka said in disbelief thinking that if Ilumi's joking then he's doing a good job at it.

"No actually. I finally agreed on what you think, you've always called us friends and well I never approved of that but finally I think I can call you a friend." Ilumi said, Hisoka can't tell whether he's telling the actual truth, or just fucking around with Hisoka.

"Yey! Come here FRIEND! Let's go and drink for our new title!" Hisoka said happily as he walked up to Ilumi and strangled him with a bone crushing hug.

"Hey! You perv let go off me." Ilumi's response was that, "I can't drink now; I was sort of looking for a place to rest for the rest of the day and all the hotels in this place are..."

"Say no more!" Hisoka interrupted Ilumi as he welcomed him in.

"If I knew this was how your place looked like I wouldn't have come, but I couldn't go back home now, it was a long night." Ilumi said now sitting down at Hisoka's couch.

"See I knew it! You don't want to be my friend! You're just here to sleep and tonight you're probably going to be off again and I won't see you for another month!" Hisoka said angrily as he sat next to Ilumi.

"No...Okay maybe yes," Ilumi confessed," but at least I came, I mean not all hotels are full you know."

Hisoka sighed. When is he going to figure out what I really feel for him? He thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Ilumi asked sensing Hisoka is in deep thought.

"Nothing, the bedroom is in there," Hisoka said as he gestured towards a door. "As for me, I'll just leave now it's like early morning I go for a morning jog if you want to come, but if you're tired then you can take a nap in there."

"No, I'll come with you." Ilumi said.

Hisoka, a bit confused by that said, "Why? Aren't you tired? You must have had a long night."

"I guess I'm tired but we're friends right? And you still don't believe I think of you as a friend, so the least I can do is jog now with you and try to spend the rest of the day awake. And maybe I'll also spend the night. What do you think?" Ilumi asked.

"Okay where is the real Ilumi and what have you done with him?" Hisoka said laughing but really confused, wait he wants to spend the night? What? Hisoka thought. No, should keep these perverted thoughts out of my head. Ilumi is different. I'm not going to use him for my own pleasures; he means more to me than just that.

"Oh shut up." Ilumi said.

"Wait, you want to spend the night?" Hisoka asked to be sure.

"Yes why not? Wait...Oh no Hisoka! I know what you're thinking! You're so not using me for your own twisted sick pleasures! Oh yes I know about you and your playboy attitude! Not even! You don't even care if the person was male or female. Fuck that you don't even care if what you're screwing is an animal. You'd just screw it over, twice!" Ilumi said getting off the couch pointing an accusing finger at Hisoka.

"No Ilumi I don't think of you like that. You're the closest friend I have and if you're going to be unsure about this, then I'll take the couch here, or you know what I don't even have to sleep. I promise I wont like rape you in your sleep!" Hisoka said angrily.

"Haha you can't handle me can you. Anything I say pisses you off. I saw other people accuse you with worse stuff and you still keep your cool. I say one word and it's like you're getting worked up over nothing, I never thought you cared about what other people said about you. Why now?" Ilumi asked smiling.

"I don't know. I can't handle the way I feel about you. And I guess I care about what you say about me." Hisoka whispered so low that Ilumi barely heard him, but he did, and Illumi just looked away.

"You know what, you go jog now and I'll sleep. I'm too tired to jog. Fuck this shit, I'm your friend and I don't have to jog with you to prove it" Ilumi said and he took off for the bedroom. Hisoka didn't stop him but he told him one thing.

"Ilumi," Hisoka said in a firm voice which got Ilumi looking back at him, his hand on the door handle, "go out with me, you know, like on a date?" Hisoka didn't know what he said and before he knew it these words came out of his mouth.

"Definitely Hisoka, I was waiting for you to ask me that. Oh and when you return I'll be out of here already, all I need is an hour of sleep and I'll be off, I just remembered I had another target to kill." And he entered Hisoka's room letting the door shut behind him.

"Tomorrow, lunch at 3, the Spring Delights restaurant." Hisoka yelled to Ilumi from the living room.

"Sounds good, now let me sleep." Ilumi said from the bedroom.

This cant be happening. All I had to do was ask, and he without any hesitation what so ever agreed, Like he was waiting for this moment! Hisoka thought happily as he left his apartment for his daily morning jog.

**

* * *

****Whale Island **

Machi sat in Economics class; she was now separated from Neon because she took Math at that course block.

She wished these students would just stop playing around and that teacher would teach for once instead of always sitting at that stupid computer of his. Her headache suddenly came back, while her friends tried to get her to play with them. They were goofing around, giving piggy-back rides to each other, or pretending to sing Opera.

Machi used to like this kind of school fun, but these days, things like this just gave her headaches, nevertheless she still enjoyed a good piggy-back ride from time to time, she just wasn't in the mood today with the headache and all, and not when it's still eight and a half in the fucking morning, she though.

She walked up to her teacher's desk and asked him, "er...Mr. Luke can I please just go to the nurse, I'm not feeling well." He just nodded, eyes still fixed on the computer before him. She noticed he was on some sort of blog, she didn't care, she just looked away and left the classroom, making sure her friends weren't looking to stop her. Just as soon as she left class, she saw Hanzo standing in front of her in the school's corridor.

"Hey, Machi, I missed you. I tried reaching you in the weekend but your cell was off. I even passed by your house, wanted to say hi, but decided against that since your aunt is so close minded about you dating." Hanzo said, eyes fixed on Machi.

"Whatever Hanzo, just go to your class now." Machi rolled her eyes, she wanted out of this relationship.

"Look babe, I aint leaving you. I just saw you, it's been like days since I've last seen you, I'm going wherever you're going, and that's what boyfriends are for. I love you" Hanzo said leaning forward to kiss Machi. She backed off.

"There are cameras in the hallway Hanzo, the principal is a good friend of my aunt, imagine she saw me kissing you back, what do you think will happen?." She smiled instead of saying I love you back.

She didn't love him, in fact she almost hated him, he's such a hypocrite, and every time she starts to approach him about breaking up he would tell her to give him one last chance, but she would tell him that she doesn't love him anymore, and chances wont make a difference but then he would start cutting himself, or drinking way too much, what a pathetic loser she thought.

But she couldn't let him kill himself so she decided against a breakup, and now its been eight months on this fake relationship. Her aunt wasn't really against dating, but she thought that Machi was still too young for that, she told Machi that her senior year before university would be the best time to start. Fifteen is just too young, that's what her aunt thought.

The first four months were fine, until she realized the truth about him, that he wasn't what he claimed to be. The reason they hooked up in the first place is because they liked the same sort of music and they had the same interests, but Machi found out that these were all style changes Hanzo made just to get her attention, and she found out later on that he's not trustworthy.

He's always full of himself, and he's really arrogant and egotistical, he never talked about anyone else but himself, and sometimes Machi would get really bored from hearing the same talk again about his amazing skills at making out, or his fabulous body, which are all not true and she would just leave him there, standing talking to himself, five minutes would literally pass by before he realizes she's not there.

And he would always take her away from her friends. He never really liked her friends, he would rather sit with her alone, but she wanted to stay with her friends. And he was not giving her any space. Thinking about these things made Machi's hate grow more and her headache got worse.

Machi was faking it, and she knew it, she was never good with breakups and she didn't like to hurt anyone's feelings intentionally, but she knew that Hanzo was all over her, even though he lies so many times, and that he changes himself when he's with her. Still, she's been trying to find the perfect way to break up with him, and now is the perfect time, she had the best excuse. She just had to wait a bit, for the perfect moment to announce it.

"Hanzo can you just please give me some space right now? I just have this headache and I want to go to the nurse, I'll meet up with you in break I promise," Machi said, hoping he would go away, but she saw his response coming.

"No, I'll go with you. I haven't seen you in a while, break is too far away from now, and please let me stay. I'll take you to the nurse." Hanzo said with a smile on his face, not getting that Machi just wants her space.

"No Hanzo you don't get it, you never get it. When I say I want space, it means I don't want you to stay. You're making things worse; my headache is worse now." Machi said in anger as she ignored what Hanzo had to say and walked down the hall. He walked behind her.

"Wait Machi, I'll come with you." He tried to catch up with her.

"Just go back to class, leave me alone." Machi was now almost running down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. No matter how many times she told him to stay away, to give her space, he'd always be behind her, he never got the hint, he would think something else is bothering her and he would help, he doesn't know that he himself is the problem. She didn't look behind her, but she knew without the shadow of a doubt that he was right there behind her, like her shadow. She was now at the first floor where the nurse's office was, she quickly got there and opened the door and entered not caring if she shut the door at Hanzo's face.

What she hated the most was the way other people looked at Hanzo, no one knew him for the jerk he was. Whenever there was an argument between them, he would sit at a corner somewhere and become all emo, and everyone would feel sorry for him. Machi would cry to herself, she would keep the problems to herself; she wouldn't be sitting in front of everyone acting all sad like he did. Everyone thinks she's the bad one and he's the one who cares. They don't know Hanzo unfortunately; they don't know the things he would do just to get himself on their good side. So that they would feel sorry for him.

"Hey Machi, why the troubled look on your face?" the nurse was sitting on her desk.

"Uh...hey, I just have this headache and it's been killing me ever since this morning." Machi said as she sat down the chair opposite the nurse's desk.

"Alright, I'll give you something for that. But, I just want you to check with your private doctor. These headaches just don't come you know. It could be because of the sun, or lack of sleep, or maybe you need glasses. Anyway, here's a panadol pill take it now with water, and it should take effect as soon as you swallow it." She said as she handed Machi the pill.

"Okay thanks a lot, I'll be going now." Machi said as she stood up and headed for the door, hoping Hanzo wasn't there.

"Um...Machi before you leave," the nurse started and Machi turned around, "this headache could also be resulted from emotional pain."

Machi looked at the twenty-year old nurse now interested in what she had to say.

"I've always watched you and Hanzo and trust me nurses have nothing better to do in small schools like these. We treat our students like our own children. I know how you feel trust me, I have seen the fake tears he cried, just to get people to feel sorry for him. I have seen the way he wouldn't leave you even if you just wanted to head for the bathroom, the way he doesn't give you any space annoys me as much as it annoys you.

And I know that people tend to fall for his lies. But the thing is, remember, you're leaving soon, yes I know about that too, and well, you should just try to have fun with the time you have left, especially with Neon and your other friends. And you're smart; you'll figure something out with Hanzo." The nurse said as she gave Machi a reassuring smile.

Machi was shocked, but her face didn't show it. Someone knew! she thought. She wasn't alone in this. It was a big relief for her to know that someone caught on Hanzo's lies. Her headache started to fade away.

She nodded to the nurse, smiled, opened the door, and stepped outside and murmured a good bye before letting the door slam behind her. She was aware of the fact that Hanzo was right there, in front of her.

"What did she give you?" Hanzo said not letting Machi move as he blocked her way.

"Nothing," she obviously lied because he saw the pill in her hand, "Don't you get it Hanzo, I told you to fuck off, and you're not fucking off, how much nicer do you want me to be about it?" Machi pushed Hanzo backward, it was a light push really, he just lost balance because he didn't see it coming, and he fell on the floor.

"Hey that hurt," Hanzo said still lying on the floor, expecting Machi to help him get up.

Machi just kept on walking, she headed outside for the cafeteria, and she didn't even look back once for Hanzo. She just hoped he would just stay away. I don't believe I even remotely used to like this guy, she thought. She didn't really worry about Economics' class; the teacher doesn't care about anything that happens there, so he wouldn't miss Machi. She has all the time she wants. She was now standing buying water so she could drink it with the pill. Yes, the water was _sold_ in Zeto Grammar School, that's how much of a rip-off they were. The Principal is actually a nice person in real life, but in her school's business she's just the bitch of it all.

She drank the water and swallowed the pill, and left for the girls' bathroom, the one next to the Cafeteria. She went inside and she took her shirt off. She was feeling hot; Whale Island had unbelievable heat and now that it's close to the summer, it gets worse.

She just wanted to wash her upper body with water before going back to class. The panadol was working, the headache was almost gone, and she felt better now, after her encounter with the nurse and now the pill. She even thought she finally got rid of Hanzo. She was looking at her reflection at the mirror. She washed her face a few times from the running water. And looked one more time at the mirror, but this time, she didn't just see her face, she saw Hanzo's face too, behind her own.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck are you doing here Hanzo; this is a fucking girl's bathroom!" Machi said, still facing the reflection, both her hands firmly grasped the sink edges. Now she was angry, real angry. How the fuck does he have the nerve to do this?

"Don't you fucking talk to me like this. I've been nothing but a nice person to you all this time, and you, you just treat me like shit." He said still standing behind her looking at both their reflections in the mirror.

She turned around and faced him. "You're such a fucking hypocrite Hanzo; I hate you, go die!" She blurted out and that got his reaction. He grabbed both her upper arms and grasped forcefully till it hurt her. He pushed her back to the sink, pressing her backbone against the sharp edge of it. And it hurt her more than ever.

"Listen bitch, you're mine, and you can't do anything about it. If you even try anything funny, I have videos of us together, and I'm sure your aunt would love to see them." Machi's eyes widened, forgetting about the pain in her back.

"W...What videos? Machi was now confused as she was vulnerable to his grasp. She would have usually fought back in any other day, but she was unusually weak and dizzy at the time. For the headache she thought had gone, came back now as soon as she his face.

"You were drunk one night and I took advantage of that. I video-taped you sucking me off," He said, eyes beaming at Machi, as if it what he did was such a happy thing.

"Don't you know that you're always stirred when you're drunk, and that you never remember anything? I knew that. And I took advantage of it. Don't worry you're still a virgin. Ha-ha this must be a shock to you; this actually happened like six months ago, two months after we first started dating. I have plenty of videos at home on my laptop and in my phone and in my camera's memory and your aunt would just love to see you in them." He said, as if proud of his sick accomplishment.

Machi's heart sank a mile. "You're lying, you asshole get the fuck off me!" She tried to free herself, but he was stronger. "See for yourself," he took out his mobile phone and showed her the video that drained all the color out of her face, making her look paler than ever. He wasn't lying, the prick was telling the truth, and she could even feel her heart pound a million times a second. She saw the video over and over again, it was a short video, but it was enough.

The repetitive action revolted her, how could she have sunk that low? She thought. And worse, she can't even imagine what her aunt would look like seeing this video. He put the phone back in his pocket.

Machi was holding back on tears, she didn't have any words left. She knew the damage this would cause if her aunt finds out. To her dating isn't that big of a deal, it would be a small manageable problem. But getting drunk and a blow-job right there in front of her, that would give her aunt a heart attack.

Hanzo stopped pushing her against the sink, but his hands were still on her. She looked at him with eyes full of hate, as if they were spitting at him. She despised him more than ever, and just now if she had some sort of weapon in her hand, she would mercilessly kill him. But right now, she was vulnerable, with her headache now back and it hurt more than ever, and his evidence that will ruin all the trust between Machi and her aunt. She didn't know what to do. She just felt one thing, hatred.

"I love you babe. Tell me you love me," Hanzo said as he forcibly pressed his lips against hers, she didn't move hers. He pulled back, "why aren't you kissing back huh bitch? Tell me you fucking love me like I love you."

"You fucking sick perverted bastard," she said ignoring the consequences and spat at his face." I will never fucking love you, go die you fucking loser," she said. She was helpless, she felt as if she was going to faint, so she didn't have any power over her body, however she had power over her what she said. She knew he had videos against her, but she wouldn't let her pride sink in front of a prick like him.

He slapped her across her face and that caused her to fall sideways. She fell against the corner of the bathroom, hit her head against the wall, and then lay helplessly on the floor.

He looked at her lying on the floor, with her mini skirt now pulled up showing her pink thong and her matching pink bra. She looked like she was about to faint, literally.

Machi was half conscious now, she couldn't get up, and she just lay helplessly on the floor. The hit on her head made things ten times worse than what they already are.

She saw Hanzo's silhouette on top of her as she was lying on the floor, feeling like she was about to faint. She couldn't even move a muscle, the bathroom light was playing tricks on her, and she just saw a blur.

Hanzo saw the weak situation Machi was in, and he decided to take advantage of that. He bent down to his knees, and his hands moved to were her thong was, but just as he almost touched it, he heard noises from the outside and he quickly pulled his hand back and left the bathroom hurriedly, before anyone could see him. The noises were just the workers cleaning up the cafeteria area, he didn't go back in there, he wasn't about to be responsible for what just happened to her. I love her, but why doesn't that fucking bitch love me back, he thought.

He left the area back to his class oblivious to the fact that he just left his so called "love" lying almost unconscious on the bathroom floor.

Machi just lay on the floor. She was trying to regain consciousness. As time passed by, she took deep breathes, and closed her eyes a bit to get some rest. Until finally she managed moving her body and her brain started to focus, her vision was still a little but blurry, but she lifted her body and tried to sit, her back against the wall. She stared at the ceiling, almost getting her vision back as the ceiling started to come to focus.

"What the fuck did you get yourself into, Machi" she spoke to herself quietly. She was still feeling a little bit light-headed, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She touched her face, where he hit her, and felt the bruise, it was a hard hit. She rubbed the back of her head, and whimpered slightly as she felt a bump materialize. She took her shirt that was now lying next to her on the floor. And she put it on.

How am I going to get myself out of this one? She had always been in difficult situations that would get her in trouble if people find out about them, but she always has ways of dealing with them, but this dilema was impossible to get out of.

With her back still against the wall, she hugged her knees closer to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She placed her forehead on her knees, and started to cry silently to herself. She didn't cry because she was afraid of her aunt and of what Hanzo might do to her reputation, she cried because she was in more emotional pain than ever.

She cried because she's in a relationship that would probably leave permanent damage on her life, and that no one, not even that nurse would help her with it. That she was in this alone, and that her aunt was right, fifteen is way too young. There's no fucking way out of this, she thought to herself. Tears were falling down her rosy cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so this is third chapter

**Alright so this is third chapter! And THANX soo muchly Lumi75 and the other reviewers I really needed the reviews!!**

**The characters will be very ooc at times so yeh bare with me! And it might take a while for me to come up with chapter four..i have what they call writer's block! So yeh….i have the story laid out infront of me I know whats gunna happen Im just blocked out for now so yeh lol anyways thanx muchly! **

**Nd also tell me guys if u like the oc shei nonoka? Whad u guys think of her?**

Chapter 3

"So this is the Whale Island," Shei spoke to herself as she stepped out of the ship to the land, holding one shoulder bag. "Now, why would Hisoka want a dead kid all the way over here?" Not that she's any older than Hanzo. She scanned the area...peaceful and quiet she thought. No buses and very few cars, not a tourist's destination, she concluded. Hisoka's requests were often rather peculiar, she couldn't stop thinking about these past targets, they were old women and men, or young teenagers, no one special, no one worth killing, but why did Hisoka want these people dead? All will be known in good time Shei, she kept on reminding herself.

She booked herself a three-night stay at one of the few hotels in Whale Island. The reason she decided on a longer stay, instead of just killing her target and leaving on the same day, is because she needed a peaceful quiet place away from the city to start practicing her nen again. She thought that she might as well do it now, in the quiet peaceful Whale Island. Two days of practice in this quiet environment is more than enough to get her skills back, because recently she's been neglecting her nen skills, but now after she found out she'll be involved with the Genei Ryodane, she's going to need her nen strengthened.

The short-haired raven walked silently down the road leading to the Sun and Beach hotel. Sure is hot down here, she thought. She came here once before, about two years ago, when she was fourteen, Shei never left Meteor city unless she's assigned to another job. Hisoka would usually assign her to assassin people, but sometimes he would assign her to help out with a raid of someone's mansions, usually the mafia. Or a mission to find something and bring it back, or a robbery at some museum or bank.

Shei hasn't been around to use her nen recently since her previous targets were non-nen users and they were too easy to take out. She and Hisoka were almost at the same fighting level, Hisoka slightly stronger than her, and always one step ahead. Nevertheless, she unlike Hisoka didn't want to be the strongest person in the world. She was always satisfied with her strength, as for Hisoka, he was a greedy hungry magician, his ultimate goal in life was to be the strongest and battle against all strong men and beat them to prove his strength.(And to molest everything that got in his way)

Shei believed that Hisoka's goal was stupid, but she didn't help but envy Hisoka. Shei never had a goal, she just put the past behind, and focused on the future, but she didn't know what to focus on exactly.

He had a determined goal in life, she didn't, she just killed people, and did other missions. And when she wasn't killing, she would just walk aimlessly on the streets of Meteor city or she would just sit in bars and think about nothing. She didn't have a goal, but she wanted one. She knew there was something better out there. Something more than this. She loved to kill, it didn't make her happy, it just gave her something to do. Something not quite ordinary. She felt emotionless while killing someone, not contentment and pleasure like Hisoka, or sadness resulted from guilt. She just felt nothing. But she did feel like she can almost close that void inside of her, the void that was always there, the feeling that she didn't have a goal in life, when she killed.

There was nothing in her life that was of value to her, Hisoka was her savior, but still he was a perverted, hungry for power, joker who used cards as a weapon choice. She didn't even have any friends; Hisoka was the only person she'd ever known, sometimes she would hang out with some of Hisoka's friends, some guy called Ilumi, a fellow assassin, from the great Zoaldyeck family. Hisoka would only force Shei to sit with him and Ilumi for a dinner, and when she did, she would always argue with Ilumi on killing techniques and uses of nen. They had interesting conversations, but both Shei and Ilumi weren't really the social talkative type of people, and the person ending up talking the most was Hisoka.

It took a while for Shei to get used to Ilumi's unnerving presence. She could still remember the first time they were introduced by Hisoka. When he stepped forward and extended a hand to Shei with a pleasant smile on his face, his long black slick hair hanging loosely over his shoulders. At that time, a splinter of ice struck Shei's heart as she suddenly was very unnerved, and she couldn't tell whether that smile of his was a fake or a genuine one.

As she grew up in a world full of cruelty and lies, she could easily perceive what the people she handled thought, even though they smiled pleasantly, she analyzed personalities from first sights like it was her own special gift, that's how she handled most of her targets. She liked to torture them emotionally first, before killing them, unless she was told otherwise by Hisoka, which was the case for her previous target. Otherwise, she would analyze her targets first, and dig deep into their emotional troubles and what they have hidden away from the world. She could tell all this by looking at someone's eyes.

People could never hide their feelings completely, as good as they were with masking them, there was still the weakness of their eyes. Their eyes were always there to betray them, the windows of their souls, a way to truly know what the other felt, regardless of what the body expressions were, the eyes always told the truth. What she saw from Ilumi's eyes, defies all these rules. His eyes were a blackness so deep that had no end, an ocean of blackness staring blankly back at her. Not even a reflection of the world around him was seen in those eyes, like they were lifeless. The expressionless eyes of his; blocked all forms of genuine emotions. She saw absolutely nothing looking at him, no feelings, and no emotions. Could there be something hidden that well? Even in the eyes of someone else.

Shei had thought she has seen it all, but nothing was as unnerving as his presence, even from his words and movements, he had nothing but unbearable emptiness. Like he a lifeless corpse with all the life sucked away from his eyes. The paleness of his skin, so unreal, as if he's deadly presence wasn't enough. She thought back then, who is this monster Hisoka is introducing me to, with the soft gentle features of his smooth pale skin and pleasant and supposedly warm smile?

She at that time took a step back as she was unable to determine the truth behind that man, but still her trembled hand awkwardly shook his cold and smooth hand. From the Zoaldyeck family indeed, she thought. The name lives up. It was the first time she couldn't properly analyze someone else.

Now, she still somehow avoids direct contact with his eyes. But they are strongly and firmly acquainted, and she's seen too much of him to still be as frightened as before. She knows how to hide emotions and feelings well, not that she had any herself. So Ilumi didn't suspect anything, or at least she thought he didn't at the time. Now they just get along well, not that they see much of each other, but when they do, they always end up having interesting arguments, in a friendly manner of course. She wouldn't consider him a friend, though.

No one was of _that_ value to her. However she did sometimes wonder if Hisoka and Ilumi were just companions. Sometimes she would think they're a gay couple, anyway she doesn't really care about Hisoka's love life. He tends to have a new lover each week, nay, each day.

She didn't even go to school; however she was much smarter than normal teenagers her age. She read a lot. It's one of the things she did when she didn't kill.

The only thing that was close to be of value to her was probably her golden Bad Luck gun; then again, it's just a gun, a thing. She only called it Bad Luck 13 gun because it delivered bad luck to her targets, as it never missed. Not because it was any bad luck to her.

She never cried about anything, not even in the foster home when they beat her for no particular reason. At nights when she was beaten in one of the home's dark corners, she didn't cry like the other kids, she just stared emotionlessly at the beater, like she didn't care about what he was doing to her.

She was beated the most because they wouldn't get satisfied unless the children show their fear towards them, then they would stop. But Shei absorbed the pain, she got used to it, it didn't really bother her as much as the scars did. No one understood her in the home.

She was like the odd one out, never really eating that much, not that they served a lot, never really happy or sad, she just sat alone most of them time, at her bed, staring aimlessly ahead of her. Her escape wasn't even planned, she just decided one day, to leave late at night, through the window. She was disappointed that she hasn't thought of that before. And her years on the street were worse. Sleeping side by side with mice and other homeless people. She felt like they were beneath her, like she didn't belong with them, like she was better, until one day she was attacked at a blocked alleyway, and she for the first time, realized that she had quite deadly fighting skills, that maybe she achieved the fighting skills while at the home, from the rough treatment. She managed to kill all the attackers, at the age of 13, two years of life on the street taught her how to fight for her own life, how to steal, how to even kill if necessary. And just when she was about to leave the dead men on the floor and go somewhere to find safe shelter, she stumbled across a Hisoka, who was watching how she had defeated three grown men with just her bare hands.

Hisoka took her and fed her and gave her shelter, not out of sympathy, but because he knew she could work for him, kill for him. He knew she was someone he wouldn't just let go of. She didn't kill any three guys; she killed the drunken mafia men, she was awesome he thought. So he taught her nen, and they practiced regularly to this day, he was her master till some point, now she almost defeats him in fights, almost. She was thankful, but still she didn't value what he's done. She could've declined his offer when he said he would help her and give her shelter if he hired her to work for him, but she didn't. In fact she had always wanted to do something like this, something extreme, who would turn down food, shelter and free nen training?

What she didn't understand was why Hisoka wanted her to murder her targets in a specific way, this target making it look like a suicide. Shei could still kill someone with her bare hands in the middle of a mall and still get away with it. She had the strength and speed to do so, but she didn't dare to disobey Hisoka's orders. He was always the most influential person on Shei, and she did what she was told, after all, he had saved her.

She eventually reached the hotel after her trip down memory lane was interrupted by the gush of cold air jumping at her as she entered the hotel, leaving the heat behind, she walked to the main reception desks, and handed some papers to the working receptionist who confirmed the reservation, as she handed the keys to Shei's room.

All the hotel personnel gave her warm welcoming smiles, and she could tell they were genuine smiles. They had to be, no one comes to Whale Island. It was never a tourist attraction, it was more of a stop as people passed it to get to other cities by ship. So, they were obviously delighted to welcome in each and every customer. Shei wondered how a hotel as fine as this managed to stay in business since about the total number of people staying in were merely in hundreds.

The Sun and Beach hotel was quite luxurious, as Shei walked down the long reception area to get to the elevator, her shoes walking against shiny expensive Italian marble. The pristine walls around her were these immaculately faint beige walls, embellished with priceless portraits, in heavy ornamental golden framework.

The curved golden ceiling calmly echoed Shei's footsteps as she nonchalantly passed by all that and pressed the elevator button. This was a huge step from living on the streets. She pushed those old thoughts away and entered as the door to the lift opened and an elevator operator was standing in it smiling at her. She just showed him her room key number without speaking. She didn't feel the need to speak if it wasn't necessary, she was never a speaker.

"You are now on the 10th and last floor. Welcome and have a nice stay. We hope you like it here." The inexperienced operator said with a smile as the elevator came to a stop.

She gave him a hundred Zenny and walked away. His eyes beamed at the money in his hands. Then the elevator door closed and the inexperienced worker's gleaming face disappeared into the metal.

Shei took the penthouse because she wanted to be the only resident at that floor. She had the entire floor to herself. The hotel was luxurious but it wasn't tall, just 10 floors. She opened the door to her room and entered with a relieved sigh. She liked what she saw, this is going to be the perfect place to practice. She thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where were you in economics, short fuck!?" Leorio hollered as he walked to Machi who was sitting alone on the school bench outside in the school's playground. Her friends followed him, all wondering where Machi had left.

"Here you left your bag in class," Joanna said as she dropped Machi's bag by her side. Machi was silent; she smiled and nodded to Joanna. "Oh God Machi what happened to your face, it's all red?" Joanna questioned Machi as she sat next to her on the bench. Those who found a place on the bench quickly sat down, and the less fortunate had to stand up and chat.

It was the twenty minute break they had between each class, and they usually spend it on the bench, or any other available seating area. There were eight of them, usually; anyone else was also invited to hang.

**Leorio** the tall, arrogant, yet-fun-to-have-around one, **Joanna** the smart and caring one, she would be successful running her own business with her bossy yet amiable attitude, **Eva**, the Australian tomboy, who bullies everyone around, but around this particular group she's basically fun to be around with her sarcastic remarks and rude jokes. **Neon**, she wasn't there at the time because she had math and the teacher made them stay in for extra minutes, nevertheless, she's the usually the talkative one, she speaks her mind, unafraid of what other people think of her. She can be quite the chatterbox, but in serious times she can be extremely emotional and supportive, like the news from Machi this morning. **Bokel**, the short guy who wears a stupid hat all the time, he's the religious one, always incorporating religion in everything they do, however he's fun to be with. **Amori**, the hyper class clown, always dancing around in class and making fart noises. Then of course, there's Hanzo, the emo one, always sitting next to Machi and for some reason he wasn't there at the time to Machi's relief. Last of the seven, is obviously mysterious Machi herself.

"Oh this? I dunno I guess it's a rash or something, I checked with the nurse today, that's why I left, she told me I had allergies to something but I had to figure what it was I was allergic to." Machi convincingly lied, then she added, " and plus why would I come back to class when you know that Mr. Luke doesn't give two fucks about his students? So I just decided to spend the rest of the lovely hour sitting here on this lovely bench, reading this lovely book," She said laughing slightly with a book in her hand that was already on the bench when she got there. She knew how to hide her emotions well, that was a lie, she just spent five minutes sitting here, and the last hour she spent crying on the bathroom floor.

"Dude you missed it. Economics was a blast man; we fucked around like it was some zoo man." Amori said in excitement as he was the only one standing. Dancing around ever so hyper. Everyone else was sitting down, Eva of course always sat down no matter what, she was the laziest of the bunch. Neon now showed up and hurriedly ran towards them.

"Oh my gosh, it was rape, I cant take this math course anymore." She helplessly whined. And Machi made room for her as she pushed Leorio off the bench, he was about to protest when she gave him an ice cold glare. He backed off and stood next to hyper Amori.

"Just drop the fucking course and join the economics fun man," Leorio suggested.

"But math is compulsory, god damn this school." Neon said in fury.

"Hey, dimwit, this is the best fucking school man, Where else would we have so much fun?" Eva said as she sort of rested backward lazily.

Machi and Neon now shared the same thoughts. How to break the news?

"Machi you have guts leaving like that and not coming back, haha man, we fucking love your attitude," Amori gave Machi a pat on her back. There was an awkward silence, this was harder than she thought, these people loved her, how was she supposed to tell her friends she's moving?

"Where's your boy friend today? It's kind of weird don't you think, he never leaves you? Bokel finally spoke up trying to break the silence with a question that undoubtedly tensed up Machi.

"How the fuck should I know man? He's somewhere out there. I don't care," Machi didn't care about him, she hated his guts. She should just kill him next time she sees him, just to make sure her pride would stay in place. But no...her thoughts trailed away...Holy shit!! She thought. What if he's with my aunt now? Oh God...what if he was showing her the videos.

No one noticed Machi's tensed face, and this time Joanna spoke. "I just hope he's fine, he's an angel this Hanzo, so innocent and charming, I envy you Machi." Joanna giggled slightly at Machi.

If only they knew, Machi thought. If Machi's aunt had found out about the sneaking out, the drinking, the dating, she would be angry for a while, and possibly ground Machi, but then these little things would just brush off as the days pass, and soon enough Machi would regain her aunt Mito's trust back, but this was something else. This was downgrading, Machi didn't want to see the look in her aunt's eyes, the disappointed look, all trust will be lost and Machi had to find a way out of this.

"Hey Machi since you ditched us all during the weekend, come have lunch with me and Joanna after school at the mall." Neon said hoping Machi would actually agree this time.

"Um..." Machi was about to decline, because of her current situation with Hanzo and her head still aching a little, but she saw the desperate look on Neon's eyes and the words sort of just left her lips," alright, we go straight after school, deal?"

Neon's eyes lit up in joy, she and Joanna both nodded. Machi didn't really want to go, but it's the least she can do after what she told Neon about her leaving. She usually liked going out with them, but recently she hasn't been in the mood.

"Wanna skip next class?" Eva asked Machi and Leorio particularly. Joanna cared a lot about her studies and unlike Machi she had to study to get her marks, Machi was just a natural smart person, so she never skipped. Neon only didn't skip because she was too paranoid. She thinks she's going to get caught. But Eva and Machi are like the skipping artists, they never get caught. Amori usually skipped with them too, but he had drama next, what's the point of skipping a class if it's actually fun? And Bokel had religion next; he would never dare skip that.

"Hell Yeah!" Machi was now excited, she would go anywhere just not to go to the most boring class they had next, History. Machi already knew the world's History, she was into History, that's why she chose it in the first place. But the teacher made it sound extremely boring. Machi, Leorio Eva and Neon had history next and they weren't about to spend an hour and a half of boring repetitive lectures. Neon was afraid she was going to say alone in that boring one and a half hour lecture.

"Yeah man, how about we just hang in the shishacafé. The one just across the street?"

Leorio suggested. Machi's eyes lit up as soon as she heard the word shisha and so did Eva's.

"Alright, we get three shishas it's on me." Machi offered, she was the one with all the money usually. She didn't care about money; she just spent it like crazy, especially on her friends. They are also wealthy themselves, not that she was the only one with money, they all went to the same rip-off school.

Machi could sense that something was wrong with Neon who was sitting next to her, fidgeting slightly her face obviously cheerless.

"What's wrong Neon?" Machi almost whispered to Neon so that no one can hear their conversation. Everyone else was admiring Bokel's new laptop. "Are you upset about this morning?"

"Well of course I am obviously going to be upset that my best friend is leaving." Neon whispered back," and I am going to accept it but you keep on skipping, and the only class we have together is that History class." She admitted.

"Then come with us. I promise with me you wont get caught. And even if we do, come one they just put us in detention for an hour, they don't even call home." Machi reassuringly said. " All we have to do is walk out of that school gate unseen. No one is going to find out."

"Yeah but...what if my parents saw me? And in a shisha place too..."

"You're too paranoid. Your parents work at this time remember, there's no way they will see you at this time in this shisha place exactly. So come on, please. For me?" Machi looked at Neon now.

Machi stared deeply at Neon's blue eyes, Neon looking back, blushing slightly.

"Um..Okai..just for you," Neon finally said helplessly.

"Yes! Finally.., I promise you wont get caught okai?" Machi said.

Neon nodded unsurely of what she just said. Machi thought it was cute the way Neon always blushed when she talked to her. Or when she always agreed just for Machi's sake.

"Hey guys! Neon is coming too!" Machi stood up and clasped her hands.

"Wow that's a first!" Leorio said, his attention from the new laptop switched to Neon.

Machi didn't want anything else to bother her day. For the moment, she's going to have to forget about Hanzo and the videos, and figure out a way to get herself out it that problem. Now she just focused on her friends. And Neon in particular. She owed that girl a lot.

The school bell rang, announcing the second class. Everyone but Neon, Eva, Leorio and Machi left the bench and disappeared into the building. Skipping classes in Zeto Grammar School was easier than taking candy from a child. All they literally had to do is walk out of the school's front gate when no one was looking. There weren't any cameras installed around that area. Another alternative was just to jump off the ridiculously short wall. So they just sat there, on the bench, teachers and students already in classes.

"Alright I am taking Neon, we are leaving first. It would bring too much attention if four of us decide to leave the school at the same time, and Neon incase they see us, I will just say that you were feeling sick and I had to take you home deal?" Machi said confidently, she had quite a few years experience in art of skipping. Especially the kind of skipping that happens in the middle of school hours.

"Deal." Neon said helplessly after realizing there's nothing she could do about it, she already agreed, and plus she wanted to spend as much time with Machi as possible.

"Alright then, Leorio and I, we will just follow you later. Meet us at the shisha café yeah?" Eva said.

Without another word, Machi and Neon took their bags, and left the bench now walked toward the school gate. Machi looking ever so confident, unlike Neon who looked around obviously paranoid thinking some teacher will pop out from the walls. Machi shook her head and sighed, "Oh Neon, you worry too much, the teachers don't even care, it's the school's principal we have to keep an eye on, and she's in her office right now."

"I know I know it's just me, I'm so paranoid" Neon tried to remain calm.

They were now standing right in front of the gate, Machi casually looked back and Leorio and Eva were still on the bench, waiting for the two to leave. No teacher or janitor was in sight.

Machi now walked ever so nonchalantly and quickly left the school through the open gate unnoticed, Neon quickly walked behind her. And they were both outside of school property, but they still had to run to across the street, the school's windows all had drapes on them, because of the hot sun, so no one would see them crossing the street through the windows. So the only way they would ever get caught is if a teacher came late or something and spotted them on the street. But they didn't get caught. Neon and Machi both ran across the street and they reached a building, behind that building was the shisha café called Milano.

"See that wasn't that bad." Machi said.

Neon who was panting slightly from the running under the hot sun said, "I guess so, I mean no one could've seen us right?"

"Yeah." They both waited behind the building for Leorio and Eva to arrive.

"Do you think I should tell them now?" Machi asked Neon. Both knowing what the subject is about.

"I don't know. It will be better if you do. I'll help you out. But I just still can't believe you're moving." Neon still didn't get over the fact.

"Come on. Not again. I told you I am and that's that. I promise I'll spend my entire time left here with you? And I'll still be back occasionally yeah? And we'll email each other. Now please help me out here." Machi told Neon.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Neon said to Machi obviously kidding but willing to help out Machi with telling the others.

"I know, I love you too." Machi smiled and so did Neon as Leorio and Eva finally showed up.

"What took you so long? We were waiting here in the hot sun for hours" Neon complained obviously annoyed and still paranoid.

"What hours? We came straight after you guys left. And no one told you to wait in the hot sun, you could've went up in the café and ordered till we came." Eva shrugged.

"Whatever, alright let's get in there before I melt." Machi walked into the building first. She hit the elevator button and pressed the 2nd floor, that's where the shisha place was, hidden from vision, they served underage kids and they wanted to be hidden from the police and adult radar. Even the windows were the kind that you could see out of them, but no one can see anything looking in them.

They all entered the dim lighted shisha café, and walked to one of the rooms. The Shisha café was decorated with spines and leaves, and fake tree branches, making it have this jungle atmosphere. The different rooms people liked to reserve were made of bamboo sticks and the inside of it had the Arabian style floor-seating, and in the middle of the room a square table with an ashtray and the room number on it. There was a television set on the upper corner of each room.

The entire café was misty with the smoke from the shishas served and it had a dark atmosphere. That's how should be served, in the original Arabian style. Machi said hi to the server whose known her for years and ordered three two-apple shisha's, and then followed her friends to their usual room. No one else was there, since everyone was at work and school.

In the room, everyone situated themselves on the mattress like seats on the floor. Eva almost taking up an entire three spaces for herself as she lazily threw herself on the seat in sleeping position, although she didn't sleep but that was her way of sitting when having shisha. Leorio right next to her annoyed by the lack of space Eva has given him.

Neon and Machi sat at then opposite side.

Neon started to loosen up, and actually started to get comfortable with the surroundings. She already skipped, and there's no point worrying about it, so she'll have fun while she's at it. Machi sighed.

"Alright guys Neon and I will share a shisha, you guys have separate ones and it's on me." Machi said.

"What you think we're poor or something, fuck you haha, I am paying." Leorio said annoyed.

"No haha I am paying for a reason. I have something to tell you guys and I want you guys to take me seriously and not fuck around okay?" Machi told them and Eva who was dangerously close to falling asleep, opened one eye to listen to pay attention.

The Shisha they ordered also arrived and the server placed one in front of Eva, one in front of Leorio and one in front of Machi. The reason Machi didn't order one for Neon is because Neon doesn't smoke as much, and one is more than enough for two to share. Eva and Leorio on the other hand were like two walking junkies, they drank and smoked everything they saw and they smoked in massive amounts too, and Machi doubted that one for each won't even be enough for them.

"Alright..." Machi started as she inhaled the smoke and let it out with a sigh getting ready to break the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shisha: In today's context, Shisha refers to the flavored tobacco used in the smoking process using a hookah, also commonly known as 'hubble bubble' and 'narghile'.

The tobacco is soaked in fruits shavings such as apples, grapes and strawberries.

A hookah consists of a base, pipe, bowl and hose or a mouthpiece. Tobacco is placed in the bowl, which is at the top of the pipe structure. An aluminum foil covers the bowl and small charcoal pieces are then placed on the foil, which is punctured using a pin to gently heat the tobacco. When smoked using the hose, smooth, sweet-smelling vapor is filtered through the base containing water. It also comes in floral flavors such as coconut, vanilla and rose. ((Gotten definition off some random website))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shei was sitting on the hotel room bed. Her legs were crossed and her hands on her lap. She could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the huge boulders out in the sea. She also heard the peaceful sounds of the birds singing, even though she was on the tenth floor, she could still make out the sound of the people walking about on the street, getting to their places of work.

With her eyes closed, she was practicing nen. All she needed was a memory practice really, on her basics. This place was more than perfect for her to practice, there were no sounds of the city traffic, the annoying cars, and police car sirens. She let her aura flow around her body after she opened her shoko and she used Ten to keep it around her and not flowing away, and then applied Ren to strengthen and expand the size of her aura.

She then rapidly opened her eyes, and with that motion, the portrait on the wall sitting in her vision sight, just shattered to pieces. It was the immense power of hers that needs to be let out on something; she actually minimized the aura as much as she could. Otherwise the entire wall would have collapsed. She smiled at her accomplishment but then frowned as she realized that was a valuable piece of art and she probably had to pay for.

She got off the bed after a good hour of memory training and went in the bathroom to take a long bath. Inside the bathroom she took off all her clothes and dumped them in the clothes basket, she turned on the water faucet and watched as it filled the tub. While the tub filled, she turned to look at her reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. Silver emotionless eyes looking back, seeing nothing but a pale almost white face. The face of a murderer. The reflection spoke to her, like it always did.

_"It wasn't your fault you know, the way you turned out this way, a killer."_

"Whatever do you mean by that, I was the one who made this choice and I'm satisfied with my decision, and take note, I am not a killer, killers kill for their own sick twisted pleasures like Hisoka per say, I assassin to earn a living, it's my job." Shei argued with her own inverted image.

_"Still you take peoples' lives away, job or no job, it's still called killing and you seem to enjoy it just as much. And what I mean by it's not your fault is that we both know that if you have started off living with a loving family and had a good life then you wouldn't have become what you are."_

"Well I didn't start off with a loving family, I started off with adults beating the shit out of me and feeding me their leftovers at the foster place, live with it, I am who I am and you wont change that."

_"Come to your senses Shei, there are other jobs out there better than this, with the same earn. Please you don't have to kill people; you can fill that void inside another way." _Usually when a mirror image spoke to someone it would be their darker more evil side, but with Shei Nonoka it was her good side, the one that only appeared at a reflection of her. Shei Nonoka herself had no feelings, but a part of her, not entirely her, but her reflection that looked exactly like her was the one trying to help her out.

"Enough," Shei said as she walked away from her reflection, got a spare towel from the stool and hanged it over it. This other image of mine wont affect me in any way, this is who I am, an emotionless stoic figure and you just have to deal with it, she thought as she stepped away from the now covered mirror and walked to the now filled with water bathtub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meteor City**

Hisoka sat down at one of the tables at the Spring Delights restaurant; he was waiting for his guest to arrive. Ilumi's late and I am going to make sure he pays, one way or another, Hisoka thought. Hisoka was now waiting impatiently, after ringing Ilumi's cell phone numerous times with no answer. Is he ditching our date? Hisoka thought. And just as he was about to get up and leave after what seemed to be an hour later when Ilumi, the tall figure walked into the place and sat in front of Hisoka. They were sitting at one of the corners at a table for two, facing each other.

"What took you so long?" Hisoka asked obviously annoyed but kept a calm face.

"I was sleeping," was Ilumi's genuine response his eyes focused on Hisoka's.

"Then why didn't you answer your cell phone?" Hisoka asked getting more annoyed by Ilumi's-obviously he doesn't give two shits about me waiting here for an hour-answer.

"It was on silent." Ilumi said ever so calmly his emotionless eyes still fixed on Hisoka's.

He was _sleeping? SLEEPING??___I was waiting hours in this place for him to show up, worried my ass off something bad was going to happen to him and he was _SLEEPING?! _Hisoka though angrily.

Hisoka then signaled to the waitress and ordered two fresh cocktails. Then Turned back to meet Ilumi's black emotionless eyes.

"I was worried about you," Hisoka said.

"Liar, you're just worried about not getting some tonight." Illumi said fully aware of Hisoka's perverted intentions.

"I'm not like that," Hisoka's responded. The thought of Illumi moaning pleasurably

underneath him excited him, but still, Ilumi's different. Hisoka didn't quite understand Ilumi. He's never the nice concerned type, yet he still shows up even if he's an hour late.

"Oh really? Why am I here then?" Ilumi asked.

"Yes. Why are you here? Tell me. You could've just not come. But you did." Hisoka said his eyes still fixed on Ilumi.

"And you waited for me to come when you could've just left five minutes later." Ilumi had a quick response.

Hisoka didn't have anything to say after that. And the cocktails arrived.

If it's anything that made Hisoka look twice, it was Ilumi. Hisoka was a perverted magician; he would screw anything that walked, twice. But Ilumi is different to him, Ilumi actually understands him, no one understood him, as much as Ilumi, well Shei did but she has no interest in Hisoka. And he didn't either. And it hurts, it actually literally hurts Hisoka to know that Ilumi actually thinks of him as the perverted person he is when it comes to the way Hisoka thinks about Ilumi.

"Why did you ask me to come here Hisoka? Are you sexually frustrated is that it? All the girls in the world not enough for you, you came looking for a guy? You came after me? We've known each other for years and I suppose we can call what we have a friendship. Why ruin that by asking me out?"

"I didn't want to ruin it. I thought that maybe we've developed feelings for each other through these years but apparently you still think I am this perverted person who just wants you for sex."

"Well you are." Ilumi said back.

Hisoka was silent for a few moments, "I used to be. Not any more though. But apparently it doesn't matter to you." Hisoka was wondering why Ilumi was being this mean, he is always like this, but this was a date for crying out loud.

Ilumi had no response this time, but he simply looked away from Hisoka's eyes. His eyes now looking at the colorful cocktails, avoiding direct contact Hisoka's eyes.

"You can have that yourself," Hisoka said as he signaled to the cocktails, "as for me, you're right I did wait a long time, I shouldn't have, not when you think of me that way. I don't want to just fuck you, Ilumi, I thought I loved you, but you obviously still think I am this perverted sex maniac whenever I am with you and you obviously don't love me back." Hisoka said his eyes now lowered as he stood up and walked out of the restaurant leaving Ilumi sitting down. He glanced at Ilumi and his eyes were still focused on him, emotionless eyes glaring back. Yes I love him, Hisoka thought, And I just confessed that to him, but he should know that truth, sooner or later.

He is now walking down the street leading to his place, now disappointed by the outcome of this date. I thought he understood me that he meant more to me than just sex. How could Shei do it? Just be emotionless about everything? Not even I the great Hisoka is as emotionless as she is. Thoughts ran through Hisoka's head as he walked down the road. And Ilumi, he's even worse than Shei, his eyes are just fucking empty, like I'm in love with this nothingness. Why did he even agree on today if he doesn't even show any feelings towards me?

Something hit Hisoka's head from the back; Hisoka too focused in his thoughts didn't see it coming. He looked back and on the floor he saw his cell phone lying on the ground. He looked back up to see who threw it, and he saw the tall stoic figure standing there, Ilumi.

"You forgot it there." Ilumi said as he brushed away his hair from his face.

Hisoka picked his phone up and didn't know whether to walk up to Ilumi, or just turn back and leave. Ilumi making the decision for him walked toward Hisoka, his eyes fixed on Hisoka. His hair swaying in the direction of the wind.

How could something so beautiful be so devastating at the same time Hisoka thought as he watched Ilumi walking gracefully toward him. And as Ilumi reached him he placed one comforting hand on Hisoka's cheek. Hisoka awkwardly looked into Ilumi's endless black eyes.

And then Ilumi bit his lips as he said this," I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't think of you that way. I was sort of kidding and well you took it seriously." He said sounding as genuine as he could.

"You were kidding?!" Hisoka was dumbfounded. Ilumi was trying to be kidding? Hisoka thought smiling. Does Ilumi even know what kidding means?

"Well. It obviously didn't work. I don't think of you as a perverted person, who only wants sex. Well at least not with me." Ilumi said his hand still on Hisoka's cheek; his eyes almost had feelings in them, but not quite.

"You could've stopped your accusations and listened to what I had to say. Sure I am this perverted person and stuff but like I would never think of you like that. You're my friend. If you called that friendship I guess, and you've been my friend for years, and I think you changed me in a way. Not that you meant to, but yeah." Hisoka said trying to make sense.

"Look I know all that and that's why I came back. Come on Hisoka you know me and my social skills; I didn't think it would be that hard on you. I'm really sorry, I truly am." Ilumi said his eyes now tearing up, his other hand rubbing the back of his head.

Wait...Ilumi sorry? What? His eyes tearing up? What is this a dream? Wait this couldn't be happening. Hisoka thought as he looked back into Ilumi's dark eyes.

After a long silence, Illumi almost looked like he was going to cry, which surprised Hisoka because Ilumi and crying? In one sentence...NO...That would be impossible.

"Apology accepted," Hisoka said as he leaned closer to Ilumi, as Ilumi's face turned from an almost in tears one to a smiling one.

"I just suck at you know dates and stuff and especially with you. I mean I liked you all the way I just didn't think you had feelings for me like I did, and well you surprised me when you asked me out. It was like God answered my prayers." Ilumi said.

"Shhh.." Hisoka replied shutting Ilumi up. And Hisoka pulled Ilumi closer to him, their bodies now attached, Hisoka closed the distance by planting a soft kiss on Ilumi's soft sweet tasting lips. Their kiss was a chaste one really, but as their heads separated again, they thoughtfully looked into each other's eyes, and for the first time Hisoka saw genuineness in Ilumi's eyes. He saw emotions and feelings in them.

Hisoka now placed his hand at the back of Ilumi's head, gently clutching his hair and moved Ilumi's head towards him again. Hisoka kissed Ilumi again, his tongue running against Ilumi's lower lip, nibbling softly on it, coaxing it to open and allow Hisoka's tongue inside. Ilumi deeply engaged with the kiss, parting his lips, letting Hisoka get what he wanted. His hands now around Hisoka's neck. Hisoka's tongue circled Ilumi's tongue, both tongues swirling around each other pleasurably, a moan escaped Ilumi as Hisoka's tongue ran through his mouth's roof. Their kiss was undeniably a passionate one, but Hisoka soon ended it as he realized people were staring at them since they were in broad daylight in the middle of the city. He backed away, hand still behind Ilumi's head, the other hand touched Ilumi's lips as he gently wiped them.

"We should leave, people are staring." Hisoka told Ilumi.

"And since when do you care if people are staring?" Ilumi asked out of breath, half wanting Hisoka to kiss him again right there, half wanting to leave from the stares.

"Since I loved you. Since I want everything about you and me to be just between us." Hisoka's reply was that.

This time, not caring about the people, Ilumi leaned in to kiss Hisoka. This time their kiss was even more heated, some girls were squealing from the staring crowd, saying something along the lines of, "Oh MY GOSH YAOI!"

They separated for some air," I love you too perv." Ilumi said jokingly, then leaning in again to kiss Hisoka.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I still can't believe you're leaving us," Leorio complained, trying to give it one last shot.

They were all still sitting at the café after an hour has passed. An hour of Machi and Neon explaining the situation, an hour of whines and complaint, and hour of sighs, but eventually Machi had laid it down to Eva and Leorio, there's nothing they could do about it and that was it. Eva accepted the fact but Leorio still complained, giving it last shots.

"I already explained this, now please you guys have to stand by my side and help me tell this to Joanna and the rest of them, they're going to be even more pissed off about this." Machi started as she asked the waiter to take away the shishas. "Oh and please remember not to tell Hanzo and don't even bring that subject up in his presence," Machi added.

"I still don't know why you don't wanna tell Hanzo about this," Neon asked confused.

Machi came up with a quick lie, "Well, he gets really pissed off when he finds out stuff from other people. So I want to tell him personally, tonight possibly so yeah. Just don't tell him anything." The truth was more along the lines of "If he finds out about this then he's going to show those tapes to my aunt and yeah that would be the end of me," but she didn't dare say that.

"Anyways after school I'm going with Neon and Joanna to the mall so we'll tell her there, you guys don't open your mouths about this to Amori or Bokel unless I am there okay?" Machi said. What's this drama? She started to wonder, they weren't this dramatic even when I told them about my parents' death, now they're acting like such drama queens, I didn't know this was going to be that big of a deal. Machi sighed.

Neon being paranoid said, "Machi, an hour and like ten minutes passed by. Please let's just head back for school and walk in the gate unnoticed,"

"You worry too much, Neon haha you're so cute," Machi said and before she knew what she said about Neon being cute, Neon blushed a deep shade of red. Leorio and Eva both looking at them skeptically.

"Why do you want to go back to school anyway? We can just keep on ditching and come back at three to get picked up." Eva suggested.

"Nooo…we can't do that. I have a test please Machi, Eva you can ditch with Leorio if you want to but I have to go back to school I'm already worried they might be looking for us," Neon started to exaggerate things, that's what Machi thought.

Machi shook her head and sighed, this Neon is so paranoid and stubborn," look guys I'm taking neon and we're heading back to school, you guys do whatever you want but I have French next and the French teacher takes like ten marks off for absence. So see ya!" and with that Machi stood up, placed the money on the table and left the cabin, followed by Neon. She heard complains from Leorio about them leaving but right now to her nothing mattered more than knowing that Neon is comfortable, and now Neon looked anything but that.

They were now on the street crossing to get to school, and Neon was worried like crazy. Machi could tell from the eyes.

"Hey don't worry we'll be fine." Machi said as if reading her thoughts and Neon looked at her and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

They were now standing behind the school's unlocked gate, and before they entered Neon stopped Machi to tell her something.

"I know this isn't the best time to tell you this Machi, but I just want to thank you." Neon confessed shyly, her eyes locked with Machi's eyes, she was slightly biting her lips as if not sure why she just said that.

"Thank me for what?" Machi said still looking directly into her azure eyes.

"Um…You know…everything. For standing up next to me, for putting up with me. I mean…you probably wanted to stay with Eva and Leorio but you came with me instead and you always help me out when I'm in deep shit," Neon said blushing so deeply.

Machi smiled at her and that caused Neon to even blush more. Machi liked it when Neon blushed; it made her look cute and innocent.

But these thoughts had to be pushed out; they were just friends, weren't they?

"No problem, but Neon you're sortta right this isn't the place to talk about this. But I still love you though so yeah chill, I'm always going to be here for you," Machi said that but she soon realized that she wasn't always going to be here for Neon seeing as she was going to move. Neon seemed to overlook that and just give Machi one of her famous big bone crushing hugs.

"Ow!," Machi reacted but hugged Neon back. They soon pulled apart and then walked through the gate with no problem what so ever. And they reached the empty courtyard, they quickly walked to the bathroom, the one next to the cafeteria, and sat there on the benches for a while, it was like a bathroom/changing room so there were lockers and benches.

"We'll just hang here till the bell rings so we can leave for the second break and mingle with the crowd are you cool with that?" Machi asked sitting next to Neon on the bench.

"Yeah, let's just wait."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both not knowing what to say to the other, when a not so pleasant voice came from ahead.

"This bathroom encounter, it seems to keep on happening, oh and I see you have your friend with you." Hanzo said now standing in font of annoyed Machi and naïve Neon.

"My name is Neon, Hanzo in case you've forgotten," Neon said annoyed that he merely referred to her as 'your friend' when he addressed Machi.

"What do you want Hanzo?" Machi said deep hatred and loathsome filled her heart.

"Don't give me that shit you know what I want!" Hanzo said angrily now staring hard at Machi, Neon obviously confused and frustrated.

"Um... First of all Hanzo this is a girls' bathroom, what are you doing here? And why are you yelling at my friend?" She tried to defend Machi.

"Keep your friend out of this, or she'll be in deep shit too." Hanzo threatened and the last thing Machi wanted was for Neon to be a part of this. She knew that when she leaves and somehow destroys all the tapes he's got then she'll be fine from him, but what happens to Neon and her friends when she leaves, he's going to abuse them and she didn't want that to happen so she apologized from Neon and left her sitting confusedly on the bench while she headed outside with Hanzo to end this conversation, they went to one of the hidden corners next to the bathroom.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hanzo grabbed Machi from her wrists and jerked her closer.

"Fucking let go of me!" Machi said but she didn't argue more because she wanted to somehow stay on his good side for now, she thought he was mental, yes that was the word, fucking mental. And a perv at that.

"Come by my house, tonight at 1 am, sneak out if you have to. And if you want me to get rid of these tapes for you, do as I say for now." Hanzo said, his hands still tightly clutching Machi's wrists.

"Fine," was Machi's only response," now let go of me." She said as she finally freed herself from his grasp, and walked away. He didn't follow, she just wanted to end this conversation fast and meet up with him later.

As soon as she got out of Hanzo's sight, she saw Neon standing in front of her.

"I assume you heard some of that." Machi said sighing, running one hand through her wild blue hair.

"I did and I saw enough. Machi how could you let him hold you like that, you're strong enough why didn't you use some of your marshal art thingies on this guy, I'm confused and what's this about tapes Machi? Are you hiding something from me?" Neon was obviously worried about her best friend, and Machi knew she couldn't lie but she couldn't tell the entire truth either so she took Neon and sat with her again on the benches.

"Look. He's not this poor innocent thing you all think he is, he's a fraud Neon and you have to believe me when I say that," Machi started.

"I knew that already! I just didn't want to tell you, because I thought it would sort of hurt your feelings. But I can obviously tell he's all lies, but that's not what that was about before Machi, what's the deal with the tapes and why didn't you stop him that was abuse man," Neon said worried.

"How do I say this? You know my aunt and stuff, she's all against me dating and stuff, he's threatened to show my aunt some tapes of us together," Machi said, and Neon's eyes widened.

"Don't worry they're normal tapes, they just prove that we're a couple and stuff." Machi had to lie about this one; she didn't want her friend to think of her as a complete slut.

"But why? Why would he do such a thing?"

"I told him I don't love him no more, Neon, its not something I can control you know, my heart isn't something I can control and after I discovered his fakeness I decided on this and I wanted a break up but he's too stubborn and he has these tapes against me." Machi defended herself.

"Look, these tapes, they don't sound that bad you know, I'm sure your aunt would get over them." Neon said not knowing what the true contents behind these tapes are.

"No, she wouldn't, she'd lose her trust, you know and he has other things against me. Like he saves my messages and msn logs I don't want my aunt to know please. And just remember this is between you and me, don't try to interfere and let this between us please." Machi sighed. "Now all I have to do is go to his place tonight and settle this once and for all."

Neon had a troubled look on her face; Machi didn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Machi tells Neon she's leaving to another school and then breaks the news about Hanzo's abuse and she also expects Neon to be silent about it and watch her go through it.

"I'm sorry Neon," Machi finally said feeling actually sorry for her friend, and by the way Machi never felt sorry and this was a rare event.

Neon's eyes looked up at Machi. "Never say sorry, you're my best friend Machi and I have the right to know everything, don't worry about a thing, just come to me and tell me and don't hold back because I'm sure that if I didn't hear that conversation then you would have lied to me about what it was about."

Machi was now for the first time actually regretting moving, she for this moment wanted to stay here in the bathroom with Neon forever, and she was also feeling guilty because she has partly lied to Neon about the content of the tapes.

"You're right I would have lied, but I won't no more okay?" Machi said to Neon and as soon as Neon nodded back in agreement the bell rang announcing the second break. And that would give Neon and Machi a signal to go out and mingle with the rest of the students appearing from their classes and pretend like nothing happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note: I know times may be a bit off, like Shei and Machi are going through the same time zone I suppose. But lets just say Hisoka and Ilumi, I sortta just added them in there coz I loved that pair in particular so yeah if the timing is all wrong, just overlook that. Coz Hisoka asks Ilumi on a date next day at like 3 in meteor city, and the date comes and goes and they kiss, but in Whale Island they're still on the same day so yeah I donno what I should do to fix it but for now just relax and ignore the error.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meteor City**

Ilumi walked to the taxi stop to get a ride to the Meteor City local airport. He knew he had to go home or his mother will start to worry and send someone after him. This was one hour after their kiss, Ilumi had told Hisoka that he had to leave and Hisoka understood that. Hisoka knew that Ilumi wasn't the kind to linger around and he knew that after Ilumi gets a job done he has to be back to Kukura Mountain. Hisoka was disappointed to know that Ilumi would leave but he knew it was inevitable, and that the next time they would see each other was probably not till a good few weeks from now.

Ilumi found a cab and during his one hour ride to the airport, all he did was try to think. What are these feelings I have? Wait since when do _FEEL?_ This Hisoka, he's something and yes maybe I do love the perv, but why? I never felt this before, this emotion as they call it. I was trained to be a heartless emotionless assassin and suddenly I meet this guy and I'm insanely in love with him. He stared out the car window, black eyes following the buildings as they pass by while sitting down at the passenger seat. What have I done? What have I said? I don't want to feel this way, I don't want to love anybody, it's going to interfere with my job. Yes the only thing that matters to me right now is obeying my father's requests and getting the job done. But what's stopping from killing the perv, my perv, the perv that I love. Wait! I shouldn't love, I wasn't trained or prepared for that emotion but why do I feel it? Why do I feel that every time my eyes meet his eye that I just belong to him? Why does my stomach sink a mile when he smiles at me? Why do I find my self knocking at his door? Or accepting his date? Or leaning in again to kiss him for that matter!? Ilumi battled thoughts in his head. He bit his lips and wondered. I must not feel this way, it will ruin me, these thoughts must be pushed out, I love him, but he's a menace, he must be destroyed.

The taxi stopped and Ilumi had paid and left. He already had the tickets and all he did was sit down and wait for his plane to arrive. He forced Hisoka out of his mind for now, and waited for his plane. As he sat down on a random bench, he felt his pocket vibrate; it was his phone on vibration mode. He reached for it and he saw the familiar number of the perverted joker, Hisoka. Ilumi sighed half wanting to answer the phone, half wanting to smash it against the closest wall. After a few moments of debating, Ilumi answered.

The other voice on the line spoke first, "What took you so long to answer?"

"I didn't want to answer." Ilumi coldly said, knowing that he didn't want to lie, especially to Hisoka.

"Oh." Was Hisoka's reply and Ilumi quickly sensed his disappointment.

"But I did didn't I?" was Ilumi's response, and Ilumi suddenly forgot all the rules in his head.

"Yeah, I guess." Hisoka said, " So are you sure you can't change your mind about this?" Hisoka gave it one last shot knowing the answer to that already.

"Hisoka, there's no place else I'd rather be in the world than stay here with you, but you and I both know that I cant, and plus you're also going to be busy in this upcoming job in the York Shin city and you won't have time for me." Ilumi said again wishing he hadn't said that part about wanting to stay with Hisoka more than anything else, which was the truth.

"I'll always have time for you Ilumi-chan." Hisoka said that and Ilumi's pale face blushed, thank god Hisoka was not there to see it blush but Ilumi just loved Hisoka's simple remarks, it's one of the things he loved about him.

"I know that Hisoka but they just called one last time for the passengers to my country so yeah I think I have to go now," Ilumi said half wanting to stay with Hisoka and ditch the plane, half wanting to just hang up on his face.

"Alright, I just want you to know that it's going to be a while you know, before I see you and even talk to you so er..." Hisoka trailed off wanting to say he loved Ilumi but didn't know how to approach it.

"I know Hisoka don't worry about, I'll give you a call from now and then." Ilumi said that and he started to wonder if there's any way he can be acting more school-girl like, god he hated the way he acted around Hisoka.

"Alright, bye then." Hisoka said obviously not wanting to end the conversation.

"Bye." Ilumi said and hanged up. Thank god I didn't break down and cry on the phone and start to tell him how much I loved him, Ilumi thought. But that's what I felt like saying. That's what I wanted to say; instead I was cold about it and said a mere 'bye'.

Fuck this shit, I hate life. Ilumi thought as he headed for the plane gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Whale Island 3 15pm**

Shei was sitting at a random table next to a huge French window in the mall's food court. She was in the only mall they had at Whale Island, and a pretty big mall at that. It didn't even have a name, just mall, she thought. After long hours of practice and a refreshing bath, she decided to have a meal, and instead of having one at the hotel, she decided to eat at the mall since they served amazing ramen here and not back at the hotel.

I wonder what Hisoka's got for me in York Shin city, she thought as she toyed around with the rest of her ramen. One day Shei, one day will come were you will not follow anyone's order, work on your own, not even that Hisoka will dictate what you do anymore, just one day. She kept on reminding herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the loud annoying voice of a girl sitting on table behind her, and she looked back to see the girl yell something like, " I can't believe this Machi, how could you?!" Then she saw another girl with pink hair say, "Joanna it's not Machi's fault, calm down people are staring." Shei's eyes wondered to third girl sitting with them whom she could assume was Machi. She was sitting down with them, Shei sighed, if it's anything she hated it's preppy squeaky girls. Shei looked at Machi's eyes and all she could see was a sea of hazel, then suddenly Machi raised her eyes away from her friends and looked straight back at Shei's silver gazing eyes. Shei quickly averted her eyes and looked back at the ramen in front of her.

Great, I really need this. A bunch of spoiled teenagers messing up my day with their annoying voices. Shei thought.

"You know what I don't need this from you Joanna," Shei heard Machi say that, "Neon try to explain it to her, I'm going for a smoke."

Shei was almost about to get up and find a better place to sit down because all she could hear where these girls going on and on about some problem they can't handle unless they were screaming when a blue haired girl walked up beside her, she noticed her hazel eyes and Shei wondered what this girl wanted, it's not enough her and her friends just messed up my day and now she's standing next to me. She thought.

"Er, hey sorry to bother you but um can I borrow your lighter," the girl told Shei as she motioned to the lighter on top of the pack of cigarettes on the table, I was urged to say no and see how she reacted to that Shei thought, but She went ahead and nodded with an "okay"

"Thanks a lot let me just take it to the smokers section and I'll give it back in a few minutes okay?" the hazel-eyed girl told her.

Shei just nodded. Argh!! Why did I say yes to her, gosh I hate her type. Hazel eyes, blue hair, perfect skin and straight! Pretty girls are always straight! Shei thought angrily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi and her friends were having lunch after school at the mall. Neon and Machi tried to explain the situation to Joanna at the food court but Machi just didn't believe the way Joanna reacted, like it's the end of the fucking world, Machi thought, gosh such drama queen. There's even people staring, Machi thought, how embarrassing. Thank god Neon is on my side, Machi thought in relief.

It's like Joanna thinks there's still hope of Machi staying, she tried all kinds of solutions with that big head of hers and argued with Machi and Neon as much as possible that their voice level was actually almost considered screaming. All three of them sitting on the table next to some huge window.

"I can't believe this Machi, how could you?!" Joanna accused Machi as it was her fault and then Neon quickly came to Machi's rescue, "Joanna it's not Machi's fault, calm down people are staring." Neon said but Joanna kept on going, on how the school wouldn't be the same without Machi and lots of more shit, Machi thought.

Some girl from a table in front of them turned around and started to look at them, obviously annoyed. Gosh don't look at me, Machi thought annoyed as she looked back, not my fault Joanna's being inconsiderate. Looking back she saw silver eyes but soon enough the girl turned around and looked back at what she was eating.

Finally Machi gets really annoyed and frustrated and she just had to leave the place for some moments of relaxation and serenity.

'You know what, I don't need this from you Joanna, Neon try to explain it to her, I'm going for a smoke." And with that Machi left the table, but as soon as she reached her hand up to her pocket she found cigarettes but no lighter. Shit, she thought. She looked around and she saw the table with the silver eyed girl sitting at, a lighter on the table. Machi didn't hesitate to go up to her and ask her for the lighter.

After she got the lighter from the girl, she thought that maybe the girl didn't want her to have her lighter but she said yes anyway. Well I couldn't blame her after all the commotion from a particular drama queen. Machi thought as she walked away to the smoker's section and disappeared in there for a few minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Shei was sitting down on the table, she realized that she was in fact very tired and sleepy. All the practicing had made her very tired and fatigued so she decided to get back to the hotel and get some sleep before she could finish her job and murder Hanzo.

His parents are both away for their anniversary for the night, so I think I should stop by tonight and end his life then. Shei thought as she remembered the file Hisoka gave her with all the information she needed.

With that, she left the food court and walked outside of the mall, forgetting all about her expensive lighter that she left with some blue-haired girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I have to deal with Joanna and the rest of them, and also meet up with Hanzo tonight. Now what the fuck does he want with me at 1 am in his place? gosh let's just hope all goes well. Machi thought as she inhaled the smoke. She finished the cigarette and left the smoker's section.

She walked toward the table they sat on and finally realized that Neon has done a good job trying to convince Joanna down, seeing how Joanna is much more relaxed now. But Machi looked at the table next to them and saw that the silver eyed girl had left and Machi didn't give her the lighter back.

I told her I'd be back in a few minutes, Machi thought to herself. But then again, who was this girl, I never saw her around, oh well, she must be new or something. Machi just kept the lighter in her skirt pocket incase she saw the silver-eyed girl again.

She sat back again with Neon and Joanna and this time she was relieved that Joanna finally calmed down and started to accept the reality.

"I guess it can't be helped right? I mean you'll still visit and email us right?" Joanna asked.

"Of course I will don't worry you guys won't even miss me." Machi said.

"Yes we will," Joanna and Neon almost as if on cue said together at the same time.

Machi sighed.

An hour later she was home, after she'd dropped both Joanna and Neon to their homes.

Feeling very exhausted, she said hi to her aunt who was doing the laundry and Machi even offered to help but her aunt refused. Machi was really tired, all of today's events were so dramatic, she thought that she desperately needed a nap, to prepare herself for tonight's sneak out to Hanzo's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 5

Just when Shei almost fell asleep on the comfortable white silk-spread mahogany bed of her penthouse hotel room, she remembered something two hours or so after her trip to the mall.

I don't usually forget anything, but why did I forget my fucking custom made one of a kind lighter with that spoiled blue haired straight girl! Shei thought in anger as she lay on the bed. She really liked that lighter; it was another thing that Rippo had given her, a golden lighter with her initials on it. Shei was fond of golden things, she didn't however like to wear gold as an accessory.

It's my entire fault I should have never given anything to anyone. What am I going to tell Rippo now?! Shei thought in anger. Oh well, this is what I get for doing a good thing and letting other people borrow my stuff. And that was her last thought as she drifted to a long nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka arrived home after his usual morning jog. Well it wasn't a jog really, it was more of a 10 mile run, well to Hisoka that was nothing, his goal was after all to be the strongest man there is. He reached his apartment door and was slightly startled to find the door slightly ajar.

I was sure I locked it, he thought. Could it possibly be Shei returning from Whale Island? No, it couldn't be, she has booked extra nights to train her Nen. Then Hisoka's eyes widened as he realized that maybe the intruder was Ilumi, yes it's him, coming back to his senses. He finally let his heart guide him, not his stupid duties, Hisoka thought.

Hisoka happily entered his apartment with a huge grin on his face, suddenly his grin turned into a frown, and disappointment was written all over his face as he come to realize that his visitor was not in fact Ilumi, but was Rippo the weapon manufacturer.

"Its you." Hisoka said in disappointment, nonetheless he knew he had an appointment with Rippo today. He didn't even bother to ask how Rippo got in there, the professional weapon manufacturer and x hunter judge wouldn't have any problem breaking in Hisoka's place.

"You look disappointed to see me." Rippo said as he sat down, a huge suitcase in front of him," I thought we had agreed on meeting today."

"Ah yes. I remember now." Hisoka said as he walked toward the man sitting on the couch, forcing all Ilumi related thoughts out of his mind he said," So, what do you have for me today?" Hisoka asked Rippo as he gestured toward the big suitcase on the coffee table, then crossing his arms as he watched Rippo unzip the bag and reveal its contents.

The usual Hisoka thought, his monthly supply of arsenal or actually Shei's monthly supply of arsenal, a magnum .44, what would I want with a fucking revolver? Ah wait that's obviously for Shei, Hisoka thought. And a Remington Shotgun, interesting but still something Shei would go for. Oh wait there's a rifle, a marlin .30 .30, a hunter's rifle, oh come on Rippo this stuff is for Shei not me, Hisoka thought as he frowned. More Shotguns and Rifles, hey there's even a sniper's tool kit in there, and a new lock picking kit.

"Rippo what the hell?" Hisoka said, "This is all for Shei where are my things?" Hisoka said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, forgot about you, here." Rippo said as he pulled out a deck of cards from his shirt pocket and placed it on the coffee table next to the bag." It's the newest kind, made from the finest paper and bestest ink! Look here at the joker, looks just like you" Rippo said mockingly now getting on Hisoka's nerves. He got me a fucking card set? Hisoka thought irritated; well it's a fine card set, but what the hell?!

"Rippo…I had a bad day, and I have no problem what so ever taking it out on you." Hisoka started with his threatening skills.

"You're in no mood for jokes I see," Rippo said as he pulled out a folder from the side pocket of the suitcase.

"This folder here has all the information you wanted," Rippo handed Hisoka the folder.

Hisoka took the folder and nodded to Rippo.

"Are we done?" Hisoka asked.

"We're done." Rippo said as he left Hisoka's apartment leaving everything he brought with him at Hisoka's coffee table.

He's a nice guy, he is but I'm just not in the mood for his really bad sense of humor and his cookie eating habits. Hisoka thought as he followed Rippo to the door and locked it on his way out. And plus he's only here for Shei, they seem to share the love of guns, screw guns, it's a way fucking wimps fight. Hisoka thought.

Hisoka now walked inside his room, which was a whole lot more presentable than the living room. It was more of a master bedroom, with walls of a deep rouge color, a huge master espresso wooden bed, a matching espresso wood chest of drawers placed opposite side of the bed, two night stands on each side of the bed, and one wall mirror, the whole atmosphere of the room gave it a dark feeling, even the curtains on the window were basic black and the soft linen covers on his bed were the same shade of rouge as the walls. Hisoka liked the dark, alluring atmosphere, it described him best.

Hisoka sat down at one side of his bed with the folder in his hand, the folder given to him by Rippo. He opened the folder and stared at it for a while. He knew what was in there, he just needed confirmation. It related to the job he was doing in York Shin city with Shei in two months time. He knew that it was about the infamous Genei Ryodane.

Finally, I'll get the chance to fight the great Kuroro Lucifer, and joining the Spiders gets me closer to that goal. He skimmed through the folder that had all the information he needed about each member, now that Hisoka has defeated one of the Spiders, number four and has taken his place.

There is an auction that will be held out in York Shin City in the upcoming months and well it doesn't get any bigger than that. With the whole world's richest business men and mafia, and tons of treasures to be auctioned, this was definitely an assassination/thievery job. All that was not really of importance to Hisoka, he's done more exciting things. What excited him, what raised his inner beast, what turns him into a hungry for lust animal is that he's finally one step closer to fight against Kuroro Lucifer, the leader of the Spiders, and defeat him, therefore become one huge step closer to being the strongest Nen user there is.

He skimmed through the folder, there was a list of the valuable items that would be held for sale, and the various names of wealthy business men who will also attend the auction, he thought Shei would have to take care of those, kill them off after they have bought the items and then steal them. There was also some basic information on each and every member of the Genei Ryodane, their nen type and personal information. Yes, Rippo had reliable information, like he always does. What caught Hisoka's eye was the piece of transparent paper at the end of the folder, with a twelve legged spider and a number four printed on it. This must be the fake tattoo I asked Rippo to make for me, Hisoka thought. The Spider members all have a tattoo of a twelve legged spider on their backs with their spider ID number printed on it, in Hisoka's case it was the number four. And the reason it's a fake tattoo, is well simple, he isn't a real Spider. He's just there to battle Kuroro and once he's done the tattoo will have to go. Why have a real one done when you're going to leave anyway, and have the stupid tattoo stuck with you for the rest of your life. Hisoka rationalized, then again even if I did get a real tattoo I would be on the safe side, and it can always be removed, ah, fuck that, this is easier.

What about Shei? He thought, ah yes, that poor child. She doesn't know I'm actually finally sending her to a school there in York Shin City, one of the best actually, he started bragging to himself. She's sixteen for crying out loud and she has no fucking life, it's time for her to get into the real world. I'll probably tell her she has to go there in order for the job or something to be done, I'll make up some shit to her, maybe even give her some few exciting thrill of the hunt jobs, get her to meet up with some of the Spiders, but mostly, I just want her to focus on that new school. Better yet, I'll even have her share the room in the school's dorm with a roommate, this girl seriously needs to brush up on her social skills, that's the hardest job there is anyway to be given to Shei. Don't want her to grow up like me here, or Ilumi for that matter, that heartless jerk.

And suddenly Hisoka's thoughts drifted to a certain Zoaldyeck member as he put the folder in one of the night stand drawers. "Ah yes…Ilumi…I knew it. You wouldn't fall for me that easily…or at least you let your stupid family and their stupid ways come between us. But how could you? After our love declaration? Which I'm surprised you even admitted to me that you loved me; I thought I was dreaming for a second there, then again maybe it just slipped out of your lips, yes, that could've happened. Anyway, how could you? After our heated kiss? The undeniable sexual tension…the lust. How could you just be emotionless about it? Later on…talking to me on that cell phone like you did…I mean sure a 'bye' was expected? But hey? Is it too much to ask for another ' I love you'…why don't you just do it like your brother did it? The way he ran away with his green friend, why can't you just do that? Leave your fucked up family and run with me? We could go places you know…really nice places…hmm…I guess some things never change…"Hisoka talked to himself as if he was directing his words to Ilumi.

He sighed and as he was about to get up and take a shower, his side pocket vibrated. It was his cell phone on vibration mode.

Who could it be? Hisoka thought when he didn't recognize the caller ID, as he flicked open the cell phone and placed it on his ears. All he heard was silence, and just before he was about to ask who it was he heard the other end.

"Hisoka?" the familiar dreamy voice of Ilumi came across the other end.

"ILUMI! You called! I didn't think you would." Hisoka said excitedly and was interrupted by Ilumi.

"Lower your fucking voice; I'm using my house's phone. My cell phone doesn't work here, we live underground and this phone works underground. Please I don't want my father to find out about this," Ilumi said sounding worried, wow his father is that strict huh, Hisoka thought.

"Ah that explains the unknown number, ooh Ilumi I didn't know you would risk it with your father just to talk with me. I didn't think you had it in you." Hisoka said teasing Ilumi.

"Well then I can always hang up, and even if you try to call back you will have to go through the head servant to get to me."

"No don't hang up I'll behave, oh and Ilumi I will not only have to go through your head servant to get to you, I'll moan and groan to get to you." Hisoka said smirking at the other end of the phone.

Ilumi was glowing red, he looked around worried that someone was hearing this; he knew the phone wasn't wired, it didn't need to be, but he was seriously paranoid.

"Hiso…"Ilumi started not sure why he called in the first place, "we're going to meet up soon yeah? I just wanted to come back home and check up on my parents and the jobs they want me to complete, you know. So I'll be calling you, don't try to call me you won't get through our head servant." Ilumi whispered.

"I know." Hisoka said, now feeling better he got a call from Ilumi. He was relieved, it was usually Hisoka calling Ilumi, but this time Ilumi called, even if he didn't know what to say, he still called. Hisoka couldn't help but smile a bit to himself.

"And Hisoka…this kiss. It can never happen in public again; thank god my family didn't tell me anything, I don't think they know about it so yeah. Even if they did, I'm going to make up something about it being part of a distraction or something for an assassination."

"So it can happen again in private? And more than it?" Hisoka asked innocently.

Ilumi didn't reply, but he thankfully Hisoka wasn't there to see him blush. Shit, why am I blushing to this perv? Ilumi thought angrily his blush still visible.

"I miss you," Hisoka did it again, making Ilumi blush again.

This time Ilumi couldn't come up with a cold reply, instead he said what his heart told him, "me too."

And then Ilumi started to curse colorfully in his head for these two words that slipped out of no were.

"Look I have to go now my parents might come back any second now." Ilumi making up a lame excuse to leave, but he knew, his parents will never accept a romance, and a gay one at that.

"I know. But hey make sure to call me every now and then. I'll be waiting."

"Sure." Ilumi said and with that he hanged up.

Hisoka flicked back his phone, and he's already missing Ilumi's beautiful voice.

Ilumi put down the receiver and wondered. I called him to tell him this cant happen, and that I was going through a faze, and that assassins don't have friends or lovers. But what the hell happened there, I talked to him like some kind of desperate school girl. ARGHH!! Ilumi's thoughts battled in his head. I STILL hate life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and I know this is a shorter chapter…but hey the next chapter will have more drama than ever…I guess. And thanks Lumi75 nd the others for reviewing! Means a whole lot!

And yeah man if youre gunna read…just effin review…

So yeah try not to tell me about the lack of action in this chapter..i know..its not supposed to be out yet..but I think its only fair..consider it half of chapter 5 okai?

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Machi woke up at 9 pm from her long nap. A nap would never be that long, but Machi was after all very tired, ditching to shisha cafes and fights with Hanzo was all she had to go through to be tired. She remained on the bed, her eyes wide awake. What am I going to do when I sneak out and meet up with Hanzo? What kind of blackmailing will he be up to now? I have to find a way to get to those videos…I wont beg to him…I will do it myself. She thought as she lifted herself up and sat on the side of her bed, she sighed. I better take a shower she thought. She stood up and went to the bathroom next to her room, she realized that her aunt was already asleep since all the house lights were off, and her aunt knew she was tired, her aunt assumed it was because of that morning's headache so she didn't try to wake her up for dinner.

In the bathroom Machi took off her clothes, she was still wearing the school clothes. Before dumping the clothes in the laundry basket she felt a small object in her skirt pocket she took it out and she saw the lighter given to her by that silver-eyed girl. This must be very expensive, she thought as she toyed around with it. Oh my, is this gold? Shit. OH wait, what's this? S.N, must be someone's initials, possibly her initials. Then this is probably custom made, why the hell would someone own a custom made lighter? Machi thought annoyed as she realized that her own lighters were from the grocery store each worth less than two zenny.

She looked back at the bathroom door and saw her skinny jeans hanging on the door hanger. She placed the lighter inside the jean pocket, she didn't want her aunt seeing lighters around, she would ask too many questions. Machi stepped inside the shower and turned on the hot water. She liked the water hot, like steaming hot. It relaxed her, and she needed all the relaxation she did. She looked up, faced the water socket and closed her eyes as hot water streamed down her face. She gave her hair and the rest of her body a quick shampoo wash. Then she turned off the water faucet and stepped out of the water, dripping wet, she grabbed the towel hanging on the stool and wrapped herself with it.

On her way out of the bathroom, she grabbed the skinny jeans on the door hanger deciding she was going to wear those. In her room she changed to those skinny jeans and a basic black tank top. It was still early, their meeting was at 1 am sp she decided to give Neon a call and see what she was up to. She went and sat down at one side of her bed and pulled out her cell phone from the nightstand.

She had two unread messages.

First one was from Hanzo and Machi suddenly felt very very revolted just from the caller ID name.

Remember, I'll be seeing you tonight.

Got something special for us…be there...otherwise…you know what will happen.

Love, Hanzo.

Machi read in disgust, she had to go, she would never let her aunt find out. It would be a scandal. Machi is not the type to care about what people would say about her, she wouldn't give two shits if all her school teachers saw the videos, just as long as her aunt was out of this. Her aunt had been nothing but gentle and caring ever since her parents' death and she didn't bear to see her aunt's disappointed look in her eyes if she ever saw those videos. Machi now wished her flight to York Shin City was tonight. She then viewed the second message which was from Neon.

Hey

Are you feeling better? You seemed pretty tired after lunch…anyway…what are you going to do about the Hanzo thing?

Machi was glad Neon was there to help her out. She didn't bother replying to Hanzo's message, instead she called Neon.

"Hey," Machi started in a hushed town.

"Hey," Neon replied also whispering because she knew that 9 was lights off in the Machi mansion and that meant her aunt was already asleep.

"I'm going to Hanzo's place tonight." Machi said.

"So that's how it's going to be? How are you going to find a way out of this? You cant just keep on agreeing to whatever he asks of you." Neon argued.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a way to get to those videos. He told me has them in his phone and his personal computer. Trust me that information just slipped out of his mouth. "I'll probably play along, and then you know, get him to sleep or something, or I don't know I'll come after he has gone to sleep. And delete all the videos he has."

"I hope that works. How do you know you're going to get rid of all videos?" Neon asked the inevitable question.

"I'll burn down his entire house if I have to," Machi said in a serious tone, she meant it. A low life like Hanzo didn't deserve to live, she thought, I'd rather watch him burn. Wait, no… I shouldn't let those evil thoughts get the best of me…Machi debated in her mind.

"Machi how could you have this sense of humor and you're going through this?" Neon asked surprised almost angry.

"I don't know." Machi replied honestly, she wasn't kidding when she said she'd burn down the house, but then again, she wouldn't at the same time, Hanzo's parents were awesome people. "Anyway, I have to go now."

"Okay, call me if you need anything. I could sneak out for you if things don't turn out the way you planned." Neon offered.

"Thanks but I think I'll manage," Machi said, there was no way she was going to let Neon in with her. This was a situation against Hanzo and she wasn't going to put her best friend in the middle. And this was somewhat dangerous, she didn't want Hanzo on Neon's tail after Machi leaves to York Shin City.

And with that they said their goodbyes and hanged up. Machi stood up and walked out of her room, carefully closing the door behind her making sure she didn't make any noise while doing so.

Her aunt didn't really mind that Machi would be awake, so Machi had no worries. But what would be suspicious was why Machi was in clothes that suggested she was going out; she even had her converse shoes on.

It was nearing ten pm and Machi headed for the kitchen to make herself a sandwich While she was making a sandwich on the counter her eye sight shifted to a file right beside her left hand.

It had Stanispolous High School written on it, in bold. Hmm…this must be the new school's folder thingy. Were all the written work is done. She left the half made sandwich for a while as she took the file and opened it. She saw the courses she was taking, lots of sciences and English literature; she loved science, and biology to be precise. The human anatomy was interesting, were she saw it. What the hell? This school has psychology and nutrition classes, Machi thought surprised as she read what this school has to offer, oh my gosh they have Subway restaurant at the school campus!! Wow Zeto Grammar school is lacking some serious shit. She liked that she was going to this school, what she didn't like was that she was going to leave her best friends behind, specifically Neon.

Machi put down the file and returned to make the ham and cheese sandwich.

An hour later she was sitting on the couch in their living room, she was full after eating a homemade sandwich, Machi didn't need to eat a lot to feel full. She was a smoker, and smokers usually don't eat as much.

**((AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey I hope u guys don't mind as much that Shei nd Machi are smokers…well not really smokers like theyre not addicted..but yeah whenver they need to let some heat off they tend to take a cig or two..so yeah..for those smokers out there they sure know what its like…and I guess for nonsmokers..bear with me..coz I always realize that in fanfics smokers are the bad people..lol..in this case..its different…ha! And if you DO mind then Im the writer and this is my plot..it is! So it doesn't really matter what you think! Hahahahahah muahahhahaha! coughs)) **

Machi decided she'd take a walk around her neighborhood. Maybe even pass by the seashore. And with that thought she stood up and walked silently out of the living room, to the long hallway and then she reached the front door. She waited a bit, to make sure her aunt was not there, she didn't hear any noises at all from the inside of the house, her aunt was pretty much soundly asleep. So she decided she's going for it. She did this a lot, mainly because all the awesome parties and clubs didn't start until it was like past midnight. And well she was the party type when she was in hyper mode, at a young age of 15, she looked like she was older, like 17 or maybe even 18. And she felt older, she wondered why she was that young, her actions suggested otherwise.

Her hand reached out for the doorknob, and by the way, this neighborhood was perfectly safe and everyone knew everyone. So the doors to the houses were normally kept unlocked, it was normal for close friends and family members to just walk in without even knocking. She hesitated a bit just as soon as her hands got a firm grip of the knob, not afraid to be caught, she could easily tell her aunt she thought someone was at the door, it's more of the fact that she just realized that her problem with Hanzo wasn't a game, it wasn't something she could just shrug off, he was a threat to her life, to her relationship with her aunt. She had to move fast, find, and get rid of the videos so Hanzo would have nothing against her, she hated him, she loathed him and she had to do something about it. She relaxed, and then turned the doorknob and the door clicked and inched away, she made her first step outside on the patio, and just as soon as she got out, she slowly and cautiously closed the door behind her, thank god it didn't creak she thought.

It was still around eleven pm, in a weekend this would be a normal time, a time were Machi had to be back from wherever she was. But this was a school night and her aunt was strict about those things. Still though, eleven was pretty early, but Whale Island was a quiet and peaceful Island, well except for the parties that happened and the occasional garage concerts. And walking out of a house in Whale Island at eleven pm, is like walking out of a house in a city like York Shin City at two am. Even in York Shin City, at two am there would still be as much cars and people like a normal afternoon, here in Whale Island, there wasn't a soul in sight, even the cars were all parked.

Machi walked down the road leading to the island's closest beach. She lived fifteen minutes away from the beach walking distance. She loved the Island at night, it was…quiet. Not peaceful quiet like in mornings, but quiet…as in scary quiet in a sense. It gave her an eerie feeling, which we was used to. The wind blew away at her side, making her hair and clothes sway with it. She kept on walking, slowly. Listening to every little sound, as she kept on walking, the houses kept on getting lesser and lesser, till it was just her, the sand, and the sea ahead.

She stared at the view that seemed to get her every time. No matter how many times she came here, the view and atmosphere made her feel like a new comer. The moon straight above was half hidden by the grey mists, the sky behind that clearly was pitch black without a single star in sight. The sea spread endlessly in front of her, only illuminated by the faint moonlight. The horizon of the sea blended artistically with the sky. The sound of the waves against the big boulders in the sea echoed in Machi's ears.

The scene in front of her was…it was…not magical no...it was sad. It was really sad the way Machi saw it. Anyone else would have said magical and beautiful, to Machi it was…all the pain she went through artistically put out for her on a beautiful palette of the sea and the sky above…she hated everything about it…yet at the same time she felt attracted to the sight…almost wanting to jump in…to get into the portrait herself…be a part of the beauty… beauty of the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shei was now washing her face in the bathroom, her eyes not looking directly at her image reflection so that stupid reflection of hers won't speak to her again. She then turned the tap off and held both the sink sides with her hands, and watched as the water drained away.

_Flashback, three years ago,_

_  
"What do we have here?" a middle aged man said as he and two other men obviously his friends encircled a young thirteen year old girl at the end of an alleyway. It was dark at midnight and no one was in sight._

"_What is a young pretty girl like you doing out here in a time like this?" another bigger man said getting closer to the girl, with obvious intention of rape._

"_Leave me alone or else…" the girl threatened bravely._

"_Or else what?" the third man said, and they all laughed because the little girl didn't have a response to that. Although determination was all her eyes revealed, her inside was boiling with hatred so unnatural to the world._

_One man got too close and his hand reached out for the girl's shoulder, she dodged it but as soon as she did that another hand circled her own wrist and jerked her toward the other man. The girl soon had enough and with one yank she freed her hand from the man's clutch, and lunged at him, all the hate in her pouring out finally. She kept on punching the man, who was now sprawled on the floor. Her fists continuously attacking his face in a repetitive motion, crushing his bones, leaving it numb, her legs crossed the man legs so he didn't have any control over his own body. The other two men watched terrified as a small pale girl beat their partner to death, then they both grabbed her hands, and yanked her off the motionless man. _

_She didn't let them take her too far; she quickly freed herself from their grasp and punched one right in the stomach while she dodged the other at the same time. The one she punched in the stomach leapt at her and with one swift motion she thrust her pocket knife straight through his chest, ripping into his heart, the man collapsed and hit the floor with a thud, blood spattered on her clothes and hands. _

_The third man, his eyes wide with an expression of fear, took a few steps back, before running away from her. NO, she thought, she wouldn't let him run away after what they tried to do. She aimed her knife at the running man and with one strong accurate throw, the knife hit his neck and went right threw it, moments later the struggling for breathe man, fell to his knees, and collapsed on the floor._

_The little girl, now stood as her body was covered in blood. Her own hands and face covered in filthy blood, it's what you get for attacking a homeless thirteen year old, she thought as she looked at them._

_But…did I just kill them? With my bare hand...and my pocket knife. She went and removed her knife from the man's throat who was now dead. I killed three grown men…with my own hands. She stared terrified at her own hands. They didn't really hurt me…I could've just ran away from them, or knocked them down, why did I kill them? The young girl thought terrified as she walked away from the corpses. A certain magician watched her walk away impressed by her accomplishment._

_The dead, unlike the sleeping, offered no hope of reawakening. _

End of Flashback…

So that changed my life, she thought. Hisoka watched me the entire time, and then offered me a home and a job. Does this mean I have a better life? Is it better now...being a wealthy assassin…or back a few years ago when I was homeless…still…I didn't kill people for a living back then. She sighed. No! I am what I am now…it's my job…and in an hour I will assassin that boy…I will. I have to. It's the only way I would fill that void inside of me. I need to…it keeps me alive…there's no other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ilumi sat in his room, a dark room really. Well, what do you expect when your house is thirty feet below the surface of Earth? His room was mostly black. Black and cold. Unlike Killua's room that had so many chocolates and video games, or Milki's room with lots of porn dolls and computer gadgets, his room was basically, boring. Nothing about it suggested Ilumi's personality; it had a bed, a nightstand, a chest of drawers. That's it basically. There wasn't really anything that interested him, like Killua's love for video games, or Milki's computers. He smiled to himself as the thought of hanging Hisoka's picture came across his head. Yeah, how am I going to explain that to father? Yeah, he's just a very important client dad. Other than his pins, and collection of weapons displayed on the wall for his usage, there was nothing of interest. He used to spend most of his time training Killua, or taking long walks in their huge forest like backyard. He would occasionally help out his mother in the household stuff, or the fashion stuff, but he only did it out of boredom. Ilumi favored his brother Killua more than any of his other siblings.

At first, when his brother left the house, he didn't understand why he did so. He also knew that he did it for his 'friend' Gon. And Ilumi was opposed it, even more than his father was. He gave Killua this long threatening speech at the final test of the hunter exam, he told him that assassin don't have friends, and that Killua was merely hanging out with Gon for the sole purpose on deciding whether to kill him or not, he was a puppet of the darkness after all, his destiny in life was to become an assassin after all.

He even threatened that he'd kill Gon, not that he could when Hisoka told him not to, he just wanted to see Killua's reaction to that. He understood what it's like to have a friend, Ilumi thought about Killua. Is it the same with me and Hisoka? Will father threaten to kill him if he finds out? Like I threatened to kill Gon? How would I react? Killua I think I know how you feel now.

It's my entire fault; I should have never approached him in the hunter's exam. That was a mistake, this friendship would have never developed, and I wouldn't have fallen in love, if it wasn't for my stupid mistake. He thought as stood up from the bed he was sitting on and headed to the breakfast room to join the family breakfast. Yes, they had family breakfasts, there was no longer any training for Ilumi, and he was now old enough to follow the footsteps of his father on his own. Killua wasn't home so there wasn't training for him. Karuto was Kikyo's responsibility; she trained her on her own. And Milky, well he was …left for the technology department. Silva, Zeno and Ilumi trained occasionally…even though the training was minimized now that Ilumi is twenty one years old and obviously old enough to train himself, Ilumi could never forget the torment and pain he went through being trained as a young child, since he was the oldest, he went through the most pain of the training. Ilumi blocked the childhood memories, he blocked those nights he was left alone in the woods without any food or any protection from the wild beast at a tender age of four, he blocked those nights he was beaten if he even took one step out of line, or argued a bit. He blocked everything, but the pain was still there. They used to poison my food!! He thought angrily, those are not parents. No, I shouldn't think that way. I am strong now, thanks to them; I can overcome my past and use it for my own advantage. He had the tendency to battle thoughts in his head, almost as if he had split personalities that converged into one.

He pushed the door to the breakfast room open and he said good morning as he seated himself next to his brother Milky. Everyone was at the table before he was, they were already eating, and the only one not there was obviously Killua. They were sitting at a huge four-sided table that was the center piece of this room. His father at one end, and his grandfather at the other end. Kikyo and Karuto were sitting beside each other at one side of the table and Ilumi was sitting next to Milky at the other side.

"Morning Ilumi," his father replied using the same cold tone he's, as he sipped on a silver goblet he's been drinking from, "you're late."

Ilumi looked at the wall clock, and saw that it was eight and two minutes. Breakfast was served at eight, and he was two minutes late. If he had been this late when he was younger, he would have been beaten and scolded at.

Ilumi's expression remained calm and stoic, "sorry father. Will never happen again."

He learned not to argue with his father, that's what twenty one years of living with this family taught him. He learned to always agree on his father's requests and decisions, even if he wasn't.

Ilumi didn't really eat anything; just looking at his brother Milky stuffing the entire food in his mouth was enough to satisfy Ilumi's hunger.

"Why are you not eating Ilumi? Are you not hungry? What's on your mind sweetie?" Kikyo started with her unnecessary concern.

Ilumi had the sudden urge to roll his eyes, and tell his mother that he simply would wish she's stop asking stupid questions. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, he respected these people.

"I'm simply not that hungry, mother. And nothing is ever on my mind, you should know that." Ilumi looked at her with cold stoic eyes.

"That's no way to speak to your mother," Silva told Ilumi his voice sounding stern.

What the fuck did I tell her that was offending? Ilumi thought in his head but managed to look at his father with emotionless eyes, he knew how to hide his emotions well.

"I'm sorry mother, but I'm not that hungry." Ilumi had excused himself and his father agreed, and left the room and walked through the long corridors and underground tunnels till he got out of the underground mansion he lived in through one of the mountain cave holes.

Ilumi inhaled and exhaled as he reached the fresh air outside. His eyes squinted at the extra luminosity from the sun; he needed some time to get used to it after a couple of days in darkness.

He was halfway up the Kukura Mountain, since that's were the tunnels led him, his hair swayed with the cold winds. He stood there for a while, hands crossed, gaining a firm posture.

I wonder what Hisoka is doing right now?. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and let the wind play with his hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shei walked down the empty street till she got to the wanted house. This is were my target lives, wow, he has a pretty nice house, she thought. She walked with a small handbag that had barbiturates (sleeping pills), and her trusted pocket knife, things she needed to make it look like a suicide. In her hand was her glock (awesome looking pistol).

During her way here, she didn't stop cursing Hisoka colorfully in her thoughts. I could just kill him and leave Hisoka, send a fucking bullet through his head. But no, that's not what you want is it. You want to make me suffer, delay things and spend time with the guy making it look like a suicide. She did have to follow his orders, for now. She wore gloves in her hands, not that she cared she'll be identified, Shei doesn't even exist. Her ID and passport designed by Rippo are fake, and well it's Rippo who designed it so it might as well be a real passport, but might as well be safe than sorry.

She stood in front of the door, she knew the only occupant of this house was her target; his parents were even out of the Island. She found it surprising that the door was unlocked, as she reached out for it and turned the knob it easily opened and she entered after letting it shut behind. Well, he is sixteen, she thought. He might have left it open, you never know.

"That you Machi?" Shei was startled to hear that sound coming from an inside room as she stood in the front entrance, he was awake, she thought, and obviously expecting this Machi person to come. This isn't going as planned; do I proceed as planned and risk exposure since he's expecting someone? I can't delay this any longer she thought.

Taking a deep breathe, she held the gun with one hand and walked to were that sound came from. She is just going to use the gun to threaten him, get him to shut up, and take those sleeping pills and shove them down his throat, then grab the knife and slit his wrists making it look like he's the one who did it, and then putting the knife beside him, as if it's his own. He wouldn't complain, not when she's the one with the gun, and well her manipulation technique it wasn't going to be a problem. Closing in on the door she heard his sound again, "come on in, I'm right here."

She was not expecting this, it's like he knew she was there, except I'm not Machi you sleazebag, I'm your death she thought evilly.

He was not expecting this either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shit, I'm late. Machi thought as she checked her phone for the time, it was one twenty am, she lost track of time walking on that shore.

She hurriedly ran toward Hanzo's house, thank god it wasn't that far away from the beach. She got to his patio, and quickly ran up his doorsteps. Taking one last breathe, she clicked open the unsurprisingly unlocked door, and entered. He must have left it open, he knew I was coming, she thought. It was usually open anyway.

In the inside, the house was dark, well, yeah it was dark, duh it was night, but Machi was feeling insecure. She was in the house of the enemy, and she didn't like it one bit. So what's this? She thought. He wants me to go straight to his room. She took a deep breathe and headed down the long dark corridor and stopped before his door. It was quiet she thought, too quiet. Is he even there?

With one motion, she turned the door handle and entered the room.

Silver eyes interlocked with hazel ones in a brief eternal moment.

Hanzo was in his room alright, but he wasn't alone, he wasn't even alive.

Machi hesitated. Her thoughts battled, do I run? Run as fast and far as I can? Go back to my house and sleep, and pretend I didn't see this…her eyes still staring at the girl with Hanzo.

Do I stay? Delete those videos? She was confused. But eventually she took a deep breathe to understand what was happening in front of her own eyes.

She saw that silver-eyed girl…surely the one from the mall she thought. She saw her holding a knife…Hanzo was laying peacefully on his bed; Machi would have thought he was sleeping if it wasn't for the bloody knife in her hands…Machi's eyes diverted to Hanzo's slit wrists, her eyes widened, in shock.

"You…You killed him didn't you?" Machi said now shocked.

"Yes, I suppose I can't run away from the obvious truth." The girl answered coldly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit….I knew it. I knew this Machi would come. But she came so soon, I was almost done; now I'm caught in the act. Ah…I guess I have to end her life too…but I can't…I am paid to kill Hanzo…not this girl here…and Hisoka would be mad if I did…Oh my…it's her…the same girl from the mall with the annoying friends.

"You're that girl from the mall aren't you…I said I'd bring you back your lighter…but you left…and you're new here…Are you like just here to kill this guy? Did someone hire you? Wait are you even like a professional assassin?" the girl named Machi started asking too many questions, but it was surprising to Shei. Usually, any other girl would freak out.

"Yes, I was paid to kill this boy here and yes I am a professional assassin." Shei answered truthfully, well there was no point lying.

"Hmm…so I guess I shouldn't have freaked out like I did, you are just doing your job right?" Machi asked now almost sounded relaxed.

"Yeah." Shei replied.

"It's just I always wanted him dead, or at least I wanted to kill him. I just didn't know if I meant it that bad, and now that I see it with my own eyes, it's like I don't know what to feel you know."

"Yeah I guess." Shei was more that surprised, what the hell is wrong with this girl? She sees me killing someone she knows and she reacts weirdly.

"I just don't know what to do now. I have my fingerprints all over this place, and I'm assuming you want this to look like a suicide right? I don't want the police to see my fingerprints everywhere. They'd like totally accuse me you know, and you have gloves on," Machi started, somehow her dark side emerged.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that, your finger prints, I just want you to leave or I'll have to kill you too." Shei didn't know why she said that that she'd take care of her fingerprints. And why she gave her a chance to leave.

"Yeah, well I just can't leave. He has something that's mine." This girl amused Shei more and more. "It will just take me a few minutes," Machi said.

Shei watched as the girl took Hanzo's cell and went through it, and then she took his digital camera from his bedside table and went through that too, and then she went through his computer, she was obviously deleting something he had against her, Shei thought. Some videos or recordings possibly.

"Alright I'm done." Machi said.

Shei just stood there, unsure what to do with this girl. DO I let her go after what she has seen? Is she just keeping this calm face on now?

"Leave, now." Shei ordered and Machi quickly nodded.

"Fine." She started to head for the door, "But before I leave, get rid of all my finger prints." Machi said almost as if ordering.

Shei squinted at that, she didn't like being ordered around and this fucking spoiled brat was doing so, she was just about to ignore her and not remove evidence of her finger prints when the girl did something that surprised Shei.

"Oh, and you forgot this." The blue haired girl said as she took out a golden object from her jeans pocket and threw it at Shei. Shei quickly reacted and caught the object in time. She looked at, it's my lighter, she thought happily. She remembered.

"I told you to wait a few minutes, and when I came back you left, so I thought I'd keep it incase I saw you again and here you are." The blue haired girl said as she left the room. She trusts me to remove evidence of her existence in this room? And her reaction…to this. Like, she just moved on to whatever goal was in her head…maybe she isn't this spoiled brat after all. Shei thought as she stood up, and cleaned up after herself', and cleaned up after the pretty blue-haired girl too. Don't know why she did it though.

Ah, too much drama Shei, Hisoka will certainly pay Shei thought as she ended her cleanup by rubbing off the blue haired girl's fingerprints from the doorknob to the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Again…if hunter x hunter belonged to me, Shei Nonoka would be in it, and everyone would be gay

**Disclaimer: Again…if hunter x hunter belonged to me, Shei Nonoka would be in it, and everyone would be gay! But alas…it belongs to Yoshiro Togoshi**

**I wanna thank my muse Chey, for inspiring me.  
Wanna thank Lumi75 and **

**And third…this is hunter x hunter fanfic..Shei Nonoka is a cold assassin..Machi's character is very ooc…Shei might end up killing Machi after what Machi saw...seriously..i wont make this like omgsh Shei becomes this angel after Machi saves her from the assassination world she's in…i might even make Machi join Shei into the evil! Muahhahahahahah yes I'm that evil**

xXx

The following morning, or actually the same day just a few hours later, Shei walked into the first ship that went to Meteor city from Whale Island. She sat down outside on a bench that was nailed to the ship's wooden floor, on the ship's front deck.

Hisoka will pay for yesterday, Shei thought angrily as the ship started and headed for the deeper ocean. I could've just killed him, using any damn sniper gun while he went to school or something. Could have easily shot him down on his way back home, with my clean bullets. But no, Hisoka, you fucking wanted to specifically kill him like this. Why? She thought angrily.

Whatever, I have something against that girl so she wont open her big mouth. I didn't exactly just erase all her finger prints and leave without doing something about it, Shei smiled as she recollected the past events.

_1:40 am after Machi left Shei clean up. Before Shei erased all finger prints of Machi she took a look at what Machi was trying to find, she took a look at Hanzo's cell phone and there was nothing suspicious there same goes for the computer. Then Shei went to the digital camera and saw that all the files has been deleted, she sighed because she was about to give up, and suddenly her eyes widened at the memory card folder in the main menu, and she pressed the view folder button and finally smiled as she saw the one clip that Machi had obviously deleted off the main folder, but failed to see in the actual storage area. Shei watched the video, the same one Hanzo showed Machi in the girl's toilet…Ah! What a disgrace…That's the reason I'm not straight, Shei thought to herself as she took the entire digital camera and left the house. _

Shei's recollection was disturbed by the sound of a bird formation that flew above. She was quite intrigued by the way that girl handled the situation, but that doesn't mean she can go soft on her and let her go, just like that. She needed the one thing that this girl couldn't leave without deleting. And now that she has it, she's going to use it, for her own advantage.

She took out the camera in her handbag, and saw the clip. Shei knew the blue-haired girl was drunk, she could tell by the way she acted, and she also knew that this guy Hanzo was just taking advantage of her, but still how could someone sink that low. You're friggin fifteen or something, Shei thought to herself.

Shei turned off the camera and decided on making a phone call, so this plan of hers would be complete. She dialed the number, after she had found it on Hanzo's contact list on his phone and pressed the call button.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**clean bullets: as in irretraceable. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi woke up at the vibrating pillow that annoyed her sleep. She had her cell phone placed underneath her pillow, so that it woke her up when it vibrated. She grunted as she saw the time on her nightstand alarm clock which was six am.

Who calls at this time? She thought as she picked up the phone from underneath her pillow, and realized that it was an unidentified caller ID. She eventually hit the answer button.

Before Machi had time to say anything, she heard the other voice first.

"Machi…right?" the unknown voice asked.

"Uh…yeah…who's this?" Machi said now rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. She was really sleepy and her mind wasn't even half working.

"The assassin who killed your boyfriend." And with that, Machi shot up from her sleeping position, her eyes now wide and her brain fully functioning.

"How...How did you get this number?" Machi faltered in her words.

"That is not important, but I have something that is more important to you," the confident cold voice replied.

"What are you talking about?" Machi said her head hurting her a lot as she heard the unnerving cold voice of the silver-eyed assassin.

"You missed a clip, inside his digital camera; you forgot to check the actual memory. If you don't open your mouth to anyone, then rest assure I won't use this against you."

"What clip are you talking about?" Machi was now confused, she deleted everything. Wait? Shit did I forget to look in the storage data…Machi thought to herself.

"Do I have to explain it in detail? You're sucking his cock in this one…do you want anymore details?" the voice replied clearly and coldly.

Machi held her breathe, she knew it. She had missed a thread. And someone else saw it, her indignity.

"What do you want?" Machi now tried to reason things with the assassin, but her heart beats were going miles.

"Not to open your mouth about this to anyone. I wasn't there. And you didn't even go to his place. Like it never happened."

"Why don't you kill me then?" Machi said that not knowing why she felt courage at this specific time, even though she was totally unnerved by the call.

"You are not my target," Was her response.

"Then why was Hanzo your target."

"Client's confidentiality," Shei lied; she wished she knew why Hanzo was her target, she would find that out later on from Hisoka.

"Alright…I won't say anything to anyone. Not like I would have anyway." Machi really cared about her pride and dignity and she wouldn't let some assassin take that away from her.

"Not even Neon," the cold voice said.

And Machi now was afraid, so very afraid of this person.

"How…how do you know a…about Neon?" her voice stuttered.

"I have my ways…keep your mouth shut even to Neon…and your aunt Mito will never find out. Deal?"

"Tell me first how do you know about my aunt and Neon?" Machi was shocked, her hands clutching the phone which was now dangerously close to breaking from the pressure.

"I said I have my ways. Now, deal?" Shei said, knowing that she got all the information she needed from Rippo about this Machi girl and who were the people she knew.

"Wait, how do you know I won't tell anyone?" Machi was defying the assassin, but on the inside it felt like a splinter of ice that went right through her heart.

"Because I can see you."

Machi looked around; she knew that was impossible, the blinds were down. Did she install a cam here or something?

"Liar." Machi said confidently knowing that there's no way this assassin can see her.

"I can prove it." Shei said while crossing her legs, on the bench, getting bored with this conversation.

"W...what am I wearing?" Machi asked the stutter still in her voice.

"You have a pink bra on, you know the lacey kind and the same skinny jeans you were wearing before." Shei said confidently while she was halfway in the ocean, but the sight of the blue-haired girl wasn't that bad at all.

Machi was horrified; this girl can really see me. She looked around cautiously.

"Stop looking around, it's my eye sight. I can see far enough and well you look like you're right beside me, when you're actually a good hundred miles away."

Machi couldn't believe what this girl was saying; she was…the most intimidating person Machi ever knew…nothing compared to Hanzo…

"I see." Machi said now sitting on her bed, knowing that whatever she does the assassin can still see her, "so you can also see through walls?"

"Yeah obviously otherwise I wouldn't be able to see you so clearly. You know what else I can see through?" Shei said with a smirk on her face.

"You have a camera installed in my room, there's no way you have that kind of vision." Machi accused not believing this girl can see through walls, and clothes for that matter.

"You think? Then ask me about the clothes in your closet or the stuff in your drawers? Do I have cameras in there too? Huh? Heck ask me about that birthmark you have just above your crotch area…isn't that covered by those cute skinny jeans? How did I see it? Do I have a camera installed in there too?"

Machi was really freaked out and she tried to cover up herself with the blanket on her bed.

"I can still see through that you know. You have a very very fine body." Shei was rather amused at her own words; she was actually flirting with this girl, using her super vision for her own good. Well this is fun she thought, except it was very tiring as it required a lot of nen input.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone about this, not even Neon. Now please just stop looking at me and go back where you came from." Machi said giving up, feeling very uncomfortable knowing that someone with x-ray vision was checking her out.

"I'm already on the ship home. Even if I was back home, which is like a long way from Whale Island, I can still see you if I wanted to. So don't even think about telling anyone."

And with that Shei hung up, and Machi went to find a shirt to put on instead of just staying with that bra on, not that it mattered, the assassin can see through that too, but it made Machi feel a bit safer.

She didn't know. She didn't know it will turn out like this. Machi sat down at her own bed and sighed. There were too many questions on her mind. Why did I not freak out when I saw him dead first? Is my hate this big that I would actually be relieved if this assassin has killed him? Who hired her to kill him? How could she see me when she was halfway in the ocean? She knew she wasn't lying, she heard the sound in the background. But why did I just go in there, delete the clips, and leave? And I even gave her the lighter back…as if she didn't murder anyone. Why is it I don't mind as much that she is an assassin? And worse…she looks so young…yet she sounds and behaves old enough to be considered an adult. I hate life…this is like worse than a dream Machi thought as she put her head in her hands and sobbed lightly, unaware that silver eyes are still watching her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the ship Shei cursed herself for using the x-ray vision technique, it was something she learned to do over the years and it had nothing to do with her special nen training, all it required were sharp eyes and a little too much nen. It was like a waste, Shei thought. It tired her, to see through walls and she rarely used it. That's why she didn't figure out that Machi was behind that room when she was killing Hanzo, but what struck her the most was that either Machi was a professional Nen user, or she was using Zetsu perfectly without even knowing, or the technique of hiding your presence from nen-users. Shei would sense if a normal non-nen user person was behind that door, but she didn't even sense Machi's presence.

Whatever I'm not going to sulk over it. But for now, I have to go back home and figure this out once and for all with that idiot Hisoka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I decided to go ahead and make the chapters shorter..its better for me**

**Lol id have more time instead of trying to cramp everything up**

**Hey I promise next chapter will have lots of Ilumi nd Hisoka action! Ooh lala I still didn't figure out how to approach anything..so yeah lol might take a while..**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On the ship Shei cursed herself for using the see through vision technique, it was something she learned to do over the years and it had nothing to do with her special nen training, all it required were sharp eyes and a little too much nen. It was like a waste, Shei thought. It tired her, to see through walls and she rarely used it. That's why she didn't figure out that Machi was behind that room when she was killing Hanzo; however Shei failed to notice that Machi was behind that door. I can sense nen, why didn't I sense her behind that door, there's no way she could master Zetsu so perfectly, Shei thought.

Whatever I'm not going to sulk over it. But for now, I have to go back home and figure this out once and for all with that idiot Hisoka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi slept…she even slept through school and thankfully her aunt didn't try to wake her up because she knew she was not feeling well. Neon didn't come to pick her up either, Machi told her previously that she wouldn't come to school.

The only reason Machi slept, was because it was the only way she could escape. She had to escape…escape from the truth. She couldn't accept the truth. The thought of accepting it frightened her. The tears were still there...she never cried…not even when her parents died…heck she didn't even feel a bit sorry for Hanzo and she wasn't crying about his death either…she only cried when she felt that she was being used…she only cried when she felt insecure…and that day in the bathroom when Hanzo threatened her…and now when Shei threatened her she cried…although the day in the bathroom the tears were tears of hatred…on this bed however…these are the tears of fear… fear from that assassin…not because of the sole fact that she's an assassin…that really didn't bother Shei…but this girl…she knew Machi…she saw her…she knew her friends…and she killed Hanzo…and she probably wouldn't hesitate to kill Machi…or any of her friends.

Machi's body was in sleep mode, anyone entering her room would thing she was completely asleep…her mind on the other hand…was in a different world. She didn't want to think, and with Machi, she could easily compartmentalize her feelings and emotions…because she knew she couldn't handle the truth…so she escaped…by her sleep. Her mind…was floating somewhere...she didn't want to think about anything…but she knew the moment she woke up…she was going to have to think about things…about those unanswered questions she had in mind. And now she was in the state, were she was subconsciously conscious, but on the surface, she was still asleep. Her hands though, remained wrapped around her body. To protect her, from unwanted eyes. Not that it helped much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka was asleep when he felt a cold metal surface on his neck. He opened his eyes and smiled as he realized it was just Shei holding her silenced gun at his own neck. He was facing her, she was standing beside his bed. Damn it I should start locking my own door with nen, everyone seems to just welcome themselves in, Hisoka thought.

"You know you can't dodge this. Even with your superhuman speed." Shei threatened her silver eyes interlocking with Hisoka's own mocking eyes. Hisoka knew that as soon as Shei's gun had contact with the target, there's no way the target can dodge. It was like the gun was stuck to the target, and with one pull on the trigger, the bullet killed the target. It wasn't the gun, but the nen used on the gun and the bullets. Hisoka now cant move his own neck, or surely, he'd be a goner.

"I know, it's my own teaching I'm so very proud of your achievement, you've even surpassed me. Almost," and as Hisoka said these words his bungee gum attached itself to her gun, "and my bungee gum can't be dodged either."

With one swift motion from Hisoka's hand, the gun in Shei's hands now reappeared in Hisoka's hand, the bungee gum brought it back.

"You're hands, Shei how many times do I have to tell you? You never have a strong grip on your own weapon; you let your guard down. Your own weapon was taken away, how shameful." Hisoka said mockingly.

"I meant for that to happen," Shei said and suddenly the gun in Hisoka's hands exploded, but Hisoka used gyo just in time to protect his hand from the exploding gun.

"Hey that wasn't fair," Hisoka said annoyed but still his smile remained on his face, "so my training didn't just go for nothing, you're an amazing student."

"Damn it, I was hoping you wouldn't use your gyo and get your hand to actually explode to pieces." Shei said now turning away and crossing her arms now looking outside the window in Hisoka's room.

"What's wrong with you anyway? Why did you come back early I thought you wanted to stay longer to practice your nen?" Hisoka asked running one hand through his red locks.

"I had to come back early, I was caught by someone while I killed my target. Which is why I'm here with every intention to kill you." Shei said her back still to him as she stared out the window.

"It's not my fault you were caught."

"Oh yes it was Hisoka. I could have just shot him from some rooftop, killed him as he went to school, make it a quick assassination. But no you want creativity Hisoka, you wanted a fucking suicide. I don't get paid for creativity Hisoka, I get paid for results. You want the fucking kid dead, I'll have him dead, just don't expect me to kill him off a certain way next time." Shei said now looking back straight at Hisoka, and she was extremely furious to see he went back to sleep, not having a care in the world about what she had to say. But her furiousness meant nothing to him, and she didn't do anything about it. She sighed to calm herself down.

She already has that video against that girl so there was no problem there. The only problem that annoyed Shei was why Hisoka gave her those easy targets.

"Hisoka you told me when I finish this assignment I'll know everything about my job in York shin City. And these last few assignments were killing me…why did you want me to kill off that old geezer and this kid who lives in the middle of nowhere?"

"All in good time Shei," was Hisoka's reply his eyes still shut. And before he knew it, Shei lunged at him, full force, he hands tightening around his neck.

"All in good time my ass, Hisoka cut the crap, I need this." Shei was angry yet very desperate at the same time. She wanted to kill, for money of course, but she didn't just want random people to kill, she wanted real fun. No, she needed real fun. Real excitement. Real thrill of the hunt.

Hisoka's eyes opened, and his face remained calm at Shei's digging nails, "You need this huh?"

"Yes." Shei's eyes widened as if she was addicted to drugs and someone was about to give her the long awaited dosage.

"How badly do you need it?" Hisoka now asked.

"Real bad Hisoka." Shei said through gripped teeth but didn't sound as desperate as she really was, she still sounded angry and hungry for more excitement.

"Alright, I believe you're ready. Sit down, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Hisoka said as he lifted himself up and motioned Shei to sit next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi woke up with a knock on her door. It was around ten am when Mito, her aunt walked in with a tray that had orange juice and toast.

"You need to eat Machi, you have been sleeping ever since you came back from school last night, tell me do you still have that headache?" her aunt asked unaware of the fact that Machi had sneaked out the previous night.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to school today, I was just very tired and sick, I'm fine now." Machi said actually telling the truth, she was tired and sick after what happened, that didn't mean that she lied, she simply hid away a few facts. She sat on her bed and accepted the toast and juice from her aunt.

"Alright but you don't have to go to school tomorrow either if you cant, and Neon called and said she'll stop by after school."

"No it's okay I'll be fine, I have a test tomorrow." Machi said. Shit, no Neon I'm in no mood at all for visitors. Wait, what how am I going to tell her about what happened. Machi thought.

"Alright, I have to go to work now, I'm running late, so take care. I love you," and with that her aunt left the room.

Machi sat on her bed, the tray in her hand, she didn't eat, she couldn't eat. She wondered how long it would take them to find out about Hanzo's death, and she also wondered what she was going to tell Neon. Should she just tell her that she didn't go? Lie to her best friend. She had to lie, she couldn't possibly tell anyone, not after that threat from that assassin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, father you wanted to see me?" Ilumi asked as he entered his father's private chamber. His father was sitting on a comfortable looking cluster of yellow pillows on a high platform.

"Please take a seat," Ilumi's father replied as he motioned to the claw-like seat placed before him. Ilumi walked toward the chair and sat on it, still unaware of why his father had requested to see him. His only fear was that his father has found out about his kiss with Hisoka, but he couldn't tell from his father's expression.

The dark room was only illuminated by the light from the burning wood in the fireplace which was situated right beside them on a wall. It illuminated Ilumi's and Silva's faces from the side, leaving the other side completely dark.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, Ilumi waiting for his father to start the conversation. Until Silva finally spoke up, his green eyes watching Ilumi interested in how his son would respond.

"In a week you'll be turning twenty three right?" His father asked.

"Yes." Ilumi learned to reply to a question without and spinning around or toying with the subject, he just answered truthfully, but he still wondered where this was going.

"I married your mother at that age."

Ilumi didn't say anything, but he now knew where this was going.

"And I think that this is a suitable age for you too. To start your own family, and get the Zoaldyecks to expand." His father continued.

Ilumi remained silence, stoic expression on his face, black saucer like eyes staring back at his father, no sign of emotion.

"I don't want to rush you into things, but it is eventually going to happen."

Ilumi remained silent, not pissed off, but not particularly happy about it, he knew the subject of marriage will come up, he even went to a few grand parties and balls with his family for the sake of finding an eligible wife to be.

"I know that." Ilumi responded.

"Your mother and I have narrowed down the search for you." His father said as he raised his hand up showing three fingers, "to three eligible young ladies from very rich and known families."

Ilumi still keeping an expressionless face, knew were this was going. This is for the best, he thought. I will always agree on what my father asks me off. He knows better for the sake of our family. Ilumi's thoughts raced in his head.

"Your mother will fill you in on all the details but Ilumi this wedding, it has to happen soon. Our family account is bankrupting and you marrying one of the three young ladies is the best thing you can do right now," his father said.

Ilumi remained silent but his hands were now tightened around the chair handles. This was happening so fast, he thought.

"This was hard for me too when I got married to your mother, but look at us now." His father said sensing Ilumi's tension.

"I suppose." Ilumi said, but really inside he was all like, yeah right, Killua ran away and we have a brother we haven't seen or heard off in years. Milky is a fat pig, and our mom with her laser eyes and bitchy attitude wow what an awesome family dad. And then Ilumi bit his lips as he just thought about his family, why am I thinking like this? I respect this family.

"I'll give you one week to think about this Ilumi, go out and freshen up, but after one week, when it's your birthday, you will come back to us ready with your selection on which bride and the day after your birthday, we will begin with the wedding ceremonies."

This was going way to fast, he IS pushing me into this! But I cant say no, I don't want to say no, the family depends on this. Ilumi though and took a deep breathe.

"Alright, can I leave Pakodia Island?" Ilumi asked wanting to get out of here and find somewhere else to spend his one week left of bachelorism.

"Go anywhere son, do anything you find best in the next week. But come back to us with a definite selection. Ask your mother for the three young ladies profiles."

Ilumi nodded, he knew this was inevitable and it wasn't like he was avoiding it in the first place. He was just not yet ready for it, this is a whole new different matter than what he was used to. This marriage will change his life. And he excused himself and left the room without another word.

He was now walking through the multiple corridors and underground passages to get to his room, and his mind was clouded with thoughts, thoughts that weren't particularly about this sudden marriage he was forced to be a part of, but, thoughts about something else, or someone else in this situation. He was going to pack up light and head for the only place he could think of, a place that will help him escape all this…well for a week at least. He was only thinking about visiting a close friend, and he smiled at his own thought, no, more than just a close friend, he thought, I am going to go to the perv's house. It's the only place I can think of. And I want to go. I'll be getting married anyway so this wont be such a big deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…you'll be a member in the Genei Ryodane? And I'll just basically tag along?" Shei asked not particularly happy things hadn't turned out the way she would have expected them to.

"Hey, you make it sound worse than it is. But yeah I guess for the mean time only. You'll get your chance as soon as I beat him." Hisoka argued, both were still sitting on the bed, Shei's arms crossed, the black leather jacket she worse tightened around her elbow.

Hisoka had told her everything about him becoming the number four member of the Spiders because he had recently defeated the previous number four member. He has also told her that he was only a temporary member. That his sole purpose for joining the Spiders was to be able to fight against the leader Kuroro Lucifer and to defeat him. Shei already knew he was after him, and she agreed that joining the Spiders will make it easier for him. He also promised her that she would also be joining the Spiders, once he fought the leader, there will be an opening position for her in his place. He wasn't planning on staying after he has fought the leader, that doesn't make much sense. Plus, there's a rule when it comes to the Spiders that members of the Genei Ryodane are forbidden to fight against each other. In other words, Hisoka is going to be a 'fake' Spider, and reveal everything to Kuroro once he gets him away from his teammates, reveal to him that he had never been a true member, and the tattoo he had was a fake one, therefore Kuroro would have to fight with him since he's not really a member anymore.

Anyway, Shei figured that it would take Hisoka a long time to be able to fight the leader, to get him isolated, in the right place. But she was still very confused as to why she was going to spend one pointless year in a very high class international school there.

"So why exactly am I signed up for the Stanispolous High School?" Shei asked, "I could just stay here and come along once you're done beating up that Kuroro guy, then I could just join them right? I mean it's all awesome…sure I wont get paid as an assassin…but hey why not try something new for once."

"No…" Hisoka started, "you still lack. The Spiders are to be taken seriously, while you sign up for that high school as an undercover student, well sort of, I'll be giving you assignments throughout the year, and tough ones too. To get you ready for the Spiders."

Shei didn't get angry over Hisoka's words, he always said she lacked, and she did when it came to him, he was always one step ahead and he was the only one allowed to tell her that she lacked, he was after all, her teacher, well him and Rippo for that matter.

"So this school thing?...it's just you know…a thing right? Like incase someone asks or something….it's a backup plan right? And then at nights I can do exciting jobs? You know concerning the auction? But don't you think a year is a bit too much?" Shei asked.

"No, not really." Hisoka only told Shei half the truth, "it's only enough, I might even consider sending you to Greed Island once it's been auctioned, trust me one year at the least."

He told her the truth, but the real reason he signed her up to go to that school was not just for a back up plan, the school was mostly why he would take her to York Shin in the first place.

She was sixteen for heck's sake, and she might as well go to that school for once and see how it's like to be a teen in high school. One Year, I'll give her one year and see how things work out. Hisoka thought, I don't want her to become like me, or Ilumi…and as a twenty seven year old, god I feel like an older brother who takes care of his younger sister because we both lost our parents in a car crash or something…Hisoka smiled at his own thoughts. I owe her this much, I owe her an ordinary life for once, after I brought her into this world, she has to get out. By any means necessary.

Shei hesitated; she wanted this, but not all of this. She wanted the trip to York Shin, wanted the extra training, definitely wanted a go at Greed Island, and sure as hell wanted to join the Spider. But what she didn't want was to throw herself in some school. She never went to school and she doesn't even know anything about it, she's smart though, smarter than loads of students her age, but she knew Hisoka was trying to be this caring brother and send her off to school to make friends or something, she wasn't an idiot, and you know what, she was planning to take that risk, go to school, even if it meant she had to share a closed space with lots of people in it, yes, Shei hated spending time in public places, with lots of people. Who knew what kind of diseases these people carried? Still…she would take that risk, if it meant she'd be going to Greed Island and joining the Spiders. She needed the excitement, it kept her alive, it filled that void inside of her.

In the end, after a lot of explaining and unnecessary repeating, Shei finally agreed on this whole assignment, everything from high school to extra training to thievery to Greed Island to joining the Spiders, she was ready for it all.

"What's that bag you have on your coffee table in your shitty living room?" Shei finally changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, it's from Rippo. It's your monthly supply of those guns, take it." Hisoka told Shei as if he was hoping she wouldn't ask about them. He really didn't like her choice of weapon, her nen was so much better.

"I knew that, oh and don't you think I'll just leave without getting my silenced gun back," Shei said.

"You mean the one that just exploded in my hand?" Hisoka asked now looking at the small little pieces remaining on his bed.

"It's one of my best, I'll get it back."

Shei now decided would be a good time to show Hisoka what her real power was all about, she closed her eyes and said the word 'memory technique' out loud, and suddenly the pieces of her gun disappeared from on the bed, and the same silenced gun appeared in Shei's hand. The one that has exploded previously in Hisoka's hands.

"I've been working on this technique lately," Shei said, "If I lose anything, I can just bring it back from my memory. Simply by remembering what happened to it, whatever it is I have misplaced or lost, I would use my memory technique and bring it back, for instance I just remembered when the gun was in your hand just before it exploded, I reached out for it and here it is, nothing can interfere with that, the memory images of us are sort of frozen. I still take some time to bring it back and it might not be the best thing during battle since I close my eyes to retrieve it but yeah I guess it's an awesome technique."

"Would you ever get stuck in memory world?" Hisoka asked mockingly but still amused at her new technique which she had kept it a secret from him till now.

"No," Shei said, "as long as I get what I'm there for I'll be back as soon I have contact with what I'm back for, in this case, this gun." Shei said now toying around with her own gun, admiring it, as if she's already missed it.

"So lets say someone dies, could you like go back in time and get that person back?" Hisoka asked now interested.

"I'm not going back in time; I'm simply revisiting my memory. Yes, I guess if someone dies I can bring them back, as long as I have witnessed the death myself, but nothing is as easy as that. I have to sacrifice my own self if I want to bring someone back from the dead Hisoka, you know that nen isn't beyond human reason, and yeah I don't think I'll ever see the day I'd be sacrificing my own life for someone else's life."

"So you won't save me? If I die in battle?" Hisoka asked with a puppy face on.

"And sacrifice my own life? Hell no, go die." Shei said meaning every word.

"Selfish brat," Hisoka teased.

"I don't think you'd be doing the same for me if you had this ability," Shei defended herself.

"Ah yes, you're right. The only person I would sacrifice my own life for is Ilumi," Hisoka said meaning every word for it.

"Why don't you just get a room and screw this guy front, back and sideways?" Shei asked now fully aware Hisoka is now officially into this guy.

"If only he would let me," Hisoka smiled and then sighed. He fell back on the pillow, hands behind his head.

"Whatever man, you seriously need to get laid." Shei said as she got up to leave the room.

Hisoka only sighed, he was in fact sexually frustrated, he could've easily had a one night stand with someone he would pick up from a club like he usually did. But when he would think about a certain Zoaldyeck, he wouldn't dare. I love the bastard, and I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way. Hisoka thought.

"Right, I'll call you and tell you when we'll be going, for the mean time I wont give you no more jobs, you just enjoy yourself for now," Hisoka said about to close his eyes.

"Hisoka before I go, what was the point of giving me those recent targets? Why did you want me to kill off that old geezer and kill off this kid? It doesn't make any sense, they weren't no body special, it's as if they were just normal innocent people."

"Exactly, Shei I wanted you to kill off normal innocent people." Hisoka told Shei and her eyes suddenly widened. He only told her to kill off random innocent targets. And if she knew that, then she'd feel guilty about it…Hisoka's goal was that Shei would be guilty about killing people, so she would stop voluntarily.

"Wait, you mean they were random targets?" Shei's voice was now shaking her hands clutched around the door handle, dangerously close to breaking.

"Precisely," Hisoka said watching Shei's expression satisfied. Shei was an assassin, but she only killed off people who deserved to die. She did have the right to accept or decline an assignment, and the only reason she didn't decline the past few assignments was because she knew if she did them she'd be going to York Shin with Hisoka. She would never just kill off random targets, innocent ones at that. She was an assassin, not a twisted serial killer.

"Why did you want me to make it look like a suicide then?" Shei asked getting a hold on her voice.

"You know, so he'd suffer longer." Hisoka said nonchalantly. Shei's eyes widened.

"I know what you're up to. I will keep on killing Hisoka, till the day I die, and nothing you can do or say will stop me from doing that. Even if you give me innocent targets, the hell with them." Shei said as she stormed out of the room letting the door slam behind her. Hisoka merely closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. These thoughts raced in her head as she left the apartment with the bag Rippo had gotten her. He was the one who brought me into this whole mess in the first place, and now he gives me innocent people to kill just to make me feel guilty and stop killing. Hisoka you don't understand, I love my job. I love killing people, but I only kill people who deserve to be killed. I am not just a killing machine Hisoka, I am not like you or Ilumi, I am just trying to kill off some time. She now walked into the elevator and before pressing the G floor a voice spoke to her.

"_See, you really do feel guilty about killing, I always knew there was a good thing about you." _

Shei was now inside the elevator and the reflection on the mirrored walls spoke to her.

"Mind your own business."

"_I am your own business."_

Shei looked into her own reflection, which was looking back at her. Shei sighed.

"I thought I have always enjoyed killing. Ever since I killed off those three men, I felt, like you know powerful. But knowing the actual truth, that these targets are just random. I don't know what to feel. I usually don't ask about my targets, and I never know about them, but now, knowing they were just innocent normal people, I don't know what to feel."

"_I know what you're feeling. Guilt. Now that you know these targets were innocents, you're feeling guilty. Sure you have killed hundreds before, but you didn't know anything about them, or you only knew the good part, that they were hunters themselves, as in they were exciting targets. But these last targets, were just plain ordinary people, and it got to you."_

"But I have killed so many people before, just getting orders from Hisoka and it never bothered me much." Shei admitted honestly to her reflection.

"_It didn't bother you as much before, when you didn't know anything about the target, but now that you know, they're nothing but innocents, it got to you."_

"No, that couldn't be it. When I killed them, I didn't feel anything like I always did. But now that I know…could it possibly be guilt?" Shei asked herself ignoring the mirrored image as she pressed the G button and the lift started to move down.

"_We both know it is. You're not a complete soulless body you know that right? You get excited to kill off mafia men, and fellow black list hunters, people who deserve to be killed, people who have killed other people themselves, but you hated it when you had to kill people who had nothing to do with anything, they were just normal people who minded their own business. And you feel guilty about it, you just wont admit it."_

Shei sighed, "I like my job, and I guess killing innocent ones is part of it. I am an assassin, I just kill." She tried to remind herself of who she was.

"_Yeah yeah, keep on saying those cold words, they're all just the surface. But we both know on the inside, you're really upset aren't you? About killing people who were just randomly picked," _her reflection told her matter-of-factly.

The elevator door opened and revealed the ground floor.

"Just shut up," Shei said ever so annoyed, but knew that the mirror reflection of herself was probably right.

"Are you talking to me?" a tall figure asked Shei as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Uh, no I was," Shei looked up to see the dark eyes she was well acquainted off, " Ah, Ilumi, no I was just talking to myself."

"And I thought Hisoka was weird." Ilumi replied.

"You're here for Hisoka right?" Shei asked looking at the suitcase Ilumi was holding.

Ilumi only nodded.

"See I knew it. You guys ARE gay!"

Ilumi flinched at her statement, and pressed the elevator call button since it has closed again.

"Oh, by the way Hisoka told me he'd sacrifice his life for you. And he meant it." Shei added and Ilumi remained stoic. Shei was disappointed by the lack of emotion, so she decided to tell Ilumi one more thing, pay back for what Hisoka has done.

"He also told me, that he wants to fuck you, front, backwards, and sideways. Twice. If only you'd let him though." Shei snickered at her own statement because she got the reaction she had wanted. Ilumi's eyes widened and his grip tightened on the suitcase handle. But too bad she couldn't see any more reactions because he left her and walked in the elevator.

He turned around to face her, and as the elevator door closed, he whispered just enough for her to hear.

"I'd let him." And the door closed leaving a very shocked Shei Nonoka standing in the ground floor.

Okay this guy just keeps on freaking me out. Shei thought to herself, but her moment of fun vanished as she remembered previous events. I'll just walk home for now, forget about this for now, take a long bath, and a long sleep. There's no point to live in remorse, or feel guilty about something that has already happened. These people are dead and there's nothing I can do about it. She thought to herself, trying to block out guilty emotions with cold emotionless ones. It usually worked, but still, a tiny part of her wished she hadn't done what she'd done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd let him."

The elevator door closed and Ilumi saw his own reflection in the mirror, his eyes wide and his hands trembling.

I'D LET HIM?? Ilumi thought confused, why did I say that? And why am I even on the way up to his room? I guess…I let my heart guide me this time. Not my stupid demanding family.

'He wants to fuck you, front, backwards, and sideways. Twice. If only you'd let him though,' her words echoed in his head. Heh, I always knew he was a perv. But before that she'd said that he would sacrifice his life for him, and he meant it. Is Hisoka that in love with me? Ilumi questioned but then shook his head, not with the intention to fuck me, front, backwards and sideways he isn't.

He took a deep breathe as he stepped out of the elevator and walked toward Hisoka's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiso…" Ilumi moaned, "it feels like… it's melting inside of me."

Ilumi was moaning pleasurably underneath Hisoka, when the doorbell rang waking Hisoka up from his satisfying dream.

"Damn it, I swear to god I will kill the person on the door." Hisoka groaned and got out of bed, deeply disappointed that his dream had only lasted seconds, well more of his 'fantasy dream'.

He opened the door to his apartment, "I will fuck you…" Hisoka said angrily but then he saw Ilumi blushing, "up… I mean I will fuck you up."

"I knew it, you're still this perv," Ilumi accused.

Hisoka waved his hands innocently, "I didn't know it was you. I was sleeping." The rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, then maybe I should go back if I'm interrupting you're sleep." Ilumi said regretting he ever came.

Hisoka's eyes glanced down at Ilumi's suitcase, and then a huge smile appeared on his face.

"No…anything for you Ilumi-kun." Hisoka took Ilumi's suitcase and walked back inside of his apartment.

Ilumi walked behind him, unsure of what to say.

"So, let me guess. You finally decided to leave that weird ass family of yours and move in with me?" Hisoka asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Not quite." Ilumi said and sat on Hisoka's couch. Hisoka sat next to him confused.

"We have to talk." Ilumi admitted to Hisoka, he wanted to tell him everything about the arranged marriage, and that things with him and Hisoka would have to stop.

"Can I say something first?" Hisoka asked as he positioned himself closer to Ilumi his eyes locking with Ilumi's black eyes.

"Uh…yeah." Ilumi said blushing a deep shade of red as Hisoka leaned over him.

And with that, Hisoka cupped Ilumi's jaw with one hand, the other hand wrapped around his slim tender waste. Ilumi didn't move, part of him wanted to push Hisoka from on top of him, the other part of him, craved Hisoka's touch. Hisoka cushioned Ilumi's head on the couch, and bent over himself on top of Ilumi.

"Hisoka…" Ilumi said in effort to stop Hisoka, but he was immobilized by Hisoka's feel.

"I need you." Hisoka said he kissed Ilumi's lips. Ilumi's eyes widened, his hands clutching Hisoka's back in a failed effortless attempt to get him off.

Hisoka placed his knee in between Ilumi's legs, to get him to lighten up. The truth is, Ilumi need Hisoka too, or he wouldn't have come to his place.

Ilumi's clutch on Hisoka's back lightened, and he let Hisoka kiss him.

Hisoka kissed Ilumi like he's never kissed anyone before. A passionate kiss that devoured their lust. He nibbled Ilumi's lower lip, pleading it to open and just as soon as Hisoka managed a gap between Ilumi's lips. He darted his tongue inside, vigorously and passionately circling his tongue around Ilumi's tongue.

Ilumi who was now blushing like mad, let Hisoka do that to him. He wanted it now. He's realized, his life was nothing, without Hisoka. His hands moved up to Hisoka's head and tightened as they clutched his hair, wanting him to keep on kissing him. Ilumi's moved his lower region around Hisoka's knee, to get more friction. Hisoka's lips moved away from Ilumi's lips, and planted little kisses down his jaw line, and then nibbled softly on Ilumi's ear.

"Oh god…" Ilumi moaned pleasurably.

"You're mine." Hisoka whispered into Ilumi's ears. Ilumi's blush was like never before, and Hisoka thought it was cute, the way Ilumi blushed.

Hisoka licked his way down Ilumi's neck, Ilumi was panting, he didn't want Hisoka to stop. He wanted him for himself, forever. Hisoka sucked on Ilumi's pulse, finding his weakness, and then he nibbled softly on it.

"Hiso...ka..." Ilumi moaned as Hisoka sucked on his pulse, and then licking it over again. Slowly Hisoka made his way down Ilumi's neck, getting satisfied pants and moans from the man underneath him.

Ilumi's chest rose as Hisoka worked his way down Ilumi's body, gently removing his shirt and then with one sudden movement, Hisoka had Ilumi turn his back on him. Ilumi wondered how suddenly he felt so weak in the arms of this man. How he let him turn him over.

Hisoka pulled down Ilumi's pants. And that's when Ilumi reacted, but he couldn't get up. Hisoka was too strong.

"No, Hisoka stop." Ilumi tried but Hisoka tightened his hands around Ilumi's body.

"Let me. Please I need you Ilumi." Hisoka said meaningfully, his words were almost a sexy whisper, and it made him so god damn irresistible. Ilumi's eyes widened as Hisoka's hands tightened around something else, around his manhood. Getting him to arouse.

It wasn't long till Ilumi gave up, and let Hisoka enter him.

"It feels like it's melting inside." Ilumi admitted in cries of pleasure, as it's the first time he'd let a man enter him.

And this time, Hisoka was glad that wasn't a dream, or a figment of his imagination.

"You wanted to say something?" Hisoka asked.

"Uh…what?" Ilumi totally forgot about telling Hisoka.

"Seems like you don't remember, okay then." Hisoka said as he pulled up Ilumi and carried him bride-style into his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Do u guys get Shei's power? You know were she can sort of bring things back...things that have been destroyed or lost…and when it comes to bringing people back from the dead… she has to sacrifice her own life.**

**Oh and how was the YAOI? Please be honest lol did I over do it?**

**P.S. I completely fell in love with this Yaoi anime I think its new.. its called Junjo Romantica! Im not even kidding but if you're a yaoi fan then this anime is a must..all u have to do is watch it at Youtube..its only 12 episodes..but full on yaoi man! And the manga you can find at mangafox! Its more detailed..but I advise u to watch the anime first..then the manga for the juicy details! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I forget things really easily…and I was looking at previous chapters of changes…particularly chapter 6 and it said that Illumi was 21 in it…then in chapter eight I wrote that Illumi was 23

**Author's note: I forget things really easily…and I was looking at previous chapters of changes…particularly chapter 6 and it said that Illumi was 21 in it…then in chapter eight I wrote that Illumi was 23..correction..Illumi is 23! Lol not 21…anyway things like this happen..and if you see anything that's changed like the ages of people…or their personalities or something tell me its coz I forget all the little details…I know…how careless…sweatdrop**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter…it belongs to ****Yoshihiro Togoshi-sensei…a great mastermind of this world.**

**However something just came up to me…I OWN a character here…SHEI NONOKA…and maybe more OCs to come! Lol but yeah mean im soo cool I own a character! Hahah I can call it MINE! HEY HANDS OFF SHE's MINE!**

**Oh and senior year is starting in a week…and I don't know how busy I'll be so yeah hopefully it wont affect my updating..**

**Sorry this is getting long but keep in mind that Neon still doesn't know about Hanzo's death..or anyone else for that matter other than Machi.**

Chapter 9

Machi was taking a hot shower when the doorbell rang; she turned off the water faucet, took the bathrobe from the hanger on the door and wore it. She then left the bathroom and walked down the corridor to get to the house's front door leaving trails of water behind from her footsteps. Damn it, why did she have to ring the doorbell? She could have just walked in…I still didn't fully shower yet, Machi thought as she opened the door to be greeted by the pink haired girl who attacked her with a bone-crushing hug.

"Neon!" Machi yelled as she pushed Neon off her. Not in the mood for hugs Neon, Machi thought annoyed.

"Sorry, er, didn't know you were taking a shower," Neon apologized blushing when she saw Machi in a bathrobe, "but I was really worried, you didn't tell me what happened? Was it successful? Did you get the tapes and all? Hanzo also didn't come to school today…" Neon was cut off.

"Can we talk inside please?" Machi said as she pulled Neon in and closed the door behind them, she didn't want anyone to hear anything, and Neon's voice can be heard all across the island.

"Sorry for asking so many questions but I wanna know what happened." Neon said obviously worried as she sat down on Machi's couch in the living room.

Machi sat next to her and sighed, "first of all, does anyone other you and me know about any of this? About the Hanzo thing."

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't tell anyone Machi you know me." Neon defended herself waving both hands innocently.

"Alright I believe you, just make sure this stays between us."

Neon nodded.

"So?" Neon asked.

"So what?" Machi asked.

"So what happened?"

Machi hesitated; she pretended to drink water from the glass that was on the coffee table in front of them. When she felt ready to lie to her best friend, she put down the glass in her hand and looked steadily at her worried friend. Brilliant hazel eyes boring into innocent pink ones.

"I didn't go." Machi lied to Neon, remembering a certain threat from a certain assassin. '_Not to open your mouth about this to anyone. I wasn't there. And you didn't even go to his place. Like it never happened_' the silver eyed assassin had made it clear.

"What? What do you mean you didn't go? Then what happened? Why didn't you come to school today?" Neon was asking too many annoying questions again.

"I was simply…tired," Machi said matter-of-factly, fixing the robe she wore, "I decided not to go, and he didn't call me. Anyway I don't really care anymore about those videos; they were just normal tapes I don't think my aunt would mind." Machi explained even further, she lied to her own best friend, but that was for the sake of her safety.

She wouldn't have told anyone what happened with or without that blackmail. And Neon wasn't an exception. What kind of friend would Machi be if she ends up telling Neon about everything that happened, and endangering her best friend too? Neon is so much more sensitive than Machi, she would start crying on the spot if she finds out Hanzo is dead because some assassin killed him. Even if Machi told her that she did go to his house the other night, wouldn't the news come out of Hanzo's death some time soon, and wouldn't all fingers be pointed at Machi? Wouldn't she be the first suspect? So for now the assassin was correct, there was no way Machi would tell anyone about this.

"Oh..." Neon said, "I wonder then why Hanzo didn't come; I even tried to call him too…no answer. But Machi I'm not so sure about this? What if he actually uses them against you? What if he has worse stuff?" Neon started again being too over worried, Machi felt bad for Neon, she was the one left out of the loop, she was asking unnecessary questions. Machi wanted to yell out, Hanzo is dead! Stop asking pointless questions…but she couldn't, she wouldn't. Neon was really worried, she didn't know that Hanzo was dead yet. She couldn't help herself from being worried, it was her nature.

"I came to a point, were I don't really care what happens next Neon. As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll be fine." Machi said smiling, and Neon wanted to start the subject again.

"But…"

"No Neon, Hanzo won't do anything, I know him. I'll probably just pretend to love him till I leave." Machi told Neon a simple solution.

"Alright…I suppose I can't argue with that." Neon said helplessly knowing that Machi would always have an answer to everything and that there was no point arguing when it came to Machi. Both girls sat down on the couch in silence. They were both thinking about the same subject, however, the perspective was a bit different.

_Machi's thoughts: Shit, what if someone saw me go in there last night? Then they'd accuse me of killing him? But wait, my finger prints…she did remove them didn't she? She has the camera after all, why wouldn't she? And from what I saw, didn't she like make it look like a suicide? I saw his body, the slit wrists, yes, this was a professional assassin…then everyone will think that was a suicide and there wont be an investigation. Plus in two weeks from now, I'll be leaving to York Shin City. I'll just start new, that assassin won't find me there. It'll be as nothing ever happened. But Neon, how will she take this? When she finds out he's 'killed himself'…God why are you doing this to me?_

_Neon's thoughts: Why didn't you go Machi? You heard his threat didn't you? He'd show these videos to your aunt; and you reply coolly saying you don't care anymore! How could anyone be so indifferent in a crisis like this! You act as if you actually really don't care….Machi come on…you can't pretend you love someone when you don't! _

"Hey, let's go for a walk!" Neon suggested in hyper mode, totally changing the subject. Wanting to leave the house and take it outside to the beach, maybe she'd convince Machi there, to give it another go at Hanzo.

"What? A walk? No, look at me, I didn't even shower yet…" Machi tried with her excuses.

"Go take that shower now, I can wait. You're not getting out of this one now. Your aunt even told me to get you out for a walk if I can; she's worried too you know."

"Worried about what dammit? All I did was over sleep, and everyone is just worried! ARGH!" Machi said annoyed as she got off the couch.

"Come on Machi, I know you love walks on the beach, let's go please" Neon begged with sad puppy eyes.

"Fine, but wait till I shower and get dressed." Machi wouldn't say no to innocent azure eyes. She left Neon on the couch and went to resume the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note: Incase you guys wanna know what Shei would look like, search up Ergo Proxy on Google images and you'll see what she looks like. I forgot what the original character's name is, but Shei Nonoka is my name for her.**

**Oh and for the sake of the story lets just say that meteor city is just another normal city..i don't wanna go into the hunter x hunter details…uknow where everyone is close and stuff in meteor city..i don't want that..all I want your impression on Meteor city is as if it's Tokyo or new york city..just another jam-packed place with cars and loads of tall buildings.**

**And like I said before…times are a bit off. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shei Nonoka sat on her bed, she tried real bad to have some sleep before the sun rises, but she keeps on having Nightmares and flashbacks of the past. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. Heh, this insomnia is getting the worst of me; she thought as she got out of bed and got into the bathroom to take a shower.

She was in her apartment which was fifteen minutes away from Hisoka's ramshackle apartment.

In the shower, she turned on the water faucet slightly and let the warm water drizzle down her back, and hair. Innocent targets huh? Fine Hisoka, if that's what you want. You brought me into this mess in the first place, why change your mind now? Did you suddenly get a fucking conscious? She lifted up her face and let the water splash down on her closed eyes. But that girl…Shei's thoughts trailed off to a certain Hazel eyed girl, what was her fault? She's probably crying or something at this time…I know their type…those superficial beauties…only shoes and makeup interest them. And they are so fucking sensitive over everything….Ah shit, why am I thinking about her! It was her own fault for coming in at that time….What the hell was that about? And that video…I didn't know Whale Island had teenage whores…and with that Shei turned off the water and stepped out of the bathtub.

She walked back naked into her room. Water dripping all over the place, she grabbed a small towel from the hanger beside the door and dried up her hair and body.

Her apartment was quite an apartment, nothing like Hisoka's apartment. She had a deluxe, pristine apartment. She knew how to spend her money, unlike Hisoka who wasted it on clubbing. The apartment was thirty stories above earth in a high class first model building, and from her bedroom she had French windows that over-looked all of Meteor city. Shei walked up to the French window, now wearing a black leather jacket on top of black super-short shorts and black thigh-high boots, she was a big fan of anything black and leather, it made sense, what else would a cold assassin wear?. She stood right behind the glass walls, and crossed her arms. Silver eyes gazing out to the city.

The view was striking and beautiful to other lookers, were the sunsets perfectly into the horizon, to Shei it was a perfect place to observe the city, to keep an eye on it, as if she owned it. She even had her new sniper kit that was given to her from Rippo set up by the window. The huge French Windows served as a huge target screen, she could use it to observe the big city life, look through other walls, not that she did it a lot, or she sometimes would just stand there and stare aimlessly outside.

Other times she would watch the shooting stars, far off in the end of the city. They would come all at once, hundreds of beautiful falling stars with the shinning rays behind, and Shei would watch them, all of them, and smile to herself. She would let the shooting stars mesmerize her, and she would be lost in them, let her guard down. Just staring at the sky for too long and she might even lose herself in it.

Her weakness.

The beauty of the nature.

The beauty of the falling stars.

Reminded her of the pain.

However beautiful it was, it still brought back sorrowful memories of the past. Sorrowful memories of the foster home, of the bad treatment, of getting raped, of living on streets, of killing men at the age of thirteen, of killing her own brother, of having no life.

This time, she just watched the rising sun. She hated the daylight, she'd rather watch the city at night time, and it was more beautiful at night. Morning sun was just too hot and annoying, that's what Shei thought as she turned around to face the rest of her apartment.

She liked the modern style, and she lived it. Her bed was the low kind, the one that almost looked like a mattress but was supported by a wooden frame; it was black with white pristine silk covers. Next to it was a small low-nightstand with a small ashtray on it, a few used up cigarettes left in previously. Beside the ashtray was an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Sleeping pills next to that to help Shei with her insomnia problems, she was almost seventeen and sleeping pills were highly not recommended at that age, but she took them nonetheless, it really helped. On the other end of the bed was another night stand with a few reading books on them, and a night light next to it. She was now currently reading a book by Minette Walters, called the Scold's Bridle, it's a crime book. She enjoyed reading books, anything to pass time.

Opposite the bed was a black wooden closet. Next to it was a table with Shei's weapons on. And her new supplies of Weapons from Rippo. There was also a small workplace for Shei, with more books and her laptop.

Finally, in a distinctive corner there was a showcase, and one gun was placed inside. Shei's golden Bad Luck 13 gun was held safely inside the platform. It wasn't like Shei brought anyone in here before, and she didn't plan on it, so the showcase wasn't for anyone special. But she liked to take care of that gun in particular, it was given to her on her fourteenth birthday by Rippo, it was her first ever birthday gift. And it was gold, Shei was fond of gold stuff.

This reminded her of her golden lighter. Shei walked across the room, on the spotless black Italian marble floor, till she got to her closet and she opened it to find the jacket she wore last night when she assassinated Hanzo. She took out the custom-made lighter that was returned to her by Machi. And placed it in her own jacket pocket, the one she was wearing at the moment, then she was about to close the closet when her eye spotted the camera end in the other pocket. She took it out, closed the closet and headed to a metal chair placed in front of the French windows. She sat down, and placed the camera on a small matching metallic table next to her, and took a cigarette from her pocket. She placed one end in her mouth; she lit the other end, and inhaled deeply as she looked outside. She took the remote control that was placed beside the camera on the table, and turned on the sound system she had placed in her room. The music blasted in the room. Heavy metal was Shei's music choice, and the song Spiders by System of a down was now playing.

There are loads of things that Shei hated, and very few things she liked. Good Music with good lyrics was one of the few things she liked.

_The Spiders all are doomed..._

_The evening of the moon… _

_Dreams are made winding_

_Through my head…_

_Before…_

_You know…  
awake._

System of a Down lyrics didn't make any sense really…but to Shei…it meant the world. She saw herself in those lyrics…the lyrics when on and on and Shei just stared out the window…really all she did was stare aimlessly.

_Dreams are made winding…_

_Through her hair…_

Shei turned off the stereo system and put back the remote on the table next to her, and her eyes involuntarily locked on the camera she has stolen, that was placed on the table too. She really didn't need it, she could've thrown it away, the poor girl is probably gone insane and sent off to a mental institute, Shei snickered evilly at the thought. She picked it up and toyed around with it, juggling it from hand to hand, hmm… this girl really wants to hide this…she should've thought about it before doing that… how could someone sink that low? Shei thought as she took on more look at the video…I could get rid of it now…it's not like I care…but I'll keep it, just incase, she concluded. She was about to put it back on the table when she decided to check the other photos inside. It wasn't just one video. There were loads of other photos, they were normal photos after all, why would Machi delete those? Anything to pass time…she thought and without hesitation she went through the photos of what seemed to be her target's friends.

There were loads of people, but mostly the repetitive pictures of the blue haired girl, a pink haired girl, and a girl with glasses whom Shei assumed were the girls from the mall, and there were some guys too, a tall guy with glasses and some guy with a weird hat on. They were mostly group pictures. They seem like a happy bunch, Shei thought as she saw the pictures. He had so many friends…I wonder if they found out about his death yet…what a shame…he was after all just a random target. Shei sighed, oh well, what am I going to do about it? It's all in the past now. She kept on going through the pictures and she saw more and more of this Machi, she saw more and more of her charismatic hazel eyes, she saw more and more of her wild blue hair, more and more of that pure flawless skin…more and more of those glossy pink lips…shit…what am I thinking…Shei thought as she turned off the camera and placed it back on the table.

She stood up and walked out of her room, down the metallic spiral staircase, and into the vast lounge. All she had was a black grand piano placed in the middle of the vast space. Even though she was a fan of rock, she was also a huge fan of classical music. And she was learning to play the piano pretty fast, all from the teaching books.

On one side, there was a huge TV set. A black forty inch plasma screen TV and a leather couch set and a glass coffee table in the middle. She walked pass all that, into the kitchen that was also a part of the lounge, and got herself some milk from the fridge, her breakfast. She also opened the cupboard above and took out some essential vitamins for her to take, including Vitamins C and D, she took down three pills with one gulp of milk. She put back the vitamin bottles and closed the cupboard, and then she left the kitchen and walked to the front door.

She walked out and locked the door behind her.

Shei walked outside of the enormous skyscraper into the morning sun. Her leather boots stepped on puddles of water from the previous night's rain. She stared down the road.

Here I go…

Walking aimlessly around Meteor city…

It's what I do when I'm not on the hunt…or reading my books…

No wonder Hisoka wanted me to friggin become a high schooler…

To become normal...

I'm afraid it's a little too late for that Hisoka...

I will always be lost…

Shei thought to herself, as she walked down the road underneath the morning sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi and Neon walked down the road to get to the beach. Neon was wearing a creamy green beach dress, and pink flip-flops that she already had on. She was sort of jogging joyfully, while Machi just trailed behind wearing knee-length shorts and a white tank top.

"Oh come on Machi why aren't you happy? It's a lovely afternoon," neon said as she skipped and looked back occasionally.

What's with the sudden mood swing? She was all worried back home, and now she's all cheerful Machi thought irritably, "It's not a lovely afternoon, the sun is killing me."

Why the hell did I agree on talking a walk in this heat? Machi thought angrily as she bumped into Neon who has stopped.

"Hey why did you stop…?" Machi asked but then looked at what Neon was looking at.

They had been walking past a lot of houses to get to the beach, including these houses was Hanzo's house.

Machi's eyes widened as she saw what was in front of Hanzo's house. All she saw was lots of people, an ambulance and two police cars. But she knew…she knew what that was all about.

"What the hell happened here?" a voice from behind them came.

Machi and Neon looked behind to find Leorio and his boy friend Kurapica behind them. Kurapica was from the American school, at the other end of the island, but Machi and Neon knew him rather well, he was Leorio's boy friend. A rather cute and girly-looking boyfriend at that. Machi said hi to Kurapica before answering Leorio's question.

"I don't really know…" Machi replied coolly, crossing her arms, pretending to be as clueless as everyone else was.

"Oh god, I hope nothing bad happens." Neon said worried as she tried to look over all the heads, while she grabbed on to Machi's arm anxiously.

From the crowd, Amori and Bokel came to join Machi and her friends.

"Did you guys see what was happening?" Leorio asked the two boys.

"What we know, uh well…" Bokel started not knowing how to break the news.

Amori did it for him, "apparently the parents came back from their honey moon to find their son dead on his bed, and it seems as if he's committed suicide…"

Everyone was silent…some in shock…some still unaware of the facts.

"Hanzo is dead," Amori breaking the silence, who was usually very hyper, stood up beside Machi and said it as frankly as possible. Machi stared at him blankly, pretending to be shocked. The medics pulled out a cart from the crowd and a body was lying on it, all wrapped up. The parents both who had returned from their honey moon strolled behind the cart. The mother was crying and her husband was holding on to her.

"Oh Hanzo…Why did you do this to yourself?" the mother said in between sobs, and Machi, as guilty as she felt, as painful as it was, to see the good parents be the victims, was relieved, to know that they thought it was a suicide. She was off the hook.

Machi was lost in her thoughts, but was awaken when Neon's hands left Machi's arm, and she fell on the floor. Her head placed in her hands, she sobbed loudly.

"He was so young…" She said between sobs, Machi sat down beside her and hugged her.

"It's okay Neon."

"How is it okay Machi? He killed himself Machi you heard what his mom said."

Neon continued crying.

Leorio, Kurapica, Bokel, Amori, Machi and Neon were soon joined by Joanna and Eva who heard the news on the TV. They were all walking in silence on the beach, that's what they did when Machi's parents died, the sun was setting. People dying in Whale Island was such a rare thing, normal deaths were people died from growing old was normal to them, but car accidents, or suicides, no one knew how to take it.

Machi and Neon were behind the group, walking as a pair.

After a long silence, Neon who now has stopped crying, spoke to Machi, "Why do you think he did it?"

Machi who was walking absent mindedly next to Neon looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"You know, why do you think he killed himself?" Neon forced the words out.

"Um…I don't know really…" Machi feeling very uncomfortable, knowing that Hanzo was actually assassinated, and that he didn't actually commit suicide.

There was another long silence.

"Machi, how could you be so cold about it? You haven't even cried…even when your parents died you didn't cry. How could you be so strong?" Neon asked looking straight into Machi's eyes.

Machi looked at the sunset, radiant hazel eyes lost in the view. "I don't know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okai lol the whole scene were they found out about Hanzo's death was really badly made..lol but I made my point… but gosh the beginning were I explained Shei's apartment and the view that took me hours man so yeah! LoL no Hisoka x Ilumi for this chapter! Give em a break! hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Illumi woke up, wondering where he was. Wrapped in another man's arms he tried free himself. All last night's events were blurry; he tried to remember but the other man's demanding arm made it impossible.

Illumi looked beside him to see the sleeping charming face of the jester. The same man who had his arm wrapped around Illumi, Illumi was startled as he just remembered the events of the other night.

I came to him, to tell him that I was getting married in a week. That he would have to stop with his obsession over me…and we end up on the couch...and before I know it…his tongue is thrusted in my mouth…seconds later his whispers of how much he needs me in my ears…and then when he turned me over…Illumi's eyes widened…shit! I let him…I let him enter me…it was…it was so utterly embarrassing…Illumi thought. But at the same time, it wasn't entirely unpleasant; Illumi couldn't help but admit as he looked at the sleeping man's face next to him.

Inches separated them and Illumi couldn't help but notice how peaceful and beautiful Hisoka looked while in his sleep. His eyes shut revealing the beautiful flawless skin. Illumi admired Hisoka's naturally curved lips, and he licked his own lips remembering that his beautiful perfectly shaped lips has meshed with his own. And finally, Hisoka's orange silky hair. Illumi ran his hand through it tentatively at first, but then he got comfortable with the smooth feel and he closed his eyes as he relaxed into the man's arms. Letting the silk sheets underneath him comfort him as his hand rested on Hisoka's hair.

Moments later, Illumi felt warmness over him and as he opened his eyes he was startled to find Hisoka's lips meshed with his.

"What the fuck?!" Ilumi debated as he pushed Hisoka away and got off the bed, surprisingly Hisoka was weaker than last night, or was it that Illumi was stronger.

"What do you mean what the fuck? You were the one running your hand through my hair in the first place…" Hisoka started as he got off bed too. They were both in Hisoka's furnished just for sex room.

Oh shit! He wasn't asleep. "Hisoka, we really have to talk." Illumi said slowly as he backed off to the shut door while Hisoka walked toward him slowly.

"About how much you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Hisoka asked walking toward Illumi. Now Illumi had no escape, the shut door was behind him and Hisoka was in front. They were both wearing nothing but boxers and Illumi would not allow Hisoka to be in command this time. He would not let him take over him, he would not give in.

"No Hisoka you don't understand…" Illumi was cut off.

"No Illumi you don't understand," Hisoka said menacingly as he got closer and closer. He reached Illumi, putting one hand on either side of Illumi's head, flat against the door. "Am I not making myself clear enough for you?"

"Huh," Illumi squeaked, as Hisoka moved in closer into Illumi's personal space.

"I know about your arranged marriage Illumi, but an arranged marriage won't do anything to prevent my lust for you." Hisoka leaned closer, brushing his lips lightly along Illumi's jaw line as he spoke.

"But..but..i cant do this…" Illumi complained, but Hisoka's naked chest was just so irresistible that Illumi had to close his eyes for a second and contain himself before opening them again. "Hisoka I don't think I lust for you as much as you do.." Illumi forced the words out. He did lust for Hisoka, but it had to end, and Illumi was going to say horrible things to Hisoka till he gave up.

"Are you sure?" Hisoka pulled away to lock eyes with the raven before him.

Before Illumi could reply, Hisoka's lips were on his. Demanding and coaxing for them to open. But Illumi this time resisted the temptation, he miraculously freed himself from the demanding jester and opened the door and ran out to the bathroom and locked himself in it.

Hisoka won't get to me here. Ilumi thought, I can concentrate on the dilemma in hand now, rather than on his naked flat chest. He sat on the floor, back rested against the the door, and hugged his knees to his chest.

Seconds later, Hisoka was on the other side. Demanding that Illumi should leave the bathroom.

"You know I can break this door now if you don't come out," Hisoka threatened as he knocked on the bathroom door continuously.

"Liar, you can't afford to repair the door. You won't break it down." Illumi knew Hisoka's ways with money.

"Yeah, you're right I can't afford to repair it, but I'm sitting down here and I won't leave till you get out." Hisoka sat down against the opposite side of the door.

"Like I said before, we need to talk. And talking doesn't work with you. So, if I talk now and you let me finish what I have to say then I'll leave the toilet."

"Deal." Hisoka gave up.

Illumi breathed deeply, "Okay so how do you know I'm getting married?"

"I kind of figured that out, you said something about it in your dream last night."

"Huh, what dream?" Illumi said now confused.

"You were mumbling something like, 'Oh no father I don't want to get married, I love Hisoka.'" Hisoka chuckled as he leaned his head backward to rest on the door,

"I had no such dream!" Illumi was horrified, but soon remembered the dream too. It was about him having an argument with his father, that he told him that he loved Hisoka and that he didn't want to get married. As if I'd tell him that in real life, Illumi thought.

"I know what I heard," Hisoka said smiling at the memory of Illumi's cute reply in the dream.

"Hisoka, I'm getting married in a week. Understand that please." Illumi was really depressed behind that door, because he suddenly felt very lonely and he needed to be in that man's arms once more. As he just felt the loneliness these cold bathroom walls brought upon him.

"No you don't." Hisoka replied.

"What do you mean no I don't? This is for the best of my family, I will get married in a week and its only a matter of which eligible bride I chose."

"No you don't really want to, do you?"

"Um…I don't know. I mean yeah sure I want to, it's for the family." Illumi was awkwardly answering Hisoka's questions.

"No, I don't know, is not an answer. What do YOU want? Not the family…but what do YOU want Illumi?" Hisoka questioned once more.

Illumi sighed, What do I want? Do I really want to get married to some unknown spoiled rich woman. No. I don't want that. But what do I really want…I don't know Hisoka…I don't know what I want.

"Let me make this simpler." Hisoka stated sensing Illumi's silence. "Do you want me?"

Illumi was shocked with the question, as he bit on his lips and tightened his knees to his chest.

Yeah, I want you Hisoka, but, life is not a fairytale. Sometimes Hisoka, not everyone is fortunate like you are, I don't get to chose my own life, I don't get to chose what I do with it, I am a Zoaldyeck Hisoka, I don't even get to have a goddamn life. I, like I was trained to be, am just a puppet of the dark. A killing machine. An assassin. I have no goal in life but to kill…I don't think a gay romance is listed anywhere in the Zoaldyeck way of life. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he clicked open the door and got out.

Hisoka stood up and hugged the crying Zoaldyeck tightly, and together they sat down on the floor

"I know what you're thinking Illumi, but life is sometimes a story. Go ahead, be the hero and live the dream." Hisoka said as he ran his hand smoothly through Illumi's silky bangs.

Illumi closed his eyes and let the magician play his tricks on him. He let him mesmerize him. Illumi let Hisoka fill him with lies about fairytales, Illumi for once loved to believe that he can run away and live with Hisoka, he loved to believe that there was such a thing as he can chose his own life. But he knew, and the truth killed him, that there was no way this was possible, there was now way, the Zoaldyecks were not toys to be fucked around with. Illumi accepted the truth, but it was hard for Hisoka. Hisoka was oblivious to the truth behind the Zoaldyecks, Illumi smiled at his friend's ignorance as he let him hug him.

Just imagine accepting the truth Hisoka. Just imagine, accepting our reality. No one defies the nature of the Zoaldyecks. And Illumi smiled even more at Hisoka's ignorance. But sometimes Hisoka, I find bliss in ignorance. Illumi pulled away and locked his eyes with the emerald green eyes of Hisoka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know short chapter! Lol but yeaaah its only a Hisoka x illumi dedicated chapter!**

**Hope u guys liked! Please review if you read…least thing you can do!**


	11. Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11 **

"We're very sorry about this but Machi you mattered most to Hanzo," Hanzo's father spoke frankly. It was a memorial service for Hanzo which was the next day, all the guests have left the house but the parents asked Machi to stay behind.

Machi sat down on the chair, while Hanzo's parents sat down on the couch in front of her. They had asked her to stay behind, and Machi was completely confused but also quite scared. What if they knew? She thought.

"Uh, not it's okay, but I'm still confused why did you want me to stay?" Machi fidgeted around with her sleeve.

"All Hanzo ever talked about was you," his father said after taking a long sigh, Hanzo's mother was getting teary again at the sound of her son's name. "And, well we want to give you something he wanted to give you himself."

"Er…I don't know what to say," quit frankly Machi was getting very uncomfortable sitting on that couch, the innocent nice parents of the murdered x boy friend whom Machi hated and witnessed his murder in which everyone believes it was a suicide, she was getting very uncomfortable indeed.

"Well, it's this." Hanzo's father gave Machi a wrapped parcel, "I know that Hanzo was very egotistical and selfish sometimes. Maybe even aggressive at times, but that's because he had a mental illness Machi. He used to be very suicidal as a kid, and he was diagnosed with an eccentric behavior, he would cry for no reason, or he would like cut himself over nothing. He had insecure egolomaniac, that's somebody who is full of themselves and who constantly lies. He didn't want us to tell you before, because he wanted you to treat him normally, without any sympathy. He even refused to take medication at times just to fit in. He really was a misunderstood good kid. Please accept this from us because it's the least we can do in to honor his soul." Her father said as he handed her a wrapped package.

The mother was already bursting in tears and that's when the father had to take her in. He excused himself from Machi, "Just think about this Machi, We apologize for Hanzo if he has done anything that would ever harm you. Just know that he didn't do it intentionally. He just wanted you to treat him normally, and he just loved you so much." The Father told her, then he told her she could leave whenever she liked as he went upstairs with the crying mother to their bedroom.

Machi was sitting down on the chairs, the wrapped package in her hand, her eyes wide in shock of what she just heard. How could I be so cruel!? I loathed a guy for his actions, and then I find out that he's actually mental…I hated Hanzo…I hated him for being the selfish liar he is…and it turns out he really truly loves me. NO...Machi...He pushed you on the ground… he tried to take advantage of you…he had those tapes…Machi's inner voices battled…he was mental Machi…and you didn't even cry when she killed him. You didn't…matter of fact…you probably wanted him to die.

You're evil.

Pure Evil.

You're a murder.

A demon.

A self righteous killer.

NO! Machi screamed in her thoughts, tears welling up in her eyes. She was sitting in the house of the murdered innocent. And the brick walls of this nicely antique styled furnished house made Machi feel cold.

Suddenly, Machi stood up and walked out of the living room and down the corridor to Hanzo's room. She entered the room slowly through the unlocked door to face the inside and suddenly she saw it all over again.

The Piercing Silver eyes of the assassin.

The lifeless corpse lying peacefully on the silken sheets.

The moonlit bitter empty night.

The dark room.

The haunting spirit.

How did I have the heart? The heart to ignore the murder and just get the videos and leave. I was the one being selfish. I was the one who's the liar. I was the one being fake, not Hanzo. Instead of quickly reporting that assassin, even if I didn't get away with the videos. Life is more important than my fucking stupid reputation. I _am_ selfish. Machi thought in terror as she stared at the white marking tape on the bed. She stared at his room which is now illuminated by the sunset light, the warm feeling, the soft breeze, the dim light. Machi felt haunted, haunted by his spirit. She crossed her arms around her shoulders, I have to leave. Machi thought as she left the room and walked down the corridor, with the parcel in her hand, she left the Ono Household and walked down the street to take a small walk on the beach.

But a small walk on the beach will not in a million times relief her from the guilty emotions and terror she had felt as she left the haunted house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Warnings: Yuri. Needless to say more. I am not gay but something new is always nice.**

**1 am Meteor city**

Shei Nonoka was sitting on the bar at one corner of the highly spoken off the gothic _Masonry_ Club. The interior was shaped like a five pointed star. At one point, the DJ was suspended on a high metallic platform mixing tracks and juggling the records.Thebar she was currently sitting on was on one of the star's point, which was lined from top to bottom with an arsenal of assorted drinks, which the bartender knew the whereabouts of each bottle by heart. In the two other corners farthest from the DJ's suspended platform were clusters of comfortable black and silver cushioned couches and low metallic round tables. The last point of the star was unoccupied for that was where the entrance and exit were.

And of course the superb dance floor was situated in the middle of the star-like layout. The People dancing on the dance floor were only illuminated by the black lights. Their white garments looked bright blue as they danced, and their spirits seemed to just drift away with the industrial vibe. The gothic ambiance of the metallic silver stairs that connected with a high balcony overlooking the entire star-like club, so that curious visitors could see how the actual star looked like and the metallic purple dance floor and black and silver seating was just the sanctuary Shei needed.

She sat down on the metallic bar stool, wearing her leather black jacket and white hot shorts. She wore her hair down, it got to her shoulders, and smooth layers of black silky strands shaped her naturally snow-white face. She held the glass of jack in her right hand and as she sipped her silver eyes scanned the area from left to right as she sat her back turned around so that she was facing the dance floor. A panoramic view of the whole gothic well known club was all she needed to find the perfect one night lay.

The song the dancers were currently lost as the music blasted and the beat also grabbed Shei's attention…

_Are you motherfuckers ready for the new shit?...  
Stand up and admit it, tomorrow's never coming…  
This is the new shit…  
Stand up and admit it…_

The crowd rampaged on the new Marlin Manson release, everyone was going mad, and Shei watched amused as the crowd moshed. She usually went to clubs just for the occasional drink and one night stand. Other than that, dancing wasn't really her thing. She was the only one sitting on the bar really, everyone else was busy dancing.

_Do we get it?... " NO!" the crowd growled.  
Do we want it?... "YEAH!" they crowd yelled again._

It was almost like a metal concert without the live band. Shei's scanning eyes landed on the perfect girl, who seemed about Shei's age too, she was sitting at one end of the star at one of the comfortable looking black cushions, minding her own business with a drink in her hand. The music, and the ambience were too sexy for Shei and she just couldn't control herself. She needed to get laid, and she didn't care if she got laid with an innocent looking blond.

_Babble, Babble... Bitch, Bitch…  
Rebel, Rebel... Party, Party...  
_

The pleading music stirred her sense…all she wanted was to relief the stress...she _needed _to get laid…that's what the vibe suggested…

_Sex, sex, sex, and don't forget the violence…_

_--(marylin manson- This is the new shit)--_

Shei couldn't take it anymore, her prowling eyes already stripped the Lolita gothic dress off of that girl, her eyes were already fucking that girl, she needed human contact and she needed it now. Shei left the bar, and she controlled herself as she walked casually toward the other girl.

Shei wondered what a pretty blonde like her was doing all alone in a place like this. Maybe she had a problem back home and she needs a place to escape. As Shei got closer she could see that this girl had gotten lost with her drinks. She could see the empty vodka shot glasses and finished martini glasses on the small metallic stool beside her. Shei wondered if the rule of serving minors in this place is actually followed, but then again they served her drinks too. Ah whatever it even makes my job easier, Shei thought as she now stood in front of the girl, who was wearing heavy eye liner and a purple gothic Lolita dress. Her long blonde hair was braided down to her back with black ribbons. Her azure blue eyes were gazing drunkly at Shei and just before Shei made her first move, the drunk blonde girl did it for her.

Before Shei can grasp the reality, the girl has already jumped on Shei from her seated position, and that caused Shei and the blond to fall on the cushioned floor. The Blond topped, "look I don't care who you are but let's just fucking do it, right now." The girl sounded desperate as she begged on top of Shei.

Shei who know sighed and was relieved that her job is much easier, she now knows that this girl is completely wasted, not necessarily lesbian but so wasted and depressed that this girl is willing to do it with a stranger, and a girl for that matter. Shei's lips curved into a mischievous malicious smirk and repositioned herself so that she was the one who topped the girl. The music played in the background,

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dimming and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

"I don't mind but we're not going to do it here, want to go some were else more...uh...Private?" Shei suggested unable to restrain herself from just ripping off the dress off the fragile girl under her.

"No, please. I can't wait longer. Now…We're in a dark corner, no one can see anything anyway." The blond pleaded as she started to bring Shei's face down to her own. Demanding fingers digging into Shei's own neck.

_Well think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it…  
When the lights are dimming and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin…_

Makes my job much much easier. Without hesitation, the horny Shei crushed the other drunken girl's lips into her own. Shei grinded her whole body over the other girl as they both devoured each other with the passionate lustful honest to god, tongue to tongue kiss. Shei's hands were on either side of the blonde's body. The girl broke the kiss as she pulled off the leather jacket that Shei was wearing, to reveal Shei's laced purple bra and the XIII tattoo she had on her collar bone.

_I've got more wit… a better kiss …a hotter touch… a better fuck…  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me Girl…_

Shei Nonoka moved down to plant small kisses marking the blonde's jaw line and the blonde moaned in pleasure as she clutched on Shei's hair from the back. Shei kept on going getting satisfied with the moans from the blonde.

This girl comes easily. Shei thought evilly as she softly nibbled on her earlobe and that got her a satisfactory 'Oh God…'

_I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of…  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat…  
No no no, you know it will always just be me…_

Both girls let go easily, and before they knew it. They've messed up the corner with the body heat and sweat. Slowly Shei moved down more and more and started to professionally untangle the lace on the dress. The other girl moaned in pleasure as Shei touched and kissed her way further down, and down, and down…

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!_

_(Panic! At the disco- the best fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off is to lie)_

xXx

Shei walked down the street that led to her apartment. She was sweaty, tired, exhausted however she felt relaxed. She let go of some heat and she was glad. She sighed as she stared at the stars above, it was 4 am, and the sun was bound to shine in an hour or so.

Shei left the girl in the club, after she released the pressure inside. She didn't need the blonde anymore. She was too wasted anyway, so the blonde would probably not remember anything from last night. She didn't even know her name…Whatever… she was fun. I don't care about her personal information. The blonde was now probably dragged out of the club because she has fainted a little while after Shei was finished with her. She drank a little bit too much, Shei snickered.

That would teach little girls not to go to clubs to fuck random strangers. No one cares. And no one will care. Shei thought to herself as she reached her building.

On the last floor, the door of her apartment was unlocked, and she sensed the presence of another person inside, she also heard the sound of faint piano keys. A person she didn't recognize the aura he or she had. A stranger. Quickly, Shei produced the gun that was strapped underneath her shorts, and walked in to her own apartment. To Shei's surprise, there was a middle aged woman who was playing a piece Shei didn't recognize on the grand piano in the middle of the room.

The woman was completely oblivious to Shei's presence as she kept on playing as if she's in her own house, until Shei did a sound in her throat. "Ehem."

The black haired woman then looked up at Shei and smiled.

"Ah, so you've turned out like this. Coming home at this hour, Tsk, Tsk, well at least we both like the piano." The woman said matter of factly and almost started to continue playing as if she's in her own house.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Shei got furious about the trespassing and aimed the gun at the woman who stood up and waved a finger at Shei in an up and down in a threatening motion.

"Young lady, Have some respect, don't you aim that thing at me. I am your mother."

And something struck Shei like a lighting bolt that went surging into her, cutting her from the outside world as she dissolved into her own thoughts.

My Mother…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**hahahaha lmao okai I know…**

**first of all the yuri part..dont even ask me man.. seriously If you don't like it then I don't care…hmmm..and second of all…yeah the mother thing is pretty cool haha…I don't know what will happen from now though. Lmao. Gosh when will Machi and Shei meet again.? Arghh…I even ask myself this questions but alas..**

**lol no Hisoka x Illumi here but man…they need a chapter on their own..theyre that special**

**lmao anyway thanx to my reviewers! Hehe**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

i dont own hunter x hunter

* * *

Chapter 12

Illumi hummed as he stirred the pancake mix he was making for Hisoka. It was early in the morning and he wanted to surprise his sleeping Hisoka. He wanted to have fun with the week he had with Hisoka, the least he can do is that, and for now he'll try to push his family and the arranged marriage out of the way.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around the slim Zoaldyeck from behind, causing the younger man's shoulder to stiffen.

"What are you doing?" Sleepy Hisoka nuzzled his neck, nudging Illumi's chin out of the way.

"Preparing breakfast." Illumi smiled gently as he let Hisoka have access to his neck.

"Mm. Since when do I eat anything besides you?" Hisoka nuzzled the raven's neck more. Illumi blushed cutely, and decided to ignore the comment. His hands shook as Hisoka sucked particularly hard on one of his sensitive spots on his neck.

"So, uh, syrup or jam?" Illumi gasped. He didn't want to get hot and bothered now. Hisoka just made it impossible for Illumi. Illumi never in a million years thought he'd be preparing breakfast for another man.

"Mm." Hisoka ignored the question as he pulled away from Illumi's neck and smiled at the red mark he'd left there, it looked particularly dark because of Illumi's pale complexion. "It doesn't matter." Hisoka moved to suck elsewhere on the raven's neck, wanting to corrupt his entire neck. After all, Hisoka was the only man ever who had access to Illumi's neck. Actually he was the only human who had that privilege. And he felt honoured.

Illumi wasn't able to focus on the stirring, he's been over stirring the mix, and he tried to escape Hisoka's demanding lips.

He twisted slightly to place a gentle kiss on Hisoka's lips. To divert Hisoka's attention from his neck.

"I don't see myself living without you, Illumi. It's either you or no one." Hisoka said after the kiss, Illumi blushed cutely but turned around to face the mix again. He wasn't going to have this conversation again with Hisoka. He can never ever spend the rest of his life with Hisoka, and the jester was completely living a lie.

"Yeah." Illumi responded as he felt the same way too, don't get him wrong, he really does want to spend the rest of his life with his lover, but it wasn't in his own hands. Hisoka held Illumi tightly around the waist, resting his cheek on the other's shoulder.

"What are you smirking at?" Ilumi demanded playfully, feeling his lover smirk against his shoulder.

"Nothing really I just thought about how fun it would be to molest you."

"You perv!" Illumi accused playfully as he started to add the eggs into the bowl.

"Mm, eggs." Hisoka said playfully, Illumi didn't understand at first but then it was clear how much of a perv this guy is.

Hisoka's hands removed themselves from Illumi's waist, slowly trailing down his sides. He reached the bottom of Ilumi's shirt and slipped his hands beneath it. Illumi shivered at the touch.

"Your hands are cold."

"Then you'll just have to warm them up, won't you?" Hisoka breathed slowly into his ear.

Hisoka's hands roved upwards, lightly caressing the firm pale abdomen before continuing higher. As one hand brushed against a firm nipple, Ilumi let out a small gasp. Hisoka smirked before taking the nipple between thumb and forefinger, tweaking it slightly.

"Fuck." Illumi moaned as he lost his grip on the stirring fork he held, the kitchen utensil falling to the ground. "You're doing it on purpose!"

"Of course I am." Hisoka smirked.

Then Hisoka's hand moved down and skillfully undid Illumi's pants with one hand.

Illumi couldn't help but moan his consent.

He was helpless when it came to Hisoka.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, I was a mistake. I brought to you bad luck and you decided to dump me when I was two. But now you feel sorry about it and you want to come back into my life as my mother?" Shei asked casually as she stood up against the wall, her arms crossed, threatening silver eyes menacingly glaring at her 'mother' who was still sitting on the piano.

Her mother simply nodded casually, "that about sums it up, just don't make it sound like such a bad thing. Look at your place," her mother started, "the only one who has been suffering is obviously me; you're living your life girl. I'm sure you threw loads of awesome parties at this place."

"No I didn't actually, and miss, I'm sick of your bullshit. I don't even buy it for one split second that you're my mom. And let's say you are my mom, fuck it if I care, you left me and I went through hell because of that, now leave my house."

"Watch your language. Go ask Hisoka, he'll tell you that I am your mother. Of course you trust Hisoka don't you?"

"You know Hisoka?" Shei was surprised this woman knew.

"He used to be a regular client at the whorehouse I used to work in, and although we didn't do anything, he went for the younger ones."

" figures."

"Just ask him without being rude. Back then, I was hopeless, my parents had also left me on the streets, but that's only because I got pregnant one day and gave birth to you. I only had one option to survive, it was to sell myself."

"Spare me the boring details. I will ask him. I'll even see him personally. And you're coming with me, and if you're telling lies then I'll kill you." Shei told the woman.

"And if I wasn't?"

"Then I'll still kill you, because I'd rather live knowing that you're dead here, rather than alive somewhere else, even if you were my mom. You don't know what you've done to me, its all your fault. All of this. I killed my own brother with my golden gun you know that right? And I won't hesitate for a single second to kill you." Shei answered truthfully.

"Yeah. Hisoka briefed me in on your history. That's why I want to help you."

"What the fuck?! Help me now? HA! I'd rather die. Now let's go." Shei said as the woman stood up and walked out of the penthouse, followed by Shei who had her hands in her pockets.

This woman is fucking mad, Shei thought, Hisoka will definitely agree with me that this is some insane bitch.

I hope you will raise my pay Hisoka. I cannot keep on acting and pretending I'm this fucked up girl's mom. I am an actor Hisoka, not a fucking therapist. This girl fucking needs help and I hope your plan to help this girl out works, let's just hope she doesn't try to aim a gun at me again, was the thoughts of the other woman as she walked ahead of Shei into the elevator.

* * *

Machi lay awake on her bed; she was staring aimlessly at the white ceiling. In one week and a half she was going to leave for York shin, but she wasn't mentally ready for that transition yet. Her head looked sideways to face the wrapped brown package that was placed beside her on the bed. It lay there peacefully; it was inches away from Machi's face.

Should I open it and reveal the contents and risk things to get fucked up even more? Or should I just ignore it, and leave it all behind me? Hanzo did die, and there's nothing I can do about it. That assassin did kill him and got away with it, and there's nothing I can do about it. And she does have the tapes and there's nothing I can do about it. Why can't I do anything anymore…why can't I depend on myself anymore. It's my own damn life and it's controlled by that emo fucking assassin whose probably somewhere out there checking my fucking ass out. Mother, I need you the most right now, were did you go? You left me here, all alone, in the dark. Machi thought to herself as she stared back at the ceiling, Machi sighed.

Damn it, curiosity killed the cat. She thought to herself as sat up on her bed, picked up the package, and started to unwrap it.

As the brown wrapper fell on the bed gradually, the box started to appear. It was a black box, the size of a like things, which was Machi's favorite color combination. She smiled at the box because so far she liked what she saw. Well at least he remembered the colors I like, he wasn't THAT selfish.

She quickly decided to remove the top of the box and she saw an envelope, she took it and opened it and a paper was inside. She took out the paper, and she was taken aback as she read the lines.

COLD

A thousand dreams we shared

A thousand tears we shed

A thousand days

A thousand nights

A thousand joys

A thousand fights

A thousand hopes

You shattered

At my feet

A thousand hearts

You scattered

And then mine

And all the time

I thought

You cared

How rare

The joke

How sweet

The gag

How much I thought

You loved

This fag

A thousand years ago

My dear

A thousand moments

Strung like tears

Icicles across

My soul

A thousand ways

Of letting love

Once oh so warm

Die softly...

And then grow

Very…

Very…

COLD.

Take This Machi, take it. And protect yourself from people you hate, from people like me. I loved you Machi, but you shattered my heart to pieces. I just asked you to come meet up with me so I can give you the tapes back. I made a mistake, but unfortunately this mistake cost my heart. Anyway, you should be reading this after we meet at my place at 1 am . I already pre planned this, my parents aren't here and I decided that I will take my own life. After all, you, don't love me anymore, so I have no reason to live. And by the time you read this and come rushing in here to save me, I'd have already moved on to the other side.

Anyway, take my gift. And use it. Protect yourself.

Bye.

Love, Hanzo.

Machi stared at the vague suicide note in disbelief. So that day, when the assassin killed him, He was going to die anyway. He was going to kill himself even if the assassin didn't show up. Why was he madly in love with me? What have I ever done to draw a person in like this, so he ends up killing himself just because I decided to break up with him?

And he writes me this long poem, why do I not feel guilty? He did push me and threaten me in the bathroom, but wait, the guy is fucking mental. Damn it, he actually wanted to give the tapes back. Machi actually rolled her eyes on that note, she wasn't mean or cold, but she was already past this Hanzo thing and he was already going to die anyway, Machi believed in faith.

But as soon as her eyes caught sight of what was placed beneath the paper in the box, that's were she started to tremble.

There it was, an object placed behind the letter. The object that captured her attention was placed elegantly on a soft red silk support. Her eyes widened as her hand trembled while she was holding the paper and the box. She'd never before seen something, so menacing, so destructive, yet at the same time, she's never ever before seen something as beautiful. She stared dumbfounded at the beautiful carved object placed in between her hands.

How could something so menacing and intimidating like this, be sitting so tranquil and beautiful in her hands…

Were the hell did Hanzo get his hands on this…?!

The golden desert Eagle gun embroided with silver and white carvings of tattoo designs lying elegantly on the silk red cloth was what got Machi's attention. Three complimentary clean golden bullets were also placed beside it.

So beautiful…yet lethal.

* * *

Shei stormed into Hisoka's apartment without even bothering to knock. The woman who was named 'Amy lee' walked behind her. This Amy Lee was supposed to be her mother, but Shei didn't buy it one bit. Only Hisoka would tell and Shei trusted him.

They walked on Hisoka and Illumi making out on the couch.

"Hey…Get a fucking room!" Shei yelled as the couple split alertly.

"We are in my fucking apartment; we have the right to make out as much as we want." Hisoka said as he placed a protective arm around the blushing Illumi, "Isn't that right Illumi?" Illumi was thanking god they were just making out. If they had walked in an hour earlier, it was more than just that.

"Whatever I came here to ask you about this woman here, she thinks she's my mom." Shei said as she stepped aside to show the woman who was standing beside her.

Ah, the actor I paid finally decided to start her work today, Hisoka thought.

"I am your mother dear…" the woman named Amy started.

"You shut the fuck up, did I tell you that you can talk?" Shei threatened the woman as she got her gun out and aimed it at the woman's temple a second time. The woman was taken aback but she maintained her stance.

"Now, Hisoka tell me, is this woman telling the truth?" Shei said now ready to pull the trigger any second, no matter what the answer was.

All eyes were on Hisoka now. Anxious Shei, the frightened yet bold actress, the baffled Illumi who didn't know what the hell was going on but was really annoyed his session with Hisoka was disturbed in the early morning.

Hisoka looked at Illumi, and smiled. He left his partner's side, and then he went and walked and placed one arm around Shei's shoulder as she lowered her gun, and the other arm around the actress's shoulder.

"Shei Nonoka. This is your mother, Amy Lee Nonoka." Shei sighed as Hisoka spoke, as if she's still in denial, but her shouldered stiffened too. "And if you don't believe me then we can all just go right now and have DNA and Blood tests to prove it."

Hisoka let go of them and walked back to his lover's side. " Now If you two would leave us alone and go have some of the usual mother, daughter time then I'll be grateful and take you both to the medical center tomorrow so the DNA results can tell us. So Shei here won't still pretend like she's in denial."

"That won't be necessary Hisoka; I don't really care what this result will bring out. Its all going to be the same to me. Whether this woman here is my mother or not, it wouldn't change the fact of my position. Right now I hate her and I hate you and I hate you." Shei pointed her finger once at the woman, once at Hisoka and once at Illumi for no particular reason. And then she stormed out of the apartment, leaving the actress, and the lovers absolutely puzzled and hanging.

They don't under

* * *

stand me.

No one does.

Well, they can all fuck themselves for all I care.

My mother huh?

Fuck this shit man, I need a drink.

Shei thought as the elevator door closed behind her and she, once again, stared at her reflection in the elevator mirror.

"_She's your mother isn't she? Don't deny it! Now, you don't have a reason to be all depressed and lonely. Just become friends with this woman and have the mother you never had. Maybe you'd be normal for once."_

"Damn it, you like to mess around with my head. I can never lead a normal life again and you should know it. I HATE YOU THE MOST." Shei said as she punched the mirrored walls and left a bent in the mirror as the door opened.

Shei left the building and walked down the road furiously, as she kicked cans and stones away back to her own apartment.

* * *

Whew..theres another long chapter..hehe..

Go easy and please review! It only makes my day!


	13. Chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own hunter x hunter.

Listen to the Song- Exit music- by Radiohead while reading this chapter. Chapter 14 will be uploaded shortly it wont take a long time I just want Hisoka and Illumi to have a special chapter just for themselves.

Chapter 13

"Yes, she's the one. Her economic and social status is the most beneficial for our family, I'll choose her." Illumi spoke candidly on his cell phone while sitting down on one side of Hisoka's magnificent king-sized bed.

"The arrangements will go as planned, you will return from wherever you are in five days to Pakodia Island to attend your wedding ceremony." The other voice at the other end of the line spoke, and then it went dead.

Illumi listened to the sound of the line go dead, the sound of the beeping signal, he then switched the phone off and then he listened to the sound of the water running as Hisoka took a shower in the bathroom next door.

So its going to happen, Illumi thought to himself. I will get married in five days and there's nothing I can do about it. I'll turn twenty three in five days and that's when my father got married. He sighed…He was facing the window, arms crossed with his back to the bathroom door and he thought about only one thing as he stared at the sunset. One person to be more precise…. I am in love with Hisoka, I feel like, my voice counts, I feel like, I have a say in things, like I'm heard when I'm with him. But, it's all a fantasy to me. I will get married to that Marianna princess from the Royal Russian Barravi family. It's for my family...

His thoughts were interrupted as he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from behind by no one other than Hisoka. That hug wouldn't have been bad at all, but Hisoka is dripping wet from the shower, and he is totally nude. Illumi redden as he felt Hisoka's naked member grind against his lower back.

"Hisokaaa!" Illumi cutely yelled as he tried to free himself from Hisoka's demanding arms.

"Illumi.." Hisoka moaned his name sensationally while attempting to lick Illumi's ears, but was soon hit by a pillow that was thrown at him by Illumi.

Illumi succeeded in escaping from Hisoka's grasp, he stood up and turned around to find Hisoka posing sexually on the bed. His hair was wet and so was his entire body. Illumi was trying so hard so that his eyes wouldn't wonder down at the privates, but apparently Hisoka was making it impossible, his pose was too sexy, and that smirk of his. Sexier. The mischievous curve of his lips, the emerald dazzling green eyes, those perfect orange messy locks, and that tanned body…that beautiful and hot body, just made it so impossible for Illumi. Only his own dignity stopped him from jumping Hisoka…he was so goddamn irresistible. So goddamn pleasing, so appealing, so tempting…

"Put some clothes on!" the flushed Illumi threw another pillow at Hisoka and it hit his crotch area this time.

" Ouch." Hisoka complained, "But why? You've seen me like this before." Hisoka complained playfully as he removed the pillow and posed in yet another alluring way.

"Not in broad daylight I haven't!" Illumi argued and even blushed more. He could swear that the air conditioner had stopped working at that exact moment, things are getting uncomfortably hot.

"Why so tense Illumi? Join me?" Hisoka pleaded playfully as he patted on the bed beside him, signaling for Illumi to get on the bed.

"Not now. We have to talk first," Illumi declined the offer and turned back to face the sunset.

"ARgghh! You always have to talk! What is it now?" Hisoka asked as he himself stood up, wore his boxers which were on the bed and stood behind Illumi.

"I'm getting married in five days and it's unavoidable." Illumi said sincerely as he crossed his arms, his black saucer like eyes gazing brilliantly at the sun through the glass. Hisoka stared at his lover from behind, he was staring at Illumi's graceful straight posture.

"I know, I overheard the phone call you just had," Hisoka replied switching into the serious mode. "You ARE a Zoaldyeck after all. Orders are orders."

There was a long silence.

Hisoka looked at Illumi's eyes reflected off the glass window, and he saw one thing he hasn't seen before, he saw something in his lover's eyes…

Was it…sadness? Or was he possibly…feeling remorse?

"Illumi, do you regret being with me?" Hisoka asked frankly. He was still standing behind Illumi, watching his lover's black saucer-like eyes reflection. Illumi bit his lips, and his gaze in the glass window diverted to Hisoka's reflected observing green eyes, they were both staring at each other's reflected eyes.

"Not for one second Hisoka…It's not remorse I'm feeling. I just know that I'll have to leave you in five days and knowing that day will come, it just makes me…I don't know what it makes me…" Illumi admitted honestly, not finding the right words for his mixed emotions.

"Why you? Of all the people?" Hisoka started, " Or maybe, Sad? Miserable? Betrayed? That the world treated you unjustly?"

Illumi didn't reply…his reflected eyes still locked at Hisoka's reflected eyes.

" How do you think I feel? Do you think I'm happy about all this? Do you think I'm oblivious to the truth? I know you're leaving Illumi. I know how complicated your family matters are…It hurts me…And I admit it, it hurts me, no, it kills me, to know that you'll be sharing your bed with some Russian cunt who doesn't know anything about you…I love you Illumi and for now, we'll make the best out of the five days left for us. And all we have to do is wait. For some miracle to happen. Because there's nothing we can do at the moment. So we just wait."

Illumi closed his eyes, and Hisoka could have sworn he saw a tear slide down Illumi's cheek from the reflection but he respected his lover's privacy, he remained behind him and he put his arms around Illumi's waist and placed his head on the Zoaldyecks shoulders.

"I hate you…" Illumi started…his voice was unclear, as if he was holding back on tears. "I hate you…"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, and you love me too. You love me Illumi admit it for once." Hisoka challenged Illumi, as he lightly kissed his shoulder.

Illumi remained silent, more tears slid down his angelic face. Patterns of sad emotions started to form on Illumi's not so stoic face anymore, which turned the angel, into a god. Hisoka, started to caress Illumi's cheeks as he wiped away the tears. The soft damp skin felt so vulnerable compared to Hisoka's strong hands.

He was beautiful.

Finally, holding back the tears, Illumi's eyes opened and he stared back at the sunset.

A long, maybe two minute silence and then Illumi asked, changing the subject completely.

"So, what are you going to do about this morning's fiasco?"

"You mean when Shei threw fits at everyone when she found out she has a "mom"? That's just her, she'll get over it." Hisoka played along, although the tension in the room could be so hot, it could easily melt ice.

"Well, it isn't nice, getting an actor to pretend to be Shei's mother. Shei will find out sooner or later and trust me. It won't be a nice scene."

"Why do you care anyway?" Hisoka asked still hugging Illumi's waist gently from behind.

"Ah, you're right. I don't, but I asked didn't I? So a part of me does care."

"I don't want Shei to become like me, or you, I want her to be normal. Hopefully this works."

"You care about her a lot don't you?"

"She's the closest thing to a daughter." Hisoka confessed.

"I love you." Illumi for once, said that first. This time, he didn't blush, he didn't look down, he just stared at the sunset at the horizon, his eyes fixed at it. It was the truth, no point denying it, and he only had five days with Hisoka, so the moments had to be cherished.

Hisoka was dumfounded that those words came out of Illumi out of the blue. Especially after what just happened, did Illumi just change his mind?

" Ditto." Hisoka smiled, and they both stood, Hisoka holding Illumi from the back as they watched the brilliant colorful sunset of Meteor city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't review to tell me this chapter is short…lol I KNOW..i have another chapter coming up soon…in a two days tops.

Tc

Please revuew,


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi sat in English Literature class, she was zoned out as she 'listened' to the teacher read off a section in the Taming of The Shrew by Shakespeare. The class chairs were set as a U shape. And Machi sat at one end, the end next to the door. Next to her sat Neon, who looked really sad as she stared at the play In front of her. Machi could only guess she was sad because of Hanzo's death, it's been like a few days since the dreadful event.

Joanna, Leorio and Bokel sat in front of Machi at the other end of the U shaped positioned chairs. Other than those five, three other people attended this class.

Everyone was bored, even Joanna, 'the nerd', was almost going to fall asleep. Leorio the usually hyper one was yawning as he randomly doodled on the desk. Hanzo's death seemed to take a toll on everyone.

Machi on the other hand, was thinking about something in particular, something other than Hanzo's death, but something the death has brought upon her. The golden desert Eagle gun embroided with silver and white carvings of impossibly perfect designs of unknown symbols is what ruled her thoughts.

What am I going to do with that beautiful weapon?…Am I really going to protect myself from people like Hanzo?… Machi thought. And that's she started to think about that silver eyed assassin. Am I going to protect myself from the likes of her? Machi shuddered at the thought of the assassin's alarming image.

After what seemed an eternity of Shakespeare, the sound of the bell echoed in Mach's ears and that woke her up from her reveries.

Walking side by side with Neon and the rest of her friends they left the classroom and went down to the courtyard for break time. Things were a bit gloomy between the group of friends…never did someone this young die in Whale Island, it was usually the old natural deaths, the occasional injuries and hospitalized deaths but there was never a suicide death. Or as they thought…

Everyone sat down in silence, under the shaded area at one of the rounded tables in the outdoor cafeteria, Amori and Eva joined the group.

Machi had her legs crossed and she was reading more of her yaoi fan fiction, while Neon was busy fixing her hair. Everyone pretended to actually do something, while they were just avoiding the current situation.

The sound of the other students babbling about their weekend plans, the sound of the waves splash against the rocks not far from school, the sound of Eva's headphones blasting Techno music echoed in everyone's ears as they sat in silence.

Leorio broke the unnerving silence.

"He was a good guy. He was one of us. And now he's gone. We don't know why he's gone, but he is. So we can't just sit like this and pretend like nothing happened. Even in the funeral everyone was just looking for an excuse to leave, I'm not saying I didn't. I speak for all of us when I say this. " Leorio spoke frankly.

Everyone seemed to agree.

Neon who was fixing her hair, suddenly had tears stream down her cheeks.

"But why? Why did he do it? He seemed so happy…" She started to sob.

"Oh come on Neon we did this before, he did it and that's it. What happened happened." Machi said coldly as she fixed her skirt.

"You don't have to be so cold about it," Neon angrily cried out and then left the group to disappear into the bathroom.

"Oh my god" Machi sighed as her best friend stormed off.

"Machi, that wasn't very nice, We never did like Hanzo, but you know how Neon is sensitive about every little thing." Joanna said and everyone else nodded.

"Seriously, is it just me or are we making this such a damn big deal. Someone died. Get over it." Machi said angrily to her friends as she followed Neon into the bathroom to fix things with Neon.

In the bathroom, the same one Machi got harassed by Hanzo, was Neon sitting down on the bench, her head in her hands, as she sobbed softly.

Machi sat down next to Neon and patted her back friendly.

"I'm really sorry Neon. I didn't mean to. I just get my mood swings you know me."

Neon cried some more, then she said in between sobs, " No, it's okay Machi. Everything is just going too fast for me. Hanzo is dead, the guy we both hated and wished dead. You're leaving in a week or so. Whale Island won't be the same anymore, it's like a dead zone now. I hate it here."

"True," Machi admitted, Whale Island is this dead place. It's like a waiting place, no one really has a goal in this place, so they just wait, either to die, or to move to some other country out of this place. And Machi couldn't help but feel sorry for Neon. "Come with me to York City." Machi suggested.

"Oh come on Machi. You honestly think that my parents will let me. They love it here, they think it's perfect to live here. Machi, just go. Go and never come back here. Please. If it's anything, forget about us here. Start a new life in York City."

Machi contemplated Neon's thoughtful words for a second, " Neon, don't once ever think I will forget about Whale Island, it's were I grew up and made you guys as my friends. I will cherish these moments forever and I will return to visit you guys. About the new life in York City, Neon, I might not have another chance to say this but I really care about you and I will always think about our time together and our memories together and I will always write you while I'm there."

Neon nodded, and smiled genuinely. Then the girls both hugged each other and returned to the table were the friends were at.

Later that day Machi returned to her house and her aunt Mito was preparing lunch for the two of them in the kitchen.

"So how was school today?" Her aunt asked Machi who was drinking water from the water cooler. Her aunt knew about Hanzo's death too, everyone knows about his death, Whale Island isn't that big. Her aunt also knew that Hanzo attended the same school Machi goes to, and even the same class at times.

"It was ok."

"How were your friends?"

"They were ok."

"Alright then, go get washed and come down here for lunch. You're not eating with those dirty hands." Mito ordered and Machi complied.

After the awkward lunch, Machi excused herself to go pack up her stuff to go to York City.

In her room, she took out her empty huge travel bag and placed it on her huge bed, she was traveling in a week but she wanted to get the whole packing thing done with. She really had to get it out of her system.

She stared to take clothes out of the closet and place them neatly inside the bag, she emptied her shoe boxes, and all her jewelry and makeup boxes, the closet soon became empty. It was the first time Machi packed all her clothes. It was the first time she packed to travel in the first place. It felt weird now that she can see the other end of her wardrobe. It felt weird now that all the metallic hangers are empty, it felt weird now that the shoe boxes are empty. Everything made Machi feel weird about her empty closet.

Machi was about to close the suitcase and zip it up when she remembered something. She remembered the black box Hanzo has given her. She had remembered the Golden Eagle gun inside, she took the black box from the highest shelve in her closet and placed it on top of the clothes in the bag. She looked at it for a while, she decided against opening it, she didn't want to get mesmerized again by its beauty. She then closed the suitcase and zipped it up. There are no check points in Whale Island, and especially no check points at the sea. So Machi was safe, she could have left the gun here. But she knew, something told her, her gut feeling, she knew that she will be needing it in York Shin City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was in the afternoon when Shei decided to come back to her apartment after spending the entire morning at the bar, she thought, and thought, and thought more but the idea of her having a mom didn't seem right.

Shei walked into her apartment to be greeted by no one other than the actor pretending to be her mom, who was standing preparing lunch at the kitchen counter.

Before Shei can react the woman said, "I thought maybe I should make us lunch while I'm here."

Shei watched for a while as the woman prepared food, she contemplated her words.

"When are you going to leave?" Shei asked casually as she sat down in front of the counter on the high stool-like chair. When Shei left for a walk she gave the situation some thought, she hated this woman, but she was going to keep her cool and not throw fits like last time. She was going to show this woman who's in charge, she's going to coolly kick this woman out of her life. She's going to be so very indifferent about it.

The woman added salt and butter to the finished macaroni dishes, handed one to Shei in front of her and took one for herself as she grabbed a chair to sit opposite of Shei.

"I don't know. But it seems like you want me out real fast." The raven haired woman said as she twirled some macaroni on her fork.

"Yes, you will leave very soon. If you don't leave very soon then I will make you leave very soon. Do I make myself clear?" Shei said as she took out her gun and placed it elegantly on the napkin beside the dish. Then she took a sip from the glass and eyed the woman sharply.

The woman swallowed and looked up at Shei's glimmering silver eyes, then at the gun, then at her plate again. "Crystal clear."

Shei now smirked evilly, my mother or not, this woman is under my command. Shei thought as she can obviously sense huge amount of fear aura emit from this woman.

"You haven't touched your food." The woman forced the words out, trying to create small talk, as she looked at Shei's untouched plate. Shei was just sitting drinking water and enjoying her time scaring the shit out of the woman.

"I don't like macaroni." Shei replied coldly. She could sense the woman getting more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Look, don't make this hard on me. Hisoka brought me…"the woman started but then bit her lips. Shei noticed she was trying to hide something.

"Hisoka brought you?" Shei asked sharply, her eyes squinting at the woman's statement.

"What? No…Uh…Yeah…I'm just…nothing Hisoka has nothing to do with this" the woman stared at Shei in fear as she stuttered.

Shei took her gun from the counter and started to toy around with it, now knowing for a fact this woman was hiding something, "You're just what? Huh, you don't have to do this, you don't have to lie to me, I AM your daughter aren't I ? Don't you value your own life?" Shei said threateningly as she aimed the gun at the woman's temple. Shei is enjoying every moment of this as the woman is obviously going to die from fear.

"I…uh…please don't kill me. I can't act along anymore. I'm sick of this. Please, I beg you." The woman gave up. Shei still not understanding the situation but now knows for a fact that this woman, whether she's her mother or not has been acting when they first met, she was this bossy bitch, ordering Shei around and showing off in front of Hisoka, who is now helpless at sight of the gun. Sure Shei had aimed the gun at her a few times before without getting the wanted reaction, but it can only happen so many times and at the end, the target, in this case, the alleged mother will eventually give up to the round black hole aimed threateningly at her temple.

"Listen, tell me everything. I am in a surprisingly good mood. If you don't tell me now, I won't be in a good mood. And you don't want me to not be in a good mood. It's not a nice sight." Shei said nonchalantly, still aiming the gun at the woman. Shei knows this woman is going to speak, and Shei knew from the beginning something was fishy, it's just a matter of when this woman was going to confide.

"Okay, but please lower that gun I just can't take it anymore. How could someone so young, hold something as lethal as that? How could someone so young have no emotions at all? You're so cold Shei; I've never been this scared ever…"

Shei was annoyed, "I didn't tell you to tell me about how cold I am. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me so tell me now without turning or spinning about what Hisoka has to do with this?"

The woman took a deep breathe, "I am an actress; Hisoka met me at one of my broad way performances back in the eighties. We didn't really talk up until he contacted me last week, he told me that he wanted me to pretend to be your mother for some time. I thought it was pretty weird what he asked me to do, and I almost declined, but he offered me a generous amount."

Shei's eyes kept on widening as she heard the story. The woman was not lying; no one untrained would lie under the gun threat. The woman's confession didn't annoy Shei as much as the fact that Hisoka was behind all this. Hisoka, the only man Shei has ever trusted, had turned around and backstabbed her. He had told this woman private stuff about Shei…Shei was now beyond pissed off.

The woman sensing Shei's hatred grow more, especially for Hisoka said, 'it's not like he was doing a bad thing. He really did want to help you out. I was going to act more as your mom, I don't know. Go out together, bond you know? But yeah…you're just impossible. I gave up really fast, it's only been like a couple of days. Like, he just wanted you to fall for the fact I am your mother in the first place. So he filled me in on your background and by the way, it was really depressing. Anyway, he really wanted you to have a better life. That's all."

Shei listened to the woman's justification in disgust. The hate she generated turned into even worse hate and disgust. Shei thought it was rude of the woman to talk normally like that, I am just impossible huh? He filled you in on my background? What the hell?…it was really depressing…as if she summarized my entire life with one word…depressing. She has no right. What a whore! Shei thought in her head as she smiled a fake smile to the woman.

"I'm glad we reached an understanding." The woman said and smiled back at Shei reaching the wrong conclusion, "It would be better if you put your gun down, wouldn't want any accidents to happen."

"Before I do that, tell me. What is your real name?" Shei asked.

The woman looked confused at the sudden change of subject, at the randomness of the question, "Uh, yeah, it's Stephanie Walkoski. That's my real name."

Shei smiled even more at the ignorance of the woman, "Well then, it was nice knowing you. But for now I'll have to say goodbye Stephanie."

"wha…?" Before the woman could finish her sentence Shei fired the last remaining bullet right through the actress's forehead, leaving an empty gaze at the woman's expressionless face. A gaze of confusion and wonder. A lifeless corpse fell on the floor with a thud. The alleged mother deserves this, Shei thought angrily as she stood up, got rid of the body using her nen, and walked out of the apartment, a cigarette lit in her mouth.

She now walked to Hisoka's apartment to settle worse matters there.

Nobody fucks around with Shei Nonoka. No body. Not even that fag Hisoka. I'll fucking show him and his gay boyfriend not to mess around with me….Shei thought angrily as she walked down the street, the sun shining brilliantly up ahead.

But she couldn't help but question herself. If that woman had been my real mother would I have shot her anyway? Am I really that cold…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hisoka and Illumi came back from a stroll in the park to find Shei Nonoka standing up facing the window.

Hisoka sighed heavily; she must have figured it out. He thought. Illumi stood next to Hisoka. He sighed too because he knew what this girl sounded like when she was angry.

"No one knocks anymore…" Hisoka sighed, as he was annoyed that the privacy of his own house is always disturbed.

"How could you?" Shei asked ignoring his statement. She stared out the window to observe the beautiful sunset of Meteor city. Hisoka was shocked to find that there was no anger in Shei's tone. Matter of fact, there was more of distrust and disappointment than hate.

Hisoka and Illumi remained silent as they watched Shei stare at the sunset.

"You were the only person I ever trusted, and now, I lost the one and only trust I had just because you fucking told a fucking whore about my life. Who the hell are you to tell her? She summarized my life, in one fucking sentence. She said it was depressing, as if she fucking knew shit. Of all people Hisoka, I didn't think it would be you. Of all people! You're precious Stephanie is dead now. You're too late to try and save me now." Shei said all that, in a hurtful tone. She was more hurt, than she was angry. She crossed her arms and turned around to face Hisoka, silver eyes challenging the emerald green eyes.

"The main purpose of this experiment wasn't so that it would end with you killing the poor woman. She had nothing to do with it. You're just a fucking cold insensitive killer!" Hisoka argued back.

"Why do you think I'm like that huh! Blame yourself Hisoka, you're the one who hired me in the first place! You taught me to be what I am now. And now you're backing out?" Shei argued back angrily.

"I felt bad about it. I wanted to help you. I paid that lady. She had courage to accept this challenge, and she had nothing to do with this she was just doing her job. Why did you have to end her life?" Hisoka yelled back.

"Why are you yelling at me like that?! You've killed people for no reason at all too. I killed her because she talked about my life as if she has lived it and she had no right. She called me impossible to handle. What the hell is that supposed to mean huh?!"

"I wasn't fucking sixteen when I killed people just because I felt like it. She's right. You _are_ fucking impossible Shei. You fucking have no hope." Hisoka replied.

Illumi who was in innocent bystander in this war of the words was getting very impatient.

"You don't understand…You don't get it do you? You're just like the rest of them…I thought you were different." Shei's tone lowered in disappointment.

" Look at yourself, you're almost seventeen for crying out loud. What the hell is the nonsense your saying, I'm just like the rest of them. Illumi what's that supposed to mean?…I'm just like the rest of them," Hisoka looked back to ask Illumi.

"There you go again! You just don't get it do you. This is between you and I. Why do you bring third parties into this?" Shei asked angrily.

Hisoka ignored her comment and asked Illumi again. "What do we do now?"

Illumi didn't want part of this, as he was very tired. "Make up I don't fucking care, I'm heading to bed. It's something to be resolved between the two of you." Illumi said as he walked away into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks a lot Illumi. I really appreciate it." Hisoka spoke to the closed door.

"That wasn't necessary. Asking Illumi to help you out. He has no fucking business in this."

"Yes he does. His opinion matters most to me, you see Shei, you still don't know anything about this. I am not the player I once was. I am in love now and his opinions are almost as if they're my own." Hisoka pointed to the closed door.

Shei cocked an eyebrow.

They both stood in silence. And then Hisoka said, " She's dead isn't she? Problem solved. I apologize, I wont try to interfere with your life ever again."

Shei cocked both eyebrows in amusement. She was amused at the fact that she can tell Hisoka didn't really mean that apology but he just wanted to end this peacefully.

"Ok." Shei agreed nonchalantly knowing there's nothing more she can do. She can't just run away, it's a stupid reason to run away for. Plus. Were would she go? She had no where else. She had no one other than Hisoka….So this will suffice for now.

"You will go to York Shin City in a few days, go pack. Here, take this credit card. It's yours. Buy yourself some new clothes, and nice things for your new school."

Shei took the credit card, and the sudden topic of York Shin City made her almost momentarily forget about the actress and she remembered she had school in less than a month. Everyone who came to York Shin City to attend the Stanispolous High School came a few weeks earlier so they would get settled in first, and know the premises.

Shei was excited again. She remembered that, if all things go as planned, she will be involved with the Spiders. She smiled to Hisoka, took the credit card and left the room without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxisokaHiHIshhh

FINALLY YOU GUYS

Both girls are now off to the unknown.

Btw..i now have a plan for Hisoka nd Illumi. Lets just say Hisoka wont wait for a miracle to happen. He'll make the miracle himself.! Hehe…yes this is the invincible Hisoka.

xXx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 J

About a week later…

Ilumi Zoaldyeck's alarm woke him up at exactly six am. The aircraft at the bridge landing he is supposed to leave on back to Pakodia Island leaves in one hour. This was his last hour with Hisoka, and Ilumi didn't feel the usual strong, caring arm around him. Ilumi reached out his hands to his lover's side of the bed he didn't find him there. All his hands ran across was the softness of silky bed sheets. He was used to waking up in between his lover's strong arms, and he would just lay there, cuddled on the bed. But this time, the entire bed seemed empty, smelling vaguely of Hisoka's cologne and last night's sex.

The thought of Hisoka not being in the bed with Ilumi settled into his sleepy head, so he sat up, and turned on the bedside lamplight, as it was still dark outside. He looked around the dim lit room confused to find his lover no were insight. He was about to get up to check maybe if Hisoka was in the bathroom or somewhere else in the apartment, but his eyesight landed at a folded note on the bedside table.

He unfolded the paper and it read,

I'll be out to do run some errands. Don't bother waiting for me, I won't be back before you leave. And don't try to find me. Forget about our time together. It was fun while it lasted.

Your dearest,

Hisoka

Illumi read wide eyes. Was this really it? Did this week mean nothing to him? The endless love making? The sexual lust and desire? The feeling of affection? Nothing of the past week meant anything? To him it was a fun game! He wants me to forget about it? About our love declaration? About the many times we held hands and gazed into each other's loving eyes for eternal moments? The romantic sunset views through the window? He knew I was getting married so he just decided to use me? Was I really fooled when he had told me he changed into a better man? Was I really blinded by his mesmerizing charm? Did he really just fucking mess around with a Zoaldyeck?! I can't believe I shed tears for this guy…I can't believe…I was such an idiot...a love stoned school girl! Thoughts battled in the confused Zoaldyeck's head.

He wasn't quite sure how to react to this letter it was written so vaguely. Typical. Its Hisoka isn't it? Still thought…did Hisoka just run out of all this feeling betrayed? Did he just write this note to make me feel bad and just leave for the wedding without any regrets..i mean..Yeah it was fun while it lasted..but I just can't forget about Hisoka. Is it possible that maybe he still loves me? Maybe? And that he just couldn't see me before I leave because he knew it would be inevitable, the fact that I am getting married, so he wrote this letter and left, as if it's his way of saying it was fun but it had to end somewhere…

Or am I just hoping for the best…he is the notorious pervert. He might as well have used me…and I just watched him do it…But I mean..if he did use me..Why do I still feel like I fucking love him? Why do I not care about that fact? Is it because I have been used so many times before by my own family that maybe being used by Hisoka feels insignificant…

Shit…am I really Ilumi Zoaldyeck? Trained to be a professional stoic assassin ever since I was a child. Trained to leave out emotions because they were insignificant to my professional life. Trained to follow the rules. Is this really me? Or have I changed too? Love is blind indeed…But love can make a man do what no other man has done.

Ilumi sighed as he put back the note on the table. He laid back into the silk sheets of the bed, and cuddled himself in the heavy silk covers. He was overwhelmed with different emotions. He thought that maybe Hisoka did the right thing by leaving this note. Maybe seeing Hisoka right now wasn't the best thing, because they both wouldn't stop themselves from loving each other, and Hisoka would probably not stand seeing Ilumi leave to he'd probably stop him from doing so. But still, Ilumi wished he could see him one last time. Still, that wouldn't help things get better. Would Ilumi leave? Yes, He thought about that too. He will leave. Hisoka did his part by leaving and writing the note, and therefore Ilumi must be brave enough to do his part and leave for the wedding. Maybe Hisoka didn't hate him, maybe Hisoka knew what he was doing. This was probably for the best. But something inside Ilumi screamed with hurt and pain. Ilumi didn't think this was the most appropriate way to end things. He just laid still under the covers as he sniffed deeply on Hisoka's faint smell.

I will leave to my aircraft, I will go to Pakodia Island, I will marry that Princess, and there's nothing that will stop me from doing so. Not love. Not Hisoka. Not nothing. This note was clear as vague as it was. Ilumi thought as he stared at the ceiling. I will leave in less than an hour. By tomorrow I would be a married man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later…

Machi hugged Neon, the last of her friends before she left on the ship that was supposed to take her to her new location for the following two years. She said her farewells and goodbye's to all the friends and family –aunt- and she entered the ship. Her travelling bag already loaded on the other ship and it's probably already half way there. She hoped they wouldn't find the gun in there, they wouldn't, and even if they would, it looked like an artifact of some sort, a work of art, not a weapon.

She didn't look back as she entered the ship, she couldn't, because she knew she'd be facing the sad, or in Neon's case, crying, faces of her friends. It all went so fast, hanzo's threat, then his death, and that assassin, and this, leaving for two years. The night before she spent it with all her friends, they threw her a farewell party

She doesn't even know who's going to be waiting for her at Yorkshin. Mito san told her a friend of her parents' lives there and he'd show her around. His name is Kuroro Lucifer and that's about it.

As she found her own first class room and got settled in, all she did was sit down on the red leather couch and close her eyes and hope for a new beginning at the new school. She opened her eyes after ten minutes and looked to her right, to find the window overlooking the deep blue sea. Whale Island is now part of her past, and all Machi had to do was sit and wait for her future to unfold in front of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shei Nonoka was sipping on some tequila and lemon as she sat down in her very own luxurious private jet; she relaxed into the black leather sofa as she watched the sunrise through the small round window The jet was just about to leave to her new destination, York Shin City.

The sunrise, through that window. Reminded her of life. Her own at that. Five years ago she was escaping from an Orphan's shelter, she had no clothes, and she slept under bridges. It was all so..sadistically pathetic. Now, she's sipping from the finest tequila brand, wearing a 500,000 jennies leather jacket, and riding an expensive jet. All thanks to Hisoka.

Still though, Shei was never a materialistic girl. She hated Hisoka most at this time. Even though he gave her this opportunity to finally get involved somehow with the Spider even if it's going to take a while. She hated the way he interfered with her own personal life…getting me a fake mom…what was he thinking? He brought me into this…

And now he thinks he can easily take me out…

_Summer's miles and miles away. No one would ask me to stay…_

The song played through the jet's speakers. She made sure she had her own favorite selection of music and none of that hotel crap.

She shrugged the feeling of hatred away, no time for hate, no time for feelings. She thought. Time to focus. Time to get into the game. Time to join the Spiders and have a goal in life.

_Could someone watch over me? In my time of need._

She looked out the window..the soft melodic music made relaxed her as she watched the beautiful sunrise of Meteor city.

Pink.

The whole sky was pink.

Shei wasn't fond of that color. But the scenery, so simple yet somehow sublime.

The sun was a deep shade of hot pink, barely visible at the horizon. Yet you can look right at it without getting blinded. The clouds were a light shade of pink..beautiful.

Maybe I'll start liking that color.

HmmmHmm..Pink. Shei thought and then looked in front of her at the adjacent seat, and beside her. Emptiness. I'm riding this jet on my own.

Loneliness filled her. But she was used to it. It was what she lived for. No one deserved to be trusted. No one even understands me. Shei thought and then looked at the sunrise again, she hated it.

_Now that you're here it became so clear, I have waited for you always._

She listened to the sound of the engine start up, the pilot voicing out a few words that Shei didn't even bother listening to. She started to remember, Whale Island to be particular. She remembered threatening that blue haired girl. She remembered telling her she'd harm her aunt and friend if she told anyone, and she didn't. She actually cared about them. How could someone care so much about someone they'd be willing to risk their own life? Shei thought about that so many times…even with Hisoka. That evil sadistic jerk is finally willing to let go of everything he ever stood up for and fall in love with that…wait..why am I even thinking about people I don't care about. Shei cursed to herself and to the drink she was holding. She put it down, she looked at the sunrise one more time…

_I know I'm not lost I'm just alone_

Argghhh…How much did I drink? Shei thought to the empty glass in her hand.

The airplane was finally in the air, and as it flied to its destination, Shei smiled to herself.

Genei Ryodane here I come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Illumi walked along the gravel path leading to his aircraft, he knew that things are going to have to return to usual. He knew from day one that this week he spent with Hisoka was nothing more but an extended Bachelor's party. But somehow, he didn't know why he felt a bit of disappointment, sure he knew because he was a Zoaldyeck that he was going to end like this, but was he somehow hoping for a miracle. Was he somehow longing to stay more with Hisoka when he knew the day he knocked at Hisoka's door that he was just going to clear things up with Hisoka.

I do love Hisoka. But I will not love him to the point of rebellion against my parents. I am not that foolish. Although, somewhere in the back of Ilumi's head, begged him not to take that flight, and actually rebel against his parents' way of life.

He took the first step into the aircraft, he couldn't help but feel so weak. He knew Hisoka did the right step about this, leaving that note, telling him things that are so damn right cruel, but are completely correct and for his own good.

He sat down on one of the leather seats at stared at the sunrise, he watched another jet fly by. He wondered, as he watched the pretty pink clouds, the peach-pink sky, and the hot pink sun, if this was really, the end.

Just as the aircraft rose up slowly, in a huge air balloon –like technique, Ilumi's cell phone rang and his heart skipped a beat, hoping it was Hisoka wanting to at least bid him farewell before the phone signals cut off. But it was not, the screen blinked clearly.

Father calling.

Illumi answered the phone, "I am on my way father, I just boarded the aircraft I shout be there before night time ." Without waiting for his father to ask.

"I assume you had the week off to get that small break you wanted for you to clear your head,"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, your mother is thrilled about this, don't let her down."

"Understood."

And with that the line went dead.

Must he hang up on me without saying goodbye? Illumi thought for the first time. As he put his cell away. I have such a lovely father, he thought sarcastically. Somehow he felt obliged to attend this wedding, when a month ago, he would have felt it to be his own reason for life.

Illumi looked outside the window, and the aircraft was now high on the air, suddenly, there was an object that Illumi couldn't quite make out that was heading his direction, it came from the distant horizon.

It took a few moments to register in Illumi's confused head for him to figure out it was a huge air missile heading for the aircraft, but it was too late.

The next thing Illumi saw was the sun's redness envelope his own world.

And then nothing but white.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi had slept throughout the whole journey, and she only woke up as soon as the ship arrived, she just did what she saw other people do. She grabbed her personal handbag, her other luggage must have already arrived. She left her compartment and walked out with the rest of the people.

She left the first class area and walked into the second class area. She was walking in the middle of a tightly packed crowd as she passed the corridors of the ship. A kind man told her were to go and how to get to the exit, it was all going very fast for her, as she was confused and had no idea about what she was doing or where she was going.

Finally the exit appeared and Machi left as soon as she could, when she got out in the air to the other dock. She was completely taken off guard. She didn't realize how York Shin city can be so different from Whale Island. All she could see was the heads of many people, it was too crowded, it almost suffocated her. There were too many cars; it wasn't like Whale Island were you found only a few people on the dock. The sun was almost gone in the horizon and she couldn't see anything, she was about to fall down and let the people step on her. She can be strong and protective of her friends at times, but at other times she could be impossible weak.

Machi told herself to breathe, this wasn't working. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her shoulders and got her out of the crowd that almost killed her, she was now standing on the sidewalk were it was just her and another man. The crowd now lessened, Machi just chose the wrong time to leave the ship.

She looked at the man who helped her, and was quite glad for his good deed. He was dressed in a finely tailored suite. And he had fine flawless peachy skin, and nice round deep eyes. Machi couldn't help but notice how finely his lips were drawn, in such detail. And the smooth edges of his finely done hair. What caught Machi's attention more was the bandage wrapped neatly around the man's forehead, and the huge sea blue earrings he was wearing.

"I assume you're Machi," the man asked offering a kind hand to Machi.

Machi nodded slowly, but confused as to why he knew her name. "How do you know my name?"

" I guess the blue frizzled hair wasn't that hard to notice, just like your mother's. My name is Kuroro Lucifer, I'm the man who's going to show you around. Welcome to York Shin City."

Machi shook his hand firmly, so this was parents' friend who lived in York Shin City.

Machi got into the man's black sedan as they left the dock; her luggage was already in the trunk and the back seat. She sat in the passenger seat, and Kuroro sat in the driver's seat.

‎"You have two weeks before your school starts so I am going to show you around your new school since I am already a professor at it. I am the Humanities prof. I teach ancient and modern languages, literature, history, philosophy, religion, visual and performing arts , including music."

"Impressive," Machi admitted. This guy is multitalented.

"Not many students attend my courses though, they don't take important issues of life like history, religions and arts seriously." He admitted honestly as he rode down the street. He was very casual with the way he talked, and he talked to Machi in a calm way that indicated the fact that maybe he's used to showing people around and this was like routine to him.

Machi was half paying attention to Kuroro, half staring out the window looking at the streets of York Shin. Wow! She thought in excitement, this is so much cooler than Whale Island, there's so much people here, and so many places to go to!

The car finally reached the destination, and Machi looked up as she stepped out of the car and huge gigantic building that read the words on big flashy letters. Stanispolous High School.

This is just the beginning, Machi reminded herself. The beginning of a better life, she thought as Kuroro Lucifer guided her way inside the premises.

He showed her around, it was such a huge school compared to Zeto. He walked around the complicated floors and passageways, he showed her were all her classes will take place. He walked with a fast pace, it was hard for Machi to keep up since she walked slower as she stared at the amazing architecture and design of the building. Everything was elegantly clean, lockers had no writing on them, they were all freshly painted, she could even see her reflection from the marble floor. But she also figured that since the new school year didn't even start yet, things should already be like this. He gave her schedule for the next term. She looked at it briefly, so she did take Humanities with this guy, and she took sciences and maths. There was very little art programs, she frowned. This was her aunt's doing, she thought. She wanted me to take all this tiresome science stuff, not even giving me any art or drama course. She sighed.

Their footsteps echoed down the main hall, and into the courtyard. Machi's eyes widened as they went outside to the back of the school were the courtyard was, it was so huge, ten times larger than the one in Zeto. And it had everything a highly prestigious school should have, Kuroro walked by it nonchalantly, Machi took her time. She blinked at the Baskin Robbins sign, what the hell?! They have Baskin Robbins and Starbucks café, is this even considered a school.

"Wow!"Machi exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I suppose you don't have all this in your previous school. Trust me, this school lives up to its name."Kuroro said as he looked back at the bedazzled Machi. But he kept his fast pace.

Machi decided to ignore the beautiful scenery walk faster with the man, she'll come check this out later when she was alone. She'd have all the time in the world. She thought it was all going to fast for her. They finally reached another building after what seemed like a walk in the park in the school's courtyard. Machi guessed it was the dorm's building, and she was right. They walked in the reception, Kuroro made all the talking and he handed the front desk some papers, Machi looked around as she stood behind Kuroro and saw other girls her own age with their own parents. She felt excited. The lady at the front desk handed Kuroro the keys, and then he handed them to Machi.

They walked up the stairs and then into the main hallway, Machi saw some people already settling in like she was. She also saw that her luggage was placed beside a room, and guessed it was her own. Room number 25, she held the keys in her hand. And saw that someone else had taken the other set of keys. She did share this room with a roommate and Machi was so excited, she wanted to live like this for so long, and now, she even gets to have a roommate. I wonder what kind of person she would turn out to be? Machi thought as she unlocked the door to her room.

Kuroro's phone rang and he picked up. Machi could hear someone say something like, "Danchou we need you here!" but she didn't let it get to her. Kuroro hung up.

"I showed you around, here take my number, call me if you need anything. But I must leave now."Kuroro said as he gave her his card.

Did everyone walk around with business cards like it's a normal thing? Machi thought to herself.

"You know your way around the bus system like I showed you this morning, so take some cash and explore the city. But make sure you don't get too far from the school premises." He handed her a bundle of Jennies. She hesitated. "It's all your money; take it, your allowance for this month like your aunt instructed me."

"Oh," Machi said as she accepted the cash, and put in her own wallet. She took out her phone and saved Kuroro's number. "Alright then, I'll just chill here and stuff."

" Don't worry about your books, they're given to you in class. And there are many minimarkets around school campus, there's even a bookstore and a few department stores for clothes, so you don't need to worry, you'll find the map of the school at your desk inside your room in case I missed out on something."

Machi nodded tentatively.

Kuroro left her standing in the hallway; she opened the door to her room and she walked in.

WOW she thought. This is amazing she thought. The room itself wasn't a marvelous thing, it was just Machi finally seeing the place she was going to spend a lot of time at, and without her aunt. A place she can call her own. The room was painted a light shade of Violet which reminded Machi of her own room, a color she really liked. It was a really huge room. And there's a pair of everything since there's a roommate. Machi guessed she was the first one to walk in because she didn't see any signs of her roommate moving in, so she decided to take the right side of the room. Were the sun shone on one of the twin beds. The bed alone as covered in plain satin sheets, nice and comfortable, there was a dresser and a workbench for each girl. There was also a door, which Machi guessed would be the shared bathroom. There was also a nice night stand with a nice violet lamp on it. Simple yet very classy, she thought.

The floor had a nice lilac carpet, which Machi thought was too adorable and everything was quite clean.

After checking it out, Machi left her dorm room after she put her luggage on the side she picked in the room, hope her roommate doesn't mind. She locked the room, she didn't want to spend more time in the room until her roommate showed up, so she's going to the common's room to check out the people there and see if she can already make some friends.

As she walked down the hallway, she could see her neighboring dorms, everyone hugging everyone, as they reunite again, everyone getting settled in. Machi felt like the outsider she was, but she didn't feel bad about herself, no one treated her badly, on the contrary, people were quite helpful here. Whoever she asked for help did it gladly.

It was different than Zeto Grammar School back in Whale Island though, because there were so much people here it was insane. Back in Zeto Grammar School there was like ten students in each class it was even funny. And she expected people to pour in even more, since she's here early. Machi was thrilled on the inside to get to see the outside world. Everyone was brushing past her, they were all hurrying to see their new dorms, get settled then go down to the meeting at the commoner's room done by the prefects to set some ground rules.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shei Nonoka looked at the building in front of her, the Stanispolous High School.

" Are you sure this is necessary for my training Hisoka?" Shei asked on the phone.

"Yes yes it's best thing you can do. Just get settled in and wait for my orders in a few weeks from now. We just don't want anyone to suspect a thing so you have to actually make it appear as if you're a student. And before you ask, yes the roommate thing is also essential."

"But I don't want a fucking roommate, and don't tell me it's essential that's just bullshit. I know you're trying to make me share a room with someone so that I'd have a chance of making friends. But that won't happen Hisoka."

"Whatever, assume whatever you want to assume. It is not my problem, it's too late now to change anything now. Go to the front desk and give them your documents, they'll give you the key to your dorm, I think its number 25. Now I have to go, I got a passed out Illumi in my bed so bye bye darling!" and the phone line went dead.

Bye bye darling?! What the hell..Shei thought as she stared at the building. I feel sorry for the person who has to clean the big golden letters of that huge ass school name.

Shei Nonoka walked into the building, through the hallways, and outside to the courtyard, which was kind of too big for her taste. And too overdone, why would they have Baskin Robbins here when this is a school. She thought. People are supposed to study, not indulge in ice cream.

She walked into the dormitory and gave the front desk her fake documents, then the lady gave her the keys to her room and told her to be at the commons room in less than an hour for the briefing on the rules.

Shei walked up the stairs and then found her room, number 25.

Shei Nonoka knowing that she had roommate, dreaded opening that door. The door to her dorm, but she knew, as Hisoka told her, that it would look better to be living with someone else, if Shei was going to work undercover, if she was going to train to get into the Spiders, even though she doubted him sometimes after the stunt he did. After unlocking the door with the set of keys she had, she entered the room to find her roommate's stuff already there. The bags still unpacked. Shei frowned as she put her bag on her bed at the opposite side of her roommates bed…Who told her she can pick that side of the room? Shei thought as she frowned some more.

She looked around disappointed with the room, there were two plain looking beds, two night stands joined to each bed, two dressers, and finally two desks for studying. Everything was identical to everything, everything was purple, ugly color Shei thought. She liked purple, but not this light shade of it. Shei Nonoka saw a door beside her bed and she could only guess it was a shared bathroom. Will I really have to share my bathroom? The germs....ugh…the things I do for the Spider.

She even saw a mini bar, and wondered if this was a hotel room or an actual dorm.

She looked over at her roommates luggage, she was about to use her x-ray vision to check out what's in that bag, but then, she thought about it and she doesn't really fucking care what kind of person her roommate is, she doesn't want to nose in on her roommates business, it's not like she cared. But she couldn't help thinking about who she's going to spend the rest of this school year with, that's the first time in her life she'd share a room this small with someone for more than an hour since her orphanage days.

Shei Nonoka started to unpack her stuff, she put her personal items like her laptop and cell phone and put those on her desk and her drink bottle ( It looked just like a normal coffee holder, but it was Jack Daniels. The drink Shei can never live without) on the nightstand, and she took out her clothes and filled them neatly in her cupboard. She hung her favorite trench coat on the coat hanger behind the door, she even changed the -probably filled with germs-used before-bed sheets and replaced them.

And then for the fuck of it, she decided to sleep instead of going to the common's room and hear the stupid rules. But then she decided against that since she doesn't want to start off on the wrong foot, and get some of the rules. Not like she'll abide with any but the heck with that.

She locked her room and left to the common's room where everyone was already sitting down chatting away happily. She saw friends come together, reunite, girls watching tv, others girls playing pool and actually sucked at it. Shei picked a corner and just stood there with her arms folded. She glared daggers at everyone in the room, wishing somehow the whole room burned into ashes at this instant.

Fuck you Hisoka. She thought angrily as the prefect walked in and introduced herself.

" Hello everyone, welcome to a new fresh year at SHS. I'd like to welcome the new students, and also welcome back the old. My name is Michelle and I am the grade twelve deputy head prefect for this year. You can come to me for any requests or any kind of help."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down to listen to the prefect speak about curfews, letting guys in the girls dorm section, possession of alcohol and drugs and weapons ( Shei smirked at that knowing she had all three right now in her dorm). The prefect also said something about room inspection, Shei wasn't worried because her bag had a secret compartment for her weapons and stuff, no 17 year old prefect would know how to get to it. The list went on and on and Shei just ignored half the stuff said. Some girls walked by Shei and started to giggle and whisper.

" What is she wearing?" one girl said giving Shei sideway glances.

"Hey that's mean, you never know maybe someone died." The other girl said, then the two girls started to giggle again.

Shei rolled her eyes and reminded herself not to cause a scene and kill someone. She looked at herself, what's wrong with black? It's a lovely color…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi sat on the couch right in front of the prefect as she listened intently to what she had to say. Wow! This girl reminded her of Michelle back home, they both look like nerds. She smiled to herself. Wow, curfew is not bad she thought to herself. I had to be home at nine pm, but this school's curfew, eleven pm. Not bad. The prefect ended her rules and then three girls came and sat beside Machi.

"Hey, my name is Laura, you're new here right?" One of the three girls, with blonde hair and blue eyes asked her nicely.

"Yeah." Machi replied.

"This is Mimi, and this one's Billy." Laura said as she gestured to the other two girls.

" Hey I think we can introduce ourselves," Machi assumed Mimi was the one who said that.

" So what is your name and where'd you come from?" Billy asked. Billy had an unusual girl's name, but she was really pretty. She had nice shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes, while Mimi had long red hair and round green eyes.

"Well, uh I came from Whale Island and my name is Machi."

"Whale Island? Never heard of it..Anyway, nice to meet you Machi. " Laura said.

"You too."

"Hey why don't you come have dinner with us and some of the guys from the other dorm, we're going to the restaurant Chillis out of the school premises. We'll show you around!" Mimi suggested.

"Yeah please do come it will be great!" Laura begged.

Machi was happy that some girls already wanted her to hang out so she agreed right away.

"That's settled then, we'll come pick you up from your dorm at 8. What's your number?"

Wow, eight pm? That's when these people dine. Cool..Machi smiled. And she assumed by number they meant the dorm number, " Uh, its 25."

' No way, we're neighbors ! Mimi and I are 24 and Laura lives with Sakura at 26!'

'Thanks you guys, I guess I am going back to my room now and unpack.'

'Want some help with that?' Laura asked kindly.

'No, thanks anyway.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah I am sure! Seriously thanks for offering though.'

'Alright then, let's all go to the dorms, Sakura's probably waiting for us there.'

The girls said and then all of them stood up and walked out of the common's room, and down the hall into their own rooms.

Machi felt happy. No, she felt more than that. She thought that maybe It was going to take her a while for her to settle in, but this short conversation with these girls made her feel like she belonged, like she had already spent years at this place. Of course, she didn't trust these girls right away, that's common sense. But at the moment, everything went according to plan.

Machi just wished that her best friend Neon was here with her. Things would have been the best

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Illumi felt light headed. He wasn't aware of the surroundings around him, but the texture of the bed he slept on was familiar. His eyes were closed and they felt heavy, he opened his eyes but the vision was blurred. He felt a cold soaked cloth being pressed gently on his forehead and cheeks. It made him feel better.

"Where am I?" he managed to mutter as he tried to lift himself even of the weak condition his body was at.

" Don't move," the man with the cloth insisted as he pushed Illumi back on the bed. " You're in no condition."

"Hiso…ka?" Illumi said weakly.

"Yeah it's me." Hisoka smiled and kissed Illumi's forehead.

"What happened?" Illumi asked.

"Please, just rest now. You need it. I'll explain later, you must trust me."

Illumi closed his eyes and rested, having complete faith in Hisoka. He couldn't remember anything that happened to him lately, he tried but he just couldn't, it was all blank.

After what seemed an hour of Illumi resting, he reopened his eyes to find Hisoka still there. Caressing his cheek softly with one hand, and pressing the cloth gently on his forehead with the other hand.

"Hisoka..I..Lo.." Illumi was feeling too weak to complete the sentence.

" I know. Me too." Hisoka reassured him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The songs played in Shei's private jet

Opeth-In my time of need

Katatonia- in the white

Evanescence-exodus

I know it took me ages to update but hey at least it's a long chapter..

I KNOW things are going way to fast..but trust me I didn't wanna make things longer..i want this whole getting into the new school thing to be brief and fast..no long explanations and details..just straight to the point.

If you guys are confused about what happened to Illumi. he was in the aircraft and it was somehow mysteriously bombed…so he ends up at Hisoka's bed feeling light headed.

Oh and I know the introduction of our beloved Kuroro was lame..but it was supposed to be lame..hes only cool when hes with the other spiders..other than that..hes actually a boring humanities teacher..ill show the cool side of him later lol.

Hope you guys like this.

Shanx to Lumi75 and Gyo for bearing with my delay *sweatdrop*

Reviews are love ~


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Four girls passed by Shei as they left the common's room, they were all laughing together saying something about going to dine this night at eight. People are already meeting up, when they didn't even unpack yet? Shei thought to herself. She didn't really look at the girls, to her; it should have been a paradise, just like Hisoka suggested. But really, none of these girls satisfied Shei's taste, it's not like Shei walks around with neon sign announcing she's gay. It's not like Shei knows what her taste is in the first place, all she needs is someone drunk and horny, and she'll jump at the shot.

Shei waited until everyone left the common's room so she could leave herself, check out York Shin, find out where the Gothic clubs are at. Screw the curfew, she thought. I can easily create a nen doll of myself, I don't need this curfew rubbish. Just as everyone left and she was about to leave, a girl called out from behind.

"Hey there!" a brunette yelled after Shei.

Shei turned around and looked at the girl who obviously called for her.

" I saw that you're new here, and I wanted to say hi. Are you new to the city?" the girl asked nicely as Shei stepped closer toward the girl with one eyebrow arched. Silly girl, Shei thought.

" And how exactly do I look like I am new from the city?" Shei asked menacingly, the girl was taken aback, scared a bit by Shei's mean tone but she answered nonetheless.

" Um well, you seemed distant as the prefect spoke, I am just trying to make sure you're fine. I know how it's like to be new." The girl spoke nicely with concern.

"You didn't answer my question, how exactly did you come to the conclusion that I am new to this city?"

The girl was taken aback more," not to be rude or anything but you look like you just came out of the matrix movie. With the leather and stuff…" the girl replied with her newly developed squeaky voice that Shei thought was quite annoying.

"What's wrong with the matrix? It's one of my favorite movies."

The girl took a step back as Shei took one step to the front.

" I don't need stupid smart ass girls coming up to random conclusions like yours."

" They told not to be nice and try talking to you. The other girls told me I shouldn't even try to say hi, but I insisted, I thought maybe you felt left out, but obviously you just think you're better than all this right? You need some serious help." The girl said angrily and then left.

Shei was just feeling quite amused with the whole conversation.

Yeah, I AM better than all of this…Shei thought as she left the common's room. Then she decided to just let the girl slip away with what she just said, I don't want to cause trouble on my first day. School hasn't even started yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi and her newly made friends were hanging outside their dorm rooms at the hallway, waiting for a girl called Sakura to come and meet up with them.

"Were could she be?" Billy asked.

And before anyone replied, a small figured, cute looking brunette walked in the hall from the stairway. She had her hair braided to the side and she had nice big brown eyes that went well with her hair.

"There you guys are!" Sakura exclaimed as she went over to everyone and gave them huge hugs.

"Were were you?" Mimi asked.

" I was with Hinata in the common's room, we were at the back that's why we didn't see each other."

"Yeah that was a pretty big common's room, beat the hell outta last year's common's room. They made everything better since we have new students pouring in like crazy."Billy commented.

" And speaking of new students, Sakura this is Machi. Machi is this Sakura. She's also our friend. " Laura introduced the two girls.

"Hey nice to meet you! Seriously, you should totally come with us tonight, were going to dinner!" Sakura invited Machi with a nice pat on the back.

"Yeah we asked her and she's coming, so yeah it should be a blast. We're gunna meet up with Train, Fei and Kurogane right? I hope they show up. "

Machi guessed those were names of some guys they knew.

" Since Machi is new here, then this outing should be a welcome party for her!"

Machi couldn't help but smile at the girls' enthusiasm to meet her, "really guys there's no need for all this." She rubbed her back and smiled helplessly.

"No need?! You out of your mind. We must. Just be ready by eight okay?"Mimi insisted.

Machi smiled helplessly.

"Anyway you guys," Sakura changed the subject, "So I was behind right? In the common's room."

"Right?" Laura said.

"Anyway, me and Hinata were like looking at this new girl right? And like man, you can tell from her appearance that she's like, seriously, fucking gothic or something. She doesn't have the heavy makeup or anything, but like her leather outfit is really popping right?"

Billy giggled, "Like those stupid multi copies of smith from the Matrix? Ha-ha."

"Oh my Gosh! That's like exactly what I thought, you know, but really, the outfit was hot and everything, but not for a normal day you know. Actually, she looked more like Trinity." Sakura stated.

Machi couldn't help but be interested, "So what happened?"

"So I wanted to be nice and say hi to her but hinata.." Sakura was cut off.

"Yes I told her not to say hi, and leave the loner alone," a girl came from behind, Machi guessed it was Hinata.

"Yeah, but I wasn't as mean as Hinata. I was like, maybe she feels left out right?"

"You're too nice," Hinata argued.

"Right." Laura agreed with Sakura's previous comment.

"Anyway, I totally like go up to her, and I said hi and asked her where she's from. I kind of over did it cause I told her she looked like an outsider with the mission impossible like clothes, but it was like as if she's asking for it with her attitude you know." Sakura took a break, " anyway she didn't say hi back and she just had the stupid comebacks on her tongue. Seriously guys, she has death glares than can kill you, do not try and befriend her. She's just, beyond repair."

"Oh come one," Mimi started. "I am sure she's just dealing with some of her own shit, or something. You never know."

"I don't know man, but whatever it is. Be aware, she's not your ordinary girl. She has this creepy aura man, god help her roommate."

"Did you find out her name?" Machi asked.

"No thank you. That's the last name I'd want to add to my list." Sakura commented.

"Why don't we like nickname her, Death, or something. Wait no, Leather bitch alert!" Billy commented and everyone died from laughing. Machi couldn't even help herself. These people were fun, and she felt comfortable around them.

"Alright guys, we're going to pack now, so we'll meet up at eight yeah?" Sakura spoke for her and Laura since they share the room 26.

" Deal." Billy and Mimi agreed.

''You too Machi," Laura said.

"Sure, I'll just pack and change. It's six and a half right? I should be done before eight," Machi said.

Everyone retreated to their rooms, Machi unlocked her door and walked in.

She didn't notice at first but to her surprise ,there was someone else's stuff on the left side of the room. So my roommate came, I can't wait to meet her…Machi thought to herself.

Before Machi started to unpack, she lay down the bed and stared at the ceiling. This is going so fast, she thought to herself. She really liked those girls, they were really nice, but she just didn't like the way they talked about that other girl. What if I was in her place? I wouldn't like to have people talk about me…right? It doesn't matter, Machi thought. Sakura was being nice by starting a conversation with the girl , the girl seemed like a sadistic bitch. But hey, maybe she's just like me, far away from her own home.

I wonder what Neon is doing, Machi changed her train of thoughts…And with that Machi took out her cell phone and dialed her best friend's number at Whale Island, hoping the signals would work.

And it did because as Machi called, the first ring, then Neon's squeaky voice.

" Machi! I almost thought you forgot about me! Not calling me!" Neon complained.

"I just got free! Seriously chill I didn't forget you." Machi defended herself.

"I'm kidding I know you were busy. So how's everything? I want to know!" Neon demanded.

"It's normal. I just got to my dorm and I am going to unpack now. I made some friends and we're going out to dinner soon."

"You replaced us!" Neon said but she was kidding.

"Never! And You know it! I miss you really. I wish you were here Neon."

"Aw. I miss you too, I wish I was there too. It's okay, as long as you're having fun, and telling me all about it I'll be fine."

"You're the best."

"I know."

Both girls laughed.

"Look at the time, I got to go now to unpack, I'll call you as soon as I get the chance okay?" Machi said as she looked at her watch.

"Alright, take care, I love you!"

"You too, same."

"Bye then,"

"Laters."

Machi and Neon hung up at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shei Nonoka didn't bother going back to her dorm. She left the whole school and walked out on the street. She decided to call Hisoka to clear the confusion in her head. She took out her phone and dialed his number. After several rings she was about to hang up, but he answered at the last moment.

"What do you want I am kind of busy at the moment?"Hisoka seemed impatient.

"Why'd you pick up then?"

"It's impolite."

"As if."

"Cut the bullshit, what do you want?" Hisoka demanded again, impatiently.

"Why am I here again Hisoka? This isn't working; the girls here are all bitches."

"I thought you liked bitches," Hisoka replied sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Shei replied as she walked down the street.

"Alright listen to me, at the moment you have to chill down. Do what they do. Just be the student you are for the next couple of weeks. Go out, have fun. Try to make some friends. You have to blend in before actually doing some work." Hisoka told Shei.

That was met by silence. Hisoka was half telling her the truth, she wasn't buying it. He didn't want her to have no part of the Spiders, but he will give her some mini hard jobs to satisfy her need. Still though, the main objective for this whole thing is for Shei to fit in and make friends. That's going to be hard, as Hisoka expected.

"Kuroro Lucifer, their Danchou as you know it, is your humanities prof."

And Shei's silver eyes sparkled as she heard that sentence, and she stopped walking.

"You mean the leader of the Spider is teaching at this school?"

"Yeah," Hisoka replied, "Just don't start anything yet. He has to like you as a student. Show some interest in his subject. Become, err…, the teacher's pet, like they say."

Shei nodded as she started again to walk down the street with the phone attached to her ear, it's not like Hisoka saw her nod but whatever.

"So how's school?" Hisoka asked changing the subject.

"Meh," Shei replied.

"I see."Hisoka said.

"Aren't you busy with something?" Shei asked.

"Yeah I was, but you're important too."

"Whatever, are you done talking?" Shei asked.

"Yeah."

Then she hung up the phone.

That's another step closer to my beloved Spider position. Shei thought happily as she walked down the street and found herself a nice, far enough from school, public pub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The line went dead for Hisoka.

"That girl has no manners." He spoke softly, as he sat beside Illumi who was lying down on the bed.

The light was turned off, and it was late at night. Illumi's face was outlined by the small flicker of the light from the outside world. Hisoka smiled at the angel who slept peacefully on his bed. He traced Illumi's hairline, down to his cheekbones, and then his perfect nose, to his beautifully shaped lips. Hisoka's fingers lingered on Illumi's soft lips…

You're mine now, Hisoka thought selfishly as he cupped Illumi's cheek with his hand. And then he gave him a light kiss on his sweet tasting lips.

No reply.

Illumi slept half unconsciously like a sleeping child.

Hisoka took out his cell phone and dialed Rippo's number.

"Talk to me," Rippo replied.

"It worked like magic Rippo thanks for the missile. No one suspects a thing. His parents think he died in that explosion, all thanks to you" Hisoka replied enthusiastically.

"Don't thank me. Pay me like we agreed. One hundred million Zenny like we agreed, it was an expensive missile.

"It's always and foremost business my friend. I am just thanking my client; I just sent you your money. Check your account."

"Our work here is done," Rippo replied satisfied with his pay,

Then Rippo ended the conversation by hanging up.

"No one has goddamn manners these days," Hisoka put away his cell phone and brought a new damp cloth and placed it on Illumi's warm forehead.

"I promise I'll explain. I just couldn't wait for a miracle to happen like I said, I couldn't resist the temptation. I had to do something about it. " Hisoka whispered softly as he held his lover's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi heard a knock on the door and Sakura's sound behind it.

"Machi, we're leaving now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, guys just come in." Machi said.

Sakura opened the unlocked door and walked in, followed by Laura, Mimi, Billy and Hinata.

"How come you get a purple room, so unfair," Laura said jokingly as she looked around.

Machi laughed politely, "Why what's your room color?"

"Plain white," Laura complained.

"Bad luck," Machi said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh look her bad side is coming out!" Billy joked about Machi.

"Yeah it is, be afraid! Be very afraid!" Machi sarcastically commented.

Everyone laughed.

"So who's your roommate?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't met her." Machi said.

Everyone looked at the other side of the room, wondering who could have possibly left their laptop and trench coat.

"This smells weird," Mimi complained as she smelled open drink bottle that was on the unknown roommate's desk.

Laura went and smelled too, "EW, what the hell is this?"

Machi went and took the drink and sniffed it lightly. Before even sniffing it she knew what it was, but she couldn't tell the girls who obviously didn't know shit about alcohol.

"It's some kind of medicine I am sure, don't touch things guys, I don't want to get on the wrong foot with her from the start." Machi said as she closed the bottle and put it back away from sight.

"That's some fucked up medicine," Mimi said.

"Wow! Is this Whale Island? And is she your friend? I love her hair!" Mimi was interrupted by Sakura who was looking at a framed picture that Machi had placed on her bedside table.

Machi looked and saw the picture she had placed while unpacking. It was of her and Neon standing on the Beach of Whale Island, they were standing barefoot on the sand and the sun was setting, Bokel took the actual picture at the time, being the photography freak he was.

"Yeah that's Whale Island, and that's my best friend Neon." Machi said remembering that day on the beach; it was about a month ago.

"Wow, let's all go there someday, it looks like a beautiful place."

"It is a beautiful place," Machi said softly reminiscing her moments there.

"Look at the time, it's past eight, we're late let's get out of here." Billy reminded everyone.

They all left the room and Machi was the last one out, locking the door behind her. As they walked down the corridor, Machi couldn't help but wonder what a Jack Daniel's drink was doing on her roommate's desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shei Nonoka walked into her room, and switched on the light to find that her roommate got comfortable with the unpacking. She saw the girl's laptop on her desk, her personal books; she even took a look in the bathroom and found her toothbrush and shampoo.

Shei sat down on her bed and lit up a cigarette with her personal lighter, the golden one.

I almost lost this lighter, Shei thought to herself. I shouldn't have been this reckless with my stuff; Shei remembered the day she gave her lighter to this blue haired girl at Whale Island.

She inhaled heavily, when am I going to meet you my roommate? Shei thought to herself.

She looked at her roommate's stuff opposite of her, and she saw something quite surprising. There was a small bedside frame that the roommate just recently put. It was a picture of a pink haired girl standing next to a blue haired girl; Shei squinted at the picture, "No Fucking Way!" She mouthed the words.

Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me, she thought to herself, I did drink a lot in the pub. But then she stood off the bed and went and picked up the framed photo of the two girls.

It was clear as daylight, the two girls were the same girls from Whale Island. Shei was surprised as Fuck, her eyes widened, but then, she relaxed, looking at the picture of the two happy girls. She knew she had an advantage to the situation. It was obvious, that at least Shei knew before her roommate knew.

Shei picked up her phone and dialed Rippo's number, she wanted to know which one of those two girls were her roommate. It could even be someone else, she just had to get things confirmed to be ready.

"Shei! It's so good to hear from you again. What may I do for you?"

"Hey Rippo, I want you to find out some information related to my roommate, starting with her name."

"School's name and room number please," Rippo asked.

"Stanispolous High School, room number 25."

"One second, I'll get you her name now."

"I'm waiting."

An actual second later, and a click of a computer was heard, "Her name is Machi, and she used to live in Whale Island with her aunt. She just got transferred to SHS. Fuck isn't this the same girl who was that guy's girl friend? The guy you killed..what's his name…err..Hanzo or something."

"Precisely," Shei spoke calmly.

"Looks like you're in shit."

Shei inhaled deeply on her cigarette and then put it down in the ashtray beside her bed.

"Not really. I'll make sure she doesn't open her mouth." Shei thought about this, she had to maintain a normal status at this school, so she could somehow fit in, she'll even get a change of clothes if that was necessary, but for a blue haired girl to be running around telling everyone that Shei is an assassin who killed her boyfriend. That would ruin things. The people would probably not believe her anyway, they'd think she's gone crazy. But Shei won't take that risk. And with Kuroro being the Humanities prof, if he even finds out I am an assassin, he wouldn't even want me as part of the Spiders because I can't even keep cover of my own profession. She thought deeply.

"Why don't you kill her? Make it look like a suicide, get her off your back."

Shei thought about that, "No. I don't just kill anyone if I wasn't paid. It's enough I wasted a bullet on that actress pretending to be my mom, and plus, I am not that evil Rippo c'mon."

"Oh no you're not. You're the most innocent cupcake, that's what you are." Rippo commented sarcastically.

"Whatever, thanks for the info." And with that Shei hung up.

She bit her lips.

This is all Hisoka's fault. Actually no, scratch that. The real one to blame is that empty headed Illumi. He used to be such a role model for me, Shei thought. I used to look up to his stoic features and elegant way of killing with such admiration, but now, he can't even defend himself from a stray cat with that softened heart of his. And now that Hisoka has decided to give Shei a roommate, and to be precise that Machi girl.

I am not going to kill her. She's too innocent for that shit, and plus, I already told her that I wouldn't if she kept her mouth shut. I like to keep my word.

Shei walked to her briefcase and took out her leather jacket, inside the pocket was the turned off digital camera.

She didn't care about the fact that the camera lost all of its battery, all she needed was the memory card. She took it out, and placed it in her laptop, and then transferred the scandalous video from the memory to the laptop.

Now I'll make sure she keeps her mouth shut. Something told me not to throw that camera right away, and my instincts were right. I love emotionally blackmailing people, and that blue haired girl deserves this. It's her fault she walked in at me killing that guy, I mean seriously, what kind of girl walks into a guy's room late after midnight if she wasn't looking for sex. Shei thought to herself as she saved the video into her document, which was password protected.

Shei then took the ashtray and cleared it out…then she put it back. But there was something wrong, she thought. Something about the position of her drink bottle, sure it looked like a normal drink container, an aluminum one so the drink wouldn't show. But it was Jack Daniels. I didn't put it there, I put it here. Shei thought to herself as she took the drink from on position on the desk and put it back on the exact previous position it was.

See, that slut even fucked around with my stuff. I am not mean, or evil. She just deserves it.

_(((( Author's interruption, I just wanna clear things up that the drink bottle looks like a normal cooler, you know. You couldn't tell It was alcohol unless you smelled it, or tasted it. Oh and by the way, Shei is a total idiot who thinks she's a smart ass, because really Machi saved her butt from being busted about the drink. Machi just put the drink away from her friends, and told them It was just medicine. While Shei, started to curse Machi for changing the cup's place. Hehe. This is what happens when there's misunderstanding and I love it)))_

Shei left her desk and then went inside the bathroom to wash her face. Why her? Of all the people in the world, she had to be my roommate. Did she even know?

Once and twice she put water on her face, and then looked back in the mirror.

"You just don't change do you?" her reflection spoke to her.

"Never," Shei replied nonchalantly, " I like the way I am."

"A loner with no friends? And a serious need to change your clothes?"

"No actually, a super cool assassin with a high tolerance of alcohol."

"Why don't you give that girl some slack? Why do you have to use that video against her? She's probably really nice, and she'll probably want to be friends with you if you share some of your past with her. She's going to understand."

"I don't want people to sympathize for me, so I am not going to share shit with that dumb princess."

"How do you know she's a dumb princess? She may even be smarter than you are."

"Don't make me laugh," and left the bathroom without another word.

Share stuff with her, give her some info on my past. Yeah, like that's going to ever happen. Shei thought as she lay down on her bed, and decided to have some well deserved sleep before the grand private meeting between her, and her roommate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Fei and Kurogane are from Tsubasa chronicles so I don't own them.

Train is from blackcat..hes hot..so I don't own him.

Mimi, Billy and Laura are mine.

Hinata is from naruto, so shes not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six girls waited at the bus stop for the bus number eight to arrive. The buses are numbered, and each bus takes to a different area. The girls wanted to head downtown were Chillis was situated.

Machi never heard of Chillis before so this was exciting for her.

What Machi liked was the fact that these girls were also quite wealthy like she was since they attend this school, and judging from their clothes. The fact that they were rich like her wasn't what amused her, what amused her was the fact that they take the local bus.

Rich snobs would usually be disgusted by the idea of taking a bus, just like Hanzo used to act. But these girls, no matter how much money they've got in their wallets, they'd still be down to Earth and take the bus.

Modest.

Her train of thoughts was disrupted by the sound of Sakura complaining to a fine looking blonde.

"Were were you guys? The bus is almost here we would have left without you."

Machi saw that she was talking to three guys who joined them from the boy's dorm.

"We're sorry but Kurogane wouldn't leave unless he found his jacket, which train had it hidden in under his bed sheets." Fei explained.

"I was just kidding, you know, like a prank but obviously Kurogane here is too impatient. He can't take a joke." Machi assumed that was Train who just spoke, she couldn't see much from the dark night. But she saw his brilliant hazel eyes illuminated in the dark, and from his tone, he seemed like a playful fun guy.

"That wasn't funny." Kurogane spoke, he was the tallest of them all, with dark brown hair and piercing dark eyes.

"Someone's cranky," Hinata commented.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed.

"Anyway," Train started to change the subject, " Who might you be?" he said as he stood across Machi offering her a hand.

" I'm Machi," She said as she shook his hand firmly, hazel eyes gazed into one another.

"Yeah, she's cool so she's coming with us to Chillis. She's new, she came from Whale Island." Mimi explained.

"Nice to meet you,"Fei welcomed her nicely.

"You too," Machi's eyes diverted from Train's eyes and she smiled to Fei. But they were still holding hands. Train didn't break his gaze on Machi, she just looked back, smiled and almost as if by force, freed her hand from his grasp. That was a weird electrifying moment, Machi thought as the bus arrived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Illumi opened his tired eyes, he felt like he slept for years when he had only been unconscious for several hours. He could feel his power come back to him; he was still, even after his love filled heart, a trained Zoaldyeck.

He sat up straight with all the power he had, then suddenly the door opened and Hisoka walked in.

Before Hisoka can say a word Illumi said, "What happened?"

Hisoka just stood there, "Wow you healed so fast!"

"What happened Hisoka?" Illumi repeated.

Hisoka just stood there.

"I thought we were done. Remember that letter of yours?" Illumi said not wanting to look straight into Hisoka's emerald eyes. The eyes that probably stayed up all this time taking care of Illumi after whatever it is that happened to him.

"No, we aren't done. That was just me running away. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't bare letting you go."

"So what happened? Why am I here? Instead of back home?" Illumi demanded some answers, his body wasn't ready enough. He couldn't leave the bed, he could barely speak and keep his eyes opened.

"Well, there was um…an explosion..in the aircraft you hired." Hisoka spoke.

Illumi tried to remember, but it was all, blurry to him. All he could remember was the letter, then leaving tor the aircraft…then..He can't really remember what's after that.

Hisoka stood silent, aware of the fact Illumi's trying to remember.

Wait, something's coming. I remember, the pink sky. And then, something, it was coming…

"Something was coming…yeah, I remember now, it was a missile but I was too late to notice. What happened? That could have killed me, why didn't I die?" Illumi asked as his memory came back clearly.

" I saved you."

That was met by silence.

"Well, you, kind of had some minor burns but I healed it all, Rippo helped me." Hisoka said.

Illumi looked at Hisoka, he could see the tired face expression, but something wasn't quite right.

"I need to get home right now. The wedding, I am going to miss it if I stay here." Illumi said as he tried to get off the bed, Hisoka got closer and pushed him back gently.

"You need to relax."

Illumi knew Hisoka was right, there was no way in hell his legs were going to carry him at the moment.

"Illumi. I don't just watch the people I care about leave. I do something about it .Illumi your parents think you died in that explosion." Hisoka whispered the words slowly just enough for Illumi to comprehend.

"THEY think what!" Illumi felt light headed again.

" I did this, I targeted your aircraft with the help of Rippo." Hisoka figured that he might as well tell him the whole story.

"YOU fucking did what!" that was the first shocked reaction Hisoka ever got from Illumi. And not a good one.

"Yeah, you heard me. I couldn't bare you going off and getting married to some princess. I need you here, by my side."

Illumi got up again, and tried to get off the bed, Hisoka didn't try to stop him. He knew Illumi was angry, Illumi tried getting off the bed but just as soon as he stood halfway up, he fell on the floor with a thud.

"I told you that you're in no condition to get up," Hisoka said as he carried Illumi and put him back gently on the bed.

"You still have wounds that need to recover," Hisoka said as he placed the cloth in the water bowl, squeezed it, and then placed it back on Illumi's now hot forehead.

"How could you?" Illumi's soft whisper was heard. He was going down with a light fever, Hisoka could tell because suddenly Illumi started to cough and his forehead was hotter than ever. Hisoka ran his hands gently through Illumi's soft hair.

" How could I not?" Hisoka replied softly as he lightly caressed Illumi's cheek. "Illumi this is your chance, please listen to me. You have the choice now. It's your own. You can still go back to your parents and tell them you survived the explosion, or you can stay here with me and we'll get you fake ID. It's your choice now,"

"My choice?" Illumi spoke weakly.

"Exactly. Before you couldn't stay because you were obliged to return to your family. But now that they think your dead, it's up to you. Who do you love more Illumi? Tell me? I am not going to push you. But I did this for you…for us…"

Illumi would have loved to hate Hisoka at the most right now, but he just somehow, even with this fever he caught felt somewhat of a relief, he has a choice now. He really does. He had told Hisoka so many times that if it was up to him he'd stay, and now it is. So would he stay? Or would he do what he was taught to do for twenty three years, always return to his place of birth…place of torture…

Illumi felt light headed again as the thought of leaving Hisoka back to his cold room in Pakodia mountain. Back to a princess he didn't even love. Back to manipulative parents. But on the other hand, he wasn't so sure he wanted to stay, he did love Hisoka. But was his love to Hisoka stronger than his faithfulness to his family?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**None of the characters belong to me, except Shei**

**Chapter 17**

They walked into Chillis and the waitress helped them find a nice table for nine at one nice corner of the restaurant. As Machi walked inside, and looked around the restaurant she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, this is a huge restaurant. What's with cities and huge stuff? Machi thought to herself as she sat on one chair on the big square table. Sakura and Billy sat on both sides of her, and Train sat opposite of her.

The restaurant had a homey feeling to it, like it is decorated with a lot of green plant life, and the chairs and tables were all wooden. It is like a hut, and the atmosphere is warm, and inviting. Lovely food aromas were floating around the place.

The waitress came and took their orders.

Everyone is talking with everyone, catching up on what they did on the summer holiday. Machi didn't get to have a summer this year, since the summer vacations between Whale Island and York Shin differ. The summer vacation in Whale Island just started, so Machi missed that. The summer vacation for York Shin just ended and the new school year is about to start. So unfortunately for Machi, all she did is sit and listen to the others talk about how fun their summer is.

The food arrived rather quick and everyone started to eat.

"So Machi you've been awfully quiet. Why don't you tell us about Whale Island?" Train asked Machi from across the table. His radiant eyes observing Machi lustfully. Machi couldn't help but sense something about him, he's different.

"Please Machi. Do tell us." Fei said sending Machi's silent tension.

"Um, well." Machi started unsure how to begin, as she put down her fork "it's really different than here. It's usually very quiet, and like, it's much smaller and simpler. You know, like everyone sort of knows everyone else."

"Wow, just like a small town." Sakura said.

"Let her finish Sakura," hinata said wanting to hear more.

"Um, and yeah, the beach is amazing. I mean like, you guys probably don't get kicks out of the beach but like, it's really nice in Whale Island, especially when the sun is setting."

"It must be very natural right? No traffic jams or air pollution." Laura asked.

"Yeah."

"It's pretty hard leaving all your friends behind right?" Mimi asked Machi.

Machi looked around her, everyone is so interested in what she had to say.

"Well, yeah it is pretty hard, but I mean, look at this, there's always another beginning right? And here I am, enjoying my time, already having dinner with awesome people."Machi said smiling, trying to think about everything from a positive side.

"Awww," Sakura and Billy both said at the same time. "You're awesome too."

"What about your boy friend? Wasn't it hard leaving him. That's if you had one.." Train said, as if ironically knowing about what really happened between Hanzo and Machi.

Machi stared distantly at him for a while, suddenly remembering all the bad stuff that happened. She forced a smile.

"It wasn't hard leaving my boy friend, people move on. I moved on, and so did he." Machi said finally, looking straight at Train with determined eyes.

"I see," Train said as he sipped on his coke, his eye sight still fixed on Machi.

Machi looked away…this is awkward, she thought as she fidgeted slightly in her chair.

"Anywho, let's make a toast. To Machi." Hinata raised her glass of coke, and so did everyone else.

"To Machi," everyone said in unison.

"To Machi," Train said after everyone else in a lowered almost whisper like voice.

His eyes poured into hers, and from that moment onward Machi knew something was going to happen between them. Something a little bit more than friendship.

* * *

**I don't know about you readers, but sometimes when you meet new people, one person might stand out, and you'd know from the first glances, and chemistry that happens, that something will go on between you and that person. Oh, and Machi here has the same intuition so yeah….**

* * *

Shei Nonoka woke up, she is insomniac and she barely had two hours of sleep. That is pretty long, two hours isn't that bad, compared to the other sleepless nights she had. Her sleeping pills were by her side, but she decided against them, she wanted to be fully awake when her roommate arrives, or Machi as she knows. She looked at the time and it is about 10 pm.

She heard the muffled sounds of girls from downstairs and she knew instantly, without a doubt that Machi is there. Why? Because she had a feeling, why else? Because she used her x-ray vision, and right there she saw the frizzled shiny blue hair and that is enough.

Her phone suddenly buzzed, it is in her pocket. Without looking at the caller she picked it up and answered, knowing it is Hisoka.

"What?" Shei said.

"I know about your roommate and who she is." Hisoka said calmly.

Shei guessed that Rippo had told him, or that he'd already found out himself and she just kept silent. To be honest she didn't know what she is going to do. She isn't planning to kill this girl, because she didn't want any commotion, but what else is she going to do with her?

"Just leave her alone. You have that video, and she knows it. She will stay silent; even if she doesn't, no one will believe anything. It's all on your side, so yeah, just, make sure she understands who's in charge and then let her go." Hisoka ordered with a stern voice ever so seriously, his playful tone was gone. Shei could sense something is wrong…maybe he had a fight with Illumi?

"I get it," Shei had a plan. It isn't much, but it should be enough.

* * *

The guys dropped the girls in front of the girl's dorm exactly at five to eleven, five minutes before curfew time. They all said their goodbyes, and hugs, and everyone retreated to their own buildings.

"Alright guys, I'll see you tomorrow, I had a fun time today. I got to get some rest." Machi announced in the hallway as she stood by her dorm ready to unlock the door.

"Goodnight then," Sakura and Billy said simultaneously.

"Sweet dreams," Laura said as they all unlocked the neighboring doors and walked in.

Machi watched her newly made friends retreat to their rooms, and with a smile she unlocked the door with her set of keys. She entered her room, and closed the door behind her. She then stood there, behind the door, confused and shocked at what she saw.

The whole room is dark, but there is one flickering screen right in the center of her vision, right in the middle of the room.

The smile she had on her face suddenly faded as she lifted her hand to her mouth. She watched the footage on the screen with ultimate terror, her eyes wide with terror. Her hands were now tightly pressed up against her mouth, stopping herself from yelling.

"Oh God," she managed a whisper, as she is completely shocked, her eyes forming little droplets of tears on their lower edge.

"Like it?" a deep low voice from behind Machi spoke.

Machi is about to turn around and confront the speaker but she suddenly felt a cold round metal surface placed on the back of her neck.

"What the…"it took Machi a second to figure out it is a gun aimed at her. If it is possibly for her eyes to widen more than they are already widened then they would have.

Her heart suddenly felt heavy, as if ready to collapse, and explode.

Shei had her gun barrel threateningly placed on Machi's neck, she had waited for Machi to come and she crept up from behind her. She also played that video before she walked in, to make things more dramatic, Shei thought it is a nice touch.

Shei got closer to Machi, the gun still at Machi's neck. "Not a word," Shei said threateningly. "This is a silenced gun, I can do it anytime, and you know it."

Then it took Machi, who is brain freezed, another second to realize who that girl is, the girl who is now just a foot behind. She can even feel her breath at the back of her neck. It was the same silver eyed assassin who killed Hanzo. Machi shut her eyes, she didn't want to see that video anymore. She wants to kill me too, Machi thought to herself.

"I won't kill you," Shei said, as if reading Machi's thoughts, "I just want to set some ground rules."

Machi became even more confused, Why wouldn't she kill me? Then why is she here?

Shei kept Hisoka's orders in mind. She can't afford to kill anyone related to her new school at the moment. Plus, she thought to herself, I'm only an assassin, not a random killer. Still, this girl did witness my crime, but as long as I have that video, then she's good as dead.

And, Shei took another half a step closer toward the blue haired girl, placed her free arm around her waist , I wouldn't want to kill someone this pretty.

Machi tensed up, she was scared as fuck. But something about her made her stand up straight, open her eyes, let the tear bottled up in there slide down her cheek, and confront her own goddamn mistake, the video.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Machi thought to herself. She has her arm around me, What the hell is she going to do now?

Shei leaned closer to Machi's hair and ears from behind. She could smell the nice faint raspberry shampoo aura from her hair, as her lips got closer to her ear she whispered, " Just stay out of my way and you'll be fine."

Machi got goose bumps from how eerie this girl just sounded, but she managed a tentative nod.

"And also, I do not care if you tell anyone, but it's not like they're going to believe you."

Machi got the point, she wasn't going to tell anyone anyway, but she just wanted to know what the hell this girl was doing in her room?

The silence then grew loud between them, Machi couldn't really ask her anything because she didn't want a bullet fired up her brain.

Shei felt the girl's tension, released her waist, put away the gun into her pocket and went to the laptop, turned off the video. The room was completely dark, Shei then went over and sat down on the right side of her bed and turned on the lamplight on her night stand.

Machi stood still were she was, Shei just sat arched down and rubbed her temple.

Shei looked up at Machi, she could see the remains of a single tear down her cheek.

What the hell is her fault? Shei thought to herself as she looked at the Hazel eyes, Machi quickly looked away from the two silver pools.

"I don't care now. Do whatever you want to do. Say whatever you want to say." Shei said as lit up a cigarette and inhaled.

Machi hesitated but then she sat down on her bed too, then she asked Shei with her lowest voice careful not to have that gun reappear, "You made your point right? Why are you still here?"

"How stupid can someone get? I am your fucking roommate for the remainder of the year."

* * *

There was a long narrow tunnel, it was dark, and the little boy cannot see anything but the small hint of light at the end of the tunnel. He was running toward it, he was really scared. He had to get out of the darkness, so he kept on running. But every time he ran a little more, he felt as if he's being pushed back. He tried so hard to get to the light, but it felt as if he just can't make it. He ran and ran and ran, but every time he ran, the light became smaller, and the darkness got even darker.

Tears were now streaming down his face, what did he do wrong now? Why was he punished like this? Suddenly, everything became black, the light disappeared. The little boy was terrified, he couldn't see anything. Voices haunted him. Voices of monsters, chains rattling, shrieks of pain, he knew he was punished. Was he punished for crying? Or for coming to breakfast this morning a minute late?

Suddenly, one red laser point appeared in the distance, and a very high pitched voice spoke.

"I hope you learned your lesson Illumi, because you're father and I love you so much and want the best for you."

Illumi woke up terrified, he sat straight up.

He had never, not as long as he can remember, had a dream. And having one, just now, was terrifying. He wasn't even quite sure it was a dream, he thought it was more of a memory of his.

He looked around and he found himself back in Hisoka's apartment, Hisoka was kneeling on the floor beside him, his head on the bed beside Illumi, he was sleeping.

It took Illumi a second to process what was going on. Then he remembered.

He then looked down at Hisoka's calm sleeping face. She could see his worried features, the wet cloth still in his hand. His hair was down on his face, he was up all day and night caring for me, making sure I stay alive. Something my parents would have never done. He lightly ran his hand through Hisoka's messy hair, and then he got off the bed to fix his lover's sleep.

Illumi felt horrible for the way Hisoka took care of him, for the way he slept by him. Even if it was Hisoka's fault in the first place. Still, Hisoka did him a favor he thought he'd never ever have. He had a choice now.

Illumi stood behind Hisoka, and bended down, to try and carry Hisoka. Or at least move him, he had the strength he needed. Or he at least thought so. Just as he bent down to pick up Hisoka he fell down with a thud just behind Hisoka. And that got Hisoka to wait up suddenly and say, "Illumi?"

"It's Okay, I'm right here." Illumi said behind Hisoka, and Hisoka turned around to see Illumi on his back, his elbows supporting him.

"What are you doing here? What happened? You need to rest?" Hisoka was over worrying.

"It's really fine Hisoka, you were just sleeping uncomfortably and I tried to lift you up. Help you get on the bed, but I still didn't get all my strength back." Illumi said helplessly still laid back on the floor.

"Shit, you shouldn't have." Hisoka moved forward to lift the powerless Illumi up.

But Ilumi resisted and with his remaining energy he got both his hands and pulled Hisoka from his collar toward him. Hisoka awkwardly fell on top of Illumi, he pushed himself back up, his hands on either side of Illumi's head. He didn't want to hurt his lover.

"Kiss me." Illumi whispered to Hisoka, his black saucer eyes looking straight into Hisoka's.

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you," Hisoka said caringly as he brought one hand and ran it down Illumi's fine silky hair.

"I feel fine, please, just kiss me. If I had any strength I'd lift myself up and do it myself."

"Liar," Hisoka said as he caressed Illumi's pale cheek, knowing for a fact that Illumi never wanted to kiss Hisoka first.

Then Illumi proved himself by trying to lift himself up, panting heavily since he just couldn't do it, but he had to prove to Hisoka how much he wanted a taste of his lips.

Hisoka was surprised. Illumi's actually trying to lift himself up to kiss him, that's a first.

And with that, Hisoka's arm lifted Illumi's waist strongly, and his other hand cupped the back of his head, gently grabbing his hair. And he got closer until their lips meshed, it's been a while since their last kiss and this felt like heaven. Hisoka finally tasted the lips he's been lusting for, for so long, those sugar coated lips. Illumi on the other hand, couldn't wait a single second. Hisoka's kiss was like his heroine, and he needed it. He needed it more than he needed air to breathe.

Hisoka nibbled on Illumi's lip, wetting it, coaxing it to open. Illumi's was so helpless he just surrendered in Hisoka's arms and he parted his lips, giving Hisoka what he wanted.

Their kiss was passionate, and it ended sweetly. They didn't even stop to take breaths and that's how it's been. It felt like an eternal fire blazing between the two, it was full of passion and lust. Tongue's darting now and then, moans escaping the two of them from time to time, one is demanding, the other is surrendering. It was perfect.

After they kissed a tear escaped Illumi's eye and it slid painfully down his cheek, Hisoka was in awe, he wiped gently with his thumb, and he leant forward again to plant one small chaste kiss on Illumi's lips.

" I don't think I can live without you…" Hisoka started but he was silenced as Illumi brought his hand up to Hisoka's lips.

Illumi, who now had zero strength, collapsed helplessly into Hisoka's arms.

Hisoka lifted Illumi from their position on the floor, and he put him back on the bed. Hisoka then went to sleep beside Illumi, they both slept on their sides, Hisoka putting his arm around Illumi's waist and gently sniffing Illumi's hair from the back, the sweet smell of mint invaded his nose. They snuggled warmly together and just before they fell to sleep, Illumi remembered the memory dream and all his other memories of his family, compared to Hisoka's memories. Then he considered the word family, and decided that Hisoka was his only family. He mouthed the words,

"I'll choose you over them…always."

* * *

**Alright..lol..I KNOW..i couldn't possibly make Illumi choose his family over Hisoka! I couldn't….**

**All the characters belong to the Togashi guy..from the hunter x huntger series..and other anime guys..NOT me..except Shei and the other girls and guys I made up.**

* * *

It hit Machi like a hurricane, no fucking way, she is not my roommate.

But then she remembered Sakura talking about the girl she tried to help, the girl who wore leather, the girl who had silver eyes. It must have been that dangerous assassin, the same one sitting two meters away from Machi.

The silence between them was awkward, Machi sat on her bed, and Shei sat on her bed. The only source of light was coming from the lamplight. All Shei did was inhale on her cigarette and drink from her Jack. Machi just, looked down, she then looked up at Shei, and then looked down again.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Look, you don't want to be my roommate as much as I don't want to be yours right?" Machi said finally, her words breaking through the silence.

Shei just looked up and faced the girl, then looked back again. _Right_, she thought.

"Why don't we just ask for a room transfer?" Machi asked.

Shei looked at her, and shook her head, " I feel like I am talking to an idiot. Listen to me, registration is done, the only place you'll be going other than this room is back to Whale Island. The only place I'd be going other than this room is back to Meteor City, I don't know about you, but I don't want to go back there. Every other room has it's roommate, and I really don't think anyone would want to switch with you, or vice versa, especially after my meeting with that friend of yours. They all think I am from Matrix, so yeah, like I said, stay out of my way, and you'll be fine."

Machi swallowed hard, "I left Whale Island, to forget about two things. You and Hanzo. And now, I remember these two things the most. Especially since the person who shot my ex boy friend and got away with it is now my roommate."

Shei didn't want to listen to any of this shit, she took out her nano iPod. Plugged in the headphones and listened her music.

"Fine," Machi said, and then she walked into the bathroom to get away from the assassin in her room. She can't exactly leave the dorm since its past eleven, but what else can she do. She's going to take a long hot bath, and hopefully come out to find that stupid assassin asleep.

She relaxed her body in the tub, after it filled with warm water. Fuck, what coincidence is this? I never thought in a million years I'd see her again, and I, didn't just see her, but she also happens to be my roommate. For fuck's sake I don't even know her name, and she fucking knows everything about me. If only I could just understand anything about her. Why is a girl my age an assassin? If she's even that…Why is she that cold? Where does she get those guns from? And sure I drink and smoke too, but not as much as she does. So many confusing questions ran through her mind as she tilted her head back to get under the water.

After the bath, she walked into the room fully dressed, not even taking the risk. Machi read about nen before, and that x ray vision the assassin had was a technique only mastered by nen, but she also read that it takes many years for someone to completely master a technique. So this girl has been training since she was a baby? That's just weird..she thought to herself. The assassin was sleeping, that's good. Machi thought, as she hopped into her own bed, and slept.

She didn't exactly feel comfortable while sleeping, but she trusted the assassin not to kill her, because if she would have killed her then she would have done it already. She kept one eye open just to make sure but the girl in the opposite bed didn't even move one single muscle. A few minutes passed by and Machi surrendered to the comfortable bed, closing her eyes, trusting the assassin with her life.

* * *

Shei Nonoka walked down the road in York Shin at midnight to find herself a nice billiard bar. She left that dorm when Machi was taking a bath, and replaced herself with a sleeping nen doll in her bed. It took her less than five minutes to make than nen doll because all it had to do was sleep basically.

Shei smiled to herself as she thought about how much of a hard time Machi was going to have with the fake nen doll. She knows she won't try to talk to her; she'll probably go to bed with one eye open worried the still nen doll might kill her. When she's a fucking idiot not knowing that I am actually right here, not over there.

Still from the distance away from school, Shei was curious; she wanted to know what her roommate was doing at the moment. How is she acting? Is she sitting up on her bed, watching the nen doll like a hawk? Is she sleeping in the bathroom? Is she crying or something?

But when Shei used her X ray vision, that worked a long way, she was surprised to find that Machi was sound asleep on her own bed. Not one sign of paranoia or fear is shown, she just slept there. She trusts me? She trusts me not to kill her? Just based on my word…

Shei thought intently about that peculiar thing she just witnessed, she's not even shaking in her bed.

Shei deactivated her x ray vision, and rubbed her head, the technique really takes away much of her energy. She's strong, this Machi. Even though I have the video, even though I killed her boy friend and threatened to kill her and everyone she loved, she still sleeps on her bed like it's not a big deal, she still holds her head up high.

But she's also weak in other ways; she has too much trust in people. Way too much trust. Those new friends of hers, she's acting as if they're already best friends, even with me, she can't just sleep like that, I could have been Hisoka and broke my fucking word. I wouldn't do it personally, but someone else would. So fucking stupid of her. She could have been killed with that simple mind of hers.

Not everyone is as good as you are. Not everyone has that pure untouched flawless heart that you have. Some people, are just as bad as you are good. Some people are as filthy, dark and evil as you have that pure heart. And poor you, not knowing anything about the slum life of the city, and I could have been that low life scum and went back on my word and killed you. But I didn't, what does that make me? Good? Or Bad? Or just following orders to get into the Genei Ryodane, so what now? Hypocritical?

I really don't need this. It's all Hisoka's fault, one day, that gay bastard will see.

Shei said as she entered the swing door to the billiard pub she just found.

* * *

**Meh, shorter chapter. So gyo and Lumi75 howd u guys like this one? LOL.**

**Im gunna make Shei get in touch with her soft side from time to time..because..she sees in Machi something she hasn't seen in anyone else or something like that. So yeah...plus 17 chapters? Whoa i never thought it would be that much..so i wanna make things move faster in the storyline..wait..what story line? Lol..there IS no story line in changes..lol..everyone just does everything like im talking about someones life adventures lol..this is going no were haha. It shouldn't be called Changes, it should be called the Adventures of Various Hunter x Hunter characters...and An Oc. LOOOOL.**

**Tell me everything, your likes AND UR DISLIKES..hehe i want a well rounded review this time...like it always is anyway.**

**Tc**

Peace~


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Machi woke up, hoping last night's events were just a passing dream. But as she sat up on her bed, looked at the opposite side of the room, dreading what she was about to see. She saw the sleeping body of the assassin. She sighed, I'm getting out of here. Staying out of her way just like she wants me to.

Machi stood up feeling ever so tired, went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, changed into better clothes, and walked out of her dorm to explore the campus on one hand and to get as far away from the assassin as possible on the other hand.

Shei was annoyed, she had come back just two hours ago from the pub, and she had barely found some sleep, when she fell to sleep, she was awakened by that blue haired girl's awakening. One small sound of the floorboard creek can wake up Shei, let alone the making of bed sheets and ruffling of clothes and the pouring of water.

She sat up on her bed, just as the door clicked, Machi had left. Better, she knows to stay out of my way. First day passes and things are already shit.

Shei also washed up and got dressed, then she walked out of her dorm to find Machi and the same girl from the common's room who was called Sakura chatting in the hallway. Shei narrowed her eyes, I hate annoying people. She made it clear to Machi how annoyed she was, but Sakura on the other hand, ignored the threatening glare.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sakura said in annoyance as she saw Shei walk out of the room.

Shei's eyes narrowed even more.

"Let's go Sakura," Machi said nudging Sakura to walk faster, to get away from her. Sakura didn'tknow just how dangerous this assassin was and Machi had to take her friend as far away as possible.

"Oh my gosh! don't tell me, she's your roommate?" Sakura said in shock, as if the whole world came to an end.

"Uhm, yeah, she is." Machi said, wanting so badly to just leave.

"She's the same girl who was rude to me in the common's room." Sakura said glancing hatefully at Shei. "You have to get a transfer!"

"No, it's okay really. She's not that bad actually." Machi defended, she didn'twant anyone to die tonight, especially not Sakura.

Shei walked beside Machi and put one arm around her shoulder, Machi tensed up, but forced a smile. The feel of the stranger assassin girl's arm on her, it almost made her nauseous, those same hands killed God knows how many people before. That same arm was probably drenched in someone's blood before, and the feeling of the cold leather against her neck, made Machi feel so uncomfortable, and weak. The leather feel that enclosed on her neck and shoulders, the faint smell of whiskey and tobacco fluttered around Machi's smell senses. Even as the two girls stood side by side, one hand around the other girl's shoulder, Machi felt more intimidated than when Shei had the gun pointed on her neck last night.

"We're doing just fine right?" Shei said, her eyes glaring at Machi.

"Yeah." Machi looked away and cleared her throat.

"Can we go now Sakura?" Machi said as she grasped Sakura's arm, like she used to do to Neon, and freed herself from Shei's arm. Freed herself from the hypnotizing manipulative aura surrounding the assassin. Machi walked fast and pulled Sakura behind her.

When they left Shei behind, and left the building out into the courtyard, Sakura said, "Whoa man, I can't believe she's your roommate. "

"It's okay, she's fine. Just stay out of her way, she's kind of weird." Machi said, trying to protect her newly made friend from another encounter like that. On the inside, Machi was about to break into pieces, but she had to stay strong, if not for herself, then for her friends, and also for her aunt and Neon back home. Everyone counted on her, and she wasn't about to let one fucked up-no life-assassin ruin everything for her.

"Tell me about it," Sakura agreed.

And then the two girls closed the subject and walked around campus, Sakura showing Machi around before they went to get breakfast. Machi still didn't get used to the new city, it was too overwhelming for her, so many things happened in very little time. She was going to take a walk along at some point, without her new friends, because as fun as they were, they were distracting her from actually wanting to explore the city. All she did was talk to them, and chill out with them, by the end of the day, she wouldn't have remembered what the city looked like anyway.

Shei on the other hand, felt, superior. She had the blue haired girl under her command. She cared for her friend, she didn't want her to get involved, so she tried to get her as far away from me as possible. She even played along with my friendly play, Shei thought.

She walked out into the courtyard, and into the main building to try and find the library. As she walked down the corridors, and the complicated turns and stairs, she found a door at the end of a well lit corridor that had the sign Library written on it. Finally, she sighed.

She walked toward the door and as she lifted her hand to turn the knob, the door opened first and a man appeared from behind it. He had beaten her to opening the door, he walked past Shei as he gave her a nod. His wide dark eyes brilliantly glistened at her.

But she was frozen, never before had she sensed this much aura. This much power. As he walked by her, his footstep echoed numerous times in her ears, his body passed by her, so swift and serene, as if he was swaying like a feather with the wind, like a passing ghost, cold and very alone, the world wasn't itself, the instant had changed. Time had stopped, colors had reversed, common sense was thrown out the window, and Shei found herself faltering.

She looked back at the man who walked past by her, everything became normal again, his posture up high, his clothes perfectly ironed. He was a man of much knowledge, Shei could sense that. But, she just couldn't believe the amount of aura this man emitted.

He then looked back at her, and she saw the bandage the covered his forehead, and the sea blue large ear piercing, then it her. Kuroro Lucifer, the alleged Humanities prof, the head of the Spider.

"May I help you?" he asked politely as he saw her shocked and confused face.

"Um I am looking for the library." Shei blurted out.

"Well you cant really miss the sign, it sais library right in front of you."

Shei felt stupid, "Yeah, I know."

"Alright then, you don't need me." Kuroro said with a smile and walked away.

Shei looked back, and felt like an idiot.

His power…It just…makes me feel so..her knees started t o tremble, but she composed herself and contained her anxiety.

I see now why Hisoka wants to beat this guy. It's totally worth it.

Shei thought as she walked into the library, the powerful nen of the man is still present. Even after his departure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Machi and Sakura sat down in Starbucks to have breakfast. Machi was having a chocolate croissant and hot chocolate and Sakura had the same thing but with cream added to her hot chocolate. The nice morning breeze felt nice against their skin.

The girls sat outside in the nice warm sun, and was soon joined by Train and Fei.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Fei looked around, enjoying the end of summer breeze.

"Yeah it is," Sakura said then sipped a bit from her hot chocolate. Machi learned from the previous night that Fei is the happy go lucky guy of the bunch, he always faces things with a smile, in other words, he's always very optimistic.

Kurogane who wasn't here on the other hand, was very moody and angry most of the time. Angry at Train mostly. Train, is always mischievous, he's clever, and he's always pranking Kurogane. Machi came to those conclusions from what she saw, but only time can tell. Things aren't always what they seem.

"Morning Machi," Train said.

She looked at him and nodded, "Morning."

"Something wrong?" Train asked sensing Machi's lack of response.

"Man you should have been here this morning, the same girl I told you guys about back in Chillis last night who was rude to me in the common's room happens to be Machi's roommate," Sakura said without taking a single breath, and from that moment, Machi knew Sakura talked a lot, just like Neon in a way. She couldn't blame her, it was a shocking thing.

"Ah, I see. Ask for a transfer then." Train suggested as he sipped on the frappacino he ordered.

" I can't, plus, she's not that bad. Really, she's fine to live with." Machi defended the assassin. Cursing her on the inside.

"See, now that's the way to go at it," Fei said with a smile.

"Look there she is now!" Sakura said, and everyone looked at the main building entrance and saw the silver eyed girl walk out holding a book in her hands.

Shei knew that five people were looking at her, but she didn't really give two shits. She always get stares, it wasn't something new.

"Look at her clothes," Sakura whispered.

Machi remained silent, to be honest, the leather jacket, it kind of suited her. Made her silver eyes come out more. The fact that everyone was unaware that she was a dangerous assassin bothered her. She just wished they'd stop looking.

"Guys just stop looking and let's finish this food," Machi said.

"You're right, it's rude." Fei said in approval.

"Party poopers," Sakura whined and looked back.

Machi thanked God they stopped looking, she looked back up, one more time, just to glance at the walking girl. Their eyes met, Machi looked away. Shit, why does she always catch me looking?

"Want to go clubbing tonight?" Train asked Machi and he got her attention.

"I thought curfew was at eleven, How are you going to go?" Machi asked.

"We have a secret sneak in, sneak out way. You in?" Train asked.

Sakura and Fei seemed to already know about the secret way as they nodded for Machi to agree.

"What makes you trust me?" Machi asked, wondering, since they only know her for less than a full day now.

"I don't, I just want to dance with you tonight." Train said, his eyes lingering on Machi temptingly, making a very seductive offer. A one Machi simply can't refuse.

Machi gazed at his catlike, bright hazel, almost yellow eyes, and smiled

"I wouldn't mind dancing with you tonight. "

* * *

Shei sat in her room, with the newest Dan Browne book, she didn't read it thought. It was still closed, she just stared at the book in her hands distantly. She was bothered gravely, Hisoka told me this would happen. He told me Kuroro works as Humanities prof in this place as a hobby, but she just didn't ever expect their first meeting to be like this. She was…stuttering? She was…weak? I fucking told him I was looking for the library when it was right there, in front of me! I made a total fool of myself, I was like, blinded by his aura. She thought with a frown on her face.

How is this for a first impression? Next time, I should be composed. If I ever want to join the Spiders, or at least work with them in any way then I should start by proving myself worthy to this guy. Fuck he was probably not even aware of his own aura, like, he was just walking there, helping people out, not even emitting this aura on purpose. I'd die if i ever find out how much his actual full strength aura is!

She laid back on the bed, not that she wanted to sleep or anything. But she really didn't know what she was doing there. She didn't want to stay here any second. What the hell is the point of all this? I don't want to go to school and learn the stuff i already know, I don't want to sleep with someone else in the same room when i have my own goddamn apartment, and it's not like I'm making friends anyway, Why are you doing this Hisoka? You and I both know that there are other means for me to get closer to the Genei Ryodane but you are just doing this on purpose aren't you? Trying to interfere with my life like you did before.

Shei crossed her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling, I am fine just the way I am. I don't need this.

Her mind involuntarily traced back to just about eight years ago, when she was eight.

_"You're mother was a whore, she worked on the streets. She had you from a random guy, and that's why she left you here. She had no money to support you, you were just a burden on her shoulder. You were never loved, really." a seventeen year-old girl spoke to Shei._

_"That's not true, my mother died a long time ago, she had a respectable job as a nurse, my dad also died, they were both a happy married couple! My own teacher told me that. And he said they loved me very much! Who are you to speak about my family? You don't even know me!" The little girl defended her family ever so bravely._

_They were in the shared bathroom, both girls standing by the washing counters. The seventeen year old girl, who was smoking a cigarette at the time, had ghastly black make up on, and untied messy hair. The little girl, Shei Nonoka, was waving her hand in front of her nose, to show how annoyed she was from the cigarette's gross smell._

_"Your teacher lied to you just to make you feel better, I knew your mother. It was about eight years ago when I was nine, I remember when you came in this place, you were the talk of the foster home. You were like a bad omen, every body hated you. And we all still do. Ever since you came, the service here became like shit, they don't feed us right, they don't change our bed sheets, they even beat us from time to time. And it's all because of you." The teen said as she took the little girl's soft silky hair with her hand, and yanked it really hard. It hurt Shei so much, but she had endured much worse before._

_"Stop it," Shei replied, annoyance obvious as she held the girls arms and tried to free her hair. But the old teen was simply much stronger, and she kept on yanking more._

_"I'll turn eighteen soon, and I'll be out of this place," the girl smirked, "but you, you will have to live in this shithole for ten more years, endure the suffering that I went through, you bitch, you daughter of a whore."_

_"My mother is not a whore! She had a respectable Job as a nurse!" the little girl said as she pulled her hair free from her grasp, with little tears of resentment forming at the corners of her eyes._

_"Yeah, yeah." The teen said in a mocking way. "That's what they told you. Your mother was a whore, and so will her daughter turn out to be. You worthless tramp." The teen said as she spat on Shei who fell on the floor, crying. The rebellious teen left the bathroom with a look of cowardly triumph on her face._

_"My mother died a long time ago, she had a respectable job as a nurse, she wasn't a whore." Shei said in between sobs, as she clutched her hands in a fist and punched the bathroom floor with tears flooding down her face until it bled. She repeated that same exact sentence so many times, until one of the workers found her next morning. Lying on the bathroom floor asleep, with dried remains of tears down her face, and dried blood on her knuckles and floor._

_"She knows now doesn't she?" A teacher said walking next to the worker._

_"Well, she has to know sometime. And sooner better than later right?" The worker said as he carried the sleeping child on his arms. Both the worker and the teacher were walking down the hall, to give Shei to the nurse to be taken care off. _

_"Time for her to face the unfathomable truth, she'll always be the hated one. The daughter of the whore." The teacher commented._

_All this time, Shei had been awake in the arms of the teacher. But she had faked sleeping, that teacher who just spoke about her mother, about Shei being the daughter of the whore, was the same teacher who told her that her mother had a respectable job. She had placed her belief and trust on that one teacher and ignored the other peoples' talks. But now, the same teacher had lied to her, and her belief that her mother had a respectable job and had died respectably, with a husband who died next to her had shattered. She no longer believes anyone anymore, and she cursed her mother in her thoughts. You fucking whore, why did you bring me to life?_

If only I never knew, if only I lived under that lie, even till now. If only I haven't escaped, I wonder what would have become of me. If I grew to believe that I wasn't an omen, that my mother wasn't a whore. Would I have turned out to be someone with friends? someone who isn't insomniac or drinks as much as I do? Someone who hasn't held a gun and killed someone? Shei sighed and the door suddenly clicked open and Machi walked in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here.." Machi said apologetically and took a step back awkwardly.

Shei sat up, " Do I scare you that much?" She asked honestly.

Machi didn't say anything, but then she spoke.

" I don't exactly want a bullet fired up my brain.

"Do I give that expression? Do I look that scary?"

"You killed Hanzo! That enough?"

"I killed more than just your boyfriend."

"You say it, as if, you like killing people.."

"I don't, I just follow orders."

"Your sixteen, and your job is to kill people?!" Machi asked fearlessly, glaring at Shei.

"Don't push it."

"Why'd you kill him?"

"I had orders."

Machi shook her head, and walked out of the room. Sakura was in the hallway, waiting for Machi.

"She's in there isn't she?"

"Yeah," Machi replied.

"Did you get your wallet?"

"I couldn't."

"It's okay, we wont buy anything anyway, we're just going to walk around the city. We'll come back later to get dressed to go out clubbing"

"Hey sakura?" Machi asked hesitatingly, "I really don't want to push things, and you can say no if you want to, but I was hoping I'd spend the night with you and Laura tomorrow night, since tonight we're clubbing and shit. I really don't want to stay in my room with that weirdo." Machi admitted.

"Say no more! You can totally sleep over any time you want! The more the merrier, Laura will be thrilled!"

"I wont stay long, probably just tomorrow night." Machi said. She didn't want to be pushy, and persistent. She just needed that day, to get away from the sadistic assassin.

"As long as you have that nutcase in your room, I'll be happy to have you in my room as long as you want." Sakura offered.

"You really are a friend!" Machi said smiling.

Shei was listening to their conversation, she wasn't really eavesdropping, since the conversation could be clearly heard.

I'm a nutcase? Shei thought. Machi wants to sleep somewhere else? I just told her the truth? And she just gets freaked out.

I hate the likes of her. They're all like that. Easily taken aback by the true things in life. They only care about the material part of life, the clothes, the shoes, the makeup, the boy friends. They don't even know shit about life, death, earning a living. They don't know what it's like to be beaten as a kid, they don't know what its like to be constantly bullied by others, they don't know what its like to have a whore as a mom, they don't know what its like to be the bad omen. They have everything given to them on a silver platter since they were born. They don't know what it's like to take a life...

But she doesn't even know my name...reality hit Shei like a stone thrown at her. It freaks her out, the fact I know so much about her, she knows nothing. Not even my name. How will this year go on?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own HxH, or other anime. Togashi guy owns it! I only own Shei Nonoka. And Other characters.**

**Shanx to Lumi75 and Gyo for sticking with my story, no matter how lame it gets. LOL.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I took some scenes and ideas from FastForward's Roommates! Please dont kill me! I didnt ask you and Im pretty sure you wont read this! But You have so many Pms and Im sure mine would just blend in!:p

* * *

Machi was completely dressed up in her nicest outfit, an outfit fit for a night out clubbing in one of the finest prestigious teenage targets of the city. Train and the girls were rich, even Machi was quit wealthy herself, sure no one was snobby about it, but when they could afford to go to a high class club, a club so prestigious that when a girl would enter past midnight, not even one hair is permitted to be out of place, why would they waste the opportunity? She smiled at her reflection…She hoped she wasn't over dressed. But she knew she wasn't. She saw the other outfits the girls had on, and she felt like her best outfit was a normal unaccounted thing to them…She made up her mind. She was going to have to go shopping soon.

She was wearing a glittery blue mini dress. That seemed to reflect light, in many other different colors, it complimented her hair color greatly, making her hazel eyes stand out the most. The dress had an innocent round neck to it, that enhanced Machi's fine collar bone, but at the same time, it was really short, to show off her sleek, quite short, but lovely curved legs.

She put on a shiny black ballerina on, something elegant, yet comfortable to dance in. Since she didn't have to worry about carrying high heels around with her when they tired her. To match the flat shoes, she got a small, simple, basic black clutch which she held in one hand.

She wore little simple yet elegant diamond earrings, and a thick round diamond bracelet she had as a present from her aunt. It was really something she should dress up for, she hesitated a bit before putting it. But she really wanted to have a good first impression on the girls, and plus, she had to put them on sometime.

She did her hair in a messy but somehow maintained up due. And wore a light pink lip-gloss, the one that would shine in the darkness of the club. She didn't forget to add the perfume Alien to her body, especially on her neck…She didn't have an obvious motive behind this…she just did it anyway.

Dress to Impress. She thought brilliantly. In the back of her mind, she knew she wouldn't have dressed this much if it wasn't for the captivator of hearts, Mr. Train Heartnet. She thought about him a lot recently, they had only met a few nights ago, but she just, felt something, right there.

She wasn't sure about getting into a relationship just yet. Especially one right after the miserably failed one she had with Hanzo.

She sighed calmly, and walked out of her room. There Laura and Sakura were waiting for her, It was going to be the three girls, Train, and Kurogane.

Sakura and Laura both gasped at Machi's outfit, "Oh my gosh wow! You look unbelievable sexy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You look really nice too," Machi replied, seeing Sakura and Laura equally dressed up.

"You woke up the whole dorm," Kurogane said annoyed as he looked around.

"Oh sorry," Sakura lowered her voice.

Laura, Sakura and Kurogane led the way.

While Train and Machi walked behind.

"You are so beautiful." Train told Machi in a hushed whisper.

Machi looked at Train, "I'm not dressed any differently than them two." She said as she meant Sakura and Laura.

"Its not the dress."

"I'm flattered."

Train smiled, it was like, a clash of wits. They both had the reply on the tip of their tongues. And he liked that even more.

They left the school by a way Machi never thought of before. They sneaked out through the common's bathroom small windows, as they were facing the back alley of a street. They looked funny and awkward leaving the school like this, with their expensive clothes . Machi didn't bother to ask, its like this entry was purposely left like this so students would sneak out at their own will.

When they got to the Element club, ten minutes away from school, there was a long line in front of the club door, no one was really causing riots demanding to get in. But as Machi stood there next to Train, she saw that there was no hope for them to get in. Two security guards who looked like they came out of a training gym, with they possibly could have were standing guarding the doors to the Element nightclub. This was a prestigious chill out club, that served expensive champagne instead of tasteless gin, and Machi wondered if her friends knew what they were doing.

Machi already felt fired up, she wanted to enter now as she heard the distant beats. Train seemed to disappear from her side, with Kurogane, as they went to the side and spoke with the two bulked security men, they handed them paper that didn't show in the dark, but Machi knew it was money. They bought their way in, they had to, they weren't over eighteen after all, and rules were rules no matter which part of the planet people were on.

As soon as the group stepped into the club, the atmosphere completely changed. Almost immediately, the girls started to sway with the music.

The guys stood there, looked around, impressed with the layout.

Machi was stunned, she was shocked. They had clubs in whale Island, but even the notorious club Sax wasn't like this.

Element…she thought. Wow!

From the candlelit silver brick walls of the venue, to the soaring ceilings of the main room, down to the Romanesque archways of the vault, it was one of the most stunning nightclubs that Machi has ever seen. As the girls explored it first, wanting to find a rendezvous spot, a lounge just for them, they saw three full function service bars, there was even a VIP lounge, and they even found the seductive lounge they've been looking for. The girls, Sakura, Machi, and Laura were staring up at the brick arched ceilings with awe.

Train was the only one who had been here before, and he explained to the girls that this Night Club was built originally as a bank in the late Nineteenth century, it used to be a legendary Goth club, a Hip Hop Danceateria, and a seedy strip joint, but now, following extensive restorations and upgrades its now the Element, the new standard in the nightlife luxury.

It was everything in one, it was chic, stylish, mysterious, sexy, and Machi was in wonder…

At first the girls decided to chill out in the luxurious lounge upstairs, which was overlooking the dance floor, as the guy went to get them some drinks, the lounge was glamorous. Machi felt glad she dressed for the occasion. The ambiance is conveyed by the generous choice of natural woods, glistening brass, and glass accents. Machi felt she might break something if she moved a bit, and she suspected anything she broke would be worth a fortune. They were comfortably seated on plush, buttery leather banquettes, even the tableware included special leather placemats, sculptural glassware and custom designed ice buckets.

Kurogane took Laura to dance with him in the major dance floor, downstairs were Machi and Sakura could see them have some fun.

"So are you still going to dance with Train?" Sakura teased Machi, as they both waited for Train to come back.

Machi smiled and said, " I came here to dance with everyone. Train is not an exception. You're coming to dance with us too."

Before Sakura replied Train came back holding their Malibou drinks, they all drank.

"Come on Sakura," Machi put down her drink and stood up, " I feel like dancing." She looked at Train who was sitting down, he returned her look.

"Aren't you coming Train?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Train replied as all three stood up and walked downstairs to the enormous dance floor.

On the Element's vast hardwood dance floor, crystal clear tones flow from a world-class sound system, transforming even the most timid soul into a frenzied exhibitionist.

Machi felt the flowing beat vibrating through the walls across her body, she felt mesmerized by the electronica beats.

All three of them mingled with the crowd, and danced with the flow. Machi and Sakura danced together first, enjoying the wild music. Train seemed to disappear into the crowd.

Later on, Laura came and stole Sakura from Machi. Machi thought for a second there that she was going to dance along when suddenly she felt a hot breathe from behind her dancing figure.

"Where's my promised dance?" Trains words almost sounded like a seductive whisper, but Machi could hear him clearly from the blasting music.

Both of them moved with the beat, "Here we are. Dancing. Why are you objecting?" She replied.

As the music progressed, and the probe lights scanned the dance floor, Machi and Train moved like on body. He was behind her, she had her back to him. In Unison, the current of the beat moving through them in harmony. He then had his arms around her shoulder, she didn't object, she wanted to dance this way as much as he did. She closed her eyes and remembered the old times. Sure this was a more luxurious club, but the beats and the dancing, its always the same.

Her hands were holding his hands, as they progressed into an innocent grinding. The music switched from techno to slow hiphop, with dancing grooves, a slightly slower motion vibe.

Their bodies were pressed against each other, that they could feel each other's breathing, the heartbeats. Machi missed this feeling. His strong arms moved down to her waist, as both of them moved with the alluring music. The sexual tension rising.

There was deep emotion, deep lust, and deep desire. Machi turned around, her Hazel eyes sparkled in the colorful darkness. She stared into his deep yellow cat eyes, he stared back. His hands were still on her waist, the music was still blasting. But as the emotions of Machi and Train grew, there was a distant feeling beyond the club's music. It all seemed to fade away, as suddenly, Train pulled Machi closer to him, their bodies now one, their faces were only separated by a few panting breathes. And finally, Train closed that distance by a passionate, lustful, breathless kiss. Right in the middle of the dance floor. It was undeniable that they both wanted it, and neither seemed to push the other away. But Machi knew, and so did Train, that when tomorrow comes, it would just be another day, like nothing ever happened between them.

Because Machi was using Train for her own lust and rebound from Hanzo, and he was using her for his own pleasures. Therefore, there was no relationship coming out of this, just a pure, tongue to tongue, lustful kiss which was ended by the switching of the beat

* * *

Hisoka was staring at his new self in the bathroom mirror with a pleased look on his face. He was new indeed. A star, a tear, pale whitish skin, and blue hair was what he saw. He was back in his Jester outfit, something he hadn't been in months now. Finally, he thought as he stood across his own dresser. He missed it, it's time for a change. Hisoka's little summer break was over and it's time for him to get back to work.

Illumi left that morning, he said he was going to take a walk to clear his head. Hisoka didn't blame him, especially now that he chose Hisoka over his parents. Hisoka was skeptical, he knew Illumi more than anyone else, and he knew about his loyalty to his family, I'm going to have to make sure he doesn't even think about going back. Hisoka thought with a evil smirk on his renewed face.

This feels good, Hisoka told himself as he smoothed his outfit, by running his hands down his sides. I'm back to business, he smiled happily.

Wait till my angel sees this. Hisoka just got a call after Illumi left, he got a job offering in Shei's same school. An opening he applied for the second he knew Kuroro was a professor in that school. Hisoka had goals to, and he was going to do anything to defeat Kuroro. Hisoka's thoughts about the powerful man made him lick his lips in anticipation of the glorious day to come. He was going to be the new anatomy professor in Shei's new school. He had three convincing reasons, too convincing, so he can explain himself to Illumi.

First reason, that's the best thing he can do to get closer to Kuroro in order to defeat him.

Second reason, that's the best thing he can do if he wants to make sure Shei is surviving.

And lastly, moving to York Shin from Meteor city, that's like, to start a new beginning for Illumi. To move somewhere fresh, somewhere new, somewhere they can live happily together.

Hisoka snickered at the thought of living happily with Illumi.

Hisoka lied back on his bed, relaxing before leaving his flat to run some errands. He really didn't expect this twist in his life. He stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. Illumi changed me in a way I thought I'd never be changed. I haven't ever spent this much time at home, in this room. I haven't been fuck hunting in clubs for at least a month now, like I used to before. Do I find his stoic cute features that irresistible? I do love him but will I go back to my old ways if and once I get the chance to?..

Now to teach Shei a lesson in life…he thought as he picked up his phone and dialed Shei's number. He was walking down the street to run some errands, and a look of triumph was written all over his face…He was sure he'd get Shei this time…

(dnt ask me how Hisoka is able to become an anatomy professor, whatever, ill think of a reason later, too lazy now)

* * *

Illumi had left the flat before Hisoka woke up, he wanted to take a solitary walk. Even though Hisoka was now the centre of his whole life, his love, his everything. He walked alone. He had a head to clear up. Everything seemed so perfect, he now had a choice. He was with the man he loved, it seemed like he had it all. But he knew, that some place, a few thousand miles away, his mom was crying about the unexpected death. His inner self told spoke to him, as if, torturing him. What are you doing Illumi? Those people raised you! They sheltered you! They taught you! And that's how you repay them. Eloping with some guy you don't even know anything about. Illumi thought about it…He really doesn't know shit about Hisoka. They just have good fucks…and basically that's it. But hey? Maybe that's the reason why this relationship is working…

What does it matter if they know nothing about each other? What does anything matter? If they are both in love…then frankly speaking…nothing matters more than that.

A couple passed by Illumi. The mother was holding the child in her arms, a baby, of 6 months maybe?…and the father was holding his kid's hand as they walked by Illumi on the street. A family of four Illumi guessed as he glanced at the happy family.

Hisoka it is, he thought. If he cant have that loving family he's always wanted, then having a loving lover is what he needs. Not a wealthy princess. And plus, Hisoka is the only family he'd ever have.

He looked back at the road, I wish my family was like that. He stopped walking…and looked up to the sky.

* * *

Shei's ringing phone woke her up, it was 6 am. Who the fuck is calling me at this time? Shei wondered angrily. She only knew it could either be Hisoka, or Rippo. Since basically those are the only two contacts on her list. She actually managed to get some sleep, but something always disturbs her sleep. She looked across to Machi's side and the bed was empty.

She must have moved out somewhere for the night, I couldn't really blame her. Shei thought as she answered her phone.

It was Hisoka.

" Morning," He announced happily on the phone.

"Fuck you Hisoka." Shei grunted.

"Someone's cranky this fine lovely morning." Hisoka said with his usual playful tone.

"What do you want?" Shei said running out of patience, wanting so badly to hang up and try to go back to sleep.

" Fine then, you can have it your way. I'll cut to the chase. Illumi and I are moving to York Shin. I am going to be your Anatomy's professor in your school."

"What?…" Shei was confused.

"Kuroro is a professor in your school right?"

"Right…"

"So it's not like the whole world revolves around you. I am coming to York Shin, to work in your school. So I can also, like you, get closer to achieving my goal of defeating Kuroro Lucifer."

Shei didn't know how to accept the news.

"'And why are you telling me?"

"I'm just saying. Oh and by the way, I lied to you about the job with the Spiders. They had an empty spot, and you thought it would be yours once you finished training. But I took it, and see, that's the second way I am going to get closer to that guy."

Shei cant even believe she's talking to the same Hisoka who tried to help her the other day.

"You mean…I came all the way down here for nothing."

"Not nothing really…I just lied to you about the whole training thing. Trust me, the Spiders don't want sixteen year old rookies messing up their jobs. Haha. Did you seriously think you can be matched up against people like us? You are way out of your league. I didn't lie to you about another thing though, you are to stay in that school, until the day you graduate. And that's final. I know you wouldn't leave, because I just took away all the money you have in your bank account, and I also gave up your apartment to someone else. So basically, you would go back on the streets, living with the hobos, and heck, maybe you'd meet your mother for real this time. The whore right?…"

Shei was in shock, that wasn't Hisoka! She thought and panicked. She never panicked! But this wasn't happening! Was it? She hanged up. She didn't know what else to do, so she just hanged up. Maybe she was dreaming…or something.

But the phone ringed again, she picked it up.

"That was rude, that was very rude."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Don't pretend to be all innocent now. I tried so many times with you Shei. But apparently nothing works with you. I am giving you a choice. A choice you didn't have before. Either you do the right thing, stay in school, make some goddamn friends, graduate, and get your self a decent job and a decent life. Or you do the reckless, and foolish thing, and leave the school to go live on the streets. And Shei, you know it better than I do, York Shin is a slum city, and if you live in a slum city without any money, then you are as good as dead. " Hisoka said coldly then hung up without hearing Shei's reply.

Shei was shocked, this couldn't possibly be the same Hisoka she knew. I didn't do anything bad, I just sticked with my principles of life. She then dialed Rippo's number to confirm Hisoka's insane words. Maybe the man was drunk. She knew that Rippo would know.

After a few rings, a rigid voice answered.

"What is it Shei? I am busy here." Rippo said sternly.

Suddenly Shei felt bad for calling, she hated disturbing Rippo. " Erm, I am kind of wondering if Hisoka really did take my money from my account and sold my apartment. Did he really do that?"

"You disturbed my work for just that? You are indeed spoiled!" "

"Answer me Rippo! He cannot do that with my stuff!"

"Yes he can. It isn't your stuff, it's his. And I even helped him do it. I wont repeat this again. DO like Hisoka advised you, complete your education and get a decent job. Or you can just live on the streets again. Trust me, it's not as easy as you think. Living on the streets, not with your new skills. All your strength wont help you now. " And with that he hanged up.

Shei couldn't help but keep the phone glued to her ear. She was in a state of shock. No, these weren't the people she knew! Her support in life…Just vanished into thin air.

She didn't know what emotion was controlling her body at the moment, but it was one she wasn't particularly in favor of.

Sighing, Shei stared straight ahead when her eyes caught sight of something glinting in the morning light. Standing, she neared her desk, and saw her own pocket knife sitting on it. Shei just stared at it as if she'd never seen one before. Shei wasn't a weak person, but what other option did she have. When the only two people she'd ever known to be ever so helpful and kind to her just showed her their other face, she couldn't possibly find another reason to live. When her money and house had been taken away. Something she worked for, suddenly claimed not hers. When she's sitting in a foreign room, expected to share a room with a complete total stranger…

She picked up the small object, the metal cool in her hand. She handled it with precision and great profession. She flipped it over between her fingers a few times before pulling out the blade. Pocket Knifes weren't the sharpest knifes in the world, but this was specially made for her by Rippo. The thought of Rippo backfiring in Shei's head made her stomach sink.

Turning around, Shei climbed into her bed. She wrapped herself up under her sheets, cocooning herself up, like in a the fetus's position in her mother's womb.. She looked at the knife in her hand, and under the covers, she made the decision.

She wasn't a weak person…But what other option did she have?

* * *

Machi walked into her room ever so slowly and cautiously as to not awake her roommate. She looked at her roommate side and sighed in relief, breathing out the breathe she never knew she breathed in. She was asleep, under the white covers. She was going to get everything she needed to spend a few days over at Sakura's room. The farther away from her roommate she is, the better she felt. Machi couldn't help but smile as she collected her stuff, she just came back from the best clubbing experience of her life. She took everything she needed from her toothbrush, to extra underwear.

Finally, she was about to leave when a sent hit her nose. She had always had a keen sense of smell, and knowing there was a scent that didn't belong there forced her to pause. She realized…the stench smelled like blood. She frowned.

She really wasn't fond of the assassin, but when she smelled blood. Two things came across her. Either the assassin killed someone in the dorm and the corpse was still there, or the assassin herself was hurt. Both reasonings were highly unlikely but Machi wouldn't rest until she finds out.

She went over to the assassin's bed, and suddenly the pack bag she was carrying fell on the floor with a thud. As Machi saw that the entire section near her bed was drenched in blood. The other side of the linen sheets was also covered in blood and more blood was soaking through the sheets by the second.

Snapping out of her shock, Machi wrenched the sheets off the assassin, seeing the two bloody slit wrists.

"Help!" Machi yelled as high as she could, hoping, _praying_ someone was awake on the floor. "Somebody! Anybody!" She hastily grabbed her own shirt from the bag and wrapped it tightly around Shei's wrist as she bent over the body.

Sakura appeared in the doorway, "Shit!". Sleepy Laura was right behind her.

"Call an ambulance now!" Machi hollered. She needed to stop the bleeding. Shit! Shit! It was _everywhere_! And there was so much of it! "Call an ambulance, now!" She repeated.

The girls were gone to get help before Machi had finished speaking, and the blue haired girl grabbed another random shirt to wrap around Shei's other bloody wrist. The shirt around her right wrist was already soaked through, and Machi couldn't help tears forming in her eyes.

"Dammit, don't you _dare_ fucking die on me now!" she yelled angrily, a sign of desperatisim showed across her face.

But there was so much blood. God help her, there was so much goddamn blood!

Shakily, Machi felt the assassin's neck for a pulse. It was weak, but there. Her breathing, though, had stopped. Panicking, Machi struggled to remember what she was supposed to do.

With shaking hands, Machi opened Shei's mouth to clear her airways. Then she pinched Shei's nose and breathed into her mouth twice, watching Shei's chest rise with the air she was forcing into the other girl's lungs. Shei didn't respond, Machi was panicking. Machi covered Shei's mouth with her own again, blowing into her mouth a second time. Again, she watched the assassin's chest rise, and pulled away. Again, she didn't respond. By the time she blew into Shei's mouth a third time, the raven let out a feeble cough and a wheezing breath.

"Thank God." Machi whispered, relieved, as she grabbed Shei's closest hand and pressed the blood-soaked shirt more firmly against the cut, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?!" Machi turned to the door, vaguely aware of the tears falling across her cheeks. The head prefect walked into the room.

"I-I came back for my clothes and—I don't know what happened. She was just—she was lying in bed, and the blood..—" Machi cut off as she began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down." The head prefect, insisted as she climbed onto the bed to reach Shei's other wrist, holding the shirt against it tightly. "It's okay. Everything will be fine. The ambulance is on its way." Machi nodded, as she breathed heavily. "Is she still breathing?"

"I-I checked earlier and she wasn't. I gave her mouth to mouth, and she started breathing again."

Machi was clutching Shei's wrists ever so tightly, hoping the assassin would wake up any second. But the girl didn't move, remaining completely motionless, her face unnaturally pale…

What seemed like an eternity later, ambulance sirens were heard, and paramedics ran into the room shortly after, followed by the school advisor and two other adults. Onlooker students were standing curiously in the hallway.

Pushing Machi out of the way, the paramedics began working on Shei.

"She's lost a lot of blood." One of the paramedics said.

Machi felt like yelling, "No shit!" but she refrained. Instead, she just watched in silence as they began to move her while one of the paramedics dipped some blood into a strange-looking device.

"Blood type is B."

"I'm an O type!" Machi blurted out.

Two paramedics left the room with Shei as a third motioned for Machi to follow, rushing hurriedly down the hall.

"Are you willing to transfuse?"

"Of course! It's why I said I was an O!" Machi exclaimed. Were they idiots?

"We'll start right away in the ambulance van. She's lost a lot of blood, she will not make it to the hospital if we don't start now." Machi just nodded as they flew down the stairs and through the door. She walked into the back of the ambulance where one of the paramedics was busy covering Shei's wrists to stop the bleeding, the other already inserting a needle into her arm to begin a transfusion.

Machi sat down beside Shei and the needle was put into her own arm to begin the transfusion. She watched his blood flow through the clear tubes as the doors closed and the ambulance began moving, rushing them to the hospital.

* * *

Machi felt lightheaded, too much blood was drawn out of her.

She leaned back in her seat, trying to make the dizziness fade. It didn't help. It actually made it worse, and her vision began to swim.

_What was __she__ thinking? _It was a question that kept repeating in Machi's mind. Maybe she wasn't thinking at all…She didn't understand. Why would someone want to kill themselves?

Shei was stable for the moment, and was probably going to wake up sometime in the next hour. Machi sure hoped so. The second Shei woke up, she was going to show her a piece of mind. Machi had never been so scared in her entire life! If she hadn't come back for the clothes…

Machi's train of thought turned in a direction she didn't it want to go. It was true. What if she _hadn't_ come back in time? The assassin would be dead Why do I care then? She fucking killed Hanzo and so many more…Why do I possibly care?! But then Machi felt more dizzy as she thought about it! She's a human being! I cant possibly let anyone die no matter what they do for a living, even if it was killing other people.

* * *

Shei felt like shit.

She could hear the sound of beeping machines, and she directly knew he was in a hospital. The only person who could've come in the room was Machi and she was out somewhere.

Great. Just great. Now she was going to hear another lecture from Hisoka, if he finds out about this. If she'd died, she would've been spared that, but _no_. She didn't die. And now, Hisoka was going to chew her out. It's his fault anyway…

"You might as well open your eyes, Shei Nonoka. I know you're awake." With a heavy sigh, Shei complied, her eyes slowly focusing on the people in the room.

Hisoka stood beside her bed, looking annoyed, and yet relieved at the same time. He had obviously flew in from Meteor city.

Her eyes fell on the tall stoic figure of Ilumi by Hisoka. Rippo was also there…

And finally, her eyes fell on the last person. Machi was at the door, leaning his back against the doorframe with her arms crossed, her angry hazel gaze directed right at Shei.

Shei sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

Before Shei knew what happened, she received a painful slap from the blue haired girl. Never before was she hit by a girl her age…

"Calm down Machi" Kuroro said as he walked in the door and saw the punch.

He and Hisoka shared a nod, they were both members of the Genei Ryodane and they acknowledged each other. Illumi just felt bored with the whole thing, he felt like an outsider. Shei looked at Kuroro, but she didn't care anymore, his presence wasn't as strong as before, he looked useless now.

Shei turned back to the blue haired girl, stunned. Machi had grabbed the side of her bed, breathing hard and shaking her head slightly. Shei realized she was trying to focus. That was when s noticed how unusually pale the other girl was. She'd gotten a good look at Machi's skin color before and white _definitely_ was _not_ it. Machi had obviously transfused to keep Shei alive.

Shei turned away from Machi….

"What could be so _fucking_ bad that you had to go and do _this_?!" She wrenched one of Shei's arms up into Shei's own face, showing the heavily bandaged wrist.

"You wouldn't understand." Shei whispered.

"You're right. I wouldn't understand. And you know what?! I don't fucking care! Here I am, trying to fucking save your life, and all you do, is wonder why you didn't die?!" Machi yelled angrily at the silver eyed assassin.

She received no reply.

Machi stormed out of the room angrily, Kuroro followed suite.

"I'll drop you back to your dorm."

"I want to go back home, I don't want to go to that stupid school. I want to go home! Back to Neon and aunty" Machi was speaking out loudly as she stormed out of the hospital door, suddenly, the air gushed in, and she felt really dizzy, she fainted and Kuroro was there in a blink of an eye to carry her without even letting her to fall on the ground.

He returned her back to her dorm and lied her on the bed. The bloodbath in the room was already taken care of, and there was no sign of blood anywhere. No one wanted any suicide scandals in such a high class school.

When Kuroro walked into that Hospital room. He wasn't quite aware he understood everything at once. Hisoka was there, but then that means that the girl on the bed was that girl Hisoka has been pushing around as his own assassin. And Illumi Zoaldyeck from the legendary family? Why was he there? And Rippo? The gun manufacturer and Judge of the Hunter Exam.

He'd get these questions answered some other time, actually, he didn't really care. He just cared about his deceased friend's daughter. Machi. She's all what mattered. He knew she was going to be fine, he left her a note to explain what happened since she might wake up with a shakenned memory…

He also didn't know how he would tell her…How he would break the news to her?

The news of her aunt's sudden death.

He sighed as he pulled the covers on her body, and left the room.

* * *

The parts about the ambulance and the attempted suicide was really Fastforwards main idea from Roommates. I just really thought it would be a good way for Machi and Shei to start off, something strong. I really debated over whether to make Shei kill herself or not, coz you know, I was always against the whole suicide thing. But what the heck..

Anyway, Hunter x hunter is not mine. And Sorry for the long delay, I hope you guys like it so far.


	20. Chapter 20

**Total copy paste from Lumi75's Kuroro Gaidan : I feel the heat. Luv Sikk!Sorry Lumi75 your version is honestly the best theres no way I could recreate it haha. **

**Kelvin is introduced here. He's owned by Lumi75. Sorry if he's not up to standards in this one, I really tried not to change anything about him.**

**Pakunada is not dead here. SHE was resurrected by monkeys, I need her for Changes. Don't know why yet, but I do. **

**Chapter…Erm..I lost count! Haha Oh wait..Yes 20! ^_^**

**Previously: **

Machi saves Shei from a suicide attempt, that's after she comes back from partying with Train. Later on in the hospital Machi transfuses to save Shei's life, and Shei is this ungrateful bitch so she gets a slap from Machi. Now Machi is brought back by Kuroro to her room to her bed because she dozed off in the hospital, he still has to break the news of her aunt's death O.o.

**Now:**

After tucking Machi in bed, making sure she'd be alright when she woke up, by necessary means of Nen, Kuroro returned to his apartment. It was almost noon when he got there and he was attacked by a hot breeze as soon as he pushed open the door. So much for the cracks he left in the window, there seemed no escape from the suffocating heat.

His cell buzzed, Pakunada was calling.

"Yes?" he replied bluntly as he lazily went over to the fridge and took out a stale beer can.

"Danchou? Hisoka came back. We are now ready in position, we can start now."

Kuroro sat down on his couch and sipped on his beer, he already knew that, it surprised him how late his comrades got the news.

"Thank you, everyone rest for today. Await for my orders tonight." Kuroro said as he leaned back against the sofa, his head tilting to the back.

"Ok then. Good day, Danchou." She said with concern.

Kuroro hung up.

He leaned back on the couch, and stared up at the ceiling, he remembered when Machi's family's personal lawyer called him up and told him that he now has the legal right to become Machi's guardian. Her aunt died a sudden unexpected death. Kuroro had agreed to become her guardian, because she would be sent off to a foster home if not. Still, the child saddened him. Both her parents died unexpectedly too, her friend has also died as he heard, and now her aunt. She's a good spirited girl, why would something so purely evil happen to her?

He sighed again, I am not a father. But she'll stay in that school for the next year, and then she can use her own inherited money to start off with her life. I'll just be responsible for all the paper work at the moment. No biggie.

He sighed and then he almost dozed off in a sleep when he heard a sound calling him from outside.

"I know you're up there!"

Kuroro walked over to the window and looked down to see a tanned young man standing beside a metallic red Lexus LF-A sports car. He had wild shoulder length brown hair, and this grin on this face, this grin that looks like he's up to something no good. If the frizz on his chin doesn't make him look sleazy enough then his flashy tux certainly does. No tie, and the shirt was messy underneath the chic suit, with three buttons undone, revealing a flat tanned chest.

What does he want? Kuroro sighed as the man gave him a grin and a bow.

"It's been ages!"

"Kevin is It?" Kuroro remembered the rich kid, who knew everything. He suddenly seems so grown up, with all those muscular hints and that deep tan.

The man has his knock-em-dead smile plastered on his face as Kuroro misspelled his name, " Kelvin ma' darling, it's Kelvin." he said with a deliberate accent.

"Oh…"

"Quollo.."

"Don't call me that."

"Make me." Kelvin challenged.

Kuroro was in no mood for this guy's slick remarks, what does he want Anyway? He's seen this man around, he's been around even when Kuroro was young. Kuroro grumped. He's some hotshot party coordinator now…

Kelvin sensed Kuroro's lack of humor, and he waved his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Remember me?" Kelvin said, "I'm Kelvin, I own the Element series of Elite Clubs."

"Oh yeah, it's you, the party starter." Kuroro said. "What do you want from me?"

Kelvin sighed, "It's not really nice to keep this distance between us. Either I go up there, or you come down here."

Kuroro sighed. This man is so annoying, "No, you wont come up here. And I wont go down there. What is it that you want?"

"Sheesh man, you need to let go of some steam!" Kelvin honestly spoke, and he put on his shades and got back in his sports car. "Come with me, we'll go for a ride."

"In this heat with your convertible? I don't think so." Kuroro replied.

"Alright, it doesn't matter. I am hosting a rave party Friday night, it's for elite members only. Old friends I need to reconnect with, you're coming buddy. Bring along your spider friends if you think you're going to be lonely."

Kuroro sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was go clubbing…Or wait…he thought. Maybe that's just what I need.

"Do I have to reply now?" Kelvin asked.

"No, don't worry about it. You're name is already in the list. Just do me a favor and show up. I'll text you the location and exact time later. A rising awesome band is going to be playing too, I'll tell you they're good, it's going to be a fun night. Be there."

"I'll see…" Kuroro sighed, "Good to see you again Kelvin. It's been a while."

"Yeah, good to see you too Quollo!" Kelvin replied and started his engine. It roared wildly breaking through the emptiness's silence.

"Don't call me that," Kuroro replied.

"Make me." Kelvin replied and then he sped off in his sports car, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Kuroro watched the car speed off and smiled. Maybe I do need the break. He pulled down the window pane, and went back to drinking beer and planning for tonight's raid.

* * *

Machi woke up feeling lightheaded. All the previous events were just a blur, she looked at the bedside alarm clock, it was 6 pm. Shed probably been asleep ever since this morning…

What happened? She lifted herself up, feeling really light and dizzy, she rubbed her head..

I remember dancing with Train…Machi smiled to herself…She also remembered their heated kiss on the dance floor. She got up and almost fell…Gosh I didn't drink that much! She thought to herself…but as she looked over to her roommate's side, her stomach fell. Even though it was all cleaned up now, she remembered the blood, and how she had transfused to keep her roommate alive, and in the end, the fucking assassin didn't appreciate anything. She got even more confused and dizzy.

She sat back down on her bed, and then she heard her phone ring, she looked around for it, then she found it under her pillow, picked it up, and she answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Machi its me Sakura. We got worried about you. The principal told us what happened and he told us not to disturb you because you need the rest. But you've been in that room for so long, is everything ok?"

Machi smiled, "Yeah, its all good here. I just need to rest a bit longer then I'll meet up with you guys later tonight ok?"

"Alright, just tell us if you need anything ok?"

"Don't worry about it."

Before they hung up, Sakura obviously remembered something "Oh, Train wants your number. Do I give it to him? He flipped as soon as he heard what happened and he really wants to talk to you."

He wants to talk to me? Machi thought to herself…and smiled.

"Sure, you can give him my number. I don't mind at all."

Machi went to the bathroom and prepared the bath.

She finally relaxed a bit in the warm bubbly water….

Who would kill themselves! Machi thought angrily to herself…

But then her thoughts would drift happily to the guy from last night. Or this morning to be precise, the dance with Train…The kiss…

Was it too fast? Did I give in that easily? Nah…it was mutual. We Just had to do it…We just had to…

Machi felt weird as she relaxed in the tub. She just made out with the hottest guy, and she just stopped a suicide attempt, but that's not what's troubling her. Something else was driving her mad, but she had no idea what it was…

Suddenly, Machi's cell phone started to ring from the room. Machi got up from the bath and put the robe on quickly and she walked into the room and picked up the phone excitedly thinking it was Train.

But the voice on the other end suggested otherwise.

"I'm so sorry Machi, I am so sorry." Neon's voice echoed horribly from the other end, she was crying.

"What's wrong Neon? What happened? Tell me…" Machi was confused.

"Wait…You mean? you Don't know?" Neon said in between sobs, "How could you not know? It happened yesterday!"

"What happened Neon please calm down…"

"I cant do this anymore." Neon said, and then Machi heard shuffling sounds and then Leorio's steady voice.

"Hello Machi." Leorio said ever so seriously.

"Hey, Leorio how are you? What's going on?" Machi was confused and she was beginning to think her friends were pranking her.

" Machi…God rest her soul. Your aunt died…" his voice trailed off sadly.

Machi froze.

"Wha…t? You guys this isn't funny at all."

Could it be?

"We're not kidding. We thought you knew and we were worried so we called up. She died on her way back from the grocery store in a car accident." Leorio said trying to hold back on tears but he knew he had to inform Machi of her own aunt's death.

That's the way my own parents died…

Why?…

What have I done to deserve this?

Machi hung up and sat be her bed on the ground, with her bathrobe still on.

She hugged her knees and began to softly sob. This was the thing bothering her in the shower. She always did have a keen sense of what's going to happen next.

Why her aunt? Of all People..

The person who took her after her parents' death. The person who raised her as if she were her own. That person is now gone… and Machi is the last to know…

Suddenly everything came back.

My parents…

They loved me…They loved me so much…I loved them…They died in a car crash…

Hanzo..

He loved me…He lived for me…I hated his guts…He was mentally retarded…some assassin killed him.

Mysterious assassin.

She ruined my life…Killed Hanzo…threatened me with the tapes…and still…I manage to save her…

And now...my aunt Mito..

Silent tears streamed down her face…

* * *

She looked at her reflection in the hospital bathroom mirror, she pale, with lines under her eyes. Shei was feeling horrible. What was I thinking? Killing myself…Cowards resort to that. Shit man…

She turned on the faucet and splashed refreshing cold water on her face and then looked back into her reflection. Both her hands placed on either side of the sink, supporting her weak tired body.

But she shouldn't have interfered, she shouldn't have saved me, it was so stupid of her, Shei thought about Machi.

"She saved you, and you still blame her." The reflection spoke to Shei.

Shei rubbed her eyes, when am I going to stop seeing this reflection, it's driving me mad.

"Give me a break, she probably just felt obliged to do it. Maybe she didn't want to get in any kind of trouble. It would look suspicious if her boy friend died, and then suddenly her roommate. She probably just wanted to cover up for herself, or maybe she wants to be known as this hero who saved her roommate. She doesn't care about me…"

"She transfused for crying out loud! She stayed with you the entire time. She was as worried as hell. And then you showed her nothing, you were ungrateful, and she slapped you, and guess what? You deserve it."

"Shut up." Shei ordered angrily.

"You know I am right, you're just in denial. You killed this girl's boy friend, you threatened her, you put her in misery, and she still saved you…she still helped you…"

Shei didn't respond to that, she just splashed her face again and stormed out of the bathroom. She took her leather jacket from the hanger, put it on, then escaped the Hospital.

"I don't need this. What I really need, is a drink." Shei said to herself as she walked down the street to find a pub.

XxX

"I'll definitely be there." Hisoka said enthusiastically on the phone.

"For old time's sake." A subtle voice spoke at the other end.

"For old time's sake." Hisoka said smiling and hung up.

"What was that about?" Illumi asked as he lay back on the bed, his elbows supporting him. His long black hair draped back on the pillow, his thin bathrobe revealing sexy portions of his pale chest and collar bone and it's dangerously pulled back above his thighs. They were in a newly rented apartment in York Shin City. One much better than Hisoka's old apartment in Meteor city. Illumi wondered who could have made Hisoka so happy on the other end of the line.

"Just an old friend," Hisoka said as he draped comfortably next to Illumi on the silken bed. His hair wet and messy from the shower they just took. He only had tight briefs on.

"What did he want?" Illumi asked now annoyed that Hisoka was so vague.

Hisoka looked sideways at Illumi, "he wanted to get laid…" He said sarcastically, as he took a strand of Illumi's hair and toyed with it, "with me.."

Illumi frowned, "It's not really farfetched, and plus, you said you'd definitely be there. What's going on Hisoka?" Illumi said angrily and slapped Hisoka's hand away.

Hisoka thought it was cute when Illumi got angry, it was fun watching his face grow this particular shade of rare pink.

Hisoka leaned over and wrapped his arms around Illumi's waist. Illumi took none of it and turned away, his back facing Hisoka. Hisoka leaned closer and whispered into Illumi's ear provocatively.

"Oh it's so easy to get you pissed off…"

Illumi stiffened at Hisoka's hanging words, his sexy low voice still effected him like it's their first time.

Hisoka smelled Illumi's hair, long and beautiful, it didn't change. It even still has the same cherry blossom smell. If it was up to Hisoka, he'd spend the entire day huddled up with Illumi like this smelling his hair.

"It's a party, an underground club rave party. My old friend Kelvin Syakhbandani invited me, we used to be really close as kids. He was like, the one who knew everything about everything. And he still is in a way, anyway, he's a party coordinator now. You're invited too, let's go together it should be really fun I haven't been clubbing in ages."

Illumi sighed, "How come I didn't know about your friend earlier?"

"I don't know, I guess we didn't bring it up. Everything was about us remember, you and I."

"I don't think I want to go, I don't think I can go. You know, I guess I have to lay low for a while. I have been dead for the past few days remember."

"Oh yeah…Well it's ok we don't have to go. We'll just chill here. I can see Kelvin some other time." Hisoka sighed.

Illumi turned around to face Hisoka. His big black saucer eyes looked so innocent, yet always somehow all-knowing.

"No, I don't want to ruin anything for you. Go have fun, just don't end up getting laid with that friend of yours or whoever, club life is what ruined you. I don't want to see you turn into that perverted player again." Illumi looked straight into Hisoka's eyes.

"Dear oh dear. I thought I was still a major perv…am I loosing my touch?" Hisoka said playfully as he pulled Illumi closer to him, their bodies separated by nothing more than thin clothing.

Illumi tried to free himself from Hisoka's playful grasp, he tried to push Hisoka's chest away, but Hisoka wouldn't budge. Illumi blushed a deep shade of red, "You're hard!"

Hisoka looked down on himself, "well what do you expect? Your crotch is dangerously close to mine."

Illumi looked again into Hisoka's eyes with a more serious look on his eye.

"Put the playful things aside Hisoka. Go to that party, just promise me you wont be fucking around with people."

"You don't trust me?" Hisoka replied with the same amount of seriousness.

"I do…I just…"Illumi said and couldn't find his words.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back as soon as the party ends, not going anywhere. Wouldn't want to keep my love waiting?"

He received no reply instead Illumi hugged Hisoka closely to himself, and softly inhaled the sweet smelling men's Versace cologne off Hisoka's bare chest.

"I'd never cheat on you Illumi. Never…" Hisoka whispered honestly, and looked softly at Illumi's head on his own chest.

"hmm…"Illumi kept on inhaling the scent.

Hisoka lifted Illumi's chin up, leaned closer and then he delicately planted little butterfly kisses down his jaw line, giving each of his kisses a special signature touch. Illumi breathed heavily and wrapped his arms around Hisoka's shoulders possessively.

Hisoka pulled away from Illumi's seductive jaw line, and looked at Illumi's black wondrous eyes lovingly for like two seconds before he leaned closer to plant one long hungry kiss on Illumi's sweet longing lips.

Hisoka then nibbled suggestively at Illumi's lower lip. Illumi pulled away."Hisoka, you suck!"

Hisoka smiled and pulled Illumi back, " Is that an offer?"

"You jerk." Illumi accused playfully.

Hisoka slipped off Illumi's bathrobe and lowered himself down to Illumi's length, then he said, " I'll make your offer come true tonight."

"You really did master the art of corny English didn't you?" Illumi said sarcastically.

"Shh.." Hisoka said as his hands wandered off to Illumi's privates.

"Oh God," Illumi gasped.

* * *

"One jack please," Shei with tired silver eyes told the bartender as she sat at a pub she found two blocks away from the hospital.

"Don't you think you're a little too young to be order ding drinks young lady? Why don't you order some food, you look like you need it. " he replied with a slick comment, nevertheless he went on preparing that drink she ordered.

Shei didn't bother to look up, she just rested her head on the counter and reconfirmed her order.

"Straight up?" He asked

"hmm…" She grunted, as she half slept on the counter.

"Someone's cranky. Straight up, double shot it is. Dear you need more than just a drink, you need serious help."

She looked up and gave him a look…The Look…but she didn't make a scene out of it, she just put her head down to rest on the counter.

A few minutes later, she was disturbed by someone who sat right beside her, and ordered the same drink she did. She didn't look up to see who he was, she couldn't care less. Her vision was swimmy with pictures of that blue haired girl…How dare she slap me? Who the hell does she think she is? Shei thought angrily.

"I'll have what she's having." He said, his voice ringed familiarly in her ears.

"You can take her drink, it's not like she's going to miraculously wake up and drink it. It's been sitting there for ever."

Automatically, Shei got up from her sleeping position and sat straight up, she gave the bartender a smile, lifted her glass, gave a one sided toast, then chugged in the entire drink.

"Whoa... Next one is on the house." The bartender was impressed, put another drink on the counter and he walked away attending other customers.

"You haven't changed one bit." The same familiar voice beside her spoke.

She looked beside her, her vision is blurring, I shouldn't have chugged that in like this. She thought regretfully to herself.

She saw a handsome man, who even in sitting position looked tall and slightly muscular. He had the handsome built of a model. His eyes were brilliantly brown, looking earnestly into her own. His suite expensive, and perfectly ironed, he doesn't belong in this cheap pub.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked without caring, and chugged another full drink.

"Whoa there Shei, you'll get wasted before you know it if you keep on drinking like this." He warned.

She looked at him again, surprised he knew her name….she squinted.

"Shit, it's you, Kevin! Hisoka's friend from the old days!" Shei couldn't help but remember Kelvin. No matter how bad she felt, he always brought a smile to her face. He was the one who once bought her an ice cream cone, while Hisoka was training her. He was the one who would want to take her to the zoo, while Hisoka would be the one to not let them go. Kelvin disappeared from her life a long time ago, he had work to attend to and a young girl was the least of his worries.

"What's wrong with the world!? It's Kelvin! Please.." He exclaimed hysterically, but he managed a smile at the end. " it's nice to finally see you again Shei. You've matured…Wait no, you've always been mature. You just look older and er…you drink now? And large quantities too? Damn Hisoka.."

"You got that Hisoka part right…anything you see about me now and you don't like, blame it ALL on Hisoka..and his love buddy. They both should burn in hell for everything they've done." Shei said hatefully as she got tipsy.

"Thank god I was passing by this place and I saw you here, I was going to just keep on walking. But I saw your state of mind…and what the hell is this?!" He said as he saw both her wrists covered in bandages.

"You've been cutting?!" Kelvin asked in shock.

"'Man…" She looked at Kelvin's drink and without further notice, took it and chugged that one down too. "Just fuck it, go back to work, you really don't want to trouble yourself with a teenager's issues."

He put a friendly hand on her shoulder, and said warmly. "Shei, if anything I want to listen to right now. it's you…Just tell me. That's what I am here for…""

Shei was drunk by now. Kelvin was offering a crying shoulder. She felt weak these days, especially after Machi and what Hisoka did to her..

"…"

"Please…Just tell me everything and don't hold back.."

This wasn't a trust issue, she couldn't care less if Kelvin told anyone. She just didn't know what he could do to help her, but hey, she'll take a shot at it..

So she started…

"He betrayed me. That lying fuck. That piece of gay shit. Him and his fucking boy friend. He wanted to make an assassin out of me in the first place, he was so mean and tough with me. He showed me the dog eat dog world, survival for the fittest, no place for love world. But now that Illumi is his center of attention, he apparently got ' softer'. He wont give me any jobs, he took away all my money for my fucking sake, and he enrolled me in this fucking school. DO you know why he did that?! SO I can make fucking friends! Kelvin you are like my only friend, I don't have any friends. And he just thinks he can start me off with a fucking social life. He even got a fucking actress to pretend to be my mother. God cant he fucking know that the damage is already done. I am an anti social person now and there's nothing he can do it about it, and that it's also all his fault…Cant he just…move on…accept it? All I wanted was a spot in the Spiders, and now, I don't even get that…I just get a dorm in a crappy school and a crappy roommate who feels sorry for my pathetic life." Shei let it all out, without even taking any breaths.

Kelvin listened patiently and nodded.

She kept on going, " And this roommate…God it's like she's haunting me." She told him about Machi and how they met in Whale's Island, and how she's her roommate now, and how she saved her life.

Kelvin let her talk. He didn't interrupt not even once. She needed to let it all out, and he wanted to hear the full version.

He looked at her straight in the eye, " I'm glad you told me all of this Shei. And you're probably sick and tired of people telling you to make friends and get a life. And I won't do that. See you do have a life, you already started something, and you went pretty far, I mean look at yourself. Just a few years ago you had nothing, you were homeless. And now, you have this Vivienne Westwood leather jacket on. Maybe that is happiness to you. People differ, and I wont pressurize you into doing something you wouldn't want to do." He spoke as he crossed his arms together and turned around to face her.

She nodded.

"I was just like you when I was young. So anti social, but I chose to be this social butterfly I am now by myself without anyone's constant nagging. See, I'm just as friendless as you are. All I deal with are partners, possible buyers or employees, and old comrades who aren't exactly close friends now. See your social problem isn't a problem at all. Hisoka's method, his hypocrisy, is what really fucked things up. I'll tell you, Hisoka is a good friend of mine. I actually just got off the phone with him, but I did realize myself how much he changed. He's always had a swinging mood and you are right he had no right to just train you into becoming this anti social person, and then try to fix his mistake by the wrong methods. Hiring an actor, pushing you into this school, making you do something you don't want to do. But Shei, listen to me, do you really honestly think he didn't do any of this for you? Shei It's all for your sake. Maybe his methods were wrong…but hey…don't get mad at him for what he did. He's Hisoka isn't he? No one gets mad at Hisoka, cause we all know how he gets. And plus, isn't Kuroro in that school of yours? You're 17, fuck Hisoka. Go for it by yourself. You don't need his help. And it certainly isn't worth it for you to kill yourself…"

She nodded, somehow things made so much more sense coming out of Kelvin.

"Now about…this…uh...Machi?" He started and she nodded, " Well, if I were in her place, I would have been the one committing suicide. I am not even kidding, if I went to the same school that the assassin who killed my boy friend also attends, I'd do it. Let alone sharing the same dorm. You have to get rid of that tape, and also, you have to thank her and apologize. Forget about Hisoka for now, this girl, saved your life, and you owe her yours. Please Shei think about it. You're a good girl, you are. You're just doing someone else's dirty work when you're out there satisfying your need to kill…So what if you're anti social…You can just do it. Go up to her and explain yourself. It doesn't mean you're going to be her friend, or be weak, it just means you are justifying your actions."

She listened intently..

"And you're a great assassin, you have the potential to even exceed Hisoka. But remember, Hisoka is the one who's aiming to be the best. Why do you think he's giving you all those small missions? He actually is afraid that you will become better than him if he gives you better missions, and he knows you can. That's how I see it. He has many different reasons as to why he is doing this to you, and I can only guess this is one of them. And Shei, just because you're a cold hearted assassin with no friends and a horrible life judging from the amount of drinks you just had, doesn't mean you cant go up to that girl and thank her, she did save your life after all. Who has ever done that? Maybe your fate has changed now, maybe things are now on your side ever since this Machi girl showed up. Maybe she's your way out…"

She wasn't sure that what he just what was she wanted to hear. It would have been so much easier for him to tell her to move to a different country, or maybe, get her memory erased. But he made so much sense. It kind of annoyed her how right and convincing he was. She was wrong. It just dawned at her. And of all people, Kelvin was the one to show her that. The mirror was right. Shei had to apologize, and thank Machi at the same time. I know I have to, and that it's the right thing. She clenched her fists and thought, but, do I really want to?

"I'll tell you what," he kept on going, "There's a private rave party going on next Friday, I am just reconnecting with some old friends. Bring Machi, and come along. Here take these two VIP passes, it's in the Element club, of thirty six Ave. Maybe things will be easier that way, Hisoka and Kuroro will be there. If its anything at all, this girl has the right to know everything there is , about you, Hisoka, your childhood. Everything…"

He said to her, trying to help her out..

She smiled, coming out of Kelvin the words seemed to have a mesmerizing feeling. He had such a way with convincing people. Maybe that was his special ability.

"I don't know Kelvin. I really don't know." She was still unsure, she found his advise great. But, it meant doing everything she was against. But it was the right thing to do, especially when it came to Machi. "I mean, like she probably doesn't even want to see my face right now.."

"Look don't worry about it. I know you can do it, here take these," he slipped the two passes in her leather pocket, ''You don't have to come, but, really. If you want things to be solved just try. it's in two days, just think about it, that's all I'm asking you to do."

"Alright Kelvin, I'll do that." She said after she gave him a long appreciative look.

"And hey, about Hisoka. I know he's in love right now, and he's not a freelance player anymore, but I know Hisoka more than anyone else, and I'll tell you. This guy gets bored easily. This Illumi is just another toy in his hand, even if he thinks it's love, once he gets to my party, I'll make sure his old animal party instincts come back. I don't want to be the relationship crasher, but that's just the truth. Just you wait and see, I have strong feeling about this." Kelvin said with a look of determination in his eye.

"Yeah..I'll wait…" she said with a distant look in her eyes.

He looked at his watch and that's when he realized he's running late, " Look kid, I gotta run, but if you need anything. My number is on the passes, just give me a call, I'll always have time for you. After all, you're always going to be that smart ass little assassin-to-be kid from down the street no matter how much you've grown or how much alcohol is in your system." He gave Shei a pat on her head, and then he walked away, out of the bar and into the street.

For the first time in a long time, Shei smiled a genuine smile. She turned back to the bartender, who was busy washing glasses..

"Scotch and coke please."

"Coming right up." He smiled and started to prepare her drink.

Shit. What have I gotten myself into? She thought as she lifted both her wrists and just stared at them.

* * *

**Guys please review honestly. I think my Hisoka/Illumi scenes aren't as good as they used to be. And Shei opened up to Kelvin easily but honestly id made such sense to me, cause she was drunk and she trusted him. I guess…*shrugs*. I have to end this story soon it feels like its going forever..**

**And the Machi loosing her aunt scene was not planned out and it was really bad…so yeah..I don't know..I just..BLEH.**

**Refer to Lumi75's Luv Sikk if you want to know how Shei knew Kelvin when she was a kid, it isn't much about her relationship with Kelvin, but it's enough.**

**Kelvin introduction was SOO UNINVENTIVE hahahaah. Sorry for my lack of imagination :p**

**Next chapter.**

**BLAST is going to be playing live in the party hosted by Kelvin, sorry for spoiling the surprise. Blast is way too dynamic to be left out of Changes. ha-ha this should be a cross over of ALL the anime out there loll. (Blast-Black Stones-from the anime Nana)…**

**Oh and yeah…Life is fun. Don't worry the next chapter of changes wont take that long…haha. that's what I always say right? Oh well!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**AN: None of these characters belong to me, except Shei Nonoka. And Kelvin belongs to Lumi75. Oh and Shei still doesn't know that Machi's aunt has died.**

**Guys watch Basilisk. I usually wouldn't recommend anime like this, but seriously, especially you Lumi75, it's all about Japanese Edo period history thingy you're into lol. Maybe you have already…But guys yeah it's only 24 episodes. WORTH IT!=)**

**Blast is here!****J But they're not really a main part of the story.(watch Nana too)**

**

* * *

**

Machi didn't know why she had agreed to go. Machi didn't know why she was sharing a cab with the assassin. Machi didn't know why she had said yes to the assassin without any thought. Or why she took the VIP pass from her without any hesitation. In fact, Machi, didn't know anything at all right now. She was absent mindedly sharing a taxi with the assassin. She stared ahead at the back of the driver's seat distantly.

The nameless assassin was sitting beside her, legs crossed and facing the adjacent window, watching by as the buildings passed by.

They shared one taxi. However, Machi was in one world. Shei was in another.

Machi was not thinking rationally at all. Her aunt's death clouded her thoughts, and she had no clue why she was dressed up in a red dress and high heels. She had no clue what she was doing, and frankly she didn't care. She didn't care anymore about the reasons, the why's, the questions. She didn't care…

As she stared ahead, she remembered all what had happened to her. She remembered Whale Island, she remembered her friends, her old school, the nice things. Then she started to remember the horrible things, the bathroom encounter with Hanzo as he almost raped her, the murder scene when she walked in on Shei. She at least thought she got rid of the tape, but unfortunately, she didn't. It was with the possession of the assassin sitting next to her, whom she still doesn't know the name of, and she still has no idea why she's sharing a cab with. Machi remembered the threat the assassin made, how if she told anyone about what had happened she'd show her aunt the tape and then kill all her friends.

Well my aunt died now…what does it matter?

Shei was staring out the window, she didn't know what was going on in Machi's mind. She was sitting next to her, they were sharing a cab, yet she felt like she was miles away. Shei doesn't know why Machi was acting like this…Shei didn't really understand what had happened.

Two days ago after Shei had returned from her meeting with Kelvin, she went inside her dorm to find Machi sitting silently on the side of her bed, she walked up to her.

As she looked down on the silent girl, she saw dried traces of tears on her cheek. She didn't care. She coughed purposely to wake Machi up from her silent distant daydream, then she spoke to her candidly.

In two days, there's going to be a private party at the underground club, Element. I have two VIP passes and I want you to come with me, I'd like to talk to you there. She had said, Machi looked up at her, took the pass from her hand, without uttering a single word, she nodded at Shei, and then she went to sleep.

Shei was surprised and confused at the time. And now sitting in the taxi with her roommate was even more awkward than what she had thought it would be. Shit, Shei thought, How am I going to go at this? How will I start the thank you? Or the I'm sorry? How will I explain my personal life to her in a matter of minutes? How will she accept it? Shei was now not so sure about herself…

But then her thoughts drifted back to Kelvin's comforting piece of advice. "If its anything at all, this girl has the right to know everything there is , about you, Hisoka, your childhood. Everything…" Shei closed her eyes. Does Machi really have the right?…Why do I suddenly give a damn? Why do Kelvin's words affect me this way? Shei was angry at herself now…

She diverted her attention to the girl next to her…Shei couldn't help but marvel at Machi's beauty. Machi sat facing the front, her wide hazel almost yellow eyes were distantly staring ahead. She looked distant, yet in her eyes, Shei saw sadness. Shei saw misery. Shei saw unhappiness. Shei wondered what was on her mind…

Her ivory skin was soft and shiny under the dress she wore. Her blue messy hair she had on, had a sophisticated edge to it.

Shei felt bad that a girl as beautiful as Machi went through all these hardships.

Shei looked down to her lap, with a guilty expression on her face…I had only not known who my parents were. People told me my mom was a whore. So what? Why did that bother me so much? I am here now aren't I? I am what I am, aren't I? I have everything that I want. I have money. I have an apartment. I have Hisoka. I have Kelvin. I have Rippo. I have wonderful people by my side to help me out, as much as I hate to admit it. And I thought she was the materialistic girl, I accused her wrongly. I am the materialistic girl. I value all the things that money can buy in life. She has no one in this place. Even though she made new friends, they don't account for her old friends or for her parents. And I made it worse…I killed her boy friend, I have that tape and I threatened her with it. I threatened her to kill her friends and aunt. And then she goes off to York Shin to start a new life, and guess what? She finds me as her roommate. The killer with the ex ray vision, the person who violated her rights. I threaten her some more, I didn't care about her feelings at all. And yet, she still faces her friends with a smile, she still runs a happy life. And now, that I've tried to cowardly kill myself for no apparent reason at all or a stupid reason at that. She saved my life…She saved my fucking life and expected nothing for it…I would have died…And I didn't even thank her…In fact I argued with her…And now…she accepts my invitation…she gladly shares a cab with me…

What kind of person Am I?..I never did intend on becoming an evil egotistical bitch. Assassin, yes. Heartless, yes. Evil? No. Hell no. And yet…she helps me. She saves me.

Feelings of guilt and shame exploded in her guts. For the first time, Shei felt horrible. She has never experienced anything like this ever since she was a young child. It was so overwhelming, that Shei tightened her fist on her lap and bit her lips.

The cab stopped, disturbing both girls from their train of thoughts. Machi was about to open the door and get out, when Shei stopped her by grabbing her wrist firmly but gently.

"Wait," She had simply said.

Machi turned around, instead of facing the door, she faced Shei. She sat upright on the seat, and then she stared right at Shei. Suddenly all the emotions appeared to be shooting out of Machi's eyes aiming at Shei. Emotions of hate, sadness, grief, betrayal…Shei was taken aback by the piercing hazel eyes. Her cold emotionless silver eyes were of no match.

Shei then breathed in heavily and regained her strong composure. She was about to tell Machi something when the taxi driver interrupted them. He wasn't happy with the delay, he had got to their destination and they still didn't get down. Shei silenced him with some extra cash.

She then redirected her focus at Machi.

"You know, you can let go now." Machi said her first sentence ever since they got in this cab. Shei didn't understand what she said at first, but then she realized that she still had her hand around the girl's wrist, and she probably held too tightly because of how nervous she felt. Great, I'm losing it, Shei thought as she let go of the girl's wrist.

Shei took another breath, and looked straight into Machi's blazing eyes.

"Machi," Shei started, "you're probably wondering why I brought you here. What my 'talk' is going to be about?"

She paused waiting for some sort of reaction from Machi, who remained silent, with no apparent expression on her face. She was still staring blankly at Shei.

Shei didn't get much of a confidence boost at that blank face. Machi didn't reply at all.

Shit… Shei cursed herself…no… I may lack social skills. But I am a confident person. She relaxed her shoulders and relaxed her tensed Jaw. And she looked at Machi with more confidence, her hazel eyes not so frightening anymore. " I shouldn't have done what I have done. I shouldn't have tried to kill myself. You saved me, and I didn't thank you. I did the opposite of that. But I just figured out, that I really do treasure my life. And that I shouldn't have tried to kill myself it was the most stupidest thing I have ever attempted to do. Thank you, Machi for saving my life."

The radio in the car was playing background music, the taxi driver didn't seem to mind the delay since she was paying extra. Smashing Pumpkins was on, the song Luna. It was so beautiful, the driver, who was a man in his late forties was listening to what the silver eyed girl had to say..

Kill herself? Haha we have psychopaths in this city. The man thought to himself, however he did smile, the girl's confession were so adorable, he remembered his own little girl…He left the taxi to have a cigarette to give the girl's some privacy."

Good, Shei thought to herself. He left.

Machi looked at her thoughtfully. Machi never thought she'd hear this from this assassin. Half of her brain was telling her that the assassin had tricked her into coming here to kill her, the other half told her she tricked her into coming here so she could slip rape pills in her drink then rape her senseless. But a thank you? From this person…Machi was at awe. However, she was not going to reveal any of her true emotions until Shei speaks up, Machi could sense this was only the beginning.

Shei ignored Machi's silence and went on, " And, um…Shei fidgeted around. You must be going through a lot of hardships right now. And mostly because of me. Your parents had died, and I am guessing that was pretty rough on you. I never really knew who my parents were, it made me wonder sometimes, but it's not really half as bad as your problem. You at least knew your parents, you had a bond with them, and they died. I know that's not my fault, but I would be really unhappy if something like that has ever happened to me. Anyway, I've killed your boy friend."

"My ex boy friend." Machi interrupted coldly.

"Right, I killed your ex, and then I threatened you. And then when you came here, you thought you got rid of me for ever. But you didn't, and you found me as your roommate. I was just as surprised as you were but I was prepared to meet you in the most horrible way, using that tape against you. And for all those things, I apologize. I was wrong." Shei paused and there seemed to be tension in the cab, this was when she missed her gun at them most, she realized she was defenseless without it, almost naked, not that she was going to use it against Machi or anything. The tension was building up, so she said, " I'd say, if I were in your position I would have jumped off a cliff…"

Machi couldn't help but smile this time, and Shei was glad to see that the girl showed something. A smile was all she needed. But then the smile turned into a sad look…

Shei was confused.

"Do you know what else happened?" Machi asked Shei, her voice quavering slightly.

"What?" Shei replied.

"My aunt died, she died while I was clubbing…She died while I was making out with a guy…" Machi's eyes started to tear up, she was in deep state of grieving.

I'm such an idiot…Shei thought to herself.

To Shei's surprise, Machi wrapped her arms around Shei's neck and hugged her tightly. Shei was taken aback by surprised, her hands were not instinctively around Machi's back like normal people would do, feeling awkward she tried to back away herself so Machi would let go. But Machi didn't care about that, she started to cry, Shei could feel tears run down her back. "Aunt Mito died. She was so close to me. Closer than even my parents." She said between sobs.

Shei softened, and hugged Machi back tentatively at first. But once she had her hands resting around Machi she tightened her grip possessively, and softly, and involuntarily she caressed her back with her hand.

"I'm sorry." Shei whispered. "I really am sorry. I can only imagine what this must feel like."

Shei thought about it. If Hisoka, Rippo, or even Kelvin have died on her, she would probably have died too. Without them, she was nothing. And maybe…just maybe…someone's tears meant something for once.

Machi pulled back, and wiped her tears.

"Well there's no point staying here forever when we're invited to this awesome party, what are we waiting for!" She said enthusiastically. Shei knew that even though Machi was grieving about her aunt, and possibly the other things that had happened to her, she wanted to rub off some steam, forget about it for a while, and no other way than partying, or at least having a few drinks. Or maybe…she was just ignoring the truth for a while…running away from it…

Shei was glad. She didn't exactly know what Machi had in mind at that exact moment. But since she just basically got out off the taxi, took Shei by the hand, and practically ran to the door, and didn't ask to go home, she must have at least forgiven Shei, or at least, now accepted her.

* * *

"You have a brilliant set up. Outstanding as usual. I expected nothing less of you" Hisoka spoke frankly as he sipped on soda water.

"Oh, the mighty great Hisoka is complimenting me. I feel honored." Kelvin replied sarcastically.

"You should be." Hisoka smiled back.

Kelvin was sitting beside him in one of the fancy private rooms of the Element club. They were both dressed in elegant host-like Versace suites. Hisoka's unruly hair was slicked back with gel, it glowed with perfection. Kelvin's hair was pulled back with gel too, but since his hair is longer than Hisoka's, there was a mini ponytail at the end. One long bang escaped the slicked back hair and flowed down his face, It gave his sophisticated appearance, this bad boy charm kind of edge.

They were in a private sound proof room, not that anyone from outside can hear them because of the loud music. The room's walls were basically made of mirrored glass, anyone inside can see the outside world, but all the outside world can see is a mere reflection of themselves.

Hisoka looked around past the see-through mirrored window. He saw the perfect view from above, it was a metallic modern theme. From the large spiral silver staircase that led to the private room, to the metallic stools next to the huge bar on the end of the dance floor.

The stools hung from the ceiling with thin metallic wires. Thin yet strong. It added to the futuristic touch.

The dance floor itself, which was right ahead, was filled with a dancing crowd. Obviously Blast fans, Hisoka thought. The stage was adjacent to the dance floor and the equipment manager was already setting up the musical strobe lights were lime green and people just danced like robots. Or they looked like they did. The constant on and off lighting made it seem like they were all robots.

His eyes landed on a woman leaning provocatively at the bar counter. Her tight black dress that clung in all the right places was what attracted his eye. It's been a while since he's seen a fine tight woman like that.

She swung her hair as she looked to the side, facing Hisoka's direction. He knew there was no way she could have seen him. He's invisible to the onlookers. But they way her dirty blonde curls sashayed and her cherry lipstick coated lips puckered up really did bedazzle Hisoka. Her deep blue eyes were pleading him, luring him. Yet, she was not looking at him. She was probably checking out her own reflection.

"She's yours for the night. Just tell me, and I'll make the necessary reservations." Kelvin said, distracting Hisoka from the beauty ahead.

"Huh?" Hisoka said. But then he realized that Kelvin was speaking about the same blonde he was checking out.

Kelvin had obviously known Hisoka was checking her out.

"What? So you're in the whoring business now?" Hisoka asked, his eyes lingered on the blonde's tight curves. He took a sip from his soda water.

"Anything for money. Of all the people, you should know. And plus, don't make it sound like I'm such a horrible pimp. Some guys blokes do get desperate and lonely, and nothing is better for business than to send them back home with one of the girls." Kelvin replied logically.

"Tempting. But I'm not desperate or lonely. I never was. Or ever will be." Hisoka said sternly, he put back the soda water on the glass table in front of him. " I have someone waiting for me back home. I came here to reconnect with you, and now that I have, I'll take my leave." Hisoka stood up from the black velvet couch, and he brushed his clothes.

Kelvin sighed, " Are you sure you want to go now. You'll miss tonight's main event. Blast's performance."

"I'll pass. I don't have much time, besides, I was never into live music." Hisoka said and walked a few steps to were Kelvin was standing beside the door.

Kelvin stepped aside to let Hisoka pass.

"I miss the old you." Kelvin said before Hisoka walked out. Kelvin's face half covered by the shadow of the open door. Both of them standing adjacent of each other.

"And what would that be?" As his hand lingered on the metallic doorknob.

"The perverted psycho party animal you used to be."

Hisoka smirked, and turned away.

"Live with it," he said, then walked out leaving Kelvin standing alone by the door.

He's gone. Kelvin thought. Either that, or the party animal in him is begging and screaming to be let out. Only time and efforts can tell. Hisoka, time will tell.

* * *

The old me? It's not like I am this boring old dull man. I'm just in love. How does that mean I'm any different than I used to be?

Hisoka made his way past the raging crowd, apparently the show is about to start. Dry ice was filling up the stage and the first guitar riffs could be heard.

He pushed past the mindless crowd, between the shouting heads. He tilted sideways, and then suddenly at the end of the dance floor, from a dark distance, this storm of this powerful familiar aura attacked him. It didn't really attack him. He just felt it. Like a surge of a violent flood, he felt it. It was luring him in, like the smell of pure blood of a young beautiful human luring a hungry vampire.

The source of this dominant aura approached Hisoka's direction slowly. Hisoka's couldn't make out the person because of all the people. But whoever he was, he was moving Hisoka's way, and fast. Hisoka looked past all the heads, it was impossible.

Then he saw.

He smiled.

He remembered.

His goal.

He saw the long flowing coat draped casually, yet elegantly behind him. The white fur highlighting his clean polished face. His wide bright eyes scanning the area, just like Hisoka did. His powerful aura highlighted his presence among the insignificant people. His shimmering glow made Hisoka lick his lips delightfully. His body sashayed effortlessly through the crowd. And his face Illuminated beautifully when the lights caressed his face. He sparkled, like a twinkling star, or a precious diamond.

He was a walking God.

Kuroro Lucifer walked casually past Hisoka, their eyes connecting for a short moment. Their dark powerful aura's acknowledged one another. Their eyes followed each other for a split second. Kuroro then turned away and walked towards the stage. Hisoka resisted the urge to follow. He had more important matters to attend to. He promised Illumi he'd be back early.

It was either a duel with his lifelong rival, or his awaiting lover. Kuroro could wait, Illumi is more important right now. Hisoka left the club through the back door and walked home.

This is the first time he has left a club before sun rise, alone.

Shit. Kuroro is a god. Why was his aura hidden at that hospital? Is it because of that Machi girl? She obviously has no idea what kind of deadly monster this man is. He licked his lips. His eyes glistened with the familiar gold when his killing instincts were fired up. His adrenaline was rushing. The power that man had…was unbelievable. He has two personalities. The caring professor in a suit with the broken down car. And this one…The walking god with the fury coat.

His aura…it was…like sex. I want it…Hisoka thought to himself…To destroy it…To feed on it…Hisoka took out his card from his left pocket and looked at it as he walked on the street. Maybe that psycho part is still in me Kelvin.

Patience…he told himself…Patience.

* * *

The stage was covered with dry ice, the equipment on set was barely visible. The crowd was raging, waiting for their beloved band to take the stage. Machi and Shei sat at the VIP bar on the second floor, above the crowd, were they could clearly see the stage below without the interruption of the crowd.

Kelvin was also in the VIP bar, but he gave the girls the privacy they needed. She has to do this alone, he thought. He was with two other women whom Shei didn't recognize.

There were other VIP guests lounging in the same area, Shei couldn't care less. What really surprised Shei was how much Machi was drinking. Shei had only just finished her whiskey and coke, while Machi was gulping down shot after shot of gin. This isn't good.

Suddenly, the crowd roared. That's when both girls looked down at the stage and saw the band manifest out of no where. The dry ice slowly disintegrated and the band members appeared, their vibrant appearance on stage really did bewilder Shei.

The first to appear was the lead singer, known as Nana Osaki. By all means Shei thought she was beautiful. She had short slicked black hair parted down the middle, she had smoky eyes and deep red lips. She had a beautiful ruffled black velvet shirt on, and a plaid skirt. She was confidently taking over the stage, her eyes stared straight ahead at the VIP lounge first, greeted them, then she greeted the other crowd. An aura that captivated the crowd seeped out of her…it was magical.

"How's everyone doing tonight? We're Blast!"

And then suddenly the guitar sound came out of no where and it's player; a blonde, named Nobu, appeared right there beside Nana. He played charismatically, not caring about the crowd, just indulging himself with the guitar riffs he was producing. Then a young bassist appeared from behind the slowly disintegrating smoke, he had spiky blue hair and a piercing that connected his lip to his ear. He was merely sixteen as Shei guessed, but he was a skilled bassist. The drums kicked it, and finally Shei saw a man with sun glasses on and a bald head. Even though he had those features, he was quite charming, and he drummed with such perfection…he was an expert.

They all were.

"When I was darkness at that timeMy lips are tremblingand I cry in the corner of the room…."

Nana began to sing , both Machi and Shei were surprised with how good she sounded on stage. Sure they had heard her on the radio before, but to think she'd sound just as good or perhaps even better live, was really something that bedazzled both girls.

"The more I struggle, the more this wound piercesThe broken promises hurt me.."

"Wow! She's so good." Machi exclaimed, she stood up, took Shei by the hand and ran with her downstairs. Shei didn't object. They made their way through the raging crowd till they got to the front row, it wasn't easy but it was manageable. With someone as drunk as Machi, everyone was bound to get out of her way.

"She is…"'Shei agreed as both girls watched the amazing performance from the front row.

Machi had a beer in her hand. Shei didn't even know were she got that from.

"You should really stop drinking." Shei told Machi.

"What!? You're going to have to speak up I cant hear you!" Machi was half listening to Shei half enjoying the show, half getting drunk. While Shei really did like the performance as well, for some reason, the wellbeing of Machi mattered even more.

Shei closed in on Machi, leaned in and shouted in her ear. "Stop drinking!"

Machi turned to Shei, "Look who's talking. You're the one who has a bottle of Jack Daniel's lying around in the dorm." She turned around and gulped down the beer in her hand.

Shei bit her lip. She had no response to that. She's right! Why do I care anyway? It isn't any of my business!

"I need your love. I'm a broken song is the sadness that falls downMy lonely life with nowhere to go"

It was as if Nana was making direct eye contact with everyone at the same time, her powerful gaze and her brilliant voice turned the crowd into a bunch of raging hooligans.

"These words are beautiful don't you think?" Machi said into Shei's ears as she danced with the beat.

"Yeah I guess." Shei said and stood behind Machi. The crowd was raging at the chorus and standing behind the drunk and wobbly Machi was the best way to separate her from the crowd. It's not like Machi needed the protection, Shei felt like it. Machi's aunt just died, maybe this was a bad idea, bringing her here. Shei thought.

"I need your love. I'm a broken baby, help me from frozen painwith your smile, your eyes,and sing me, just for me…"

Suddenly Machi staggered back into Shei. Her body finally gave in to the alcohol. Shei was ready for her and cushioned her.

I knew this was going to happen, Shei thought as she helped Machi walk through the crowd, and out to the clearing. Kelvin spotted them and walked up behind them.

"You didn't kill her did you?!" Kelvin asked from behind her.

Shei turned around, "No, she just had too much to drink. Can you get us a ride home please?"

"Yeah, Don't worry about it. Just head outside I'll call for a cab. Give me a call tomorrow."

"Ok". Shei said and walked out of the club with Machi staggering beside her, stuttering unknown words.

"I wanna need your love...I'm a broken roseI wanna need your love…" Nana's beautiful compelling voice could still be heard from the outside.

"I want mooore…" Machi whined drunkly in the cab. "Why'd you take meee out! I want moore…Blaaaasst…"

Shei sat beside her and closed the cab, then directed the taxi driver to their school.

"No Machi what you want more, is the liqueur." Shei told Machi.

Machi leaned on Shei and whispered into her ear, "Come ooon...Pleeeeeaase… Let's go baaaaaack…." Her breath was warm and her whispers slow and pleading. It sent a shiver down Shei's spine.

"Just go ahead Taxi."

"Damn you…Why do you care anyway?!" Machi whined to Shei.

"I brought you here so we could talk, not so you could get over your aunt's death by getting drunk and blanking out."

Machi kept on whining but Shei ignored her and looked out the window.

The Taxi stopped and both girls left. Machi was staggering as they both silently walked into the building and entered their dorms.

"Why do you caaaaare?" Machi asked again as she sat down on her bed, leaning back, propping herself up on her elbows as she regarded the silver eyed assassin.

Shei stood in front of her.

"I don't."

"Yes you dooo..You doo care about me…That's why you stood behind me…Sooo youu could proteectt meee…right? And you took me hooome noww…and dropped mee heeeere." Hazel eyes were staring up innocently at Shei.

Shei ignored and was about to walk away, leaving the drunk Machi on her own.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked before leaving.

"Yeah, I do."

Before Shei could react, Machi had grabbed her hand and wrenched her forward. Shei struggled not to land on Machi, one knee placed beside Machi's legs, while her hands rested on either side of her head. Machi smirked at her.

"You."

Shei's eyes widened. "What the…"

" Come oon…What are you waiting for? I know you want thisss…Kiss mee…" Machi's whispered pleads were turning Shei on. But she was drunk. Shei thought to herself. She doesn't mean this. She's drunk..

"You're drunk. Stop it." Shei said and tried to get up before she threw the rules out of the window.

But Machi wrapped both her arms around Shei's neck, causing Shei to fall back on top of her.

"Kiss me…" Machi whispered again into Shei's ears. Her drunken hot breathe trickled down Shei's ear.

Shei inhaled deeply.

Machi tilted her head up, closed her eyes and closed that gap between her lips and Shei's.

Shei couldn't stop her, she was paralyzed. Those were the sweetest fullest lips she'd ever kissed. And they even had a flavor of cherries and Whiskey from the liqueurs. Machi ignored Shei's paralysis and kissed her even more, nibbling softly on her lower lip.

That's it. Shei thought. Fuck the rules. She jerked back slightly, and looked up at Machi's eyes. They were lustful, she wanted this. Why not!? Shei thought to herself. Machi gave her a smirk and then reached up again and wrapped her arms around Shei's neck.

Machi tilted her head again and bit Shei's lower lip between her teeth, then sucked on it lightly.

Shei let out an involuntary moan. And then she straddled Machi beneath her, and kissed almost maliciously, causing her tongue thrust into Machi's mouth, past the sugar coated lips so that both tongues were violently swirling past one another.

"God…" Machi moaned as Shei separated for air, then moved aside to lightly nibble on Machi's earlobe. And then she sucked on her pulse, causing Machi to give out these long satisfied moans.

Apparently this girl is bisexual. Or at least when she is drunk. Shei thought happily..

As much as she enjoyed this, something at the back of her head screamed about how wrong this was…Sure she'd done this before.. And she'd probably do it again. But with a stranger. Not with Machi. Machi had problems to deal with, and she was going at this the wrong way. I shouldn't do this, this is wrong…Literally…She just accepted my apology, this is almost like I am stabbing her in the back…

Shei held back, propped herself up again on her hands. Both girls were panting heavily. Each taking deep breaths like they just ran up a flight of stairs, twice.

"What's wrong? Don't you want meee?" Machi pleaded, tried again to use her wrapping of the arm technique to pull Shei in. But Shei was stronger than Machi's wobbly drunk hands.

"Just stop it." Shei said, and released her body from Machi's demanding arms. Machi sat up in bed, her eyes still pleading Shei. Shei looked away from those beautiful sparkling Hazel eyes. She looked away from the now smeared pink soft lips and that tangled mess of blue hair.

Shei turned around and walked into the bathroom and then locked the door. Took off her clothes and took a long cold shower…

What was that about? She asked herself as she let the water drizzle on her face.

* * *

Hisoka watched as the warm body beside him slept sideways facing the other side.

"I came back before sunrise Illumi. I didn't do anything. Doesn't that make you happy?" Hisoka questioned the sleeping Illumi knowing perfectly well he will not get an answer since he's asleep.

Hisoka regarded his lover's backside, took a strand of polished hair and toyed with it.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Hisoka turned back and faced the ceiling, both his hands behind his head.

Kuroro Lucifer…Tomorrow we shall meet up for the first Spider meeting…

I will see you again..

And then I will fight and defeat you…

He licked his lips in anticipation.

Hisoka closed his eyes and went to sleep, this time, the person on his mind wasn't Illumi. It was the man emitting that insane power. It was a drug to Hisoka. Like sex. He needed to see that man again. Not in his disguise. But in his full -on power form.

On the other side of the bed, a sleepless Illumi smiled.

* * *

Machi woke up, first her mouth tasted like a rat had died in it, and second her head hurt like hell. She must have drank so much the other night, she remembers the assassin's apology. She can barely remember the concert, and then a ride back home with the assassin, but then nothing…

She saw that her roommate was sitting on her desk, doing something on her laptop.

"Good morning.." Machi said, trying to keep the good vibe from yesterday, and wanting to know what had happened in the end.

Shei looked at her roommate, "Hey…How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my mouth tastes horrible. But other than that I'm fine." Machi said with a smile.

Shei was wondering, when will Machi bring up what happened yesterday. She was ready for a lecture. She knew it was coming.

"Hey look, I know this will sound weird but can I ask a question?" Machi asked Shei after a moment's silence.

"Yeah.." Here we go, Shei thought.

"Well. I usually remember everything so this is weird. I cant really remember what happened last night. After the concert, I cant really remember what happened. I must have been really drunk." Machi asked awkwardly, her hands rubbing the back of her head.

She doesn't remember? Shei questioned herself in shock.

Machi saw the expression on Shei's face… "I did something weird didn't I? Probably like, took off my clothes and danced naked down the street or something…" She looked regretful.

"Um..No..we just enjoyed the show. But you had too much to drink so I took you home and you…you slept immediately afterwards," Shei said. Half relieved Machi forgot but half shocked she didn't remember a thing of what she had done.

"Oh..okay..Thank you for taking care of me." Machi said and then sighed in relief.

"Yeah…" Shei was bummed out. It was good that Machi didn't remember, but still, what happened yesterday was unforgettable. At least to Shei It wasn't…

"I'm going out for lunch with the girls, maybe tea would help me out with this hangover. I would ask you to come…but I guess…well you know how the girls are." Machi smiled apologetically.

"Yeah. It's alright." Shei knew how this was going to turn out. She wasn't expecting a friendship at all. She just apologized and things are going to be normal now. Just plain roommates. Until she figured out what to do with Hisoka. She wasn't exactly looking for a place in Machi's heart, so she really didn't care what Machi thought. But after last night…She knew things were never going to be the same. Well for her it wont…

Machi got dressed and brushed her teeth, Shei was back on her laptop deleting everything she had to do with Machi. That obscene footage, and now she understood how Machi did it, she was obviously drunk. That Hanzo did deserve to die.

Machi was about to leave through the door, but then she turned around and asked Shei one more awkward question.

"Um excuse me…" Shei looked up at Machi who was standing awkwardly beside the door, looking pretty in a white summer dress and pink glossy lips. Shei tried not to think about her lips like that…What happened last night was nothing.

"Yeah?" Shei replied.

"Well…um…what's your name?" She asked tentatively.

Shei couldn't help but smile at her own stupidity. She doesn't even know my name. "I must be a horrible person, like I said before, I'm not good with people. And the simplest thing like my name could also go unnoticed."

"Oh..I see." Machi said. "So what is it?"

"Shei. Shei Nonoka."

**

* * *

**

**lol..before people start yelling at me about** **Machi and Shei, I am the friggin author and I wanna do whatever I wanna do with MY characters :p**

**But yeah dont worry..its not gunna turn out how you guys think it will. Even though my story follows the same old other cliche stories..Ill make this one different. **

**This should be the beginning of the second part of changes. Im still going to upload here, but now that both girls know each other well, and an actual frendship will start. And now that Hisoka's mind is preocupied by someone other than Illumi. This should be interesting. I hope......**

**Shit Im starting to think this is the longest fanfic ever made.. I just dont see a near end...I do see an end..Its just..atleast more than 10 chapters away. **


	22. Chapter 22

**-None of these characters belong to me. Shei is mine though, and Kelvin belongs to Lumi75-from Luv Sikk.  
-Know that Kelvin was part of the mafia, since his dad was some kind of Mafia boss. But he left that life, so he could join the underground club life.  
-I have a habit of whoring every single anime I watch and happen to like, so now it's claymore's turn!  
Claymore, Claymore, CLAYMORE! Watch it! My Favorite characters are Teresa and Jean. I wonder who yours will be?*watch it…I am warning you…*  
-Overlook the fact that Neon Nostrade lives in Whale Island as she is Machi's friend from that place. It's because I sort of need the Nostrade mansion to be in York shin for the time being.  
-I think this is probably the longest changes chapter ever O.o, and most of the events happened in one scene in a restaurant. So I warn you. May get boring lol:p  
-Oh and I made a whole, like history between Hisoka/Kelvin/Kuroro. As if they were really good friends when they were about six or seven years old. LIKE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS.  
**

**Chapter 22**

"This place is remarkably nice, thanks for inviting me." Shei said truthfully after she took a seat across from Kelvin.

They were in the world-renown Nobu restaurant which was famed for its fusion of Japanese flavors. It was a celebrated spot, it had a rich ambiance and the colors were flamboyant with lots of reds and golds. The restaurant was complemented with a sushi bar and a sake lounge.

They sat at a square table reserved for four at the far right end of the restaurant. The centerpiece of their table was a huge round magenta smooth candle, around it lay little pink Japanese cherry blossoms on a black table crepe de chine embroidered with golden Japanese art . The lights were dim, and they were sitting beside a huge glass wall which overlooked a large beautiful aquarium filled with colorful water life including sharks, eels, rays, piranhas, as well as multitudes of exotic fish.

Shei sat opposite of the fish, while Kelvin decided to sit in front of her so he could enjoy the view of the beautiful water life.

"Ah come on. It's Shei, you're like family." Kelvin said as he accepted the menu from a pretty Japanese waitress with a fresh smile. He immediately knew she was new. From the way she stood, to the way she smiled shyly as she awkwardly handed him the menu.

"Family you say? Isn't that like the number one thing you people of the mafia believe in?" Shei asked.

The waitress smiled back, and handed another menu to Shei. This time the waitress received an emotionless silver eyed glare. She walked away feeling agitated.

Kelvin smiled, "Stop giving everyone a hard time. And yes, the mafia aren't just cold blooded serial killers. We do put family first. Of course I shouldn't use present tense, I left my Mafia position to someone else, since I don't really care much about it. Look at me, a successful elite club organizer, what more do I want?"

"Why did you leave anyway?" Shei asked as she scanned through the menu, knowing none of the weird Japanese names.

"Well, I wasn't into it so start with. You know, there are ten commandments on how to be a good respectable Mafiosi." Kelvin paused to see if Shei wanted to know more.

"Go on," Shei said interested with the whole mafia thing going on, she crossed her legs, and flipped her black hair with her hand.

"As a kid, I've always loved to go clubbing. I'd even do it behind my father's back. Obviously, or he'd give me a whipping. Stupid mafia commandments. Commandment four states; Don't go to pubs and clubs. So imagine what I would miss out on, if I became a Mafiosi."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about those ten commandments. When the Sicilian police arrested the mafia boss, Salvatore Lo Piccolo, they discovered those commandments in his hideout." Shei commented, remembering the incident that happened a few years back, it was the biggest and most controversial arrest that happened at the time.

"Yes, what a shame it was let out to the public. But then again, I shouldn't care should I. I guess I let it get to me since I cannot avoid my roots. Who I was. You know, being originated from Sicily, we came along way. Now the mafia is all over the world, even here, in York Shin." Kelvin stated, and then the waitress came back to take their orders.

The waitress gladly nodded at Kelvin's orders, while ignoring Shei. Shei didn't mind much, Kelvin ordered for the two of them. She really didn't care about the Japanese waitress sucking up to Kelvin.

"May I ask your name?" He asked the waitress with a charming smile before ordering anything. He ignored the fact that her name tag was right there on her left chest pocket.

"It's Okoi Kimura." She hesitated before answering, unsure of whether it was appropriate or not but then she said it with a soft delicate almost whispery voice.

"Alright Okoi, I'd like to have a bottle of Nobu sake to start it off, you cool with that Shei?" Kelvin looked diverted his look at Shei and asked.

"Huh?" Shei's mind had wandered off a bit, but then Kelvin asked again. And she nodded distantly, "Yeah, sure, whatever." She said.

To be honest, she couldn't stop thinking about Machi. About the forgotten kiss. Well forgotten to Machi only. She was worried about the fact that she couldn't get it out of her system fast enough. The thoughts of the blue haired girl lingered way too long.

Kelvin sensed Shei's troubled mind, but he wanted to finish with the order first, "I'd like us to start with the toro tartar, you know with the wasabi soy sauce."

"Of course," she replied softly, nodding at Kelvin's every single word.

"Hmm…" he smiled at her, flashing his hottest grin.

She blushed, her white cheeks turned crimson red.

Shei rolled her eyes, sighed and placed one hand on her cheek as she rested her elbow on the table. She didn't come here before so she didn't know what was good. And Kelvin seemed to know what was going on, she didn't mind much.

"I'd also like, some of the Kumomoto oysters." Kelvin went on with more dishes of the Japanese world, and Shei just kept on drifting.

Finally the waitress walked away, that's of course after she bowed generously. Revealing a nice portion of her cleavage to Kelvin's eyes. He smirked.

Again, Shei rolled her eyes.

Kelvin noticed that and gave Shei a nonchalant shrug, as if, it's not my fault she's so damn cute.

The waitress walked off, after taking the final dessert order.

Shei sighed, "That's a relief. Now that she's gone. Now tell me again, about those commandments."

"Why are you so into them? Really they're a waste of time and life. If you follow them, you simply have no life. Your only life revolves around money, family business, and your wife. And you know, if you break any of the rules, you're actually tortured. They friggin' burn your flesh alive."

Shei couldn't help but be interested, "So you left it. Too many rules and obligations and not to mention the restrictions."

Kelvin sighed, "Well, what can I say? I want to be free, you know like a bird flying high in the sky." he said and made a flapping gesture with his hand, as if he was flying.

Shei sighed, "So tell me. Why the four chairs?" She said, obviously referring to the chairs on either side of her. They were sitting on a table of four.

"You were daydreaming about something, when I ordered four servings of the desserts we're having. Two guests are coming for dessert." Kelvin said.

"And who might those guests be?" Shei asked truly not knowing who Kelvin invited.

"My god, you really are entwined with your thoughts. Who else would I waste so much money on in this expensive place?" Kelvin asked a rhetorical question.

"I don't want to see him." Shei said, now knowing who the two guests are. She was referring to Hisoka. Since really she didn't harbor any grudges against Illumi. In fact, she used to admire Illumi's blank stare and stoic nonchalant attitude, that is, until he became this lovebird.

"Oh come on. He knows you're here. He was glad you're here as well, they're both busy right now, but they will be joining us for dinner. Trust me, just sit around and wait till he comes. Plus, there's no point leaving, I already ordered this expensive food for the both of us. Enjoy it." Kelvin reasoned, as the same waitress brought the sake and poured them both a shot.

Shei gulped it down. "Nice, Sweet." She said.

"Yeah, that's what I like about this sake." Kelvin said, taking his time sipping his.

"By the way, I never thanked you for giving me some advice when it came to that girl."

Kelvin eyed her, she seemed very honest, "I'm assuming it worked. Last thing I remember was you taking her away, because she was so drunk."

"Yeah, I had to take her all the way back to the dorm." Shei said, recalling the events of the night before.

"I hope you didn't take advantage of her," Kelvin said, knowing all about Shei's ways.

Shei eyed him almost angrily, her silver eyes glaring hard. "No. I wouldn't have. Especially not after the whole opening up thing."

"Easy.." Kelvin said, " I can tell she's different. You're acting all different all of a sudden. Always zoning out, and you're getting worked up so easily over something small. You changed quite a lot."

He crossed his arms and placed them on the table.

"Kelvin I haven't changed one bit. Everyone around me seems to change, but I know I am still the same. It took me a lot of effort to actually tell Machi what I did, and that took me out of my comfort zone. That's all there is to it." Shei said and watched as the waitress came back with the starters.

She served them, but Kelvin and Shei remained focus at one another.

"So it worked? She forgave you. Are you guys friends now?" Kelvin asked.

"Friends?" Shei asked herself, repeating what Kelvin said.

"You know, a relationship of trust and comradeship between two or more people."

"I know what friends are. I don't think her and I are friends. I think she just accepted my apology, and she's normal now. We're just roommates. Not really friends. I doubt anyone would want to be friends with me. Actually, I doubt I want to be friends with anyone. What a waste of time and life." Shei said.

"So wait, if you say friendship is a waste. I don't count as a friend?" Kelvin asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You? You are my friend. You told me before I was like family to you. What you and I have is different from what I have with her. She just happened to be in my way, and it leaded her to be unfortunate. That doesn't necessarily mean she'll become my friend. You on the other hand, go way back." Shei said.

"You don't have to necessarily know someone for a long time to call him or her a friend. You know. I make many friends every day, Business-friends, social-friends, friends of benefits, they sometimes last, they sometimes don't. But they're still friends." Kelvin said, "and plus, having a lot of friends and connection gets handy in real life."

"I don't look at friendships the same way you do, I don't just want to use my friends. I only have you, and basically Rippo and Hisoka as friends. I can call you friends, because I know I can trust you. I bet you don't trust more than half the fake friends you make."

"You're missing my point. I'm just saying, you're going to be in that school whether you like it or not. And the best way, is by befriending this roommate of yours. I can tell you care. Quit pretending you don't. You took her home, and you didn't take advantage of her."

Shei replied to that by taking a bite of whatever was on her plate, she hated it. It must have been the extreme taste of the Wasabi.

"You didn't like it?" Kelvin asked, as he delightfully swallowed.

"I'll live." Shei said.

I don't have time to care about other people, she thought to herself.

They ate more foreign food plates, and to Shei it was more as if it's a foreign experience, an exotic taste, she didn't enjoy it as much as he did, but this kind of food takes a while to get used to. Overall, she liked it.

"You guys are enjoying the food without us? How cruel." A thin slicy voice appeared from beside them.

"Hisoka…" Shei said, as if expecting his arrival.

Hisoka and Illumi came, hand in hand. Shei sighed. If only they didn't show this much public display of affection. We get it. You're gay. The whole world doesn't need to find out.

Hisoka smiled at Shei, "Nice to see you're still alive."

"I manage." She bluntly replied. The fact that Hisoka took away everything she had, which almost resulted her in killing herself, still annoyed her much. The wounds on her wrists healed, but the unreasonable unjustifiable thing he did, still lingered. He took away her cash, her apartment. Even her dream of becoming a Spider, has all gone to waste.

To be honest, the whole Spider thing only fired her up because it gave her something to do. She really had no intention of robbing others, or  
killing randomly. She knew her limits, she'd kill, yes. But only if money was involved. Only if it was business. The Spiders take things on a personal level, a more united level, she worked solo. But still, the idea of working alongside with the world's best nen-users, it seemed so perfect.

Hisoka and Illumi took the empty seats on either end of the table, beside Shei and Kelvin.

"I've been here before. They serve great fish, but the meat is not as good. I am Illumi Zoaldyeck by the way, nice to meet you," he addressed Kelvin.

Kelvin was shocked. He knew about the whole Illumi escaping thing from Shei and Hisoka. But he thought, this is Illumi? The Zoaldyeck. My, he's even handsomer than I've been told. I can see why Hisoka is so attracted. Long silky black locks elegantly swayed as the Zoaldyeck took his seat, his wide black saucer like eyes sharing a mutual new meeting look with Kelvin. He was tall and slender, and his ivory skin shone angelically under the dim light. His face was illuminated this bright red color, so was everyone else's, but with Illumi it seemed so much beautiful and angelic. Nice pick, Hisoka. Very Nice.

"And I'm Kelvin. An old friend of Hisoka's, it's nice to meet you as well." Kelvin said and reached out his hand for the Zoaldyeck's to shake.  
Illumi looked at Kelvin's hand, spread out across the table, strong, waiting for him to shake it.

He looked at him, connecting with his brown captivating eyes and shook his hand. He felt Kelvin's strong compulsive grip on his own tender hands.

Kelvin smiled, that's how we did handshakes in mafia world. Strong, firm and everlasting.

He connected with the Zoaldyeck.

He was like an innocent bystander in this city, a harmless maiden, a sleazy man I.E. Hisoka already tainted his beautiful skin with his hands and body. Kelvin smirked, I didn't know Hisoka was in for the innocent ones. If only I had seen him first…Ah…if only…

Illumi released his hand as quick as he can from Kelvin's.

Kelvin didn't mind much, he then diverted his attention to Hisoka, and winked.

Hisoka got it, he smiled, yes I know. Beautiful.

Shei wished she could suddenly become invisible. This was too obvious. Kelvin was flirting with Illumi. Illumi was oblivious, or more likely ignoring it. Hisoka didn't mind, matter of fact he enjoyed what was going on.

Suddenly, she thought about Machi. A sudden feeling came to her lips and then to her stomach, a tingling sensation. She touched her lower lip, wow, all this form that one simple mistake kiss. When will I ever stop? She thought.

"Yooohooo, from Earth to Shei! You there?" Hisoka's sound suddenly erupted in Shei's ears.

She suddenly got back into the world now. Not in her past memories of the Blue haired girl making out with her. Correction, the-drunk-unaware-of-her-actions-blue-haired-girl involuntarily making out with her.

"Shei!" Hisoka disturbed her again, "What's with the daydreaming. I could have easily killed you by now. We've been trying to talk to you." He poked her forehead.

She shot him a glare, and slapped his hand away "You want to talk to me? There is no talk between us." She replied coolly.

"Oh my, I'm hurt." Hisoka started, cradled his hand as if it hurt and began to fake a cry.

"Give me a break Hisoka. I'm sick of your performances."'

"Here they go." Illumi warned Kelvin. He didn't know why, but he felt a calm easiness about this Kelvin. As if, he could easily trust him. Even though Kelvin's appearance and they way he acted suggested otherwise.

"Ha-ha, trust me. I know," Kelvin replied. "But today is not a day for fights. I want to see some peace and harmony."

"You're so mean and cruel…" Hisoka teased Shei with his playful sound, and Shei thought it was annoying.

"No one is mean and cruel Hisoka." Kelvin interrupted, "I've invited you here today, because you have something to tell Shei. Can you do it and get it over with? Without this performance."

"YOU'RE WITH HER ON THIS ASWELL?!" Hisoka exclaimed, "I am not performing anything! She started it!"

Kelvin was also baffled at Hisoka's persistency in this show, he didn't know whether to crack up, or to fire a bullet in the jester's chest. He sighed. "You guys are acting like pre-schoolers, he did it first. No she did it first…"

"Hisoka stop it. People are looking." Shei said regaining her calmness. She wasn't about to make a fool of herself in front of all this audience.

"Oh, so now you're acting all cool. As if I am the bad embarrassing one." Hisoka replied childishly.

"Hisoka." Illumi said, his calm voice slicing sharply through theirs.

"Yeah?" Hisoka replied.

"Calm down. You came here for a reason. Can we get over with it?" Illumi said.

Hisoka looked at him, "Gah! And here I was trying to have a little fun, pissing her off. Alright Shei I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Shei asked.

In a matter of seconds, Hisoka lost all his playfulness and seriously addressed Shei. "About everything I have done."

He placed a key on the table, the key to her apartment back in meteor city, and a credit card.

"I took back everything that's yours, and here it is. It really is yours, you did work hard for it and I had no right to take it away from you." He said.

Kelvin smiled at Shei, he knew she felt this feeling of satisfaction and happiness but she suppressed it.

She took the items, "I know it was my hard work. I deserve every single thing I own."

"Right." Hisoka said.

The desserts arrived, they all had warm chocolate molten cake with green tea ice cream, a specialty of the restaurant.

Illumi took the first bite, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the molten taste. Kelvin couldn't help but watch him taste the chocolate, like watching a beautiful woman lick an ice cream cone.

Hisoka and Shei on the other hand, were too busy settling old deals.

"This is all yours now. Shei. But this only means one thing." Hisoka said, his voice taking a serious twist. A tone Shei didn't find comfortable.

"You're on your own now. I am not longer your trainer, or your savior, I am still considered your legal guardian by law, but the way I look at it. I am no longer connected to you. We are friends, that is true. But you can no longer come to me for assignments and missions. From now on, you make your own money. I am not sorry for taking the Spider's position you were supposed to have, because I deserve it more than you do. And you're no were near their level of profession."

"You're underestimating me?" Shei asked.

"It's not about underestimating anyone Shei. These Spiders are ruthless killers. They stick together. They do random jobs, no one understands why. They only follow their Danchou, a man I want to fight. You may be cold Shei, but you're not heartless like they are. They kill and kill and kill, mercilessly and they don't even take cash for their killings. To make a long story short, they just love murder and destruction to anyone besides the Ryusegai family."

"Just like you right? That's why you want to become one of them? SO you can mercilessly kill off anyone and everyone in cold blood." She said challenging him.

He gave her a look, a long hard look she hadn't seen in a very long time. A look of mischievous determined green eyes, as if he's up to no good, up to anarchy, he snickered, "Yes Shei. Exactly like me."

Maybe the real Hisoka is still there, underneath all that love. Maybe…Just maybe…Kelvin thought as he observed Hisoka's sudden change of attitude. Even that playful tone of his before, when he kept on arguing with Shei, that brought back a lot of memories. He was so plain and boring at last night's party, maybe he put some thought into what I told him.

"So let me get this straight. I do own my apartment and I do own my money. But right now, it's like it's up to me whether I remain an assassin or not? And what I do with my life? You don't own me anymore?'' Shei asked.

"Precisely. Four or five years ago I took you and I told you if you stay with me, I'll turn you into a skilled assassin. I do not regret it, you're a fine young woman now. But now, my job here is done. And I am going to send you out there back on your own. If you can find your own assassination jobs, great. If you can find other more legally respectable jobs, even better. Just as long as you don't even bother thinking about the stupid Genei Ryodane spot."

It was little overwhelming for Shei, she didn't know how to handle this situation. She was finally given her stuff back, she had an option now. A choice. It's up to her now. She can leave that school and start a life of her own. She was not sure how she'd go at it, since she just lost her major money supplier, and her goal of becoming a Spider is now obviously in the past. But it's okay, that didn't stop her. she knew more about street life than anyone else.

"Wow…this sure tastes good." Hisoka said, as he took a bite of the dessert placed in front of him, quickly changing the subject, acting as if nothing happened.

This is it huh? Shei thought, I don't have to go to his cramped up apartment anymore. I don't have to sit around and wait for him to get out of the shower, I don't have to put up with his constant annoying performances. I don't even have to stay in Stanispolous High School anymore. I might as well pack up and go back to meteor city, to were my apartment is. And then try to find myself a decent job.

Everyone ate from the dessert, it was simply delicious and foreign. Shei ate too, she did like it, but her mind kept on wandering. How on Earth would anyone hire me if I haven't finished school? No, she thought. It's wise, if I stay in SHS, for now. Just for now. I can live with it. Better than doing nothing. I have a lot of cash that I can work with now, Heck I can start my own company. But nothing can be approved until I'm 18 years of age, maybe I can go legit in the end. Just maybe. Shei thought, she came up to random conclusions nothing was for sure yet.

"Shei, relax and eat your cake. Don't worry about anything for now. Hisoka and I will still be here to guide and help you." Kelvin said sensing her engagement in her thoughts.

Wow, Shei thought. It's almost like he knows me, what's going on inside my mind. She smiled to him, "Thank you." She said.

Hisoka dropped his spoon, his eyes widened, and Illumi choked on his last piece of cake.

"Did she just do what I saw her do?" Hisoka exclaimed.

Illumi coughed and drank some water, "I think she did. I saw it too."

Kelvin smiled.

"You smiled? A real smile…and then you said thank you. My you've come along way." Hisoka said.

"Don't sweat over it. It's not for you." Shei replied, and took a sip of the sake.

Hisoka was glad. On the inside, he knew it was the right thing to do. Getting Shei all worked up, sending her to that school and all, look at her now, showing signs of genuine emotions of trust.

"Anyway, this was fun. But I have to go now, I've got my first meeting with the Spiders. Fingers' crossed I might end up partnering with the Danchou."

"Kuroro…" Shei sighed, she still remembered his violent dominant aura from that day at the library. She felt like an idiot at that time. But she now knew, all he is now is her humanities prof. A smart, skilled nen user, who only remains as her prof.

She doesn't mind the Spider thing. She just wants to remain as an assassin that's for sure. I know nothing else. She thought, it's the only thing I have been taught, it's the only thing I know how to do properly. Without it, my life means nothing. I can kill. No problemo. I Just need to find a hirer.

Hisoka got up from his sitting position, " Gomen, Illumi-kun, but I am going to have to leave you here with those two. My work is only a few blocks away. If I even call that work, anyway, I'll see you tonight."

Illumi didn't seem to mind much, he nodded and said, "Take care."

"Always will." Hisoka said and left the table.

The three of them sat in awkward silence now that Hisoka has left. Shei was still battling thoughts in her head, while Illumi was quiet not sure how to act around the two of them. Kelvin was too busy calculating the sum of the food they just ate before asking for the bill.

The waitress came again, the so called Okoi, with the bill in her hand.

Kelvin sighed, "You want us out already?" he asked, knowing perfectly well they did not ask for the bill.

"Sorry but it's getting late. You're welcome to come anytime." She said with a smile.

He wasn't shocked to see a total bill of one million Zenny, he had his credit card out in advance. "Here you go."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please. It's Kelvin."

She smiled shyly and walk away.

"I'm assuming you have a habit of wooing waitresses?" Illumi commented as he saw the whole thing.

"Illumi, dear, it's called making connections."

"By casually and shamelessly flirting away with the waitress. She could get fired for this."

"Even better. She could work for me, it would be good to have such a dedicated waitress as a part of my staff don't you think. And plus, next time we come, I assure you, we'll get a discount."

She came back and handed the credit card to Kelvin, and also a receipt to sign. He gave her a generous tip, with his business card attached to it.

She saw it and put it in her pocket, "Thank you for dining here." She said as three of them stood up and walked out of the place.  
At the front entrance on the road, Shei took her leave. "Alright Kelvin I had a great time, I think it's time I head for sleep."

"You're happy now aren't you? Now that you got all your possessions back."

"I guess I am somehow relieved and satisfied." Shei replied.

"You can still count on me, you know, when you want to start your own new life. Take my advice Shei, stay in that school first. You have nothing to lose."

Kelvin made so much sense, Shei thought. The school made sense still though, she had doubts.

"Sure think Kelvin. I'll see."

"Now remember, don't be a stranger. You only have like three contacts on your phone, call me." he was referring to him, Hisoka and Rippo.

"Of course." Shei said, and with that they parted ways.

Shei walked on one end of the road, while Kelvin and Illumi took the other end.

"I guess it is my duty to make sure you get home safe." Kelvin said, as he took out a Marlboro reds cigarette pack from his pocket. He offered Illumi one but he declined.

"I can manage on my own you know." Illumi said and put his hand in his pockets, the night air was getting chilly.

The cold air rushed up against their faces since they walked down hill on the road, Illumi's hair flew back with the wind. Kelvin smiled.

"In these streets. No, I don't think you can." Kelvin said.

For some reason, that triggered a reaction from Illumi, an unpleasant one. All of a sudden an array of three pins attacked Kelvin out of nowhere, with impossible speed, Kelvin managed to dodge. One pin cut through his shoulder, but it was a minor cut.

Illumi was aiming for the kill. He was surprised Kelvin had evaded his attacks, am I getting rusty?

Illumi was pissed. Obviously, "I'm quite sure I can."

"Wow, I never thought you'd react like this. Quite a skill you got there." Kelvin said, as he took a cigarette and lit it up. He inhaled the smoke deeply and then released it into the night sky.

"I didn't mean it that way you know." he added, "You wouldn't survive in this city, I am still right. I didn't mean strength or ability wise, You'd be fine."

"Then what do you mean?" Illumi asked, looking into Kelvin's light brown eyes.

Kelvin suddenly appeared in front of Illumi, invading into his personal space. His bright brown eyes locked with the Zoaldyeck's.

"What the…" Before Illumi could finish his sentence, he felt Kelvin's strong arm grip him from his waist and pull him closer. Their bodies tight against one another, Kelvin could feel Illumi's soft skin through the thin shirt material. He couldn't help but feel hot and bothered, their crotches were only separated by thin clothing. Illumi didn't know what to do. He was shocked, he just stood there. Kelvin through away the cigarette he had and stepped on it. Illumi remembered how strong and demanding his handshake was, this was almost the same. Different from Hisoka's teasing arms. This guy...he was almost forcing Illumi. And Illumi didn't know what to do, he was immobilized. Is he using manipulation on me? I can't feel any nen. What is this?

Kelvin smirked, and then with his other hand he ran it down through Illumi's silky hair, not once tangling, it just ran so smoothly.

" I mean this." he leaned in and whispered into Illumi's ear, in a sensual deep husky voice which sent waves of shivers down Illumi's spine. He's really…doing it, Illumi thought, and there's nothing I can do about it. His fingers traced Illumi's jaw line, and he waited a bit, almost as if to tease Illumi. He then planted a small kiss on Illumi's earlobe, and he ended it with nibbling softly on it, causing a whole new sensation to erupt in Illumi's body. Illumi gasped. Kelvin backed off, his eyes glistening wildly as he saw the tense confused look on Illumi's face. What an angel. He thought.

"Oh…" Illumi said. His heart beat faster, and his brain was still in a state of shock. He couldn't tell whether the goose bumps he felt was from this new experience with this man, or if it was from the cold weather.

"You're innocent. You're an easy target for hungry men like us. Think about it. Skills and nen have nothing to do with lust." They started to walk again.

"I don't think I need to worry about that, I have Hisoka. I love him. I will never stray paths."

"You're missing my point. I don't mean anything bad by saying this, but how do you know Hisoka isn't just one of us hungry sleazy men?" Kelvin asked and took another long drag from his cigarette.

"What are you implying?" Illumi's eyes narrowed. Is he saying Hisoka is using me, exploiting me, the same way he just did.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kelvin said, and they stopped finally reaching the building were Illumi stayed with Hisoka. "Well, whatever you meant. I'm sure it's all in your head." Illumi said.

"I'm not saying I am right. I'm just telling you all the possible scenarios, heck, the Hisoka I know probably did fall for you. I can see why he would though. You are sublime." Kelvin said without breaking his gaze.

Illumi stood there beside his building and watched as Kelvin turned around and walked away.

Illumi hugged himself, as tightly as he could he embraced his chest. A sudden chilly feeling attacked his body and he was sure it wasn't the cold weather.

---

**Yep. Yep. Yep. lol.**

**reviewwwwwwwwwwwww3**


	23. Chapter 23

**continuation of chapter 22. but lets call it chapter 23 for the time being:)**

**

* * *

**

"Look, he made it." Nobunaga commented sarcastically as Hisoka made his way into the abandoned warehouse.

Hisoka didn't bother reply, he walked in with his mysterious aura, smirked at Nobunaga's sarcasm. Then he turned around to greet the leader. Kuroro Lucifer.

Again, he looked beautiful. With his long coat, and the white fur around his neck. His night blue eyes glistened brightly. They both nodded at one another, acknowledging their presences.  
They had seen each other at the club the other night, and the chemistry was undeniably there.

Hisoka took a seat at the top of the storage boxes and bricks, obscured in a high dark corner.

Everyone seemed to give him disapproving looks, especially from the samurai Nobunaga and Phinx, the Spider with the jogging suit on. Others like Shalnark, Feitan and Pakunada didn't seem to notice him much.

He had one goal, and one goal only. Defeat Kuroro Lucifer on a one on one duel.

But of course he didn't let his little secret out to anyone yet, other than Shei, Kelvin and Illumi. He knew they were somewhat trusted.

"We're going to raid the Nostrad mansion in half an hour, get ready. We'll be going in our usual partners. Hisoka, you're coming with me."  
Hisoka smiled, on the inside, he was like, YES!

They took off, a while later, Kuroro and Hisoka were last.

"Are you up for this? They have quite a large mansion with pretty uptight security. Getting that book I want would be extremely hard. We also have to steal the daughter's nen." Kuroro asked Hisoka, as they lead the gang through the city with impossible speed.

"What do you think? Danchou." Hisoka replied emphasizing on the Danchou. It was easy to keep up speed with Kuroro. Actually, they were way ahead of the rest of the Spiders.

"Well, I think I made a good choice, choosing you as a partner that is."

* * *

Shei was about to enter the school premises when the phone in her pocket vibrated.

She took it and thought, I just left you Kelvin. What do you want now?

But she took a look at the phone screen to find out it was not Kelvin who had called, in fact it was Rippo.

The last time she had spoken to him, was before her attempted suicide. He told her that he knew about what Hisoka did to her. And that he supported it.

"What does he want?" Shei mumbled in an annoyed tone to herself.

She pressed the green answer phone button.

"Yo." Came the sound of the gun manufacturer.

"Rippo." Shei replied holding the phone to her ear, as she stood by the school's entrance.

"Go out to the parking lot of your school, lot B7."

"What?" Shei asked confused.

He hung up.

Out of curiosity, she left the entrance and walked to the vast parking lot. It was dark, but it was easy to find parking lot B7.

She crossed one lot, and when she got to the B section, she walked past the first one, and past the second one, till she finally reached she seventh lot.

Shei stopped, and saw what was parked in there.

She looked back, and to either side of her just to make sure she was in lot B7.

She was sure she heard correctly.

"Shit…" She said in an exclaimed whisper, a she inspected the magnum opus before her.

She walked up to the beautiful thing parked in that lot, and picked up an envelope that was on it.

_I know it isn't until a month. But, happy birthday Shei. Hope you accept it. You're old enough to drive.  
_  
A key was inside the envelope.

Shei read the words, over and over and over again.

It was a dream.

She knew it was a dream.

Parked in lot B7, was a black smooth plated Harley Davidson road king FLHRI motorcycle. It looked as if it came right out of the magazine, even under the dim light of the parking lot side light, it looked so shiny and glossy with it's perfect black color. It had dark purple leather seating, the whole motorcycle was plated with black titanium exterior.

At the side of the motorcycle, right at the end, in pure gold, the number thirteen was engraved in Latin. She knew this was a Rippo creation. She smiled at the number 13, he always handed her things with the number 13 engraved in gold, her lucky number. She traced the number with her hand.

It was so beautiful, she thought and the second Shei sat in it, she couldn't get her hands off the metallic grips. She wanted to take it out for a ride, right now. She fell completely in love.

She was about to start up the engine with the key from the envelope. When she heard the familiar voice of her roommate from across the lot.

She wanted to ignore it so badly, but she also heard another voice with her. A guy.

"Come on Machi," the sound of a guy teased her.

"Nooo, Stooop it Traiiin, I'm drunkkk."

"It's okay, no one can see us. No one will find out."

"Don't touuccch mee like that.." Machi said obviously drunk, but she started laughing. As if she was teasing him.

Shei wanted to ignore the sounds so badly, and just leave off with her new bike. But from the sounds she heard, she was dead sure that bastard was using Machi. She looked at the bike. She got off it, and looked at it with sorrowful eyes as if she was apologizing. I'll come back I promise.

She put the keys in her pocket and headed to were the noises came from.

* * *

"Come on Machi." Train pleaded as he cornered Machi in between two parked cars, at the C7 parking lot.

"Nooo, stooop it Traiiin, I'm drunkkk." She said as she tried to take his hands away from her waist.

"It's okay, no one can see us. No one will find out."

He firmly placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer.

"Don't touuccch mee like that.." Machi said, trying to push away Train, but at the same time, she couldn't help but laugh.

Everything seemed so funny to her.

Train was being so demanding but she found that cute, they'd went out drinking again and she had a little too much.

She looked into his yellow cat-like eyes, "Nhmm…Train…Kiss me will yaaa?" and she took his shirt by his waist.

Train leaned in, when suddenly a hand came down hard on the back of his neck. He fell to the ground. He blacked out.

"He's just using you. Kind of like how I would have done except I didn't." the voice of the person who knocked train down spoke.

"It's you! Sheiii Nonokaaa…Whaatt a niceee naameee. Did you killl himm?" Machi asked.

"No, but he'll be down for a few hours. Let's get you back home."

Machi stumbled away from Train and practically fell into Shei's arms, the other girl holding her up. Machi leaned forward, and Shei's heart beat faster in her chest as Machi's lips grazed her cheek on their way to her ear.

"You saaveddd meee. You're myy saviorr…" Machi said as Shei assisted her in walking.

"I am no savior. He was going to use you. You know, you should cut down on the drinking. If you get this much horny when you're drunk, you wouldn't survive another second on these streets. Good thing I was here to take you away."

"Youu saaveddd mee..I owwwe you myy lifeee.." Machi said in a sing song as she leaned heavily against Shei.

Shei sighed, "Then again, it would be better of for me if I left you there with him."

"Train? Oooh, Hee's hott. Do you thinkk I shoood dateee himm? Huh? Doo you? I really waaantt too…"

"He just used you. What do you mean date him? He's an idiot."

"An idiottt you saayy? Nooo he's nottt…I wanted himmm to kisss mee tooo. I was jussst teasing him…But you still savedd meee….I don't knoww howw you diddd but you diddd." Machi went on and on making no sense. It was hard for Shei to help her walk across the parking lot.

"I think you should stop seeing him. I could tell from his intention that he doesn't love you or want to date you at all. He just wants your body." Shei said matter of factly. She really didn't want to prowl into other people's lives, she really didn't care much. But Machi was obviously this naïve town girl, who happens to have a very innocent mind. She needs protection. Not that Shei was going to offer any, at least not a lot, a little wouldn't hurt.

Machi stopped all of a sudden, "Ne Shei? You're jeaallousss arentt yaa?"

Shei frowned, "No, I was just looking out for you. You know what, I really fucking don't care. Date him for all I care."

"You caaareee…You waanttt meeee…I knowww youu doooo." Machi said and placed a heavy arm around Shei's neck.

Shei sighed heavily and lead the way for Machi.

Machi stopped again and looked at the B7 parking lot. They were now standing were Shei had started off.

"Wow…Oh myyy goddd. It's sooo niceeee…." Machi commented on the motorbike, not knowing it belonged to Shei.  
Shei smiled. She actually spotted my ride out of all these cars and she commented on it.

"This is the new Harley Davidson, road king FLHR1. Whoever owns this…must be really really cool." Machi said, as she stepped closer to the bike, she put a hand on it and ran it across the clean metal plates. "If only I could get a ride on this…." She suddenly sounded so sober.

"You know what type this is?! I never thought someone like you would know anything about Harleys." Shei was surprised.

"Are you kidding me? I was begging my aunt for one of these back in Whale Island, she thought it was reckless of me to ask." Machi said, then her face saddened a bit. "I guess it's unavoidable. Her death, that is. I cant keep on pretending she hadn't died."

She still stood there staring at the motorbike in an admiring way. "I know even if I did beg hard enough for one, she'd still wouldn't get it. She cared about me so much.''

Shei just stood there beside Machi and watched her speak about her deceased aunt.

Machi looked at Shei, "You know, she'd make me breakfast, lunch and dinner every day. And she'd always give me medication even if all I had was small headache. She'd be busy at work, and if I call her to pick me up or help me with something, she'd always leave work for me."

Machi hugged herself, and looked up at the pitch black sky. "If only I was there…if only…that's what we all say when someone dies. If only…"

"Do you want to ride it?" Shei asked Machi.

"What?"

"The motorbike, do you want me to take you on a ride?" Shei asked once more.

Machi's eyes widened, "It's yours?"

"I just got it, as an early birthday gift. I didn't get a chance to ride it yet. I obviously wont let you ride it, but I can offer a ride."

"Reallyyyyy?" Machi squealed in delight.

Shei smiled, "Yes...really." she looked at the back of the motorbike to find one helmet attached to the side, It was shiny black with gold and purple lines. She picked it up, "I think it's better if you wear this."

"Are…you really going to take me on a ride?" Machi asked.

Shei didn't know why she was going to let Machi ride her precious gift, a beautiful bike she didn't even get a chance to ride yet. But she knew one thing, Machi was in deep pain. Her pain was so deep, than even Machi was trying to keep it from herself. She could see how much pain her aunt's death had inflicted upon her. And Shei thought, for what's it's worth, I'll take her on the bike.

"Yes, now put this on." Shei ordered and gave Machi the helmet.

Machi took it and looked at it, she then placed it on her head.

"You got it all wrong, you put it on the other way." Shei commented.

Machi gave her a dumb look, "You think? Haha I've never put one of these on."

Shei snickered, " here let me help." She said and she got closer to Machi, reached up to get the helmet from her head.

Then she turned it to face the right side, and placed it back on as gently and slowly as she could.

Machi's hazel eyes shined brightly through the Helmet eye view.

"Ooh, that's how it's done. Thank you" She said and smiled sweetly.

Shei was only a few inches away from Machi, she didn't step back.

"Wow, Your silver eyes are so nice. They're so rare too." Machi stared at Shei's silver eyes.

Did she even see her own eyes? Wide and beautiful in this bright hazel color. "Thanks." That's the first time someone told her that, usually people found her silver eyes intimidating.

Shei realized she was standing too close to Machi, and she backed away. She still felt a certain sexual tension around her, but she had to remind herself, Machi was drunk and unaware of her actions. It meant nothing.

"Come on, let's go around the entire city on this thing." Shei offered, she was so enthusiastic to ride on it herself, she clasped her hands together and then got on it.  
Machi sat behind Shei.

"You're going to have to hold on tight to me, don't want you falling. There is still some liquor in your system and I want to go really fast." Shei warned.

Machi wrapped her arms around Shei's waist, and pulled herself closer to get more comfortable. "Go as fast as you want, I'm ready."

Machi's body felt so warm and nice against Shei's back. Shei didn't let that feeling get to her though, the excitement of riding the Harley was much more thrilling.

"Here we go." Shei said, and started the engine. The starting engine noise cut through the silence like a roaring angry lion, Shei felt exhilarated. Machi let out a sigh of joy.

They drove out of the parking lot and into the street, it was easy for Shei to control. She'd been wanting one of these earlier too, and she'd ride on Rippo's old Harley or on the hired ones she used to get as many times as she could. She steered easily and rode around the bends and roundabouts smoothly.

On the street, it was pretty late so there weren't much cars. Shei went really fast, way past the maximum speed allowed, but it was okay, this was normal for her.

She could tell Machi was getting tense because her hands wrapped around even tighter.

"Should I slow down?" Shei asked her voice barely heard over the roaring engine.

"No! It's nice like this! The cold wind is so beautiful, you're going at perfect speed." Machi replied.

"Nice." Shei said. Her hair flew with the wind, and even her jacket was rippling. The wind pushed at her face, it bit sharply at her nose and ears but it was more enjoyable than annoying.

"Wow!" Machi exclaimed as she hugged Shei even tighter, "this is soo much fun!"

"I know right." Shei said and smiled.

She knew if she went alone, she wouldn't have had this much fun. To think about it, having this blue haired girl holding her tight from behind as she rode the bike through the city, made her feel really good. Better than she ever felt.

* * *

"That was not worth us all. We killed them all in a matter of seconds, getting that nen from that girl was easier than anything with the Danchou pretending to be a nice man. I was quite bored throughout the entire thing." The ronin warrior Nobunaga complained as they got back to the Spider's lair. Ubogin stood beside his warrior friend, and acknowledged the truth.

"It was an important raid, we got the book we needed and all the information regarding the Yorkshin auction. Don't question the orders given" Pakunada, a sophisticated woman with a dense aura of confidence that surrounded her said.

"Where is the Danchou anyway?" Shalnark commented as he observed the missing position of their leader.

"More importantly," a short mysterious bandit-looking man said, as his narrow eyes narrowed even more, "Where is that Joker? And what is he doing with our boss?" His name was Feitan.

Everyone looked around, and they could also see that Hisoka wasn't there.

"How could they have escaped us like that without us noticing?" Shizuku said as she cleaned her glasses with her shirt.

"That should be easy for people like them. That's not the important thing. Our Danchou has gone off after we completed that raid with that unpredictable joker, he could be in danger.

"Should we try to find them?" Pakunada asked, signs of worrying shown on her face.

"I don't think that's what the Danchou would have wanted us to do. I think it's better if we sit tight and wait. He'd much better appreciate it. Whatever he has between him and Hisoka, stays between him and Hisoka." Phinx said logically.

"Phinx is right, Danchou is powerful enough to defeat Hisoka. He can protect himself he doesn't need us." Shalnark commented and sat back down on the block. "Now, who wants to play a game of cards?" he took out a card set from his pocket.

The hulk Franklin, Shizuku, and Curutopi the Spider with the thick and messy long hair joined the game with Shalnark.

Phinx, Nobunaga, Pakunada, Feitan and Nobunaga stood by them and watched. They were all anxious as to were their boss might be, and what would he be doing with Hisoka. But they calmed down as the game proceeded.

* * *

"Why are we here Hisoka?" Kuroro asked Hisoka, it took them only two hours on aircraft to get back to Meteor city. And now they were standing beneath a cliff at the far end of the flat desert landscape of Ryusegai.

"You honestly want to miss the annual show of the beautiful meteor shower?" Hisoka asked.

Kuroro stared at him, "I never missed it, I was planning on coming here alone tonight."

"Why alone when you can come with me?" Hisoka asked.

Kuroro ignored Hisoka's question. And he stared at the far horizon, he could almost see his hometown. The night wind coming from the east rushed past them and he could feel a sense of wild freedom.

He'd always come here at night as a younger child, sometimes even with Hisoka and Kelvin when they were all innocent kids. But as they all grew older, times have certainly changed, and he became busy.

"Reminds me of the old days." Kelvin said, almost to himself.

"You're speaking like you're fifty years old. Come on Kuroro, enjoy this night with me like we used to before."

"Why not?"

After a few moments, an array of a few dozen shooting stars blazed vertically downward, like rays of flames, it almost looked like missiles attacking the city of Ryusegai.

Hisoka squatted down on the rocky earth, he said, "Take a look at that. Seriously, it looks like hellfire. The wrath of God, so beautiful don't you think?"

"Yes, very nostalgic as well." Kuroro said and sat down beside Hisoka, his eyes glued to the sky. Both adults enjoying the view, as if they were young kids watching a firework display for the first time.

"Last night at the club, Kelvin had also invited you?" Hisoka asked.

Kuroro didn't take his eyes off the shooting stars, they seem to be reflected brilliantly in his eyes, "Yes. He missed us or something, I could tell."

"We've come a long way you know. Kelvin not as powerful as you and I, but he seems to have all the connections of the underground world. And us, well, we have our skills."

"Meaning?" Kuroro asked skeptically.

"Don't you ever miss our old days? When you and him and I used to sneak into the theatre and watch those adult movies. Or when we used to chase around each other at the dumpsters of Ryusegai. Way before the Spiders even existed. We had so much fun these days, remember." Hisoka said, recalling times when he was six or seven.

"We were so young. How did you remember?"

"I can never forget, we'd always fight. You and I. I'd always want to beat you, but you always ended up beating me somehow."

"Yeah, you were always pretending like you knew how to handle cards, or play the joker. But you never really knew how. Look at you now, stronger than even myself." Kuroro said frankly.

"I don't think that's true."

"I think it is."

"Prove it."

"Hard. It can only be proven if we go on a one on one duel like we used to." Kuroro said absent mindedly.

Hisoka was happy, " So…do you want to?" His eyes lit up and the side of his lips curved up into a malicious twisted smile.

"You dragged me into this didn't you? You want me to fight you?" Kuroro asked.

"Not really. I just want to know if that's true. What you said about me being stronger." Hisoka commented.

"Well, we both have our strength and our weaknesses, it sort of makes us equal."

"Weaknesses? What weaknesses, I don't have any weaknesses." Hisoka replied his voice full of confident bravado.

"But that's exactly what it is. You're too confident. Your arrogance will kill you one of these days."

"I'm not arrogant. I just know I will win. And if I don't know, then I'll take the risk. Only makes my day better."

"So you really want to fight with me huh?" Kuroro asked.

"So badly." Hisoka replied honestly.

"Till death?" Kuroro asked.

"Till someone get's defeated."

"Till death then."

"I suppose."

"We'll see."

* * *

**(Vague. Yes. I know. But I cant have them fight for now.)  
**

* * *

Illumi rested on the couch in the living room which was facing the front door. He was waiting patiently for Hisoka to come back home. Where could he be till this time? It was after ten in the morning…where could he be? It's impossible to still be with the Spiders.

Illumi hugged himself, he lay down on the couch and he thought about Kelvin's words…

_"…How do you know Hisoka isn't just one of us hungry sleazy men?…"  
_  
Because I know…I just know he isn't…He loves me…He gave me a choice. He freed me from my family…

_"…You're innocent. You're an easy target for hungry men like us…"_

I am not innocent. I can easily protect myself from his so called hungry men…

Then why didn't you stop what had happened? His inner voice asked. When he leaned forward and kissed your ear. God forbid next time he'd kiss your lips And then after that…you don't know. Why were you paralyzed? Why didn't you stop it? End it? Did you like it? Did you?!

No! I didn't like it! I just don't know what happened back there. I think he was just trying to prove his point.

Yes! And he did it well! He proved you were innocent and easy. He proved it all. Hisoka had probably worked some of the same magic as Kelvin did.

What magic! That's nonsense!

Hisoka is all ABOUT magic. He probably taught Kelvin the technique.

That…can't be right…

A while passed by, and Illumi fell into a half sleep. His body was exhausted, so he just lay there.

The door suddenly clicked, and slowly, Hisoka walked in. He slowly turned around, and carefully he closed the door, as if not to wake up Illumi.

Hisoka walked to were Illumi was, sleeping by the couch.

Hmm...is he tired from the bed. Whatever…Hisoka walked away into the bathroom.

Illumi's eyes peaked open, why did he just leave me on the couch?

Hisoka took a shower and then he left to his room, and slept alone on his bed. Ah, this feels good. I am soon going to fight with Kuroro, he showed no signs of disapproving my request.

All I have to do now is be loyal to the Spider so I could get what I want.

He slept right in the middle of his bed, enjoying the silence. His arms spread out and his smile wide, I will defeat you.

He just left me…and went to sleep in the room. Without me? Why? Is he tired of me? Was he just using me…What's going on?

**DAM DAM DAAAAAM!XD:p  
Reviews are loved3**

* * *


	24. Between Kuroro's deal and Machi's dare

**Hey guys! It's been a long long long long time! But I AM BACK! Thanks so much for your wait! Thanks for supporting me with all my choices about this fanfic, But I just HAVE to go on with it. NO MATTER how long it takes me! I dont know how satisfying this chapter will be. But to my counted readers out there, you guys are my pals, So please give me an honest well rounded review! I haven't been writing for a while and this is my comeback. I need as much critique/praise as possible.**

* * *

**Jst a recap of chapter 23.****Rippo got Shei a flipping cool motorbyke as an early gift for her bday. And She took drunk Machi for a ride after she rescued her from Train who tried to use her sexually. On the other hand, hisoka has been busy with the Spiders and danchou ;) that he has no time for his dear Illumi and Illumi now feels like shit:) lol, what a neat summary for a like 4 thousand words.**

**Anyway, here goes. Love you guys so much! Hope you enjoy!=)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

"What happened last night?" Train asked the girls as he walked in the lounge area of the dormitory.

He looked so hung over, his hair was messed up and he had on the same clothes of last night, they were untidy. His eyes had bags underneath them and he stank.

"You look like shit." Kurogane commented, sitting beside Sakura he had his arm around her.

"Thanks for that comment," Train said sarcastically, "But seriously, I remember walking with Machi in the parking lot, dropping her back to school and the next thing I know I wake up ten minutes ago in between parked cars!"

Machi was sitting there, "Huh? I don't remember any of that! I was partying with you guys then I got so drunk that I can barely remember anything until I woke up today."

"That's odd." Hinata said.

"Well anyway, I better go wash up before our classes begin." Train said.

"Yes you should, today's our first day, and you don't want to give the Profs the wrong impression." Fei said.

He walked out of the lounge still feeling unsure of last night's events, he turned around with a weird expression on his face as if he was going to ask a question but then he turned back and walked out.

"Leather bitch alert!" Billy said high enough for that group to hear.

Everyone looked back, and Sakura was the first to giggle.

It was Machi's roommate, the girl that came out of the matrix. She just walked into the lounge. Her eyes were scanning the lounge for someone specific.

"She so looks out of place with her outfit." Billy commented.

"Oh come on you guys. She doesn't look that bad, come on she's kind of pretty actually." Fei said.

"I don't know, those scanning silver eyes of hers, give me the creeps. Almost as if she has some kind of x ray vision and she can see right through our clothes." Laura said and shuddered.

Machi remembered, that was true actually. How ironic, Shei does have x ray vision. She remembered not long ago in Whale Island when Shei threatened her.

Well… at least she apologized for what she had done. Machi looked across the lounge and her eyes connected with the silver eyed girl. Machi smiled to her, remembering last night's ride clearly. Just not sure about why she was on her back riding that neat motorbike in the first place, but it was fun.

Shei was about to walk to her, but she saw she was surrounded by her new posse, who apparently looked like they were talking about Shei, so she changed her mind and walked away to another direction.

Machi felt excited, thinking Shei was coming over. But as she saw Shei's sudden change of direction, and the back of her leather jacket, she felt a sudden disappointment. She would have liked if Shei came to sit with her…

No one else noticed the connection both girls just made.

"Nah…Lesbians are always pretty and most of the time, gothic." Kurogane continued the conversation.

"Lesbian!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes lesbian, it's so obvious." Kurogane said, "any guy would know. Look at her, all she does is check out the girls and from the day she got here she never looked or spoke to any guy. You can just tell. Plus, I'm the most beautiful most sexiest man in this lounge right here, and she never gave me a second look."

"Don't brag!" Billy said and giggled.

"No but it's true," Hinata said, "Yeah, she is lesbian."

"Guys, you shouldn't be talking about her like that. It's not nice." Machi said.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Laura said. "What happened between you and Train yesterday?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you guys just left the club laughing. Machi you could barely lift up yourself." Laura said.

"I don't know, I remember being at the parking lot with Shei."

"Who?"

"The matrix lady."

"OH..her name is Shei? No way. That's horrible, she's lesbian! I bet she did something terrible to you." Laura said.

"On the contrary. She was really helpful." Machi said. She remembered how she helped her get rid of Train. Was he using her? She didn't know. She can't remember most of last night. But that ride on the Harley was such an unforgettable ride.

"Oooh Machi likes the new girl. Oooh. Machi's lesbian too!" Sakura teased.

"Hey! I AM not! I just don't mind that she is." Machi defended herself.

Sakura teased her even more by making annoying sounds and funny remarks.

Machi took a couch pillow and hit Sakura with it lightly. "Stop it." Machi warned.

"Alright, alright." Sakura said, waving her hands in front of her in defense.

Machi put the pillow down, and before she knew it, another pillow came smashing into her face, it was Billy.

"What the hell?" Machi yelled.

"I thought we were having a pillow fight!" Billy argued.

"Well we are now!" Machi raised a pillow and threw it at Billy who ducked and it ended up hitting Hinata.

"We are on!" Hinata challenged.

Before anyone knew it, the whole lounge turned into a pillow fight.

* * *

"So how was work last night?" Illumi asked HIsoka who just got out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Illumi please I am tired, I need to rest for tonight's job." Hisoka said as he lay in bed to take a midday nap.

They hadn't spoken to each other since Hisoka returned home last night from his Spider raid at the York auction.

"Another job Hisoka? Stay home and get some rest honey." Illumi said as he removed the elastic band around his hair, and it fell flawlessly over his shoulders.

Hisoka turned away to the dresser to put some clothes on ignoring the beautiful silky hair he couldn't resist before. With his back turned to Illumi he said, "You of all people should know how work piles up day after day Illumi. I am a Spider now and I will go every time they need me. I can't defy…no…I can't disobey him." Hisoka said and licked his lips as he thought of the Spider's head, Kuroro. Illumi didn't see that. "They need me, you're an assassin. You should know."

"But, I am not an assassin anymore. I just sit here and wait for you like a fucking house wife." Illumi complained like an actual housewife.

Hisoka turned around with a look that Illumi couldn't put together. A mixture of repentance, disgust, distaste, and self-centeredness. " I didn't tell you to quit your work Illumi, go find a job. It's pathetic how you sit and wait for me. We're not married. We just fuck."

Hisoka's fone rang.

"Hisoka, talk to me."

".."

"I'll be there in five."

"…and Illumi, don't you ever call me honey ever again. We're not married." And with that Hisoka left the apartment, leaving behind the tall Zoaldyeck, but with a tear that slid out of his sparkly eyes.

"We just fuck?" He whispered to himself slowly. Repeating the words over and over again for his brain to process.

What's happening to him?

* * *

Shei wasn't an idiot. They were all staring at her as if she was some kind of mutant. It was a wrong idea to go up to that blue haired girl anyway. Just because we connected a few times doesn't mean I'm going to be her friend. I will not embarrass myself and walk up to her like that again. She probably felt so embarrassed to see me, Shei thought.

The young assassin walked down the hall with thoughts of how stupid and dumb she was to walk up to that group. I don't need her. She was headed for the school's swimming pool, she needed to swim and get a clear head when a small hand touched her shoulder.

Shei looked around and a breathless blue haired girl stared at her with beautiful hazel yellow eyes. "You walk so fast! I had to run to catch up with you!" Machi said as he hand still rested on Shei's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Shei stared at her with pretty silver eyes.

Machi removed her hand, "Um.." she stuttered and put her hand behind her head and smiled apologetically, " I thought you came for me."

Shei arched an eyebrow, man that sounds wrong.

Machi caught up with what she had said and blushed crimson, "Uh..Sorry, back there in the lounge area, I thought you wanted to come by but you just walked away. I must have thought wrong."

Shei was about to tell her that she was wrong indeed. But she actually smiled and said, "Yeah I did want to talk to you. Actually, do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes I do." Machi said. "I am not stupid, I know what Train did and I know you helped me out. And I know I got the best most breathtaking ride of my life on that amazing motorbike of yours! I never got to properly thank you for it."

"Don't worry about it. So, how come you played dumb with Train and everyone else? Pretending like you didn't remember he tried to use you." Shei asked with a genuine care.

"I want to keep my new friends Shei. Sure they like me, but they know Train longer. I'm just the new girl you know. And Train is like any other guy, all guys are the same in my opinion. Just jerks who'd use drunk girls for their own sick and twisted pleasures." Machi admitted.

"Indeed they are."

"So you are lesbian?" Machi asked.

Shei couldn't read Machi's face expression, she saw an innocent look. A pure question with curiousness behind it. Nothing more. Nothing less. Holy shit! Does she remember when we kissed that night? Shei bit her lips. Shit. Shit.

"It's okay, I had a lesbian friend back in Whale Island, no need to be ashamed about it."

"I'm not ashamed, how did you know though?" Shei asked.

"I have my ways." Machi winked. Shei didn't know what that meant. Does she remember when we kissed?

"Listen, don't expect me to be there for you every time you're drunk. I can't help you every time that jerk tries to use you."

Machi sighed with a purposely high voice, "I guess that's true." She shrugged and tossed her beautiful hair with a tender hand, "I suppose you won't"

Shei didn't know what that meant, she just couldn't get her eyes of those small but shapely lips, "Anyway, I have to go now." Shei said and turned around to walk but Machi caught up with her again and walked by her side.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I want to swim." Shei pointed toward the swimming pool door at the end of the hallway.

"No way! We have a swimming pool. I want to swim with you! Can I please? I'm a good swimmer."

Shei looked at her oddly, she suddenly sounded like a child with her pleading voice, "I don't own the swimming pool. You could swim anytime you want Machi."

"No, I want to swim with you." Machi said and smiled.

"What about your friends? They'll talk if they see you with me." No one had ever asked Shei to do anything with her.

"I don't care about them, I want to swim. I love swimming!"

"Really? Me too." Shei said. We have _something_ in common.

"Let's go then!" Machi said enthusiastically and took Shei by her arm and lead her to the swimming pool.

"Shit." Shei stopped in her tracks.

"Shit what?"

"I don't fucking have a bathing suit, I'm dumb as fuck." Shei said and palmed her face angrily at herself. Her thoughts were so confused and contorted since all she thought about was the beautiful walking innocent girl next to her that she forgot the simplest necessity of any swimmer.

"Oh my god!" Machi said and laughed.

"What?" Shei asked shocked that Machi is laughing.

"Me too!" she started laughing so hard, "I don't have anything either!"

Shei stared at Machi's face as she laughed. She saw small tears forming at either ends of her beautiful watery eyes. Her faced seemed so innocent as her laughter increased, her voice was so beautiful. Shei never heard such a beautiful innocent laugh before. Shei just stood there with a puzzled look and a sort of crooked smile on her face.

"Let's just go back to our dorms and get our stuff. I got this amazing two-piece from the mall yesterday."

"Two piece?" Shei asked puzzled.

"Bikini!" Machi said happily, " You're the first who will see it on me"

Shei could have sworn she felt a trickle of sweat down her eyebrow. Using x-ray vision on her was one thing, but to see Machi with an actual bikini and swim with her. Shei swallowed the liquids forming in her mouth.  
Both girls headed for their dorms.

* * *

"I need you for a few more raids, and then we could battle." Kuroro said to Hisoka. They were standing on a rooftop of one of the highest buildings of York shin.

"I'm fine with that. I have nothing else to do. It will keep me entertained." Hisoka said nonchalantly. He stood at the edge of the rooftop and he bended over and looked down, it was a 40 story building. A 400 feet fall, Hisoka thought as he looked at the tiny cars and people.

"You scared of heights?" Kuroro asked with his hands in his coat pockets.

Hisoka returned back to his upright position. "No. I am not scared of anything. I told you, I have no weakness."

"The wind is nice. It's so soothing." Kuroro said and closed his eyes; he let the cold wind caress his face and he spread out his arms.

Hisoka couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creature before him. He arched an eyebrow and smiled, I wish I could kill him right there. His guard is down. He licked his lips as he saw his Kuroro's chest exhale and inhale the fresh air, they were above any pollution source. His chest was so broad, rippled with muscles and smooth. He thought lustfully to himself. He couldn't take his eyes off his danchou.

Kuroro opened his eyes and tilted his face and gave Hisoka an odd look. "Do you, lust for me?"

Hisoka smiled mischievously, his old look of lust of mischief returned to his face. "Sexually, maybe. But mostly, I lust for the need to defeat you." He licked his thin lips. The fire in his body was burning more than ever, he needed to defeat Kuroro. He needed to.

"Patience," Kuroro said, and then he turned around and walked to the staircase door, "Just wait. Help the Spider with a few jobs, then you can do whatever you want with me."

Hisoka followed suite, he walked behind Kuroro. They were going to raid the exact same building they were in. The rest of the Spiders were already starting the raid.

As they killed all the security guards and men with guns who came across their way, Hisoka thought about Kuroro's words and he licked his lips involuntarily, _' then you can do whatever you want with me.'_

* * *

They were in the girl's changing room in the swimming pool and Machi just shamelessly took off her clothes, Shei was hesitant but she took hers off too.

Shei's heart skipped a beat, and then it started to beat fast.

Machi's skin was the most flawless skin Shei had ever seen, she had porcelain beautiful smooth ski and Gorgeous luscious curves that highlighted her beauty. Shei's eyes lingered right from her nails, which were so soft, clear and pink. Her soft hands and arms were smooth and hairless, as her whole body was. Her shoulders were beautifully spread out and her neck was long and vampire alluring. Her hair; her beautiful hair drizzled down her neck and shoulders strand by strand of stunning blue color and vibrant waves. She's eyes linger to her breasts, she couldn't help but tense up, they were a full C cup, like two perfect teardrops without a single flaw they lay there waiting to be touched, to be caressed. Her nipples pale and soft were erect and perky. The curve of her waist was just this perfect angle as Shei's eye sight lingered from her breasts to her perfect flat stomach with the hint of toned muscles down to her crotch and beautiful well-rounded hips. She had the most gorgeous hourglass body. Her legs alone were noticeable with their sleekness and the way they just fall down to the ground like smooth plates of skin. Shei was dumbfounded, how long have I know this beauty? Why haven't I noticed this before?

Machi interrupted Shei's sightseeing, "Why are you looking at my toes? Is there something wrong with them?" She asked innocently as she checked out her own flawless beautiful soft toes thinking there was something wrong.

"What? NO!" Shei said with a tone louder than usual, "Um.I mean." She was stuttering. "You're so beautiful." She couldn't help but say it.

"Aww gee. Thanks!" Machi put on the bikini she had got from the mall nearby, it was a two piece that barely covered her breasts and crotch area. Better. Shei thought mischievously.

Shei had a one piece which she put on. It was in black.

"You're beautiful too. You have such a toned body, seems like you work out a lot you're so fit. I am so fat compared to you." Machi said as she poked jokingly at her nonexistent belly.

"You're kidding right?" Shei asked with shock. "You have the perfect body." Shei wished she can go on with how beautiful Machi was and explain to her every little aspect of why her body was just a masterpiece. But she knew that would just freak Machi out.

Shei was taller than Machi and she was paler too, but she also was fit and she also had a great body with a great physique.

All the boys in the swimming pool turned around to watch the two beautiful ladies walk to the pool. It's true that Shei is a antisocial assassin who scared everyone since she arrived, but a fit body, IS a fit body. Every straight man in his right mind would look.

"What's with them? Never seen girls in bikini's before?" Machi asked.

"I don't know." Shei shrugged. Dicks disgust her.

The swimming pool was Olympic sized. It was professional and fully equipped with diving decks of all heights. It was impressive for a school.

"Let's jump in?" Machi said enthusiastically.

Shei shrugged. She wasn't much for crazily jumping into the water, she just preferred to dive in professionally.

"Be warned, I was the lead swimmer of the swimming team back in whale island," Machi threatened.

"I bet you I'm better," Shei smiled and watched as Machi ran toward the water and suddenly jumped inside with a splash that sprayed everyone near. Then Machi emerged from the water, her beautiful hair hung wet on her head, "come on! The water feels great."

All the guys cheered and catcalled as she beautiful girl jumped inside. Shei had the sudden urge to kill them all, she didn't want anyone flirting or cheering at Machi. She shrugged off her feelings and went on the highest diving board.

She climbed up the stairs. And suddenly all eyes were on her as she stood at the diving board. Then she dived.

She performed a beautiful perfect back two and a half somersaults with a one and a half twist. She was amazing and sensational. She dove in the water without a single excess splash. Everyone cheered. It was such a short moment yet it carved right through everyone's vision and mind. She was incredible, her body was so elegant and perfectly aligned as she dived.

As she got swam up to the surface of the water, Machi was right beside her waiting for her to emerge.

"Wow, you're amazing. I've never seen a 5253b done so perfectly before. You have such a talent Shei." Machi said in shock and awe.

Shei was surprised again, She knew the name of my bike and she knows the name of this dive. "You said you were a swimmer?"

"Yeah, but.." Machi stuttered, " I can't match up to you. You're just so awesome. I'm sure you'll beat me big-time if we have a race."

"Don't back out now! You wouldn't know unless you try," Shei teased, " or are you afraid I'm going to kick your ass so badly."

"I never backed out. As long as we swim over something, Let's have a dare." Machi said with a look of bravado on her face.

"Okay, Deal." Shei didn't know why she was saying what she was saying. She was teasing, agreeing to deals, showing off her diving skills. What was going on with the assassin? "But not now. Look at all the guys they're all coming to us like hungry beasts. We'll come when no one's here." Shei said as all the guys seemed to zone in on the two girls. Shei gave them one of her renowned silver eyed glares and they just ran off like injured wolves. "Dude she's scary." One of them whispered but Shei heard him. She decided to spare him.

Machi smiled, ignoring the comment he made, "the pool is never empty Shei! You should know that! There's always someone swimming."

"Leave that up to me okay? Tonight we'll race." Shei said.

"You mean we're going to come after it closes down?" Machi asked innocently.

Shei was afraid to say yes, as if some kind of serious law was broken. Machi seemed too innocent to break any rules.. "Well, yes."

"Cool! We did that too in my old school." Machi said enthusiastically.

Shei was wrong. Machi was anything but ordinary. She was brilliant and energetic. Fun and daring. She was everything that Shei was not.

"So what are we betting on?" Shei asked.

Machi splashed Shei was some water and giggled softly, "it's a secret for now. I'll tell you when we come here tonight." And she winked.

Shei blinked. What's going on? Is she hitting on me?

For the first time in her life, Shei Nonoka was as confused as fuck.

* * *

"You're still here? What the fuck are you doing here?"Hisoka asked Illumi. He found him sitting on the bed when he walked into his bedroom.

"I've been waiting for you, you seem tired. Come here, I'll give you a backrub." Illumi said and smiled to Hisoka.

"I told you to find a job, did you?"

"You were serious about that?"

"I won't pay the rent alone. I don't make that much cash anymore you know." Hisoka said and sat down next to Illumi on the bed.

"Okay," Illumi said,

" I'll do that first in the morning."

"Great." Hisoka replied and smiled at Illumi. "How was my angel today?" He said with a more relaxed and caring tone.

Illumi's heart lit up as Hisoka said those first sweet words to him. He's so sure that Hisoka never meant to hurt him with what he had said before, his man was under alot of stress. God i love you so much, he thought to himself and smiled.

"I've missed you a lot Hisoka-chan." Illumi whispered, blushed and stared at Hisoka's green eyes with innocence.

"You don't need to worry about me Illumi-kun," Hisoka looked back and placed his hand softly on Illumi's pale cheek.

They kissed softly. Illumi thanked the heavens that Hisoka was finally coming around. He must have had hard work to do, I shouldn't have gotten worried. I should have just stuck by his side the entire time. He loves me and I love him too. He felt Hisoka's lips they were so amazing against his, he'd never want to kiss another man's lips. He was hooked on his lover.

Hisoka felt nothing. He felt nothing at all.

* * *

**Here is a video of what Shei's amazing dive looked like! Hope this video high lights how epic shei nonoka is**

**Lol**

**http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=8JEC3ugSpLc watch it! it will help! Just delete the spaces!**

**Again you guys know yourselves. Honest reviewsplease. Just cause im ur friend,doesnt mean u should be nice. Please! Just forget about my grammar issues and my tense consistency. ILL ALWAYS fuck up in those:p haha but otherwise. How did it go? AM i still the same? has my writing style changed? Is it less and less interesting? Am i making things predictable and boring? :p**


End file.
